Here Come The Brides Worth The Wait Story 4
by April D. Wade
Summary: The day that Candy and Jeremy, not to mention all of Seattle, has waited for has arrived; their wedding day. Not only is Seattle celebrating a wedding but it's also celebrating the christening of Jemma and Aaron's twins. Is it any wonder that Uncle Duncan would choose to visit, or that the Bolt, Stempel family, and all of Seattle soon find themselves taken by surprise?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

***DISCLAIMER: Although I do not own the rights to the main characters from the television series; Here Come The Brides, I DO claim rights to the original character of Jemma Bolt Stempel and any other original characters appearing in this or any other work I've written based off the series, and they may not be used in any other work without my express permission.**

Even though it was the month of July in Seattle the weather was pleasantly mild for the time of year, a fact that Candy Pruitt was grateful for as she and the other ladies worked on the dresses for her and Jeremy Bolt's upcoming wedding. Although Candy knew that her dream of marrying Jeremy was about to become a reality, she still couldn't quite get over the, almost, surreal state of mind that she had been experiencing since Jeremy had formally proposed to her. Even though most girls might have well resented the timing of the proposal that she had received, Candy felt that the timing made the proposal even more special, especially after Jeremy had explained his reasoning behind his motivation;

"Candy, I know that I've asked you to marry me before, but I wanted the time that you said yes to be very special, and I couldn't think of a better way for us to remember the day that you formally agreed to become my wife and join our family then for it to be the day that Pixie's children were born. That way, each year we celebrate their birthdays and what a blessing that day was to our family, we also celebrate the day you agreed to bless our family by marrying me."

Considering the close relationship that she shared with Jeremy's sister; Jemma Bolt Stempel, or 'Pixie' as she was affectionately referred to by her brothers, Candy couldn't help but feel honored to be included in such a special day, especially given the fact that she had been present and helped in the delivery of Jemma's twins. Allowing her thoughts to continue on their present path, Candy glanced over to Julie Stempel Bolt, her other future sister in law and, more importantly, a close friend; Julie had been something of a shock to Seattle, not to mention the Bolt family.

Everyone had been shocked at what they thought had been a whirlwind romance between Aaron Stempel and Jemma Bolt. A romance that was in actuality a two-year courtship between the two that no one had been aware of except for Lottie Hatfield and Helen Dalton. Helen had only become aware of the fact because of her obsession with trying to find any information that would sully Jemma's reputation. However, the shock over Jason Bolt and Julie Stempel's courtship and marriage was an even bigger surprise to Seattle's populace.

Given that their interest in each other had begun out of Julie's determination to show her brother that he could not continue to control her life, despite a stipulation in their father's will, Candy couldn't help but chuckle at the idea that, in trying to trick Aaron into releasing her share of their inheritance, the two had managed to trick themselves into falling in love with each other. Candy realized that her amusement must have been evident as she noticed Jemma and Julie looking at her strangely as Jemma demanded;

"Alright, Candy, what's so funny? If something is amusing you should share it, we always do."

Blushing somewhat, Candy confessed;

"I don't know if you and Julie will find it as amusing as I do, especially since it centers around you two."

Hearing the statement, Lottie's head shot up from where she had been concentrating on the hem of Candy's little sister; Molly's, flower girl dress to venture;

"Oh, then you HAVE to tell us now, Candy."

Glancing up from her own task and always eager for a bit of good gossip, Biddie Cloom, one of the brides who came from New Bedford with Candy, nodded eagerly;

"Oh my heaven's yes, by all means, we'd love to hear what's so amusing."

Her mouth becoming a straight, thin line, Candy sighed as she observed;

"I was just thinking about how, so far, mine and Jeremy's courtship has been the most normal that the Bolt family has had unless Josh breaks that trend."

Turning to look at each other in amusement, Julie and Jemma both wore matching looks of amusement as Jemma ventured;

"Candy Pruitt! Now why in the world would you say that our courtships weren't normal?"

Raising one arched eyebrow in disbelief, Candy couldn't help but challenge good-naturedly;

"Jemma Stempel, why would you say they weren't? Think about it; Aaron courted you for, how long, and you didn't even realize it? Not to mention, how long was it that you were secretly engaged before Aaron approached Jason? And let's not forget that memorable marriage proposal that you received, the night before your wedding, I might add."

Finding humor in the observation, Julie couldn't help but laugh;

"She definitely has a point."

Disbelief lighting her blue eyes, Candy laughed;

"Julie, your and Jason's was even more unconventional. I mean, you two tricked Aaron into releasing your inheritance by making him think that you were in love and getting married; the funny part is that you two really did fall in love. Although, you were both stubborn about admitting it, but thankfully, you finally did."

Noticing the stunned looks on both women's faces, Candy worried that she had offended, not only, her sisters in law to be, but two of her closest friends as well. However, Candy's fears were unfounded as both women turned to each other before bursting out in laughter as Julie quipped;

"I blame you and my brother; you two started the trend."

Shaking her head, Jemma retorted;

"But, in our defense, Aaron and I weren't as stubborn about admitting that we loved each other as you and Jason were."

Lottie sat, her chin resting in her hand as she addressed Candy;

"Actually, Candy, for Seattle, and especially for Bolts and Stempels, their courtships were fairly normal."

Jemma laughed as she placed her hand on Candy's shoulder;

"Face it, Candy, this is Seattle and you're marrying a Bolt, your definition of normal is about to change forever."

Offering a slight chuckle, Candy ventured;

"Oh, I learned that my first year in Seattle, Jemma."

Turning to Julie she couldn't help but ask;

"Do you think that's true, Julie?"

Shrugging, Julie answered;

"Well, Candy, Jason and I have only been married for, almost, three months now, so I'm not certain that I can give you an accurate answer. However, what I can tell you is that there's never a dull moment."

Concern wrinkling her brow, Jemma turned serious as she demanded;

"Candy, are you sure that you're alright with Jacob and Amie's christenings in between your engagement party and your wedding? This is a time that is supposed to be about you and Jeremy, I feel like my little one's are stealing some of your thunder."

Taking Jemma's hand in her own, Candy couldn't help but smile warmly as she reminded;

"They are my niece and nephew too, well almost, and their christening is just as important as mine and Jeremy's wedding. Besides, Jeremy knew when he asked me on the day they were born that they would need to be christened, and I don't mind sharing the limelight with two such adorable little attention thieves."

Relieved, Jemma turned her attention to Biddie;

"Biddie, how are we coming with everything for the engagement party?"

Consulting her notebook, Biddie nodded her own satisfaction with the progress as she gave her report;

"Why everything is coming along just wonderfully, including everything for the party at Lottie's afterward for the twins' christening."

Jemma couldn't help but shake her head as she sighed;

"Oh, Biddie, thank you, but it's not as if they'll remember the party. I'm not sure just who this party is really for; Jacob and Amie, their father, or Seattle."

Tying off the last stitch of her sewing, Lottie waved her hand as she observed good-naturedly;

"Why, sweetie, didn't you know? This party is for all three; the twins, Aaron, AND Seattle."

Lifting her eyes, Lottie cast a sly glance at Jemma as she ventured;

"Although I'm certain that you don't mind having a chance to show your little tykes off a bit."

Jemma couldn't help but look taken aback as she spread her hands in gesture;

"Lottie Hatfield, I'm surprised at you! You know good and well that I'm proud of my children, it's just that this party seems a little much for two small babies."

Rising from her chair Lottie approached the bassinet to gaze lovingly at the two occupants. Lottie loved children, having been robbed of the opportunity to raise her own child, she naturally doted on them. She had been trusted by many in Seattle when it came to delivering or helping to deliver the newest residents to Seattle's population; however, Jemma and her children held a special place in Lottie's heart. She had been Julietta Bolt, Jemma's mother's, best friend and when she had gone into early labor and there was no one who could or would help, Lottie had been there to help the frightened woman bring Jemma into the world, as well as helping her brother raise her and her brothers after their parents' deaths.

While she loved all children, there was denying the special place that Jemma's son and daughter held in her heart, having helped bring them into the world just as she had done their mother almost twenty-one years before. Studying the two sleeping infants now, Lottie couldn't help but find herself amazed as she remarked;

"I know I say this almost every time I see these two, but I swear, I can't get over just how much Jacob looks like Aaron and Amie looks like you, Jemma."

Julie, seeing the look of pride in her sister in law's eyes and the slight smile that graced her mouth, couldn't help but remark;

"Face it, Jemma, you're just as proud of those two as Aaron is. Not to mention, considering just how long it took my brother to marry, and the fact that they're half Bolt, half Stempel, there was just no way around having a big party for them."

Nodding eagerly, Biddie ventured;

"Oh, my heaven's yes, why we just couldn't not have a party to celebrate the little angels' christening. Besides, everything has already been planned and it would be ever so much a shame if we canceled it."

As if the thought had just suddenly struck her, Biddie's eyes grew wide in fear as she demanded;

"Oh, Jemma, you're not thinking of canceling the party are you? Why just think of how disappointed everyone would be."

Holding her hands up in a gesture of surrender, Jemma begged;

"Calm down, Biddie. I PROMISE, we're not going to cancel the party, especially not after all of the work and trouble that everyone has gone to."

Deciding to get Biddie back on track, Julie asked;

"Do we have everything lined up for the party tomorrow night, Biddie?"

Clasping her hands together excitedly, Bidding nodded eagerly;

"Oh, my stars yes."

Waving her hand about the saloon, she detailed;

"Everything here is decorated and all the food that could be prepared beforehand has been, the rest will be taken care of tonight or in the morning and the cake..."

Glancing towards Jemma, who motioned towards the counter before finishing her statement;

"Is ready and waiting. Of course, that's provided I can keep my husband and brothers from trying to sneak a piece of it before tomorrow night."

Seeing the curious looks, Jemma nodded;

"Yes, I've already made the one for my babies' party too."

Rolling her eyes she quipped;

"Do you have ANY idea of just how hard it is to hide not one, but TWO cakes from those four?"

Laughing, Candy observed;

"Well, that's what you get for being so good at baking."

Lottie decided that it was time to stop skirting around the elephant in the room as she demanded;

"So, have you all had anymore word from Duncan?"

Busying herself with gathering glasses for everyone as well as the lemonade that she had made for their get together, Jemma shook her head as she sighed heavily;

"No, nothing except that telegram that we received letting us know he was going to be arriving, but no idea as to exactly when."

Facing Jemma, Lottie folded her arms on the countertop as she ventured;

"You're nervous about his arrival, aren't you, sweetie?"

Shrugging nonchalantly as she made her way to the table with the tray, Jemma quipped;

"Who? Me? Nervous? I mean just because he has no idea that I'm married, let alone to whom I'm married, oh and let's not forget that I have two children; now why on earth would I be nervous?"

Filling each glass, Jemma steered the topic in a different direction;

"Candy do you have your dress ready for tomorrow night?"

Before Candy could answer Jacob and Amie let their need for their mother's attention be loudly known. Eager to help with the infants, Biddie offered;

"Jemma, I could help you with them if you'd like."

Grateful, Jemma nodded as she lifted her daughter from the bassinet;

"Thank you, Biddie, that would make it much easier for me to feed them."

Biddie happily took Jacob in her arms and followed Jemma to Lottie's back parlor, leaving Candy, Julie, and Lottie to their discussion as Candy gave a slight shake of her head;

"I think that was her way of saying she didn't want to discuss it; or am I wrong?"

Setting her glass on the table, Lottie confirmed;

"No, Candy, you're not wrong. But we all know that if she doesn't want to discuss something, wild horses don't have a chance of dragging it out of her."

Candy ventured hopefully;

"Maybe she's not as worried as we think she is."

Julie shook her head;

"No, she's definitely worried. Jason and I were discussing it last night, as a matter of fact, and he told me that Jemma asked him point-blank what could happen if Uncle Duncan were to raise a fuss over her and Aaron's marriage. Not to mention, Jason said that he's worried because he knows just how upset Jemma would be if Duncan DOES raise a fuss."

Holding her hands together, as if in prayer, in front of her mouth, Candy's eyes widened as she realized aloud;

"And if Jemma gets upset..."

Glancing towards Lottie, who was wearing a knowing look, she wasn't surprised when Lottie gave voice to the remainder of her thought;

"Then Aaron's going to get upset, and if that happens, I can promise you that it won't be a warm family moment."

Placing both of her hands flat on the tabletop, Candy decreed;

"Well, then, Ladies, we just have to make sure that Duncan behaves himself and doesn't upset his niece; or her husband."

Offering the young woman a cynical look, Lottie couldn't help but point out;

"Candy, your enthusiasm is to be admired, but just exactly how you think we're going to be able to rein in that crazy Scotsman's behavior is beyond me."

Jeremy stood before the mirror, inspecting his face to make certain that he had shaved closely enough, studying his reflection he couldn't quite believe that he was about to become a married man. Searching his face carefully, he realized that it still seemed as if a boy was looking back at him as opposed to a grown man just turned twenty-five. Noticing his brother, Joshua's, thoughtful look as he offered him a towel to wipe the last of the shaving soap from his face, he demanded;

"Alright, somethings on your mind, so what is it?"

Giving a slight shake of his head, Josh offered;

"The truth? I just find it hard to believe that my kid brother is about to get married. I was just remembering when you and Pixie were little and how you would take her with you wherever you went until you started school. And now, here Pixie's married with two children of her own, Jason and Julie will probably be having one or two of their own anytime now, and you're about to get married."

Josh couldn't help but shrug;

"Just a lot to take in I guess."

Slapping his brother on the shoulder, Jeremy ventured;

"Well, that just leaves you, Josh. Any ideas on who the lucky lady you settle down with might be?"

Josh couldn't help but sigh in aggravation;

"I haven't even thought about it, Jeremy. It seems to me that every time I've considered settling down, it's ended in disaster, so I think that I'll just take my time. Besides, I'm willing to bet that, since you and Jason are settled, it won't be long before there's a new generation of Bolts; just look at Pixie, she had two babies at one time."

Deciding to change the course of the conversation, Josh ventured;

"So how do you think things will go when Uncle Duncan arrives?"

Jeremy couldn't help but give a slight shake of his head as he finished buttoning his shirt;

"Hopefully, it will go well. As long as he doesn't try to 'help' us at the logging camp this time, we should be fine."

Josh pinned his brother by the knowing look in his eyes as he challenged;

"Jeremy, you know that wasn't what I was referring to."

Glancing in the mirror at his brother as he worked on his tie, Jeremy sighed in resignation, knowing there was no way around the topic;

"Yes, Joshua, I do, but I was sort of hoping that we might be able to table the topic, at least for tonight."

Jeremy wasn't surprised, when he saw the determined look in his brother's eyes, that he became somewhat insistent;

"Jeremy, remember what you and Candy went through over that whole dowry issue because of 'tradition'? Just what do you think Pixie's in for? He has no idea that she got married, not to mention what he's going to say when he finds out to who, and let's not forget that there are a couple of other things that might get a rise out of him; such as our niece and nephew. Given she's the ONLY Bolt female at the moment, I have a feeling this is not going to be pleasant, at least not for her and Aaron."

Although he had no wish to discuss the matter, at least not that night, Jeremy had done little else but consider just what his sister might well have to deal with, something that, given his protective nature over her, he couldn't help finding himself aggravated at the idea of how their uncle might very well act towards their sister. Meeting his brother's worried gaze, Jeremy pleaded;

"Josh, I know that his visit might be less than peaceful, especially for Pixie, but I also know that we'll figure it out. Let's enjoy tonight, especially since we're celebrating mine and Candy's wedding coming up, I promise I'm just as concerned about Pixie and Uncle Duncan as you, Jason, Aaron, and everybody else, but I want to enjoy tonight and not think about anything but Candy, our wedding, and Jacob and Amie's christening."

Understanding the reason for his younger brother's plea, Josh clasped his brother's shoulder;

"You're right, Jeremy, let's go pick up your fiancee for the evening."

Chuckling, Jeremy couldn't help but ask;

"Alright, so who's the lucky girl that has the pleasure of your company tonight, brother?"  
Shaking his head as he opened the door, Josh offered a simple;

"No one, Jeremy. I decided that I wasn't going to take a date tonight, I'd much rather go stag. That way, I can dance with whoever I want without some pretty little bride getting her nose out of joint because I did."

Jeremy couldn't help but stare after his brother as he left the cabin, perplexed by his recent behavior. Josh had never been overly serious when it came to his courting of the brides, although he had been serious a time or two, those instances had never seemed to work out, but still, given his rather serious nature Jeremy had always thought that when his brother met 'the one', that he would settle down. However, he couldn't help but notice, thanks to his sister's observations, that ever since Jason's wedding, Josh seemed to have become more carefree and blasé when it came to dealing with women in his life; the only exceptions in that trend were the relationships he had with his sister, sister in law, and Lottie. Deciding to heed his earlier plea to his brother and table the discussion of anything aside from the joyous events that were going to be taking place over the next couple of weeks, Jeremy pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he followed behind Josh to make his way to the brides' dorm to pick up his fiancee for their engagement party.

Julie Stempel Bolt slid the last pin into place in her hair before checking her appearance in her dressing table mirror. Satisfied with her efforts, she searched through her jewelry box and was securing her earrings when she heard the connecting door from their bedroom to the washroom open as her husband crossed the room to the full-length mirror as he began working on his tie. Allowing his eyes to roam over his wife's reflection in the glass, Jason drank in his fill of her beauty before allowing a loving and tender smile to lift the corners of his mouth;

"Julie sweet, you look absolutely beautiful, if anyone didn't know it they'd mistake you for the bride."

Approaching her husband, Julie wrapped her arms about his waist as she laid her head against his back to offer a slight laugh;

"Well, darling, we've only been married just under three months so technically, I am still a bride. But in this case I'm just not THE bride; Candy is."

Nodding as he finished securing his tie, Jason turned to wrap his arms about his wife before venturing;

"And it's high time that she is, but considering the ups and downs that she and Jeremy have faced and given how young they are, I can understand why they waited."

Amused by part of his observation, Julie couldn't help but remind him;

"Jason, Jeremy is only a year or so younger than I am and DEFINITELY older than Jemma. But you didn't seem to be concerned about my youth, or hers, once you accepted her marrying my brother that is."

Tilting his head to the side, Jason pointed out;

"Julie love, there's a vast difference between you and me, Pixie and Aaron, and Jeremy and Candy getting married."

Curious, Julie couldn't help but ask;

"How so?"

Slackening his hold slightly so that he could look into his wife's eyes so that she could see his sincerity, Jason explained;

"Well, take us for example; we both knew that we loved each other but we both had to come to terms with it and when we confessed to each other we knew that what we both wanted was to spend our lives together and that we were the one person that each other couldn't imagine not spending our lives with."

Acknowledging the truth of his statement, she pressed;

"And Jemma and Aaron, what makes their case different?"

Considering her question for a moment, Jason finally offered;

"In Pixie and Aaron's case and despite her age and the difference in their ages, they had been in love for quite sometime before Aaron even proposed, and they waited for a couple of years before they did marry. Add to that, Jemma has always been a very level headed girl, even if there might have seemed like there were times when that wasn't the case she has still always had a method to her madness. I knew good and well that what they had was real and true love, because had it been just a flight of fancy there's no way that the two of them would have held on as long as they did to be married."

Having already guessed her next question, Jason continued;

"Now as far as Jeremy and Candy; they're very level headed but they've also had a lot to deal with and to adjust to since deciding that they wanted to marry; the death of Candy's mother, and, of course, Molly and Christopher. Candy wanted to be sure that Jeremy understood just what he would be taking on with a ready-made family by marrying her, and I think that she was wise for doing that. And, given just how Jeremy has stood by her and made himself a part of the children's lives as well, there's no doubt of just how much they love each other."

Julie couldn't help but concede her husband's point as she looped her arms about his neck;

"Do you know something, Jason Bolt? I hope that, when we have them, our children are as smart as you are."

Kissing the tip of her nose, Jason couldn't help but smile;

"And hopefully, Julie Bolt, they will be as beautiful as you are."

Kissing her soundly he motioned towards the door before venturing;

"Shall we, sweet?"

Aaron sat on the bed keeping his son and daughter occupied while Jemma finished dressing. He still couldn't get past the realization of just how much their son and daughter had seemed to change his and Jemma's life. When they had learned they were going to be parents, although they took the matter seriously and began preparing for their child, as it turned out, children's arrival, it still seemed surreal. However, everything changed the moment he saw his wife holding their children just after they were born, and even more so after they were put into his arms for the first time. Shaking his head he couldn't help but state;

"Do you two know something? Daddy still can't believe that, when Mommy told me you were on your way, I couldn't imagine what life would be like when you got here. Now, I can't imagine how Mommy and I would ever get through life without you two."

Jemma stood quietly in the washroom doorway with her arms crossed and a contented and happy smile on her face as she watched her husband playing with their children. Quietly, she crossed the space to place her hands on Aaron's shoulders as she leaned over his shoulder to place a kiss on his cheek before placing her lips close to his ear;

"You know something, my darling husband, if anyone could see you like this with our children, they would never believe that gruff exterior that you show to everybody."

Making certain that their children were far enough in the middle of the bed, Aaron turned to wrap his arms around her waist before pulling his wife onto his lap as he reminded;

"You mean to everybody but you, don't you, sweetheart?"

Wrapping her arms about his neck as he took possession of her mouth, Jemma couldn't help but smile as they heard a slight cooing sound like a tiny giggle. Turning to glance at their children, Jemma laughed as she reminded;

"Careful, love, remember that's how we found ourselves the parents of twins."

Glancing at the mantel clock, Jemma sighed;

"As much as I'm enjoying our 'conversation', honey, we do have an engagement party that we need to attend tonight."

Giving her a slight push to help her up from his lap, Aaron couldn't help but remark, the pride obvious in his voice;

"Sweetheart, you look stunning."

Despite giving birth to twins just a month before the only evidence of her pregnancy was a slight roundness to her hips that comes from giving birth, and a slight increase in her bust, from nursing her children. However, unless someone knew beforehand that she was a mother, they would never believe that was the case. He couldn't help but be amazed by her appearance; she had chosen to wear the dress that she had worn as Julie's matron of honor when she was almost seven months along, and thanks to Miss Essie's talent with needle and thread, she was able to wear the dress whether she was expecting or not and, as flattering as the gown had been when she was expecting, it was a true wonder as she wore it now. Studying her reflection in the mirror, he couldn't help but glance towards the bed, watching the wonder on the babies' faces as they became fascinated, having discovered their fingers, before turning back to his wife as she was trying to fasten the string of pearls that he had given her just before discovering that she was expecting. Stepping up behind her, Aaron took the ends of the necklace to fasten it for her as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of her graceful neck before praising;

"Jemma love, I know what you'll say when I say this, but I don't care; as far as I'm concerned, you are going to be THE most beautiful woman at that party tonight."

Turning to wrap her arms around his waist, Jemma tilted her head back to look into her husband's eyes before offering him a coy smile;

"You do realize, love, that flattery can get you everywhere, don't you?"

Brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek, Aaron offered his wife a mischievous, grin;

"Everywhere? Hmm, I like the doorway of possibilities that statement opens up, darlin."  
Laughing softly as she stretched to give him a sound kiss Jemma reminded;

"Not that I'm slamming the door shut on you, but for the moment, we do need to close it so that we can get to Lottie's."

Turning towards their bed, Jemma took their daughter in her arms;

"Are you ready for your very first Seattle party, baby girl?"

Chuckling as he picked up their son, Aaron couldn't help but laugh;

"Well, son, I'm willing to bet that we're going to have to fight to keep the ladies away from you tonight."

Hurrying down the staircase, Aaron escorted his family for their first family outing and Seattle's first chance to see his and Jemma's children.

Candy sat, curiously, calm as Biddie finished arranging her hair. Studying her friend's reflection in the mirror, Biddie couldn't help but shake her head;

"Candy, I simply don't understand just how you can manage to look so calm when you're about to go to your engagement party and then, next week, you and Jeremy will be married."

A calm and serene smile gracing her face, Candy nodded;

"I know, Biddie, but when you know that something is right then you have no fear or worry over it."

Turning to face her friend, Candy vowed;

"And Jeremy and I know that this is what's right for us, Biddie."

Biddie couldn't help but smile warmly at her friend as she gushed;

"Well, Candy, if you're even half as beautiful on your wedding day as you are right now, well all I can say is that Jeremy Bolt had just better count his blessings."

Biddie couldn't help but shake her head as she offered;

"But considering that I know you're going to look even more beautiful that day, he's definitely going to be a blessed man."

Giving her reflection a final inspection as she put on her earrings, Candy couldn't help but feel giddy

as there was a light knock on the outside door to the room that she shared with Molly and Christopher, her younger brother and sister. Rising from the chair as Biddie opened the door she faced her fiancee with a shy smile as she asked haltingly;

"Do I look alright?"

Jeremy could only stare at her, his mouth slightly open in awe; Biddie had arranged her hair in a crown of ringlets with a few falling down in the back and the periwinkle blue silk gown she wore set off the blue in her eyes to perfection. Approaching her, Jeremy couldn't contain the broad smile of pride that lit his features as he took her hand in his and, oblivious to Biddie's presence, gave his fiancee a sound and full kiss before praising;

"You look more than alright, you're absolutely beautiful, Candy. You always have been, I don't think that there's another woman in Seattle who can touch just how beautiful you are."

Lifting her eyes in a, somewhat, haughty manner, Candy quipped;

"As beautiful as Jemma and Julie?'

Seeing the panicked look in Jeremy's eyes at the thought of how to appropriately answer her question, Candy couldn't hold her look as she laughed before placing her hand against his cheek to reassure him;

"Jeremy, I was only joking with you."

The look in her eyes reflecting her love for him, she issued;

"Besides, as long as I'm beautiful in your eyes, that's all that really matters. I don't care if anyone else thinks I'm an old nag fit for the glue factory."

Placing his hand over hers, he turned to place a kiss on her palm before stating;

"Candy, you are the farthest thing from an old nag that anyone could get and you ARE beautiful; inside and out."

Jeremy's eyes darted about the room before he asked;

"Where are Molly and Christopher? I figured that they'd be ready and eager since they were being allowed to go to the party."

Candy waved her hand in the direction of Lottie's;

"Lottie asked if they would like to help her make sure everything was ready, so they're already over there waiting for us."

Closing the space between her and Jeremy, Candy placed her hands against his jacket front, to pick at an imaginary piece of lint as she offered;

"Thank you for suggesting that we include them in all of this, they have been absolutely thrilled."

Shrugging slightly as he placed his arms around her before kissing her, Jeremy pulled back a bit to venture;

"Well, they are a part of all of this; we're going to be a family and they need to be included in everything that takes place for that to happen. Besides, we expect them to weather the bad so it's only fair that they get to enjoy the good."

Throwing her arms around him, Candy couldn't help but gush;

"I'm so thankful that I'm marrying you, I just couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. And I certainly couldn't see raising Molly and Christopher, or any children that I may have with anyone else but you."

Touched by her declaration, Jeremy couldn't help but blush as he pulled his shoulders back and his chest puffed just a bit in pride as he offered her his hand;

"Well, Miss Pruitt, are you ready to go to Lottie's for our engagement party?"

Reaching out to grasp a handful of her skirt as she curtsied, Candy smiled brightly as she placed her hand in his;

"Why I would be ever so delighted, Mr. Bolt."

Meeting each other's gaze, both laughed, caught up in the emotion of the moment as Jeremy opened the door for her and they made their way across the street to celebrate being one step closer to their dream of a happy life together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lottie stood behind the bar, as everyone began arriving for the party, making certain that she had enough glasses. She had no doubts that everyone in Seattle would be eager to attend Candy and Jeremy's engagement party, if not to celebrate the couple's upcoming marriage, then out of curiosity to see Jemma and Aaron's children. Even though Seattle had been shocked by Aaron and Jemma's marriage, the birth of their twins had compounded that shock; the idea that Aaron Stempel had married had been surprising enough, let alone the fact that he had married Jason Bolt's sister, but to have married and become a father was something that took the city of Seattle by storm. Lottie found her thoughts brought back to the present as Molly, Candy's little sister skipped up to the bar;

"Aunt Lottie, do you need me or Christopher to do anything for ya?"

Offering the little girl a warm smile, Lottie ventured;

"Well, let me think, Molly, did you make sure that the bassinets are all nice and clean for Jacob and Amie?"

Eagerly, the little girl nodded;

"Yes, ma'am. I even put the special blankies that we made for them before they were born in there for them. Do you think that Aunt Jemma will mind me helping her with them?"

Shaking her head as she bent down to hug the little girl before glancing around, Lottie pondered;

"Where did Christopher get to?"

Pointing towards the doorway that led to the parlor, Molly explained;

"He'll be out in a minute, Aunt Lottie, he was getting some fresh water in the pitcher. You know, just in case the babies make a mess."

Lottie found herself trying very hard to rein in her amusement at the utterly serious look that the little girl wore as she placed her hands on her hips before pointing out;

"They do that sometimes you know."

Chuckling a little, Lottie nodded her agreement;

"Yes, I've heard that can happen, Molly."

Glancing towards the door as it opened and closed, Lottie couldn't help the warm smile that lit her face as Christopher came bounding up to join his sister and Lottie as he remarked;

"Alright, Molly, I made sure that the pitcher's full, just in case, well, you know."

Looking up at Lottie, he beamed;

"Is there anything else, Aunt Lottie?"

Ruffling the boy's hair, she nodded;

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is."

Taking two glasses, she filled them both with lemonade before motioning to a table in the corner;

"Why don't you two take a break and have some nice cool lemonade before everyone gets here."

Happily, the youngsters took the glasses and followed her advice. Hearing the sound of Jason's booming voice calling out a greeting from just outside, Lottie couldn't help but smile as she watched Jason hold the door open for Julie as he bowed gallantly and waved his hand;

"After you, my lady."

Julie found herself laughing openly at her husband's playful mood as she offered a slight curtsy;

"Thank you, my ever so gallant husband."

Taking her hand, Jason placed a kiss on her cheek;

"You're most welcome, my sweet."

Noticing Lottie leaning against the bar watching them, Jason greeted eagerly

"Ah, Lottie, how are you doing this fine evening?"

Lottie waved her hand about with a flourish;

"I'm just fine, Jason."

Noticing the look of contentment that Julie wore, Lottie ventured;

"Although I'm willing to bet that I'm not doing nearly as well as you two seem to be."

Placing his arm around his wife's shoulders, Jason couldn't help the smile of happiness he wore as he ventured;

"Isn't it amazing, Lottie, how having just the right person in your life can make all the difference? Not to mention just how happy it can make you when you're sharing your life with them."

Studying the couple as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as Julie pressed closer to Jason's side as he stood, his arm around her shoulders, any doubts, which were minimal at best, totally evaporated and left Lottie feeling happy and secure that Johnathan and Julietta Bolt's eldest child had finally found a portion of happiness for himself that he had worked so hard to help others gain. Lottie had been finding a good deal of her thoughts centered on the Bolt parents over the last few weeks or so, something that she didn't find all that surprising given the rush of events that had taken place in the lives of the siblings. Between Jemma and Aaron's marriage, Jason and Julie's marriage, the birth of Jemma's children, and now, Jeremy and Candy's wedding, she simply couldn't help but wonder if, in some divine way, Johnathan and Julietta weren't looking down on their children and sharing in the happiness that each had found.

Despite the inner peace that she had found at the knowledge that her self-appointed charges had found happiness, there was one sticking point in making that feeling complete; Joshua. Just as the thought crossed her mind, Lottie noticed the subject of her concern walk in the door, and although he appeared congenial enough with his pleasant smile, she knew that it was just a facade to mask his unhappiness. Nodding towards the couple, she offered;

"If you two lovebirds will excuse me."

Making her way across the room, Lottie approached Josh, her usual smile of fond greeting in place;

"My, but don't you look handsome this evening."

Glancing about, she frowned slightly;

"But who's your date for the party, Josh?"

Shaking his head, Josh explained;

"I don't have one, Lottie. I decided to go stag tonight; that way, I don't have to worry about upsetting anyone in particular if I dance with more than one girl tonight."

Despite the light tone that he tried to convey as he spoke, Lottie could hear the underlying sadness and frustration in his voice. She could tell that he realized that she was aware of his attempt to hide his angst by the momentary look of panic that she saw in his eyes. Any doubts that Lottie might have had to the contrary were soon put to rest when, in his attempt to find a valid escape route, he rushed to excuse himself;

"Excuse me, Lottie, but Pixie just got here and I'd like to see my niece and nephew."

With that, he hurried off as Clancey, having just entered behind Aaron and Jemma, and after having gotten his turn at bestowing attention on the twins, approached Lottie to motion towards Josh;

"Now what was that all about, Lottie, me love?"

Lifting her shoulders slightly, Lottie shook her head;

"I'm not quite sure, Clancey, and to be honest with you, I don't think Joshua is either."

Looping her arm through his, she offered;

"How about a small drink, just to loosen up before the guests of honor arrive?"

Waving his hand towards Jemma and Aaron as everyone began crowding around them, Clancey couldn't help but venture;

"Well, given the crowd, mind ya, you'd think those two wee ones be the guests of honor; wouldn't ya's?"

Noticing the look of concern that Jemma wore as well as Aaron's rising agitation at seeing Jemma and the twins upset; something understandable given the level of noise and strange people eager to meet the newborns. Lottie decided to solve the issue before it erupted into one, Lottie glided up to the couple and, noticing the pleading look in Jemma's eyes, ventured;

"I bet Grammy Lottie's little angels would like a chance to rest, wouldn't they, Mommy?"

Thankful, Jemma nodded as Lottie cleared the way to the backroom as she ushered Jemma and Aaron inside before closing the door. Turning, Jemma offered;

"Thank you, Lottie. I know that everyone just wants to see the babies, but so many people at one time, it's just too much for them."

Looking down into their daughter's face before glancing over to study their son, Jemma looked up at her husband, worried;

"Honey, do you think we should take them home? I mean considering the party for their christening after church on Sunday, maybe this is just too much for them."

Holding their son against his chest as he sought to comfort the infant, Aaron ventured;

"Sweetheart, I know that they're a little scared and that's natural, everything is new to them so it's a little frightening for them right now. I'm, by no means, happy that they were frightened, but it's going to happen, love and we just have to help them adjust."

Motioning towards the rocking chair, he suggested;

"I'm sure they're probably ready for their naps too, especially since I had them up playing with them while you were getting dressed. Why don't we get them settled so they can go to sleep and then we'll join the party."

Lottie crossed to the door and watched quietly for a moment as Jemma settled into the rocking chair as she began humming quietly to Amie while Aaron walked back and forth patting Jacob's back comfortingly. Satisfied that they had the matter of calming their children well in hand Lottie left the couple to settle their children. Joining Jason, Julie, Josh, and Clancey at the bar, Lottie wasn't surprised when Jason demanded sharply;

"Lottie, is everything alright with Pixie and the babies?"

Lottie nodded as she poured drinks;

"Yes, Jason, they are just fine. It's nothing unusual, the twins were just a little frightened at facing so many people, all at one time, which is natural. Jemma and Aaron are getting them settled and putting them down for their naps now."

Looking up at the clamor of greetings, Lottie motioned towards the door as she observed;

"It looks like our guests of honor have arrived."

Turning, Jason's face lit up as he raised his hand in greeting and boomed;

"CANDY, JEREMY, COME JOIN US!"

Making their way to the bar through the crowd of well-wishers, Jeremy shook his head;

"You'd think that Seattle has nothing better to talk about than our wedding."

Waving her hands, Lottie ventured;

"Well, you have to think about it, you two have been engaged for quite some time and now that you're about to be married, everyone's

excited and anxious to see the wedding take place and they just want to celebrate with you."

Searching the room, Candy demanded;

"Where's Jemma and Aaron; aren't they coming?"

Before Lottie could answer, the door to her back parlor opened as the subjects of Candy's inquiry joined everyone at the bar as Jemma sighed in relief;

"They're asleep."

His concern obvious, Jeremy demanded;

"The babies are alright, aren't they, Pixie?"

Taking the mug of beer that Lottie offered him, Aaron nodded his thanks as he ventured;

"They're fine, Jeremy, it's just that seeing so many people at once they got a little scared, that's all. We got them calmed down and they went right to sleep, they were getting a little cranky and ready for their nap anyway, but they're just fine."

Studying his sister and sister in law's appearance before taking Candy's hand in his to step back slightly, Jeremy shook his head before addressing his brother and brother in law;

"I don't know about you two, but I think that we should be grateful that we have the three prettiest girls in Seattle, if not the Washington territory."

Noticing the band about to begin Molly approached the bar to tug Aaron's jacket sleeve to gain his and Jemma's attention. Turning, they found themselves amused as they noticed her young face scrunched in concern as she offered;

Aunt Jemma, Uncle Aaron, would you like me to go sit with the babies to make sure they're alright? I mean, they might get scared when the music starts and if they do I can try to calm them down."

Meeting each other's eyes and, despite their amusement, Aaron and Jemma couldn't help but be touched by the little girl's concern for their children. After Jemma's nod of silent agreement, Aaron placed his hand on the girl's shoulder to suggest;

"I think that sounds like a really good idea, Molly, and I sure would be grateful to you because this is the first time that Aunt Jemma and I have had to dance since Amie and Jacob were born. But are you sure that you don't mind?"

Shaking her head she reassured him;

"No, Uncle Aaron, besides Aunt Lottie said that it won't be too long before Uncle Jason and Aunt Julie will probably be having a baby, and that you and Aunt Jemma are probably going to have another one too, although she figures it will just be one this time; oh and then Candy and Jeremy will probably be having babies too. So see, I need the practice and since your and Aunt Jemma's babies are the newest and there's two of them I can get plenty of practice."

Waiting until she had hurried in the direction of the back parlor and had closed the door, all three couples turned in unison to stare in disbelief at a chagrined Lottie as she shrugged slightly. Seeing the red creeping into her cheeks, Clancey sought to divert the couples' attention;

"Well, now before all of ya's get up in arms, so's to speak, Lottie here just might well be having a point."

Setting his beer mug on the bar, Aaron pointed out;

"Lottie, you'll have that little girl, and everyone else in Seattle, thinking that we're all like a bunch of rabbits."

Clancey couldn't help but allow an amused chuckle to escape as he waved his hand towards Aaron and Jemma;

"Mr. Stempel, sir, would ya care to tell ole Cap'n Clancey just how long you and yer lovely wife have been married?"

Offering the weathered sailor an irritated glance, Aaron reminded;

"Clancey, you know good and well how long Jemma and I have been married, you're the one who married us."

Nodding, Clancey pointed out;

"Aye, that I did, and right proud of the fact I am. But I want you, Mr. Stempel, to tell me."

Heaving a frustrated sigh;

"Fine, in September, about six weeks from now to be exact, we will be married a year."

Nodding, Clancey demanded;

"And HOW many children do the two of ya's have, sir?"

Shaking his head, Clancey ventured in amusement;

"I'll be thinkin that Lottie could be makin a right smart sum, ifin she was to open up a bettin pool on the six of ya's."

Glaring at Clancey for his 'tactful' answer, Lottie threatened;

"Fish face, would you please stop trying to 'help' me."

Turning to the couples she offered;

"I wasn't trying to cause a problem; Molly asked me if I thought there would be any more babies born anytime soon and I just pointed out that it was a distinct possibility that all of you may well be having, or having more, babies, that's all."

As soon as the music began playing Jemma and Aaron turned towards the parlor door as they tried to look casual and calm but their concern over just how their children were handling their first experience with the sound of the various musical instruments was obvious on their faces. Biting at her bottom lip in worry, Jemma turned to her husband;

"I think that I'll just peek in on them and..."

Before she could finish her statement, Lottie stepped from behind the bar to stand in front of Jemma before crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest as she shook her head vehemently;

"No, you won't 'just go peek', Jemma Elysia. Now, you're letting Molly keep an eye out for them and if they were upset she would come and get you."

Waving her hands in a shooing manner, Lottie turned to Aaron and issued;

"You, go and dance with your wife."

Turning to the rest of the group, she ordered;

"And the rest of you too. This is a celebration and you all need to start acting like it."

Despite his adoration and concern for his children, Aaron knew that Lottie was right, he and Jemma, especially Jemma, had been through a great deal in a year and he felt that they needed tonight's celebration. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Aaron offered gently;

"Sweetheart, you know, it doesn't make us bad parents because we enjoy ourselves tonight."

Seeing the pleading in her eyes, Aaron sighed before addressing Lottie;

"Surely it couldn't hurt to let us have a little peek, just to be sure."

Shaking her head as she chuckled, Lottie moved aside before making a sweeping gesture towards the door;

"Oh, alright you two, but if they're quiet then you two go enjoy yourselves; deal?"

Jemma nodded eagerly as she rushed past Lottie with Aaron close behind her. Opening the door quietly they found themselves, both, amazed and amused; both babies must have been woken by the music, but Molly was reading to them and they seemed on the verge of sleeping once more, despite the sound of the music. Making his mind up, Aaron reached around her to pull the door closed before taking his wife's hand in his;

"Come on, sweetheart. Any doubts that I had have just disappeared, I think that Amie and Jacob are in good hands with Molly and we're all out here so they'll be fine. I'd like to do something that we haven't done since we found out that we were expecting; I want to dance with my wife."

Jason couldn't help but find amusement at the look on his sister's face as Aaron led her to the area designated for dancing, he was even further amused by the fact that she didn't utter one word of argument or protest. Chuckling, Jason turned to Jeremy and Lottie before motioning towards the couple;

"Am I the only one that finds it amusing at just how well Aaron seems able to bypass Pixie's stubborn nature, with no problems?"

Nodding towards the subject of their conversation, Candy observed;

"Yes, but I've also noticed that she has that same tendency when it comes to his stubborn nature as well."

Realizing the fun they were missing out on, Jeremy grabbed Candy's hand;

"Come on, we can't let Aaron and Pixie have all the fun."

Watching in amusement as the couple made their way to join those dancing, Jason ventured;

"Ah, the advantages of youth."

Julie huffed slightly as she chastised;

"Jason, my love, we're not THAT old."

Taking her hand in his, Jason nodded;

"You're right, sweet, let's go have some fun."

Noticing the smile she wore, Clancey turned to Lottie to offer;

"Dearie, how about takin a turn or two about the floor with me?"

Offering him her hand, Lottie agreed;

"Why not, come on, Fish Face, let's dance."

Noticing the way that her eyes kept wandering towards the door to Lottie's back parlor Aaron placed his thumb and forefinger on Jemma's chin to bring her eyes up to meet his;  
"There, that's better. It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of looking into those beautiful eyes of yours as I held you while we were dancing."

Understanding the look in her eyes, Aaron offered;

"Sweetheart, they're fine. You saw Molly with them, and you know that she'll come out here to get us if anything's wrong, so I say we enjoy ourselves. Besides, it's been a while since we've been able to do this, so let's enjoy it; alright?"

Sighing in frustration, Jemma nodded;

"You're right, darling, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just being silly."

Aaron shook his head as he kissed her forehead;

"No, love, what you're being is a good mother."

Noticing her brother and sister in law, Julie turned to Jason;

"I wonder what that was about?"

Allowing his eyes to shift in their general direction, Jason spared his sister and Aaron a brief glance before venturing;

"I can almost guarantee you that Pixie is worrying over her little bundles of joy and Aaron is trying to convince her that they are just fine and that there is nothing wrong with her enjoying herself."

Astonished, Julie demanded;

"You were able to tell ALL of that, just by looking at them?"

Chuckling, Jason admitted;

"Actually? Yes and no; I could take a pretty good guess by the look on my sister's face what was probably taking place. You forget, sweet, I raised that young lady, and I know just how she thinks, I also know just how determined she is that those children of hers are well cared for."

Noticing the strange smile that his wife wore, Jason couldn't help the puzzled look that lit his features as he searched

her eyes;

"Darling, not that I mind the idea that you're happy, but just what does that smile mean?"

Allowing her fingers to brush against the back of his neck, Julie's tone softened;

"Because, my love, I was just thinking of how wonderful Jemma, Josh, and Jeremy are, and that's thanks to how you, and Lottie raised them. And, if your siblings turned out to be as wonderful as they are, I can only imagine how wonderful our children will be, considering that you'll be their father."

Touched by her declaration, Jason brushed his lips against hers before venturing;

"That's because they'll have you as their mother, sweet."

Candy couldn't help but smile as she watched the exchange between Jemma and Aaron as she and Jeremy danced. Noticing the look she wore, Jeremy couldn't help but ask;

"Candy, you have such a faraway look, what are you thinking?"

Motioning towards Jeremy's siblings, Candy ventured;

"I'm just thinking that, if you make me half as happy as Jemma seems to make Aaron, and Jason makes Julie, then I have no doubts that I'll have a very happy life."

Pulling her slightly closer, Jeremy kissed her cheek before bringing his lips close to her ear;

"Candy, I plan on spending the rest of our lives making you as happy as I possibly can. I love you and I don't ever want there to be a day when you're not completely happy, and as long as I have a say in it, and I do, that will be exactly what happens."

Candy felt herself swept up in a wave of love at Jeremy's words and embraced him tightly as she swallowed the lump of emotion as she returned;

"Oh, Jeremy, I love you so much and I can't wait to become your wife."

Josh sat, unnoticed, in the corner, sipping at his beer, as he watched his brothers and sister. Even though he tried to seem easy-going about everything, especially when it came to his interactions with the fairer sex. The truth was that Josh envied the love and happiness that his siblings had found, a feeling that he found increasing even more so since Jemma had given birth to Jacob and Amie, but he knew just how much his siblings would worry if they knew his true longing to find such happiness for himself, especially Jemma. Remembering just how he, Jeremy, and Jemma had worried when Jason was going through his own doldrums over the lack of love in his own life, he didn't want to cause that same level of concern in his siblings, so to that end, Josh decided to make it seem as if he was enjoying his bachelor status, although he had strong suspicions that he wasn't as convincing in his act where his sister and Lottie were concerned. Any doubts that Josh had to the contrary were soon squelched when the music ended and he noticed Jemma kiss her husband's cheek before turning and making her way to where he sat as she placed her hands on her hips to accuse;

"And here I thought that I was your favorite baby sister."

Rising from his chair, Josh couldn't help but laugh, her good mood infectious;

"As it just so happens, you're my only baby sister."

Kissing her cheek, Josh couldn't help but offer;

"However, even if you weren't, you'd still be my favorite."

Hearing the music beginning again, Josh offered her his arm;

"Which is why, baby sister, I'm dancing with you before I turn my attention to any other female at this party tonight."

Josh couldn't help but laugh as he navigated across the dance floor with his sister as he demanded;

"Alright, Pixie, I have to ask; so do I dance as well as your husband?'

Although the look she attempted to bestow a look upon her brother was one of irritation, as had always been the case where Josh was concerned, Jemma couldn't maintain the visage and found herself slapping at his shoulder in mock frustration as she laughed lightly;

"Joshua Duncan Bolt! That is an unfair question and you know it!."

Chuckling slightly, Joshua ventured;

"I was just wondering if maybe I was good enough that I could offer to teach some beautiful young woman how to dance and find myself as lucky as your husband."

Seeing the underlying sadness in her brother's eyes, as well as the tone that, despite his best effort, found its way into his voice, Jemma couldn't help but feel a slight stabbing pain of guilt as she realized that Josh wanted to experience the same thing that she and Aaron, Jason and Julie, and Jeremy and Candy shared. Lowering the tone of her voice, Jemma offered;

"Josh, just because you haven't found 'The One' yet, does not mean that you won't. Don't you remember what Mother said in her letter to you? You've always been more cautious than the rest of us, Josh, and although it might well take you a time to find that special person, I have absolutely no doubts that you will."

Lifting one eyebrow sarcastically, Josh couldn't help but offer a slight chuckle;

"I'M cautious? Which couple was it that was in love with each other for two years before admitting it to each other? Not to mention, which couple was it that was secretly engaged for, another, two years before they married? And you call ME cautious?"

Blushing in slight embarrassment, Jemma stammered;

"Josh, that's not fair! You know good and well that Aaron was concerned over the difference in our ages, and he wanted to make sure that I was sure of my feelings for him."

Josh nodded;

"And that's my point, Pixie; I'm not the ONLY cautious child that our parents had."

Realizing that the music had stopped, Josh was about to excuse himself when Biddie corralled he and Jemma;

"Oh there you two are, Jason said that he's about to make the toast and that he wants everyone to gather around."

Grasping Jemma's hand, Biddie offered;

"Oh, Jemma, Molly said that the babies are awake and seem a little fussy."

Nodding, Jemma turned to take her brother's hand;

"Are you going to be alright, big brother?"

Giving her hand an affectionate squeeze as he smiled at her affectionately;

"I'll be just fine, baby sister."

Josh watched as she made her way towards her husband. In a way, he felt relieved having voiced his fondest hope to his closest confidant, something that he realized his sister had been for most of her life. Even though he felt the need for some fresh air, Josh knew it would have to wait until after Jason's toast to Jeremy and Candy, and given what Biddie had mentioned about the twins, he was fairly certain that the toast would have to wait for a few minutes while Jemma and Aaron tended to the babies' needs.

Seeing the look on her oldest brother's face as she approached, she raised her hands in a pleading manner;

"I know, I know, I know; you want to toast Jeremy and Candy. Can you give me a few minutes to tend to your niece and nephew?"

Taking his wife's hand in his as he led the way to the backroom, Aaron threw the challenge over his shoulder;

"I'm sure that he'll be happy to give us a few minutes to take care of Jacob and Amie."

Seeing the look on his brother in law's face, Aaron conceded;

"And since they've had a chance to nap, I don't see why we can't bring the babies back out with us so that they can get their first taste of their uncle's gift of gab."

Shaking his head as he watched Aaron usher Jemma through the doorway of the back room, Jason couldn't help but shake his head as Julie demanded;

"What's the matter?

Heaving a heavy sigh, Jason admitted;

"Oh, nothing, darling, just thinking of just how skilled your brother has become in diplomacy as well as sarcasm and I'm certain that I have my dear sister to thank for his advancement in those areas."

Candy lightly admonished;

"Jason, you know that taking care of two babies at once is no easy task and, even with Aaron's help, there are still somethings that ONLY Jemma can take care of."

Much to everyone's amazement Jemma and Aaron returned, with the twins, much quicker than what anyone had anticipated and it wasn't difficult to see that they seemed to be in a more willing mood to join the party then they had been when they first arrived. Jason motioned to Lottie and Biddie, who made certain that everyone had a glass as Jason turned to face his youngest brother and Candy;

"Jeremy, Candy, I know that you two have waited for a long time for what next week will bring, believe me, I know because we've all waited with you, just as anxiously."

Once the titters and chuckles of amusement had died down, Jason continued;

"All jokes aside, even though Seattle will be happy to see you two married and settled, there won't be any that are more happy about the fact than the Bolt family."

Discreetly, Aaron cleared his throat as a reminder as Jason added;

"And the Stempel family."

Raising his glass, Jason toasted;

"Congratulations, Jeremy and Candy."

Motioning towards Molly and Christopher, Jason offered;

"And Candy, I don't think that we have to tell you, but we all consider you, Molly, and Christopher to be family already. The only thing that will change is that it will be official next week, but as far as we're all concerned, it's official now."

Once everyone raised their glass and toasted the happy couple, Josh noticed that Candy and Jeremy were focused on each other as they danced, as was Jason and Julie. Noticing how his sister and Aaron were occupied as they, Lottie and Clancey were busy entertaining the twins, Josh saw his opportunity to escape outside the saloon for a breath of fresh air. Making his way to the pier to listen to the gentle lap of the water against the sides of Clancey's ship, Josh sat on one of the crates and enjoyed the breeze from the sound. As usual, when he was alone, Josh found the same thoughts mulling around in his head, although he knew from experience that he wouldn't find an answer to the questions that they kept raising in his mind, at least not this night.

Deciding to rejoin the party, Josh had left the pier when he heard the distant,

yet distinct, sound of wagon wheels as well as the sound of a voice that he would recognize anywhere. Waiting a moment until the wagon rolled into sight and seeing that his theory was right, Josh couldn't help but laugh aloud as he realized that, unless he was mistaken, things were about to take a very entertaining turn. Hurrying back inside, his eyes roamed about the room until he located the ones that he was certain were about to become the subjects of attention; Jason and Aaron, both of whom were engaged with their wives as Aaron was holding Amie, while Jason was holding Jacob, both men focused on entertaining the infants. Locating Jeremy and Candy, Josh hurried over to them, a smile of amused mischief lighting his features as he approached the couple;

"Hey, how would you two like to see something truly memorable in about the next minute or so?"

Puzzled and concerned, Jeremy demanded;

"Josh, what are you talking about? It's not anything that will ruin our party, is it?"

Placing his hand on Jeremy's shoulder, Josh vowed;

"Jeremy, I promise you, this will not spoil your party, if anything it will probably make it even more memorable if our brother and brother in law do what I think they will."

Before Josh could elaborate, and just as Jason placed his nephew back in Jemma's waiting arms, and the music ended as the musicians prepared to take a break, everyone turned to the saloon's entrance as they heard a familiar voice declare loudly;

"OOHHH WEEE! IT SURE LOOKS LIKE I SHOWED UP AT THE RIGHT TIME SINCE THERE'S ONE HECK OF A WING-DING TAKIN PLACE!"

Her eyes wide with surprise, Candy began to venture;

"That sounds like..."

Before she could finish her statement, Aaron and Jason turned to each other, both wearing twin looks of panic as both finished Candy's thought aloud;

"HOLLY HOUSTON!"

Without another word, both hastened for the door to the backroom to make a getaway as Julie turned to Jemma, her shock obvious, to demand;

"I've heard of Holly Houston, but why on earth are they running, especially considering that they're both married now?"

Her own disbelief obvious, Jemma motioned towards the door as she pointed out;

"Jason's panic is somewhat forgivable, given that you two are still newlyweds. But, considering he's holding our daughter, I'm a little surprised at Aaron's reaction."

Lottie couldn't help but find the humor of watching Jason and Aaron trying to wrestle to open the door in their haste to escape from Holly. However, before they could make good their getaway, Holly burst through the swinging doors to demand;

"So what's this here wing-ding for anyway?"

Noticing Candy standing to the side, trying to hide her amusement, Holly made her way towards her with her arms wide open to embrace the young woman as she greeted;

"Candy, how are you doing?"

Studying the woman's appearance, Candy could see that, given her buckskins and rosy cheeks, as well as her slightly tousled hair, Holly was in her element and happy to be there. Candy nodded;

"I'm wonderful, Holly, as a matter of fact, you arrived just in time to help us celebrate, this is mine and Jeremy's engagement party. We're going to be married next week and we hope that you can stay for the wedding; "

Her face lighting with excitement, Holly gushed;

"Why I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Seeing Aaron and Jason by the door, arguing over whose fault it was that they didn't make good their escape, Holly offered Lottie a warm embrace as she approached the mountain woman to ask;

"Holly, what on earth brings you to Seattle?"

Motioning towards Jason and Aaron, Holly reminded;

"Well, I told you last time I was here that I had my sights set on Aaron, especially since he stirs my juices something fierce."

Lottie couldn't help but giggle as she realized that the look Aaron wore reminded her, somewhat, of a frightened rabbit. Her amusement only increased when Holly, noticing the infant in Aaron's arms, widened her eyes in surprise as she speculated aloud;

"Well judging by that baby he's holding, I'm guessing that he stirs someone else's too."

Even though she wanted to laugh more than anything, Jemma decided to take pity on her husband as she raised her hand and nodded towards her son;

"I supposed that would be me, Holly."

Her eyes going from Aaron to Jemma and back again as she noticed the two infants in their parents' arms, Holly demanded;

"Jemma! You and Aaron tied the knot?"

Regaining his composure, Aaron approached his wife as he answered;

"Yes we did, Holly, we've been married since last September and we have twins; a boy and a girl."

Glancing up, Jemma offered quietly in an amused tone;

"Welcome back to the land of the living, my love."

Aaron gave a slight shake of his head as he observed;

"I think that you might be getting just a bit too much amusement out of this, sweetheart."  
Offering her husband a slight smile full of sarcasm, Jemma reminded him;

"I wasn't the one who tried to make a run for it while holding our daughter, love."

Turning her attention back to Holly, Jemma offered;

"Holly it's wonderful to see you again. How have you been?"

Drawing closer, to the couple, Holly was quiet for a moment as she studied Aaron and Jemma as they stood close to each other, holding their children. Realizing just how suited the two were for each other, Holly declared;

"Well, I think it's a good thing that the two of you went ahead and tied the knot. I mean you have only been looking at each other for the last couple of years. Heck, every time I came around I wondered why you hadn't done it sooner, and I figured since you hadn't done it by the last time I was here that you just weren't ever gonna get around to it."

Jemma glanced over her shoulder at her husband;

"Do you get the feeling that our courtship was the worst kept secret in Seattle?"

Noticing, the way that Jason was gripping Julie's shoulders, Holly ventured;

"And I'm guessin that you and this here lady went and tied the knot too; right, Jason?"

Nodding, Jason introduced;

"Holly, this is my wife, Julie."

Julie offered the woman her hand;

"It's very nice to meet you, Holly. I've heard a lot about you."

Placing her hands on her hips as she studied the pair, Holly nodded her approval;

"I think you were right smart to marry this one, Jason. She looks like she can give you a run for your money, which is something you need."

Letting her eyes slide towards Aaron and Jemma, she offered;

"I KNOW that Jemma can give you a run for yours, Aaron so you're in good hands and mighty lucky."

Holly reached out to pull the blankets back a bit to look at the babies as she praised;

"It sure ain't every girl who can give their husband two such pretty babies at one time."

Shaking her head, she couldn't help but remark;

"I swear, you two sure can't deny these younguns, they look just like you."

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Biddie couldn't help but demand;

"Uh, Holly, were you planning on staying in Seattle for a bit?"

Glancing towards Candy, Holly ventured;

"Well, I was thinking of staying for a few days. That is if there's room for me to hunker down in the dorm with the rest of ya."

Pressing a glass into the woman's hands, Lottie offered;

"Well, Holly, even if there wasn't, I've got more than enough room here for you. So don't you worry about a thing, you just enjoy this 'wing-ding' and don't give it another thought."

Taking a long drink from the glass before smacking her lips, Holly declared;

"Well then, I guess I'm here for a spell, at least until after Candy and Jeremy here tie the knot."

The matter having been settled, Holly joined in the celebration as Josh turned to his brother and future sister in law;

"So, not only, is Uncle Duncan arriving at any time, but we've got Holly Houston here in Seattle now too. You two realize that, as interesting as things can and probably will get with Holly here, once Duncan arrives we're probably going to have our hands full; don't you?"

Taking the cup of punch that Jeremy offered her, before taking a sip, Candy ventured;

"Oh, come on, Joshua, I'm sure that you're over-exaggerating."

Josh could only shake his head in amusement of Candy's naivete;

"Oh, Candy, ye of little faith." 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Candy sat with Holly, Biddie, Lottie, and Julie as they all helped Jemma make certain that the twins were bathed and properly dressed for their christening. Although Jemma had made gowns for the event, Julie and Jason had surprised the new parents by presenting them with their own christening gowns. While Jemma had not been surprised to receive her gown, Aaron had been utterly shocked;

"Julie, where on earth did you find this? Not to mention I can't believe that it's in as good a shape as it, not after all of these years."

Understanding his disbelief, Julie nodded;

"I know, Aaron, but apparently, your mother was very particular when she packed it away, I found it in that old trunk in the attic and when I opened the box it was wrapped just as you see it. When the twins were born, Jason and I thought that you and Jemma would prefer having the gowns that you and she wore for your christenings for your children."

Julie's thoughts were brought current as Holly remarked;

"Jemma, I sure can't get over just how pretty these two younguns of yours and Aaron's are. They're sure enough twins, but little Jacob is Aaron's twin and that there little Amie, she's your twin."

Aaron sat downstairs with his brothers in law and Clancey as they waited for Jemma and the others to finish getting the babies ready for their christening. Hearing the unmistakable sound of Holly's voice as she declared;

"I swear, those are the two prettiest babies that I think I've ever seen."

Rising as the ladies entered the room, Aaron couldn't help but smile, as he watched Holly lay Jacob in Jemma's empty arm, at the sight his wife made holding their two children as she glanced from their son to their daughter, a loving smile gracing her beautiful face;

"Well, darling, do you think that our children are presentable enough for their big event?"

Taking their son in his arms, Aaron sighed in contentment before kissing her soundly and nodding his approval;

"I think that they exceed 'presentable' by quite a wide margin, love. Just as their mother always does."

Motioning towards the door, Aaron ventured;

"Since the stars of the show are all ready, I think it's time we make our way to the church."

Watching as everyone filed out ahead of them, Jeremy took Candy's hand to pull her arm through his as he leaned close to her;

"Just think, by this time next week, we'll be married."

Placing her hand against his cheek to brush her lips against his, Candy nodded;

"I know, and I can't wait. Not to mention, when we're taking our children to church for their christenings."

Jeremy couldn't help the feeling in his chest that he could only describe as 'expanding' love that filled his heart for Candy as they hurried to catch up with everyone else.

Jemma stood next to her husband, holding their daughter as Reverend Adams dribbled a bit of water over the top of Jacob's head as Aaron held him securely to declare;

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I christen thee; Jacob Aaron Stempel. May the Good Lord bless and keep you always."

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as his son simply sneezed in response to the dribble of water over the top of his head as he took the cloth from Julie to gently pat the infant's head as he praised;

"That's my boy, let's hope that your sister does as well as you do."

The happiness evident in his eyes, Jemma took her husband's hand as he ventured;

"What do you say we trade?"

Jemma shook her head in amusement as she took their son as Aaron took their daughter before turning back to face the minister. Reverend Adams couldn't help but chuckle as he glanced at Jason, Julie, Josh, Jeremy, Candy, and Biddie as they stood with Aaron and Jemma. Shaking his head, he admitted;

"I must confess, I've never christened a baby, let alone two, who had three godfathers and three godmothers before. But, heaven knows that if anyone would set a precedent for such a thing it would be the Bolt and Stempel family."

Focusing his attention on the infant in her father's arms, he became serious once more as he dribbled water across the top of her head before declaring;

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, I christen thee, Amelia Carleecia Stempel. May the Good Lord bless and keep you always."

Even the good reverend found himself amused as Amie mimicked her brother by sneezing before waving her fists indignantly until her father patted her head dry and held her closer; once she satisfied she sighed and began cooing and gurgling in contentment. Aaron smiled as his daughter wrapped her tiny fists around his finger;

"I'm so proud of my baby girl. You did just as good as your big brother, just like I knew you would."

Addressing the congregation, Reverend Adams offered the closing prayer for the service as well as a prayer of thanks for the safe delivery and the blessing that the twins were to, not only their parents and family but to all of Seattle as well. Once the prayers had been concluded everyone began making their way from the church to Lottie's to help celebrate the twins' christening. Linking her arm through Jemma's, Candy couldn't help but quietly observe as she watched Aaron with Amie;

"He certainly has turned into a wonderful father."

Somewhat shocked by her statement, Jemma couldn't help but remind her;

"Candy, as I recall, there were several people who were surprised at just what sort of husband he would make, but, as you can see, he's a wonderful husband. I had no doubts that he would make a wonderful father as well."

Studying her husband with their daughter now, Jemma couldn't help but shake her head as she admitted;

"I knew the minute he held these two that he would be a doting father, but I have the feeling that little miss Amie will have her Daddy wrapped around her little finger."

Laughing at her, soon to be, sister in law's statement, Candy didn't have a chance to respond as Aaron joined them to request;

"Candy, would you mind if I escorted the prettiest mother in Seattle to the party for our children's christening."

Stepping aside as Jeremy walked up to them, Candy shook her head as she looped her arm through Jeremy's;

"I certainly would not. In fact, I think that you might well be a fool if you didn't, and marrying Jemma proved that you're definitely no fool, Aaron."

Watching as the couple made their way from the church, Jeremy couldn't help but remark;

"You know something, Candy? When Aaron asked about marrying Pixie, I thought that it was the worst idea that I had ever heard of, but looking at just how happy those two are, and how much they love each other, and those two little bundles, I know that it was the smartest thing either one of them ever did."

Rushing down the church steps, Candy and Jeremy hurried to catch up with everyone else as they made their way to Lottie's as Candy speculated;

"You know something? Considering that we just had our engagement party the day before yesterday, and now the twins' christening party, not to mention our wedding next week and Seattle won't know how to act when everything goes back to normal."

Jeremy couldn't help but find amusement in her statement as he laughed;

"Yeah, but considering this is Seattle, who can say what normal really is?"

Once the twins had been christened, Lottie, Biddie, and Clancey had hurried to get everything ready for the party before everyone else left the church. Lottie breathed a sigh of relief as Biddie placed the cake on the food table just as everyone began entering the saloon. Lottie leaned closer to Biddie;

"I'll say this for us, Biddie, we certainly have timing; we finished this not a moment too soon."

Noticing how everyone began crowding around, Lottie raised her hands, as well as her voice to order;

"Alright, we're all just going to have to wait and be a bit patient until..."

Before she could finish her statement Aaron and Jemma walked in with their children, causing Lottie to throw her hands up in the air;

"Never mind. Everyone, enjoy yourselves."

Before anyone else could approach, Dr. Allyn Wright hurried towards the couple and their children as she greeted;

"And just how is my favorite set of twins and their parents doing today?"

When Allyn described Jacob and Amie as her favorite set of twins, she wasn't simply being complimentary towards the infants and their parents, she was sincere in her praise. Allyn had attended Jemma while she was expecting and the early delivery of the twins, something that took both, mother and doctor, by surprise at the realization that Jemma had been carrying twins. Jemma's was Allyn's first multiple delivery, something she held in high regard, especially considering everything that Jemma had gone through while expecting and her early labor and delivery; the latter was understandable given the fact she was carrying twins. Nodding her approval as she noted their healthy and happy appearance, Allyn complimented;

"Jemma, Aaron, they are doing wonderful; they're healthy, happy, and, obviously, very loved."

Glancing from one to the other, Allyn ventured;

"And, I suspect, perhaps a bit spoiled."

Noticing how, both, Jemma and Aaron's eyes lowered out of guilt, Allyn laughed;

"It's alright, besides, they're too adorable not to spoil."

Noticing how Jacob had begun to fuss a bit, followed quickly by his sister, Aaron ventured;

"Sweetheart, I think they may be getting hungry."

Feeling the uncomfortable pressure in her chest, Jemma nodded;

"I KNOW they are."

Excusing themselves, Allyn watched as the couple made their way to Lottie's back parlor to tend to the twins' feeding as Jason and Julie approached and Jason greeted;

"Hello, Allyn, are you enjoying yourself?"

Facing the couple, Allyn nodded; eagerly as she motioned towards the parlor door;

"Yes, I was just admiring

my star patients. I can't get over how well the twins are doing, they're such happy and healthy babies."

Finding amusement in her statement, Jason demanded;

"Considering how determined and stubborn their parents are, did you have any doubts?"

Reminded of her experiences with Aaron and Jemma's tenacity, Allyn shook her head;

"No, not really. Although you all do realize that considering just how stubborn Aaron is on his own, and just how stubborn Jemma is on her own, you are all going to have your hands full as Jacob and Amie grow up; don't you?"

Watching as Allyn walked awake, giggling at the thought she had just expressed, Julie placed her hand on Jason's chest as she asked in a, somewhat, worried tone;

"Jason, darling, do you think that a stubborn nature is something that we'll have to contend with in our children?"

Tilting his head to the side in consideration as he lifted his eyebrows simultaneously in question in typical 'Jason' fashion, he shrugged slightly;

"I don't know, sweet. I mean our children will be half Bolt, half Stempel as well, so it's a distinct possibility."

Holding her chin between her thumb and forefinger, Jason gazed into her eyes;

"Does that make you want to rethink the possibility of our having children, love?"

He could see her sincerity as she shook her head vigorously;

"No, I just like being prepared, that's all."

Noticing the two stragglers outside, Josh fussed;

"Come on you two, we've got a set of twins to celebrate."

Waiting until Candy and Jeremy joined him, Josh couldn't help but point out;

"You two realize, don't you, that by this time next week you'll be a married couple?"

Hugging Jeremy's arm between hers, Candy nodded;

"We were just talking about that when we left the church, Josh."

Looping one of her arms through her, soon to be, brother in law's, Candy ventured;

"Now all we have to do it find you a nice girl to settle down with, Josh."

Noticing the change in his eyes, as if a shade had been drawn, Josh patted her hand;

"Somethings, Candy, have to come in their own time and a man has to do them for himself."

Pushing the door open, he offered;

"Shall we?"

Taking that as her cue, Candy preceded the brothers inside, worried that she had said something to offend Josh.

Jemma, having finished Jacob's feeding, handed their son to Aaron as he placed Amie in her mother's arms before holding his son securely against his shoulder as he began patting his back gently until he heard the soft gurgling noise indicating the infant had burped. Cuddling his son, Aaron praised;

"That's my boy, I think that you and your sister are the two best babies in all of Seattle. I know that you're the two prettiest."

Having finished with Amie's feeding at well, Jemma was in the process of burping their daughter when Aaron ventured his opinion of their children's attributes. Laughing, she chastised lightly;

"Careful, darling, you'll give our children an inflated ego."

Feigning insult, Aaron shook his head;

"Sweetheart, how can you say that? They are the two best, and prettiest babies in all of Seattle. At least as far as I'm concerned, and I'm assuming you too."

Hearing Amie's slight gurgle, Jemma confessed;

"Well, between you and me, I can't deny that I happen to think our children are rather special."

Glancing down into their daughter's face, she smiled lovingly;

"Not to mention rather beautiful as well."

Noticing how Amie was beginning to yawn, Jemma glanced towards her husband and son and noticed Jacob following his sister's example as he yawned too. Having noticed the same thing, Aaron suggested;

"I think we should change these two and get them settled for their naps. They've had a full day so far and still have a ways to go."

Once they had their children comfortably situated and, as they waited for them to drift off to sleep, Jemma couldn't help but feel a wave of maternal love wash over her as she studied her children. Turning, she wrapped her arms around Aaron's waist as she tilted her face to look into his eyes;

"In case I don't tell you nearly enough; I love you. Not to mention thank you."

While her declaration of love wasn't shocking to him, her proclamation of gratitude had him puzzled;

"I love you too, sweetheart and, whatever I did, you're welcome, but exactly why are you thanking me."

Jemma glanced towards their children;

"How about for loving me, for marrying me, oh and did I mention for these two beautiful miracles. And that's just for starters."

Touched by her statement, Aaron cupped her face;

"Jemma love, you don't have to thank me, and most especially not when you're the one I should be thanking. Loving you is something that has always come easily for me, and marrying you was something that I should be thanking you for, especially since I hoped and prayed for it every day and night since I realized just how much I loved and still love you."

Aaron drug his eyes away from hers to look upon their children before turning to gaze deeply into his wife's eyes;

"And as far as thanking me for our children; sweetheart, our children were the gift that God gave us through our love for each other."

Lowering his head, Aaron claimed her mouth in a deep kiss that was full of love, admiration, and appreciation before lifting his head to suggest;

"Now, since our two little blessings are asleep, why don't we go join our friends and family in celebrating just how blessed we are."

Fluttering about, Biddie approached Candy and Jeremy in a slight tizzy;

"Oh, dear heaven's me, whatever in the world could they be doing?"

Somewhat confused Candy held her hands up;

"Okay, slow down, Biddie. Now, what are you talking about?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Biddie explained, somewhat frustrated that the problem wasn't as obvious to Candy as it was to her;

"Jemma and Aaron; they are still back there with the twins and everyone is waiting for them."

Taking the woman's hands in hers, Candy rationalized;

"Now, Biddie, you know that babies are a lot of work, and twins can be even more so. We just have to be patient and understanding; alright?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Biddie sighed in repentance;

"Oh my heaven's yes, Candy, you're right, I should be ashamed of myself."

Before Biddie could offer any further lamentations, Candy, noticing the parlor door open, swept her hand in that direction;

"See, Biddie, there they are now."

Seeing the relief on Biddie's face at the idea that her carefully planned party was now back on track, a fact evident by the contented smile that, once more, graced her face, Candy watched as she hurried towards Lottie. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh;

"I'm guessing that Biddie was worried about her party schedule?"

Candy nodded her agreement of his observation;

"Yes, poor thing, she puts everything she has into planning these things, but she never thinks about the fact that not everything in life can go to plan."

Having heard Candy's statement as she approached the couple, Holly ventured;

"Biddie sure is a nice girl, but boy, when she gets something stuck up her craw she sure nuff gets her tail all twisted, don't she?"

Noticing Jason motioning for them, Jeremy and Candy joined the rest of the family as Jason spoke;

"Everybody, if I could have your attention please."

Waiting until Lottie had made certain that everyone had a glass, Jason began;

"I know that this seems familiar to everyone, especially since we were just here the night before last to celebrate welcoming Candy, Molly, and Christopher into our family. However, today we're here to celebrate two very special miracles that God saw fit to bless Jemma and Aaron with, which in turn, blessed our family. What makes this even more special is the fact that these two little bundles of joy are the first of the next generation of Bolts and Stempels."

Lifting his glass, Jason issued;

"Here's to Jacob Aaron, and Amelia Carleecia; may their experiences of happiness and joy outnumber their experiences of sorrow and unhappiness."

Before anyone could join Jason in raising their glasses, everyone found themselves shocked, but none more so than the Bolt and Stempel family as they heard someone bellow from the doorway of the saloon in an unmistakable Scottish brogue;

"And just what do you mean by 'the next generation' of Bolts; especially when I'm here to attend a wedding? Just how is it that we have the next generation when that's the case?"

Aaron knew that the moment his wife had been dreading the most had finally arrived, and any doubts that he might have had to the contrary were quickly eliminated when she reached down to take the hand that he had wrapped about her waist and hold it tightly, as if he were her lifeline in the sea of trouble that she was anticipating.

Having been stunned into silence by Duncan Bolt's sudden appearance, Jason recovered;

"Uncle Duncan, we weren't expecting you for at least another couple of days."

Crossing the space as everyone parted to clear a path, Duncan approached the group;

"I made the acquaintance of a group of trappers who were passing through Seattle and they were happy for my company on their journey."

Making a sweeping gesture with his hand, Duncan demanded;

"Now that I've satisfied your curiosity, Jason, I'd like some answers to my questions, nephew."

Seeing the look of determination burning in their uncle's blue eyes, and trying to help ease the situation, Josh asked;

"Just what questions would you like answered, Uncle Duncan?'

Studying his niece and nephews, Duncan began;

"Alright, Joshua, first of all; although there's no denying that she's comely enough, I wouldn't mind knowing just who the lass that your older brother is so, obviously, fond of is. Given the liberties that he seems to be taking with her at the moment,

I'm assuming that they might be a bit more than just 'acquaintances'."

Noticing his wife's embarrassment, Jason pulled Julie closer against his side as he stated a tone that left no room for arguments of any type.

"I have news for you, Uncle Duncan, I'm a good deal more than just 'fond' of this 'lass', as you referred to her; something that is no surprise considering that Julie is my wife."

Although he could see by the tight set of Duncan's jaw beneath his snowy whiskers, as well as by the look in his steely blue eyes, that his uncle was mulling over his announcement and his reaction could easily go one way or the other. Despite his determination to put his uncle in his place where his wife was concerned, should the need arise, Jason found himself breathing a sigh of relief as Duncan nodded;

"I can't say that I'm disappointed that you finally took a wife, but as the elder of the Bolt clan, I should have been consulted, Jason. But we can talk about all of that a bit later."

Appraising the young woman standing next to his nephew, Duncan offered a slight bow;

"I look forward to getting to know you a better, young lady."

Although spoken softly, Julie's tone of voice left no doubts as to her determination not to allow Duncan to intimidate her as she corrected;

"Julie."

Duncan couldn't help but sound surprised as he issued;

"I beg your pardon?"

Lifting her head to meet his eyes, Julie stood her ground;

"My name, Mr. Bolt, is Julie. Actually, it's Julie Victoria Stempel Bolt, to be precise; not 'young lady', or 'lass', and given that we are members of the same family I think it altogether appropriate that you use it."

His eyes widening Duncan found himself taken aback, somewhat, by Julie's directness, as well as by the way that she voiced her position in such a gentle way that left no doubts as to just how determined she was in her position. Conceding to his nephew's wife, Duncan offered;

"My apologies, young...Julie. I beg your forgiveness, I'm just a bit shocked to find out that Jason has taken a wife, not to mention finding out that there are two new additions to the Bolt clan, it's just a lot to digest."

Glee lighting his eyes, Duncan rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he demanded;

"Since we do have two new wee bairns in our family when might I make their acquaintance, Julie?"

Her visage reflecting her puzzlement, Julie glanced up at Jason in silent inquiry. Jason, understanding the confusion, sought a way to soften the impact of what he knew was about to erupt when Duncan learned the next bit of family news. Lifting his hand in a halting gesture, Jason was about to speak when, in his usual helpful style, Clancey blurted;

"And just why would he be askin Julie's permission to see the little nippers?"

Once the words left the sea captain's mouth and he noticed the fiery glare of anger flowing from Lottie's eyes to bore twin holes of fury through him, Clancey knew that he had allowed his mouth to move faster than his brain. Seeking to minimize the strength of THIS particular wave, especially given the fact that he was the one who unleashed it, Clancey attempted to back peddle;

"Well, what I mean is, um, ya sees..."

Slapping at his shoulder, Lottie hissed;

"Clancey, one more word and Candy and Jeremy's son will see a drink of whiskey before you do."

His irritation rising at the same rate at his confusion, Duncan growled;

"Would one of you mind terribly telling me just what is going on here? Why on earth wouldn't I ask Julie's permission to see her wee little babes?"

Even though he understood that his wife was trying to keep her uncle's focus as far away from her direction as possible at the moment, Aaron found that he could no longer hold his tongue or his temper;

"The reason that you wouldn't ask Julie's permission to see the 'bairns', as you refer to them, is because they are not her children."

Puzzled, Duncan demanded;

"Well, if Jason's wife isn't the mother of those wee ones, and Josh isn't married, and Jeremy and Candy aren't wed yet, then just who...?"

Understanding illuminating his features, Duncan's eyes were filled with shock as they focused on his niece before narrowing as he pinned Aaron with his gaze as he noticed the intimate way his arm was wrapped around Jemma's waist;

"And just how is it, Mr. Stempel, that you're as informed when it comes to the newest members of the Bolt clan as you are. If I might be permitted to ask, sir."

Aaron looked into his wife's eyes and, seeing her silent agreement, met Duncan's irritated glare with a determined one of his own as he answered in a precise and clipped tone of voice that left no room for discussion or argument;

"The reason, sir, that I am as informed as I am in regards to your great-niece and nephew, is because they also happen to be MY children."

Despite the situation, Aaron couldn't help but glance down to meet Jemma's gaze with a loving one of his own as he corrected;

"Correction; they're OUR children."

Jemma had remained quiet since her uncle's arrival; partly in the hopes of keeping his focus from her and Aaron and partly because she was trying to figure out how to address the subject of her and Aaron's marriage, as well as the subject of their children. However, she knew that her continued silence was no longer possible, or helpful as her uncle turned his chilly blue eyes on her to demand sharply;

"Jemma Elysia Bolt..."

Before he could continue, Duncan found himself interrupted by Aaron;

"Stempel."

His eyes darting to Aaron, Duncan questioned;

"I beg your pardon?"

Pulling Jemma closer against his side, Aaron advised;

"I said, 'Stempel'. If you're going to use my wife's full name, I would appreciate it if you would remember that her last name is now Stempel."

Huffing in frustration, Duncan crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest as he issued;  
"Well, I'm relieved to know that, at least, you made an honest woman of my niece."

Jemma felt as if she had been doused in freezing water when her uncle turned to face her and shook his head, his eyes full of accusation;

"And here I was so proud of you, Jemma; the only female left born to the Bolt clan. I never thought I would see the day that one of my brother's children, especially his only daughter, would disgrace our family name in such a way."

Noticing how Aaron's jaw tightened to the point of possibly fracturing in anger at what Duncan had just implied, and determined not to make a bad situation worse, especially given how Josh and Jeremy were trying to correct their uncle, but found themselves shushed by his refusal to listen, Jemma choked back the tears that were threatening to fall as she pulled away from her husband before offering quietly;

"I think I should check on the children."

Before anyone could stop her, Jemma had made her way to the back room and placed a closed door between herself and everyone else, except for her children. Brushing the tears away that insisted on falling as her uncle's accusations echoed in her ears, Jemma studied her peacefully sleeping children before settling herself into the rocking chair next to the bassinet. Despite the sadness she was feeling, Jemma couldn't help but smile as her heart swelled with love and pride as she gazed at her sleeping children before venturing aloud;

"I don't care what anyone else says, or if we ever accomplish anything else; outside of marrying your daddy, you two are the greatest blessing and gifts that Daddy and I could have ever asked for."

While Jemma was finding her center of peace in the presence of her children inside Lottie's parlor, quite the opposite was taking place on the other side of the door. Although the three Bolt brothers loved their uncle dearly, their love for their sister was in a completely different category, not to mention their protective natures where their beloved Pixie was concerned. Pinning his uncle with his eyes, Josh began;

"Uncle Duncan, you had NO right..."

Before Josh could finish, everyone found their attention focused on Aaron as his temper erupted;

"HOW DARE YOU! JUST WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Duncan's eyes widened in shock and indignation as his chest puffed;

"I'll have you know that I'm Sir Duncan Bolt, Laird of..."

Closing the space between himself and the elder Bolt, Aaron challenged;

"I don't give a damn what you're the Lord of, Duncan. But what I DO give a damn about is the fact that Jemma is in there, probably, crying her eyes out over what you just accused her of, in front of just about all of Seattle, mind you."

Indignant, Duncan blustered;

"I have every right to be concerned about my niece's behavior, and the right to correct her..."

The fire of his temper even more stoked, Aaron roared;

"WRONG! First, you need to get this through that stubborn, thick Bolt head of yours; Jemma may be your niece, but she's MY wife. As far as her 'behavior' goes, you owe her a HUGE apology, Duncan; I didn't marry Jemma because I HAD to, I married her because I WANTED to because I love her."

Facing his brothers in law, Lottie, Clancey, and Julie, Aaron offered;

"I'm sorry if any of you are offended by what I said, but..."

Jerking his thumb towards the eldest Bolt, he continued;

"Uncle or not, he had NO right to say what he did to Jemma, and definitely no right to say it in a room full of people. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to make sure my wife is alright."

Stalking off in fast, long strides, Aaron joined his wife in the back parlor. Once the door had closed, Lottie, having regained her voice, chastised;

"Duncan, you had no right to do that. Today was supposed to be a celebration of Jacob and Amie's christening, not to mention that you are dead wrong for what you accused Jemma of."

Seeing how flustered his uncle was becoming and knowing,

from experience, that he would try to justify his actions until his errors were laid out in the open for him to see, Jason took up the mantel;

"Uncle Duncan, first of all, since you decided to venture your opinion and theory in front of everyone, allow me to inform you as to just how mistaken you are in your assumptions. Aaron and Pixie happen to love each other very much, so much so that they waited for over two years to marry, and they did so with all of our blessings; last September. Pixie gave birth to the twins just over a month ago, and, I might add, they were a little early. So you see, Uncle, you've just accused your niece, our sister, of something that she, not only, didn't do, but wouldn't have done."

Trying to grasp at any straw possible for justification of his actions, Duncan stammered;

"But what about this marriage? As the eldest Bolt..."

Finding his patience at an end with his uncle's interference into matters that were truly none of his concern, Jeremy sought to bring an end to it, once and for all, as he shook his head vehemently;

"No, Uncle Duncan, that's not going to cut it. The only thing that you're being the eldest Bolt means is that you were born before the rest of us, but that doesn't give you the right to try to run or interfere in our lives. I had hoped that, after last year and everything that happened, you would have learned a lesson about your interference, especially considering what almost happened with our logging business."

Having always been one to try to maintain peace Josh placed his hand on his uncle's shoulder to offer;

"Uncle Duncan we love you, very much, but what we're trying to say is that; you're welcome to be a part of our lives, but you're not welcome to try and control our lives."

Without a word, Duncan turned and made his way from the saloon, needing the solace of his own company at that moment. Watching him walk out the door Candy asked worriedly;

"Should someone go after him?"

Jason shook his head; "No, Candy, at least not at the moment. He needs to have time to think about what we've said to him."

Duncan Bolt sat on the same crate that his nephew, Josh had occupied earlier, staring out into the rolling waves of the sound, as if trying to find the answers to the questions that he didn't even know he should have been asking. He had hoped to make up for the loss of Kilmarron, the Bolt family estate in Scotland, lands that were supposed to have gone to Jason upon his death, however, due to taxes and poor management the estate had been lost. Hoping to make the loss up to his only living kin, Duncan had decided to make his way to Seattle to offer whatever assistance he could to his twin brother, Johnathan's, children. He soon realized that, while they respected and loved him, they were soon fighting their aggravation over his insistence in interfering in the logging operation, not to mention the interference into Candy and Jeremy's relationship over the matter of a dowry. He had admired his nephews' willingness to stand up to him, especially after having tried to reason with him in kindness; but it was his niece's gentle manner that surprised him the most.

He had heard the stories since his arrival of how remarkable his niece could prove to be, not to mention how formidable and stubborn when the occasion called for the need; having only seen her as an infant, he had no personal experience to draw on to form an opinion of her character. However, he couldn't help but marvel at just how kind-hearted and gentle she proved to be as well, something that reminded him a great deal of his sister in law, having known the woman since she was a girl and his brother's marriage had been arranged. Duncan couldn't help but mentally kick himself as he recalled the stricken look on Jemma's face when he told her that her father would have been ashamed of her for her actions. He couldn't help but sigh in self-reproach as he shook his head;

"You're a great big fool, Duncan James Bolt."

"Now just why would you think you was a great big fool, big feller?"

Shocked to learn that he wasn't alone, Duncan swung around quickly to find himself facing a petite brunette, her arms on her hips as she demanded;

"Well, so what's got you feelin like such a fool?"

Although he was initially shocked, Duncan found himself silently amused when she plopped herself down to take a seat next to him on the crate to extend her hand as she offered;

"I'm Holly Houston, pleased to meet ya."

Duncan realized that this woman had never been the recipient of a proper education when it came to female etiquette, especially when she sat like a man before crossing her legs with the skirt of her dress caught between them. Normally, he would have been a bit appalled by her brash behavior, but given the mess that he had just made of things with his niece and nephews, he didn't feel he had the right to make any assumptions about anyone. Taking her hand, he offered;

"Sir Duncan Bolt, Laird of Kilmarron."

Sighing heavily, he shook his head;

"Or at least I used to be when it still belonged to the Bolt clan."

Curiosity lighting her chocolate brown eyes, Holly demanded;

"Bolt? You ain't related to Jason, Josh, Jeremy, and Jemma are ya?"

Nodding, Duncan explained;

"That I am, lass. You see, their father was my twin brother; I'm their uncle."

Holly slapped his arm good-naturedly with the back of her hand;

"Well ain't that somethin! Too bad you missed the twins christening earlier today; I'm surprised that Aaron didn't bust his buttons considering how proud he was of them younguns. Can't say I blame him though, them babies sure are sweet, not to mention pretty as speckled pups; Jacob looks just like his daddy, and Amie looks just like her mama."

Somewhat shocked by the realization that she had not been present in the saloon earlier, Duncan asked hesitantly;

"I don't remember seeing you when I arrived, didn't you go to Miss Lottie's for the party?"

Laughing, Holly nodded;

"Yep, I sure did, but, well, I spilled some sour mash on my dress and since I want a turn at holdin them two little rascals, and I'm pretty sure Jemma wouldn't appreciate me smelling like sour mash when I do, I went on back to the dorm and changed my dress."

Holly's intuition began tingling as she noticed the thinly veiled look of sorrow in Duncan's pale blue eyes. Her own eyes, filled with suspicion, narrowed;

"Say, you sure ain't from around here, so you had to have come a long way to see your kin, and considering the wingding going on in Lottie's why ain't you in there celebratin with everyone else?"

Normally, Duncan Bolt was a man who was reluctant to admit his errors, especially when they were the result of his stubborn and rash nature. However, when he turned to face Holly, he found concern and understanding in her big brown eyes, something that gave him the courage to bare his soul as to, not only, what had happened earlier with Jemma, but on his last visit as well and even his feelings over the loss of Kilmarron. Once he had finished telling her everything, despite the misery he felt at the realization of just how big of an ass he had been, especially to his niece, and to Candy the year before over the issue of a dowry, he realized that he felt as if he had divested himself of a considerable weight. However, despite that limited amount of relief he experienced, Duncan couldn't help feeling the heavy press of guilt, anger, and sorrow in his chest for the horrible things that he had said about his niece.

Holly listened patiently to Duncan's admissions of guilt over his behavior and of how he felt over losing the Bolt's ancestral home in Scotland and realized that the two of them seemed to have something in common. Both were so eager to have something that they always wanted and were so eager to find it that they tended to grab any opportunity that seemed to present itself in the attempt to gain what they wanted most; a sense and a place of belonging. Holly pursed her lips slightly;

"So you think that you're a fool just cause you were trying to help your kin and messed some things up for em?"

Duncan offered a silent nod as she continued;

"I can't say I'm too happy about how you treated Jemma. I gotta admit, I was mighty disappointed to find out that Aaron wasn't up for grabs anymore, but it weren't no shame to have lost out to Jemma, even though I don't think there was ever any competition."

Duncan tilted his head slightly to study her as he asked;

"What do you mean, lass?"

Holly couldn't help but chuckle a bit;

"Aw shoot, I knew the first time I laid eyes on the two of em in the same room that they had sparks for each other."

Staring at her in shock, Duncan demanded;

"And just how did you know that?"

Holly couldn't help but laugh aloud as she shook her head;

"Cause I would have had to be blind not to see how them two looked at each other when they didn't think no one was looking. I figured the last time I was here that since they weren't married then, that they had probably figured it weren't a good idea and I stood me a chance. But when I saw that they was married, I knew that I was right, especially when I saw them two babies; them two stir each other's juices, somethin fierce."

Placing her hand on his arm, Holly turned serious;

"Now the way I figure it, you made your peace with Candy and Jeremy about that whole dowry business, but what you did in there to Jemma, that's a whole other bear trap that you done stepped in."

Duncan shrugged;

"So how do I get myself out of it, lass?"

Bracing her elbow on her knee as she rested her chin on her fist, Holly frowned slightly as she considered the problem. She wasn't happy to learn how much Jemma had been hurt, and on such a special day, but she could also see just how upset Duncan was over the

realization of just how much he had hurt his niece and just how wrong he was for what he had said to her. Hopping up from her perch on the crate, Holly placed her hands on her hips as she faced Duncan;

"Well, the way I see it, Sir, Mr..."

Holding up his hand, he offered;

"Please, lass, call me 'Duncan'."

Holly nodded;

"Alright then, Duncan. Anyway, the way I see it, you need to say that you're wrong the same way that you said what you did to Jemma; in front of everybody. But if I was you, I would talk to her and Aaron first and make your peace with em, cause judging by the look that he gets in his eyes when he looks her, I don't think that Aaron takes too kindly to anyone sayin or doin anything that upsets Jemma; and considering what you said, I'm pretty sure he's mad enough to chew lead and spit bullets."

Duncan nodded his confirmation of her theory;

"You're right there, lass. I think the man would have liked to have handed me my head on a spike if he weren't so intent on makin certain that my niece was alright."

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Holly pinned him with her eyes before lightly chastising him;

"That's somethin else you need to remember; she might be your niece, but she's his wife and you insulted her and their younguns; he ain't gonna take too kindly to that."

Bracing his hands on his knees as he sighed in resignation, Duncan nodded as he stood;

"You're right, and the sooner I make my apologies for my behavior and for how I hurt that girl, the sooner we can all move ahead and embrace this family's happiness."

Noticing the strange look of curiosity that she wore, Duncan opened the doorway for her to ask her questions;

"Is there something you'd like to know, lass?"

Nodding, Holly pointed to his legs as she demanded in disbelief;

"Well not that I wanna insult you or nothin, but why are you wearin a skirt?"

Laughing at her statement, Duncan shook his head;

"It's not a skirt, lass, it's a kilt."

Offering her his arm, Duncan suggested;

"Why don't I escort you back to the party and I'll explain it to ya, lass."

Taking the arm he offered, Holly agreed;

"Alright, it seems like a fair deal to me." 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Aaron willed himself to calmness as he opened the door to Lottie's back parlor. Closing the door quietly, he found Jemma sitting, as if lost in thought, studying their children; a sad, slight smile on her face as she did so. Closing the distance between the door and her chair he lowered himself to sit on his heels as he placed his hand against her cheek;

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Dragging her eyes from the bassinet to meet her husband's gaze, Jemma couldn't help but ask quietly;

"Aaron, am I such a terrible person that everyone assumes the worst? I know what Helen Dalton's motivation was and that it wasn't my fault, but when even my own uncle automatically wants to believe that I HAD to get married; maybe it's just something about me."

Seeing that she was losing the battle with her fight to hold back her tears, Aaron rose to stand and, pulling her up from the chair, settled himself in the rocker before settling her in his lap. He wasn't surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her face against the side of his neck to release her frustrations as her tears began falling; wrapping his arms about her, Aaron cradled her closer against his chest, trying to comfort her. Letting her cry out her agitation with the situation, Aaron waited until she quieted somewhat before issuing;

"Jemma love, look at me."

Laying her head against his shoulder, Jemma lifted her eyes to meet his as Aaron gave a slight shake of his head;

"Darlin, there is nothing wrong with you and you are most assuredly NOT a terrible person. I'm not happy with what your uncle just did, by no stretch of the imagination am I happy, believe me. But, Duncan seems to blow this whole elder Bolt thing out of proportion and I think that he has it in his mind that none of you would dare do anything, like getting married, without his approval and permission, at least not unless it was a matter of having to."

Regaining control of herself as Aaron took his handkerchief and dried her tears, Jemma ventured;

"I supposed that, in his defense, he was half right."

Puzzled by her statement, Aaron questioned;

"What do you mean, love?"

Taking his hand in hers, Jemma took a deep breath before admitting;

"I did HAVE to marry you, just not for the reason that, it seems, some people want to believe."

His curiosity piqued by her statement, Aaron used his free hand place his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his;

"And just what was the reason that you HAD to marry me, sweetheart?

Aaron couldn't help but feel his heart swell with the love between them as she admitted;

"Because I loved you and still love you way too much not to have agreed to spend my life with you when you asked me to."

Holding her chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger, Aaron gazed into her eyes;

"That's quite a remarkable coincidence, sweetheart, because based on that logic, I HAD to marry you too, and for the same reason."

Aaron brought his lips against hers in a kiss that, although thoroughly sound, neither demanded or expected anything in return aside from their love and affection for each other. When the kiss ended, Jemma laid her head against his shoulder as she glanced up to study his visage as she sighed and confessed;

"I have to admit, love, when you kiss and hold me I can easily forget whatever problems we might have. But, what are we going to do about this particular problem with Uncle Duncan?"

Before Aaron could formulate a theory or how to express it, there was a knock on the door. Assuming that it was one of her brothers, Candy, Julie, or Lottie, Aaron issued a terse;

"Come in."

Aaron and Jemma found themselves shocked when the door opened and Duncan was standing there. Meeting each other's looks of concern, Aaron's features hardened somewhat at the idea that his wife might be subjected to more of the man's ridiculous accusations as he quipped;

"This should be interesting."

Candy and Jeremy stood holding onto each other's hands as they kept looking between the parlor door, where Jemma and Aaron were with their children, and the saloon entrance where they knew Duncan was hovering. Leaning closer as she lowered her voice, Candy ventured;

"Jeremy, we have to do something, we can't just leave things the way they are, and I don't mean just because of how it affects our wedding but you and I both know what it's doing to poor Jemma."

Seeing the look of concern in his fiancee's eyes, Jeremy hurried to assure her;

"Candy, I promise, if this can be worked out it will be. But, I know my sister and I know that she's not going to let this cause a problem for our wedding."

Candy's eyes widened in disbelief and irritation as she admonished;

"Jeremy, I want to marry you more than anything and I don't want your uncle to cause a problem for us either, but right now I'm more concerned with how hurt and upset Jemma must be at what he said to her. He was horrible to her and he had no reason to be, what he said was unfounded, and even if he had of had a good reason, he never should have done so in front of, almost, all of Seattle."

There was no mistaking the determination that he saw that Candy was going to do all she could to rectify the situation. One thing that Jeremy had learned was that when Candy fixed her mind on something and became determined on the issue there was simply no swaying her, especially if she knew that she was right, and Jeremy had to admit that, in this situation, Candy was definitely right. Trying to fathom a solution to the situation, Jeremy, along with everyone else, turned their attention towards the entrance to the saloon at the unmistakable sound of Holly Houston's voice as she ordered;

"Go on, big feller, you know you ain't gonna feel no better until you make things right with your kinfolk."

Although Jeremy's reaction of stunned silence to the scene he was witnessing wasn't anything out of the ordinary for his character, he couldn't help but find humor in Candy's look of amazed disbelief as they stared in shocked amusement as Duncan, who was every bit as large as Jason, begged Holly, who was just a slight bit taller than Jemma;

"Now, lass, I know I need to do this and I will, but ya have ta give me a bit of time here."

Tugging at his arm, Holly shook her head adamantly;

"Ain't no time like right now, big feller, now git on in there and straighten everything out. Don't make me have to hogtie and drag you in there."

Rushing forwards, the look on their faces conveying a combination of concern and humor as Jason demanded;

"Uncle Duncan, what is all of this about?"

Unable to contain his chuckle, Josh tapped Holly on the shoulder;

"Holly, what are you doing?"

Turning to face everyone, her fists on her hips, Holly stamped her foot in slight irritation at the idea that her intentions weren't obvious;

"I'm helping your uncle here make things right. He knows he's messed things up and wants to fix everything right up, but he's being a might skittish about it."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason questioned;

"Uncle, is what Holly said true?"

Shamefully lowering his head, Duncan offered a slight nod;

"That it is, Jason, I'd like the chance to talk to Jemma if I might."

Narrowing his gaze, Jason studied the look on Duncan's face and could see that he was sincere in his intentions, however, the problem with Duncan Bolt, Laird of Kilmarron, was that he was the epitome of the old saying about the road to Hell being paved with good intentions. Still, he knew that Jemma understood that quirk of their uncle's personality, and, at the very least, deserved an apology for Duncan's wild accusations, although Jason was going to make certain that she received them in the same manner as she received the accusations; publicly. Meeting his uncle's look of contrition with a determined one of his own, Jason decreed;

"Uncle, we'll let you talk to Pixie, but whether she listens or not is up to her, not to mention you're going to have to get past Aaron as well. And, Uncle Duncan, you owe her the courtesy of apologizing to her just as you insulted her; in front of everyone."

Placing his hand on the elder's arm, Jason advised softly;

"Uncle, Pixie's been through a lot this past year; good and bad. I don't want to see her any more upset than what she's already been. You need to think before you say whatever it is that you're going to say because if you don't and you upset her any further, you should know, Aaron is not going to like it and what happened earlier will be no comparison to what he may well do."

Duncan couldn't argue with Jason's conditions as he nodded;

"Of course, I had no right speaking to the lass the way I did."

Shaking his head, Duncan admitted;

"I know that Jemma has always been a good girl and I had no right saying what I did to her."

Lifting his head in a determined manner, Duncan lifted his hand to point his finger as if trying to prove his point;

"But as the eldest Bolt and head of the clan, my permission shoulda been asked before she married."

Before any of the brothers could respond, Holly slapped Duncan's shoulder with the back of her hand as she demanded in a huffy tone of voice;

"Now just how in the heck was they supposed to ask you anything when you weren't anywhere around here? You just stop being a stubborn mule and go set things right."

Lowering his head slightly, Duncan nodded contritely;

"You're right, lass, I was wrong and I'll set it right."

Motioning towards the back door that led to the parlor, Duncan asked;

"Are they in there?"

Seeing that the Bolt's were stunned silent by what they were witnessing, Candy nodded slowly as she pointed;

"Yes, but you should knock in case Jemma is tending the twins."

Tipping his cap to Candy, Julie, and Holly, Duncan made his way to the door and knocked softly to wait until he was bid entrance. Stepping into the room, the first thing that struck Duncan was the fact that Jemma was in her husband's lap, neither making an effort to disturb their position as Aaron demanded;

"What is it, Lord Bolt; or should I be afraid to ask?"

Noticing the pleading look in his niece's eyes as she turned to her husband, Duncan raised his hands in a gesture of surrender as he rushed to assure Jemma;

"No, Jemma, he has every right to say that, and more. Considering how I acted out there, in front of everyone, and on such a special day as this,"

Shaking his head in self-disgust, Duncan admitted;

"To be honest, lass, I'm surprised that he didna punch me in the mouth for what I did out there."

The look on his face reflecting his extreme displeasure with Duncan's earlier behavior, Aaron narrowed his eyes to mere slits of anger;

"You have no idea just how much effort and will power it took NOT to do just that, Duncan."

Nodding towards Jemma as he took her hand in his, Aaron left no room for doubt as to just who Duncan had to thank for the extraordinary amount of patience that he had demonstrated;

"The ONLY reason that I demonstrated THAT much 'understanding' was that I knew how Jemma would feel, despite how justified I would have been in knocking the hell out of you for what you did. But, seeing the look of disappointment that I knew would be in her eyes wasn't worth the satisfaction I would have felt in doing it."

Duncan studied the couple for a moment before removing his cap and lowering his head;  
"Jemma, Aaron, I know I've no right to ask you this, but could I at least see my great-niece and nephew?"

Aaron could see by the pleading look in her eyes that the fact that her uncle was showing interest in their children meant a great deal to her and that being the case he knew that he couldn't refuse the man's request as he waved his hand towards the bassinet;

"You are a member of the family, Duncan and I don't see why our children shouldn't meet their great uncle."

Hesitantly, Duncan approached the sleeping infants who, sensing a stranger, opened their eyes to look at Duncan in curiosity. Although they weren't familiar with their great uncle, neither raised a fuss at his presence as they studied him just as closely as he was studying them. Despite his irritation with the man, Aaron couldn't help but feel a tug at his heartstrings as the look on the older man's face changed from curiosity to loving nostalgia as he observed softly;

"Well, there's certainly no denying who these two wee bairns belong to; they look just like the two of you."

Glancing fondly at his niece, Duncan nodded towards Amie as he recalled;

"She looks exactly like you did the first time I ever laid eyes on you, Jemma."

Jemma couldn't help but notice the hopeful gleam in his blue eyes, and although he didn't say anything, she had a fairly good idea what his unspoken request probably was. Turning to glance at her husband, who understood her silent request and offered a slight nod of consent before she reached into the bassinet for Amie before approaching her uncle and ordering;

"Hold your arms like mine, Uncle Duncan; just like that."

Placing her daughter into her uncle's waiting arms, she introduced;

"Sir Duncan Bolt, may I present your great-niece; Amelia Carleecia Stempel."

Duncan couldn't help but chuckle at the infant's reaction as she studied the person holding her. The amusement evident by the happy gleam in his eyes as he faced his niece and Aaron, he offered;

"You know something? She looked at me the exact same way that you did when I held you the first time, Jemma lass."

Placing her hand on his arm, Jemma offered;

"Would you like to meet your great-nephew?"

Eagerly, Duncan nodded;

"Aye, lass, that I would."

Reaching to take her daughter, Jemma and Aaron were shocked as he shook his head;

"I'm sure I'm strong enough to hold two wee little ones. Just lay the lad in my empty arm, Jemma lass."

Jemma glanced towards Aaron in uncertainty, unsure if holding both babies at the same time was a good idea. However, much to her surprise, her husband simply shrugged;

"Sweetheart, you and I hold both of them all the time and we had to learn."

Offering a slight nod, Jemma ventured;

"Alright, if you two are sure."

Lifting Jacob from the bassinet, she carefully laid him in her uncle's waiting arm as she offered;

"Uncle Duncan, this is your great-nephew; Jacob Aaron Stempel."

Studying the baby's face as intently as he had studied Amie's, Duncan's own visage broke into a wide smile full of pride as he nodded towards Aaron;

"There's certainly no denying who the lad's father is, is there?"

Even though it took him by surprise as first, Duncan felt gratified in his niece's choice in a husband as Aaron rose abruptly from the rocking chair to glare heatedly as he stated in a tone that brooked no argument;

"No, there isn't and there never has been."

Seeking to ease the tension, Jemma placed her hand on Aaron's arm to draw his attention as she met his heated glare with her own look of pleading;

"Darling, I'm sure that Uncle Duncan didn't mean anything by what he said, he's probably just amazed by how much Jacob looks like you, that's all."

Noticing how Aaron's arm automatically protectively went around Jemma's waist as well as how his niece seemed able to calm the man's temper with little more than a look and a softly spoken word, Duncan knew that Jemma and Aaron were two people who had been destined for each other. Glancing from one baby to the other any doubts that Duncan might have had as to just how much the couple in front of him belonged together disappeared as he realized just how much of a blessing the two infants he held in his arms truly was. Knowing what he had to do and his tone reflecting his sincerity, Duncan appealed;

"I know that I was wrong for what I said out there and I'd like ta make it up to you both. Would ya be so kind as to join me out there?"

Smiling down at the twins, he requested;

"May I?"

Glancing down into her eyes and seeing the unspoken question, Aaron offered a slight shrug;

"Sweetheart, he does deserve the opportunity to rectify the situation. And, you and I both know just how much your uncle's blessings mean to you."

Biting at her bottom lip as she processed her uncle's request and her husband's observation, Jemma sighed in resignation as she nodded;

"Alright, Uncle Duncan."

She couldn't help but give her uncle a loving smile at the picture that he made holding her and Aaron's children and the smile of happiness that he wore that also seemed to fill his pale blue eyes. Patting her uncle's arm, she offered;

"And, yes, you can hold them as long as you like, well at least until they get hungry, or need fresh diapers."

Nodding towards the doorway, Duncan ventured;

"Then I think we need to go join the rest of your guests so that I can make amends."

Deciding to make his position on the situation clear, Aaron suggested;

"Jemma love, you go ahead and we'll be out in just a second."

Seeing the suspicion filling her eyes, Aaron rushed to assure her;

"Sweetheart, it's okay, I promise."

Glancing from her husband and the look of determination that he wore to her uncle and the look of trepidation that he wore, Jemma realized that this was a discussion that she had no wish to be involved in. Noticing the concern on her face as she looked at their children, Aaron held his hand up in a placating manner;

"Jemma, darlin, I promise that you have nothing to worry about. Please, just trust me."

Offering a slight nod, Jemma opened the door and with a last pleading glance over her shoulder pulled it closed behind her. Waiting until he was certain the door was closed, Aaron turned to Duncan to issue;

"Duncan, if you never believe anything else in your life, you need to believe this; Jemma has been through a lot over the past year and I will not see her go through anymore if I have any say or way to prevent it, and in this case it just so happens that I do."

His estimation of just how good of a husband his niece had been blessed to marry went up as Duncan nodded;

"Aye, I can see that you'd do whatever needs be to see to her well being."

Shaking his head, Duncan admitted;

"You've a right to have been mad. You'd think that given how many mistakes I've made that I'd learn how to think before I speak, let alone rush into judgment."

Placing his hand on the man's shoulder, Aaron ventured;

"Duncan, the fact that you can recognize that fact means that there is genuine hope for you."

Holding the door open, Aaron offered;

"Shall we join everybody?"

As soon as Jemma pulled the door closed she was set upon by her brothers, Julie, Candy, Lottie, and Clancy as Jason demanded;

"Pixie, are you alright?"

Jemma nodded;

"Yes, Jason, I'm just fine."

Seeing the obvious concern on all of their faces, Jemma waited for the obvious question, however, she found herself surprised by its source as Holly, in her usual manner, demanded;

"You mean you left your uncle back there alone with Aaron, ain't ya worried about what those two stubborn mules might do to each other?"

Tilting her head to the side, Jemma cast an admonishing look in the woman's direction as she lightly chastised;

"Holly, I think it's fairly safe to leave those two alone, especially considering that I left them with mine and Aaron's children, and I'm sure that they both know just how badly I'd take it if they were less than civil to each other in front of Amie and Jacob."

Noticing the door opening and the subjects of their conversation approaching the group, Candy leaned closer to Jeremy as she pointed out;

"Well, they don't seem as if they've been fighting and your uncle certainly looks happy holding the babies."

Jemma searched the look on her husband's face for any indication of what might have taken place once she left the room and when she didn't find any obvious clues, she excused herself to approach Aaron. Seeing the gleam of curiosity lighting her eyes and the determined look on his wife's face, Aaron placed his arm around her shoulders as he promised;

"It's alright, love, trust me."

Before he could elaborate any further Duncan, still holding his great-nephew and niece, cleared his throat before pleading;

"I'd like to have everyone's attention, please?"

Jeremy, worried over what his uncle might have in mind now, grabbed his oldest brother's arm;

"Jason, just what in the hell is he going to do now?"

Shaking his head, his own visage reflecting his concern regarding what their uncle was about to do next, Jason could only offer;

"Jeremy, I don't know, I just don't know."

Worry darkening her blue eyes, Candy demanded;

"Can't you three stop him, or at least find out what he's about to do? You know, just in case he should be stopped."

Before any of them could make a move towards Duncan, an ear-piercing whistle split through the dull roar of the various murmurs from all of the guests. Everyone turned in shocked surprise at the source to find Holly Houston standing near Duncan, her arms on her hips as her gaze swept across the crowd before demanding in a tone full of irritation;

"Now just what the heck's the matter with all of ya? Are you stone deaf or something? The big feller here asked all of ya for your attention, and I swear I don't think none of ya got any manners. I mean you was all more than happy to see him make a mistake, the least y'all could do is let him make amends."

Despite her familiarity with Holly, Jemma couldn't help but be impressed at the silence that fell across the saloon, leaning closer to Aaron, she whispered;

"And I thought that you and Jason were good at hushing a crowd."

Having gained everyone's attention, Holly motioned towards the group as she turned to Duncan;

"Alright, big feller, they're all yours; you best make it good."

Duncan couldn't help but stare at the brash woman in shock until she admonished;

"I got em warmed up for ya, now all you gotta do is dive on in."

Recovering his power of speech, Duncan cleared his throat as he began;

"If you'd all be so kind as to give me your attention for a moment, I'd like to apologize for making such a spectacle of myself earlier and interrupting such a nice party as this. More importantly, I want to apologize to my niece; Jemma and her husband; Aaron for my behavior."

Duncan shook his head in self-loathing as he admitted;

"I know good and well that my niece would never have done anything like what I accused her of and I was wrong for even thinking that was a possibility. I'm a foolish old man who gets stuck in the old traditions or a world that I'm no longer a part of."

Glancing from one infant to the other, a happy and loving smile lighting his features, Duncan confessed;

"But I canna help but think that her decision to marry a man who loves and adores her as much as her husband obviously does, something that resulted in these two wee little blessings, was the best decision that she and he could ever have made."

Searching the crowd until his eyes lit on Jason and Julie, he offered;

"And Jason, I think that you made as smart a decision as your sister given that lovely lass by your side."

Offering a slight bow of his head in acknowledgment of his respect, Duncan ventured;

"Welcome to Bolt Clan, Julie."

Glancing over his shoulder, he couldn't help but quip;

"And I've news for you, Aaron, your last name might well be Stempel, but you're just as much a part of the Bolt clan as your wife, children, and sister."

Rolling his eyes sarcastically, Aaron muttered under his breath;

"Ye gods."

Although it was said quietly, it wasn't quiet enough that it missed his wife's hearing, a fact he realized as she discreetly elbowed him before admonishing softly;

"Behave please."

Having missed the exchange, Duncan turned fondly to Jeremy and Candy;

"Candy, to our way of thinkin, you, Molly, and Christopher are already a part of our family and it'll be a pleasure come Saturday when it becomes official."

Noticing how Amie and Jacob were beginning to fuss a bit and understanding the reason, Jemma motioned towards her children;

"Uncle Duncan, I think you should let me have them now."

The disappointment evident on his face, Duncan begged;

"Ah, Jemma lass, couldn't I help ya with them?"

Reaching to take Amie as Jemma took Jacob, Aaron shook his head as he pointed out;

"No offense, Duncan, but there are some things that only Jemma can tend to with them and this just so happens to be one of those things."

Relinquishing the twins to their parents, and understanding Aaron's meaning, Duncan blushed as he ventured;

"So if everyone can forgive a foolish old man, might we get this party to celebrate the two wee ones back underway?"

Taking the cue, the musicians began playing once more as everyone began mingling and socializing. Once the door to the parlor was closed and as Jemma settled herself in the rocker to tend to Jacob, Aaron couldn't help but notice the expression that Amie wore; a cross between puzzlement and disbelief. Shaking his head in amusement, Aaron couldn't help but offer;

"I know, baby girl, there are certainly a lot of strange people in your and your brother's lives, but they all love you two dearly."

Cuddling the infant closer to his chest, his voice softened as he vowed;

"But nobody loves you more than Mommy and Daddy."

Noticing the sigh of relief that escaped Candy as they danced, Jeremy ventured;

"I'm guessing that you're relieved that things have been settled?"

Candy offered her fiancee a, somewhat, timid, smile;

"Well, yes and no."

Puzzled by her response, Jeremy couldn't help but demand;

"What do you mean by 'yes and no'?"

Leaning a bit closer as she lowered her voice, Candy pointed out;

"I'm glad that he apologized to Jemma and Aaron the same way that he insulted them, and that he's accepted their and Jason and Julie's marriage. Not to mention, he seems to have fallen in love with Jacob and Amie, not that I can blame him for that given just how adorable those two are."

Jeremy shrugged slightly;

"But all of that is a good thing, Candy, and that being the case why are you still concerned?"

Glancing about to make certain that no one was paying attention to their conversation, Candy admitted;

"I'm concerned, Jeremy, because, even though he thinks he's doing the right things, he tends to wreak absolute havoc in his stubbornness when it comes to what he thinks right. THIS particular issue may well be settled but who knows what he may do next and what the results will be. I think you have to face it, Jeremy, your uncle tends to be more destructive than a hurricane when all he means to do is create a little rainfall. I know he may think that he means well, but, well, you've seen his handwork and you know how he can be; look what almost happened to us on his last visit. And this time, he wasn't here an hour and he had created chaos with Jemma, Aaron, and the twins. I'm just worried about what might happen next."

Glancing past Candy's shoulder, and noticing the subject of their discussion dancing with Holly, Jeremy ventured;

"You know, Holly seems able to reason with him, so just maybe, she can help us keep him in line. At the very least, she might be able to help keep him out of trouble, at least until after our wedding."

Seeing the skepticism in her eyes, Jeremy pleaded;

"Well, it's at least worth a try."

Noticing Candy and Jeremy so engrossed in conversation as they danced, Julie asked her husband as he maneuvered her around the dance floor;

"I wonder what they're discussing so seriously."

A panicked look lighting her eyes, Julie prayed;

"Oh, I hope they aren't having a quarrel of some type."

Glancing past his wife's shoulder as he turned her, Jason shook his head;

"I don't believe that they're quarreling, sweet, but I do think that they are trying to hatch some scheme as to just how to keep Uncle Duncan occupied and out of their hair, at least until after their wedding."

Puzzled, Julie demanded;

"Jason, love, how in heaven's name can you be so certain of that."

Pulling her slightly closer, he brought his lips close to her ear;

"Because, if we were in their place, that would be what I would be thinking."

Noticing his wife's unconscious habit of tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth when she was concerned or worried over something, and noticing his sister and Jason's interaction, as well as Candy and Jeremy's, Aaron was fairly certain that he knew the source of both couples' concern, not to mention the source of his wife's worry. Holding her closer Aaron shook his head as he stated in a soft but definite tone;

"I know what you're thinking, sweetheart, and the answer is no."

Her shock reflected in her eyes as she met his knowing glance, Jemma stammered slightly;

"Aaron, what are you talking about? I wasn't thinking anything, I was just enjoying dancing with my husband while our children are quiet and sleeping."

Chuckling slightly, Aaron reminded her;

"Jemma Elysia, when are you ever going to realize? Ever since the first time that I took you in my arms to teach you how to dance and looked into those emerald green eyes of yours, I've been able to tell when something was on your mind or bothering you. Now, considering today's earlier events I've got a fairly good idea what two out of three, if not all three, of your brothers are thinking and I know that you're all worried about the same thing; just what kind of rabbit could Duncan possibly pull out of his hat to mess Jeremy and Candy's wedding up. Or am I wrong?"

Jemma couldn't help but sigh as she admitted;

"No, you're not wrong."

Aaron nodded;

"I didn't think that I was. Alright, there's only one way to settle this."

Catching Jason's attention, Aaron motioned for him and Julie to join he and Jemma, as well as doing the same with Josh, and Jeremy and Candy. Once they were all together, and after making certain that Duncan was occupied, dancing with Holly, Aaron led the way to Lottie's back parlor, and once they were behind the closed door and having made certain that the twins were still sleeping peacefully, Aaron motioned to the table;

"Let's sit down."

After everyone was seated at the table, Aaron came straight to the point;

"Alright, I don't have to be a fortune teller to see that all of you are worried about just how much of a loose cannon Duncan may well prove to be, especially after what happened today, not to mention his last visit."

Julie spread her hands in a questioning manner;

"There's no denying that you're right, Aaron, but the question is big brother, what do we do about it?"

Always the most logical one, Josh observed;

"Well, if we could keep him busy somehow, or occupied, the chances that he would be able to cause very many problems would be minimized."

Nodding, Aaron agreed;

"I agree, now that being the case, just exactly how do we keep your uncle busy?"

Meeting his brother in law's questioning look, Jeremy ventured;

"We need to find something for him to do to make him think that he's helping, but at the same time, not anything that can give him the chance to create havoc."

Glancing covertly towards his sister, Jeremy ventured;

"Maybe, say, something along the lines of helping someone who happens to have their hands full with trying to help her older brother's fiancee get ready for their wedding and her new twins."

Her eyes widening in disbelief as her jaw dropped, Jemma shook her head;

"Oh no, no you don't Jeremy James Bolt."

Shrugging, she demanded;

"Not to mention, just HOW am I supposed to keep him 'busy'?"

Clasping her hands together, Candy offered;

"Jemma, I don't know if this would help but, well, Jeremy seems to think that, just maybe, Holly might be able to help keep your uncle in check; at least enough so that he can't wreak any havoc."

Having processed all of the information, Josh ventured;

"You know, having children to look after might just well give those two something to occupy their time."

Aaron and Jemma turned to stare at each other in disbelief before Aaron, the first to recover from their mutual shock of Josh's statement, thundered;

"Joshua Bolt, have you lost your damn mind? You're actually suggesting that we trust those two with our newborn children?"

Scared awake by the sound of their father's raised voice, both babies began crying as Jemma quickly rose from her chair to hurry to take one of her children in an attempt to soothe them back to sleep as Aaron took their other child. Both parents cradled their children to them as Aaron gently rubbed their daughter's back as he offered;

"Daddy's sorry, baby girl, he didn't mean to scare you or your brother."

Holding their son closely against her shoulder as she patted his back gently, Jemma soothed;

"It's alright, sweetie, I promise, Daddy wasn't trying to scare you."

Everyone found themselves shocked when the door opened suddenly as Holly and Duncan entered the room as Duncan turned to Holly before pointing;

"Ya see, lass, I told ya that I heard the wee ones crying."

Crossing the space, Holly approached Jemma as Duncan did the same with Aaron before Holly suggested;

"Here, why don't you let me take em and see what I can do."

Before Jemma could protest, Holly had Jacob in her arms as she rocked him back and forth in her arms;

"Now what's the problem there, little fella? Things can't be all that bad now can they, you just tell ole Holly what's the matter."

As amazed as Jemma was when their son quiet and cooed at Holly before drifting back off to sleep, Aaron found himself even more amazed when Duncan took Amie from him before cradling her in his arms before offering softly;

"There now, for such a wee little lass you certainly make quite a fuss when you're not happy; don't ya, lass?"

Jemma and Aaron could only stare at each other in utter shock as Amie followed her brother's example by sighing in contentment as she closed her eyes and drifted back into slumber. Watching as the pair placed the twins back into their bassinet, Aaron and Jemma reached the same conclusion as Aaron gave a slight nod of consent before Jemma sighed in resignation;

"Uncle Duncan, Holly, Aaron and I were wondering if you would be willing to do us a big favor."

Their curiosity evident as they glanced at each other, they soon found it turning to surprise as Jemma ventured;

"With everything coming up for Candy and Jeremy's wedding next week, I would be grateful if you two would consider helping me out with the babies. I know it's a lot to ask, but I would be very grateful."

The delight at the prospect evident on both of their faces, no one was shocked as Holly declared;

"Why shoot, I'd be downright happy to help ya take care of them two little ones of yourn"

Nodding his agreement, Duncan declared;

"I'd be a might honored that you trust me with your wee little ones, Jemma girl."

Turning towards Jeremy and Candy, her eyes daring them to disagree, Jemma ventured;

"And I'm sure that Candy and Jeremy would be just as grateful if you wouldn't mind helping to entertain Molly and Christopher as well."

Both nodded as Duncan remarked;

"Of course, lass, Jeremy, I'd like to get to know the little lad and lass since they're going to be family."

Turning to Holly, he offered;

"I think that calls for a drink, don't you, Holly lass?"

Nodding as she headed for the door, Holly agreed;

"Yep and I'm a buying."

Once the door was closed, Jemma turned to the engaged couple to hold one finger up as she waggled it towards them;

"Oh, don't even THINK about arguing. If I can trust them with my two then so can the two of you. Besides, Molly is a good little babysitter and, this way, I know that my two will be safe, sound, and well cared for when they aren't with me."

Tilting her head to the side as she shrugged, Candy offered;

"Well, she certainly has a point, and it might well help keep those two out of trouble."

Although everyone was optimistic over the plan, it wasn't without a lot of hope and prayer behind it as they rejoined the party.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Jeremy sat at the table in the cabin, enjoying his cup of coffee as well as a few moments of solitude. Josh was up at the camp, dealing with payroll, while Jason and Aaron were discussing the possibility of another army contract, Candy was with the Jemma, Julie, and Lottie, preparing for their wedding the next day. Although he couldn't deny that the past few days had proven somewhat nerve-wracking, Jeremy also couldn't deny that the majority of the reason was due to his nervousness over what Uncle Duncan might or might not do that could have had disastrous repercussions on his and Candy's wedding. However, much to his and everyone else's surprise, having Holly keep him preoccupied as they both took charge of Molly, Christopher, Jacob, and Amie, had been a stroke of genius, although there was no denying just how much of a nervous wreck Jemma had been during the first day or two of the arrangement or even Aaron for that matter. Jeremy couldn't help but shake his head and laugh aloud as he recalled Candy's description of the events.

Given the activities needed to prepare for the wedding, it was decided that to make it easy on everyone, they would take turns preparing the evening meals for the entire Bolt Clan, which would, of course, include Candy, Molly, Christopher, Biddie, Lottie, and Clancey. The first meal was to be at Jemma and Aaron's house and when Jeremy and Josh arrived to escort Candy and Biddie when they asked how their day of wedding preparations had gone, Candy began laughing as Biddie tried to hide her giggles behind her hand. Turning to each other in curious amusement, the two brothers found themselves grinning as Jeremy demanded;

"Okay, you two, what's so funny?"

Regaining her composure, somewhat, Candy began outlining the events that found her and Biddie in such hysterics;

"Don't you two dare say anything about this to her, but it was Jemma's reaction today to your uncle and Holly taking care of Jacob and Amie."

The concern evident on his face, Josh couldn't help but ask'

"Everything went alright, didn't it? I mean, the twins were fine weren't they?"

Nodding, Candy rushed to assure her fiancee and his brother;

"Oh yes, Josh, they were perfectly fine, as were Molly and Christopher. The children weren't the problem, it was Jemma that wasn't doing so well."

Furrowing his brow in worry, Josh demanded;

"Pixie is alright, isn't she, Candy?"

Candy held her hands up in a placating manner;

"Josh, I promise, Jemma is just fine."

Glancing at Biddie with a smile of amusement lighting her features, she ventured in a voice filled with humor;

"Although, I'm quite certain that she'll have no problem sleeping tonight."

Biddie couldn't help but nod in agreement;

"Oh, my heaven's yes, I mean, with all of the running back and forth that she did. Why I'm amazed that the poor thing had enough energy to cook for all of us tonight."

Reassured that their sister was alright, their looks of worry turned to looks of curiosity as Jeremy lifted one eyebrow in question as he turned to Candy;

"Candy, in plain English, what does she mean?"

Nodding, Candy offered;

"Well, let's just say that, had Jacob and Amie needed feeding as often Jemma checked to see if that was the case, your niece and nephew would have looked like little, fat pumpkins from being so full."

Both brother's looked, somewhat, skeptical as Josh pondered aloud;

"Candy, how many times could she have possibly checked?"

Glancing towards Biddie, who was a well-known clock watcher, Candy questioned;

"Biddie would you care to answer that question?"

Nodding, Biddie observed;

"Oh my, why I'd have to say that she checked on them, at least, every fifteen to thirty minutes."

Their eyes widening in shock, Josh asked;

"The WHOLE day?"

Nodding, Candy confirmed;

"Well, for at least most of it, at least until the last hour or two that we were there when she began cooking. It took her that long to realize that they were safe enough in Duncan and Holly's hands, well, that and because Molly promised to come to get us if there were any problems."

Recalling having heard his brother in law's name mentioned, Jeremy reminded;

"So, where does Aaron come into play in this?"

Fielding the question, Biddie piped up;

"Oh, that would be when he came home for lunch."

Shrugging, Josh reminded;

"So what's so unusual about that, I mean, Aaron goes home for lunch most of the time."

Offering him a wry look, Candy quipped;

"Three times in the same day, Joshua?"

Turning to each other, neither brother could keep from laughing as Jeremy offered Candy his arm before shaking his head as he looked at Josh;

"You realize that we're going to have a hard time not teasing them about this, don't you?"

The expression on her face brooking no room for argument, Candy reminded;

"Jeremy Bolt, you promised me that you wouldn't say anything, and considering that Jemma is letting your uncle and Holly care for her babies to keep him from causing problems with our wedding, the least that we can do is not tease her, or Aaron, about their concern for their children."

Turning to Josh to pin him with her bright blue eyes, Candy ordered;

"And that goes for you too, Joshua."

Nodding, both raised their hand as Jeremy swore;

"Candy, I promise that I won't say anything, and neither will Josh."

Jeremy found his thoughts brought back to the present as the cabin door opened as Jason and Aaron entered before Jason motioned towards the cup in Jeremy's hand;

"Is there any more of that left?"

At Jeremy's nod, Jason took two cups from the sideboard as he poured a cup for himself and Aaron before joining his brother and brother in law at the table. Jeremy glanced from one man to the other before pointing out;

"Not that I mind the company, but to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Offering his brother in law a wry look, Aaron reminded;

"In case it's slipped your mind, Jeremy, my house happens to be full with an assortment of brides helping my wife, your sister, bake your wedding cake for tomorrow. Not to mention my two children, Candy's brother and sister, your crazy Scottish uncle, and a wild mountain woman, who is babysitting your uncle while he babysits the children."

Motioning to Jason before taking a sip of his coffee, Aaron remarked;

"Your turn."

Tilting his head, Jason advised;

"And my house, little brother, is full of brides who are using the kitchen while my wife and Miss Essie make certain that Candy's dress is fitted and ready so she can walk down the aisle to become YOUR bride tomorrow. Lottie's is full of more brides who are busy decorating for your wedding reception and those who aren't decorating Lottie's are at the church, decorating."

Swallowing the sip of coffee that he had just taken, Aaron pointed out;

"So we decided to keep you company. Given the sacrifices that we're making for you and Candy, we didn't think you'd mind sharing your company and coffee with us."

Shaking his head, Jeremy offered;

"No, not at all."

Although neither could have known it, Jeremy had been debating seeking out one or the other of the two men seated at the table in the hopes of asking for, what he considered some rather important advice. Given just how close his wedding was approaching, he knew that he was cutting his time close, but he wasn't certain who was best to ask for the advice he needed. On one hand, he knew that Jason would be happy to offer his point of view, but Jason had a tendency to be more poetic and dramatic, and while Jeremy often found his brother's personality in those regards to be entertaining, this subject was one that he wanted to be taken with complete seriousness. Given those considerations, he had considered seeking out his brother in law; he knew Aaron took his marriage to Jemma very seriously and he also knew that Aaron would be matter of fact about the issue, but he wasn't as close to Aaron as he naturally was to Jason. However, the two in the same room together gave Jeremy, what he realized was, the perfect opportunity to get a combined piece of advice that he felt he desperately needed. Pushing down his nervousness, Jeremy began;

"I'm actually, gl glad th that you're both h here."

Recognizing the familiar habit that his youngest brother had of stuttering, especially when he was nervous, Jason placed his hand on Jeremy's shoulder as he offered;

"Just calm down, Jeremy. Now, just say what you want to say."

Worried that his presence was part of the issue, Aaron suggested;

"Jason, maybe I should leave."

Shaking his head vehemently, Jeremy exclaimed;

"NO! I want to t talk to you too, A Aaron."

Nodding, Aaron offered;

"Alright, Jeremy, but there's nothing to be nervous or upset about. Like Jason said, just calm down and tell us what's on your mind."

Taking a deep breath as he willed himself to calmness, Jeremy began slowly;

"It's just that I was wondering about, well, Jason, Aaron, I know that you two, when you got married and since you were older, you probably had more, well more..."

Understanding dawning on Aaron, he clasped his hand on the young man's shoulder as he asked quietly;

"Jeremy, are you nervous about your and Candy's wedding night and wondering what to expect?"

Silently, Jeremy nodded as he blushed, something that found Jason venturing;

"But, Jeremy, I explained the facts of life to you, just as I did to Josh, and just as I made certain that Lottie did for Pixie."

Shaking his head, Jeremy lamented;

"Jason, I know what I'm supposed to do, but there are things that I'm just not sure about."

Noticing how he held his head down with his eyes lowered to the table surface, Jason and Aaron glanced at each other as they both realized just what Jeremy was asking. Placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, Jason asked quietly;

"Jeremy, are you worried about what to expect tomorrow night?"

At his slight nod, Jason and Aaron exchanged knowing looks at the realization that Jeremy was asking their advice. Seeing the frustrated look in their brother in law's eyes, Jason begged;

"Excuse us just a minute, Jeremy."

Motioning towards the cabin door, Jason preceded Aaron outside and, once the door was closed, wasn't surprised as he shook his head vehemently;

"No, Jason, I am not going to do it. Sharing advice with you after you and Julie were married was one thing because that's my sister, but Jeremy is a whole other thing."

Placing his hand on his brother in law's shoulder, Jason tried cajoling;

"Aaron, Jeremy is more sensitive, you know that. You and me, well, we were more blasé at his age about this, at least until our wives."

Aaron couldn't help but huff;

"Speak for yourself, Jason. I stopped being 'blasé' about THAT, the first time I took your sister in my arms to teach her how to dance and realized I was falling in love with her."

Shaking his head, he confessed;

"It didn't matter who she was, any other woman I looked at after that I kept comparing to Jemma and every one of them fell very short. Not to mention, whenever anyone refers to the mother of my children, there's only one woman who I want to have that distinction, and that's your sister.

His brow furrowing in frustration, Aaron demanded;

"Just explain one thing to me please; how in the hell do I always end up in this position? Not to mention this is completely unfair, nobody offered to have a heart to heart with me about whether or not I was nervous on mine and Jemma's wedding night. What did you three do; nominate me to be the official spokesman for what to expect on your wedding night in this family?"

Placing his hand on his brother in law's shoulder, Jason made a waving gesture with his other hand;

"Well, Aaron, you and Pixie were the first to marry in the family, so that gave you a headway on experience before me. Plus, you've been married almost a year now and you're a father so you have much more experience in the area then what I do; Julie and I have only been married about three or so months now; remember?"

Heaving a frustrated sigh of resignation, Aaron capitulated;

"Alright, dammit, I'll HELP you talk to Jeremy about this."

Waving his finger at Jason, he vowed;

"But I'm telling you now, you better prepare your speech ahead of time for Josh when it's his turn to get married because I refuse to have another talk like this until Jacob gets married."

Making their way back inside the cabin to join Jeremy at the table, Jason placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he offered;

"Jeremy, it's only natural that you're a little nervous. I mean you and Candy have been waiting for this for a long time so it's only understandable that you would have concerns."

Seeing the shock registered in his youngest brother's eyes, Jason wasn't surprised when Jeremy looked from him to Aaron to exclaim;

"Really? You mean my worry is natural?"

Turning to focus his attention on their brother in law, Jeremy demanded;

"Aaron, you and Pixie waited longer then Candy and I have, is that how you felt too?"

Deciding that what his brother in law needed most at that moment was blunt honesty, Aaron offered;

"Look, Jeremy, I'm going to be very honest with you about something; the intimate part of mine and your sister's marriage is something that we have always kept to ourselves. I believe that what takes place behind a couple's bedroom door is between them, but I also know that with or without experience, there isn't a man alive who, especially if he loves the woman he's marrying, isn't going to be nervous on his wedding night."

The shock of Aaron's statement registering in his eyes, Jeremy glanced from his brother in law to his brother before demanding;

"Jason, is that how you felt on your wedding night with Julie?"

Allowing his eyes to meet Aaron's for a brief moment, Jason understood the same thing that their brother in law had; what Jeremy needed most right now was blunt honesty and without the gift of gab and all the fine-sounding words that he normally would have used in such a situation. Clearing his throat, Jason slowly nodded;

"Yes, Jeremy, I did."

Shaking his head, Jeremy admitted;

"I don't understand, Jason, Aaron; I mean I would have thought that at your ages you would have had some experience before, well, you know."

Deciding that something a bit stronger than coffee was needed for the remainder of their conversation, Aaron motioned towards the sideboard;

"I'm assuming that it's in the same place as the last time."

At Jason's nod, Aaron grabbed three glasses before opening the cabinet to find a bottle of whiskey before returning to the table to fill each glass liberally as he observed;

"Somehow, I think that, for this conversation, whiskey would be a better choice than coffee."

Taking his chair once more, Aaron took his glass in hand before motioning towards Jason;

"Since he's your brother, I think I'll let you take the lead on this particular topic of conversation."

Offering his former adversary a slight glare, Jason quipped;

"I'll be sure to thank you later, brother in law, as I'm sure your sweet, docile, and even-tempered wife will want to do the same when this comes up in conversation."

Jason couldn't help but find a slight bit of amusement at the look of panic Aaron wore at the idea of facing Jemma's temper; however, his amusement soon turned to sincerity;

"Jeremy, despite what you consider to be your lack of 'experience', the truth is that you're much wiser than we were."

Jeremy couldn't help but stare at his brother in amazement; although Jason had praised him on several occasions, he had never thought to hear his eldest brother refer to him as being 'wise'. Curiosity lighting his blue eyes, Jeremy couldn't help but ask;

"Jason, how is that possible? I mean, you, Josh,"

Turning towards their brother in law, he continued;

"And I'm assuming, Aaron, have all had some experience in this area; I haven't so how on earth does that make me wiser? I mean, I know what's expected physically, but I'm not sure what to expect when it comes to the emotional side."

Shaking his head as he lowered his eyes to the table, Jeremy admitted;

"I'm afraid that I'll disappoint Candy. I know that sounds silly to the two of you, but I'm really afraid that I won't be worth all the wait that we went through to be together."

His heart going out to his youngest brother, Jason ordered;

"Jeremy, look at me."

When he complied, Jason offered;

"The reason that I say you were wiser than what we were is that you saved your first time so that you could share the experience with someone that you truly love, who loves you in return. Do you remember when we were on our way back from New Bedford how you told Josh and me that the brides were very different from the women that you take upstairs for an hour?"

Offering a silent nod as his answer, Jeremy waited as Jason continued;

"Well, just as the brides were different from those girls, there's also a vast difference between being intimate with a woman that you love, and a woman that you take upstairs for an hour. I think you've always known that Jeremy, you knew that, with one, you are only going through the physical motions for some type of entertainment, and the other involves your heart and soul."

Pondering his brother's explanation, Jeremy turned to Aaron to ask;

"Aaron, I know you've always been more serious then Jason has, do you mind if I ask your theory about this? I mean, I know that Jason and Josh's trips weren't ALL business, and..."

Staring at his glass as if studying its contents, Aaron drained the last sip of whiskey before reaching to pour himself another shot before stating rather than asking;

"Let me guess, you'd like to know if I 'enjoyed' myself before marriage the way your brothers did."

Accepting Jeremy's nod as his answer, Aaron sighed in thinly veiled frustrated resignation as he leaned forward to cross his arms on the tabletop before issuing;

"Jeremy, I am about to share something with you and what I say is not to go beyond that cabin door, do I make myself clear?"

Jeremy couldn't help but find himself slightly concerned by the intense determination that he saw in Aaron's eyes as he vowed;

'I swear I'll never say a word, Aaron."

Satisfied with the young man 's promise, Aaron began;

"There's something that I want to make very clear before I say what I'm about to say; Jemma knows every thing that I am about to discuss with you. I'm going to give you this bit of marital advice, and whether or not you put it into practice is up to you; always be honest with each other. I know that the four of you trust each other and always have and while there's certainly nothing wrong with that, the person you marry, that you choose to spend your life with, is the person you should trust more than anyone in the world."

Taking a sip from his glass, Aaron continued;

"Now, as to your question; yes, Jeremy, I'm not going to deny that, when I was about your age, give or take, I was just as guilty as your brothers of spending some of my time 'enjoying' myself with the type of girls that you take upstairs for an hour. Although I'm willing to bet that I didn't experience nearly as much 'enjoyment' as they did, especially Jason."

His curiosity piqued, Jeremy couldn't help but ask;

"I'm pretty sure I know what, or should I say who changed that for you, but when did you notice that YOU wanted it to change?"

Leaning back in his chair, Aaron demanded;

"Do you want the absolute truth?"

At Jeremy's nod, Aaron confessed;

"It started when I began noticing how any woman that I came across I kept comparing to a certain young lady, and I kept finding reasons why I wasn't interested in any of them; but, at the time, I didn't quite realize myself just exactly why I was doing that."

A knowing smile lifting the corners of his mouth, Jeremy prodded;

"I'm guessing the answer finally came to you?

Unable to prevent the amused chuckle, Aaron nodded as he pointed towards the photograph on the fireplace mantle that Jason had insisted on having made of Jemma on her sixteenth birthday;

"Yes, I realized the first time that I took your sister in my arms to teach her to dance that the reason no one interested me was that I was falling in love with your sister. And believe me, that realization his me like a ton of bricks, especially considering that she was sixteen at the time and I was almost thirty-two. I tried finding interest in other women, but no matter how hard I tried, I always compared them to her and no one else could compare; long story short, I wanted the girl I loved and that was Jemma and they weren't her."

Motioning towards Jason, Aaron offered;

"Now, having explained that to you, let me explain this and I think that Jason will agree with what I'm about to say. No matter how much 'physical' experience you may or may not have when it comes to the first time you're intimate with the woman that you love enough to want to spend your life with as your wife, that 'experience' is nothing more than a mechanical knowledge."

Turning from one to the other, the youngest Bolt male turned to Jason to demand in an astonished voice;

"Jason, even with all of the bragging that you used to do about the fun that you had when you'd go to Olympia, Tacoma, and San Francisco, is that close to how you felt about it?"

Pushing his, normally, boisterous ego deep down, Jason decided that, if ever there was a time to be candidly honest with his youngest brother, this was it. Taking a sip from his glass, Jason admitted;

"Jeremy, although my reasons weren't as decidedly determined as Aaron's, they were still somewhat along the same lines. You see, what I wasn't telling you and Josh when I returned from those trips was that, yes, I might have had the company of an attractive woman for a short time to 'occupy' my time, but that was all there was to that. When our time together was finished, if anything, I felt a little more empty inside then what I did before."

Glancing to their brother in law, Jeremy found the same reaction of shock and surprise in the expression Aaron wore similar to his own. Being the first to recover, Aaron couldn't help but ask;

"Jason, you never seemed to act anything but happy and carefree about your bachelorhood, at least not until Julie came along."

Shaking his head, Jason turned to Jeremy before confessing further;

"Jeremy, I want this to be between us, that means no Josh and no Pixie. I think that, with what you're about to take on with Molly and Christopher, you might understand this a bit better then they would, although Pixie might understand some of it since she has children of her own."

Nodding towards Aaron, Jason ventured;

"Actually, I think that Aaron can understand this for the same reason as Pixie might and because of Julie. You see, Jeremy, I put you, Josh, and Pixie first after Mother and Father died, you three were the most important things in the world to me and I was determined that you would never be made to feel that you were in the way, and there wasn't really anyone that I met when the three of you were younger who I was willing to trust to be an influence in your lives, let alone marry them. To be quite honest with you, I didn't meet anyone, at least until Julie, that I couldn't imagine not spending my life with. Whenever I spent time with those other women, it just reminded me that, while I might well have found some physical enjoyment, there was nothing beyond that to be found. In a lot of ways I envy you because what you will be sharing tomorrow night will be a very special gift and it's something that you will be sharing for the first time with the woman you love, something that will make your experience a great deal more special and magical then what Aaron, Josh, and I had for our first experiences."

Jeremy sat, stunned by his brother's admission before turning to his brother in law;

"Aaron, is that how you felt, as far as your first 'experience' at least?"

Offering a slight shake of his head, Aaron admitted;

"Jeremy, I don't want any of this to go beyond these walls, and before I say what I'm about to say I want something clearly understood; it's not something that I'm particularly proud of and before you ask, yes, Jemma knows. Now, as far as my first experience goes, my father, in his infinite wisdom, decided that, when I was eighteen, it was time that I should have more intimate knowledge of the fairer sex."

Jason and Jeremy exchanged wide-eyed looks as Aaron shook his head ruefully;

"Little did I know that when he insisted I go out with some men close to my age who were in his employ one evening that I was being taken to expand my 'education'. I'm not going to go into details, but as far as how I felt about it, Jeremy, in my youth and ignorance I tried convincing myself that, because it was what I was told a 'real man' was supposed to do, my experience was an enjoyable one. The truth of the matter was that I resented my father for a long time for forcing me into that position; it took me a long time to forgive him and it was only after realizing that he was carrying on what he thought was a tradition since his father had done the same with him. Although, admittedly, I suppose in a way that I owe him a very huge 'thank you' for what he did."

Jason found himself staring in astonishment as he demanded;

"How in the hell can you say you owe him a 'thank you', especially considering how you, obviously, felt about it?"

Aaron offered a slight shrug;

"Because, Jason, had I not been forced into that experience by my father's insistence and realized what I DIDN'T want in an intimate relationship with a woman, I might well not have appreciated just how special such a relationship can be when it's with the woman you love, especially when she shares those same feelings."

Facing the youngest Bolt brother, Aaron advised;

"Jeremy, the bottom line here is that the only thing I gained by my 'experience' is first-hand knowledge of the mechanics of the act. But I will tell you this; I might well have had that knowledge, but I felt like I was almost as much of an innocent as Jemma was on our wedding night. The only thing that I gained from the prior experience was a full understanding of just how magical and wonderful what your sister and I share between us truly is, but only a damn fool wouldn't have been able to understand that."

Jeremy found himself almost overwhelmed by the air of sincerity surrounding Aaron, as he pinned him with his eyes;

"Jeremy, you were the smart one to have waited to share your first experience with the woman you love and plan on spending your life with. As far as what to expect and what you should do, I'm going to give you the same advice I gave your brother when he and Julie got married; don't let any gossip you've heard from the other men dictate what you should or shouldn't do when it's just you and Candy. Let your love, your feelings for each other, and your instincts guide you in that direction and just act naturally with each other and you'll be fine. Although I will also tell you this; don't try to compare your marriage to anyone else's, you are two different people and your marriage won't be like anyone else's."

Seeing that his brother was mulling over everything that Aaron had said, Jason wasn't surprised when he turned towards him to demand;

"Jason, is that similar to what you felt? I mean, I know that Aaron and Pixie waited for some time to marry and knew they loved each other, but what about the rest?"

Leaning back in his chair to brace his elbows on the arms as he clasped his hands together in a prayerful manner, Jason offered;

"Yes, Jeremy, except for the fact that our Father didn't decide to 'take care of matters' as Aaron's did. Rather, on my first trip with some of the boys to tend to some logging camp business, I found myself agreeing to something that I didn't particularly want to agree to, but since I wanted to fit in and earn the men's respect I went along with it; the truth is that I wish I had stuck by my principals the way that you have."

Waving his hand towards their brother in law, Jason observed;

"The other difference would be Dana; I know that we would not have had a happy marriage, we were too different in so many areas. But, she showed me what it was to care deeply for someone and when Julie came into my life I knew that, given how much I cared for Dana and the fact that I was willing to try to live as an Amish man to be with her, what I felt for Julie was even stronger and I had no doubts, as I did with Dana, that I would succeed in accomplishing whatever I needed to for Julie's sake. Of course, the irony of it all was that Julie never asked for anything or required anything aside from my admitting that I loved her."

Reaching for his glass of whiskey, Jason stared at the contents for a moment before draining the glass before continuing;

"As far as what Aaron explained, he's right, it is different for everyone. But, like him, I found myself experiencing something similar with Julie on our wedding night that, I'm sure, he experienced with Pixie; the first-hand knowledge of the mechanics of the act was nothing compared to sharing the magic that can only be found between two people who love each other and are sharing the gift of themselves with each other. To be honest with you, little brother, I felt like more of a virgin on my wedding night at thirty-six years old then what I did when I spent the evening with the woman, who I can't even remember what she looked like, at seventeen years old."

Seeing the puzzlement in the young man's eyes, Aaron offered his explanation;

"Jason's right, Jeremy. You see, for me at least, I felt that way because the only part of myself invested in my 'experiences' was my physical presence and that was all that I wanted to invest, although not even that if truth be told. But, I thought that, as a man, that was what was expected of me on some level and I treated it like an obligation of sorts. However, when I fell in love with Jemma and came to the realization and determination that I wanted to marry her and share my life with her, I knew that I couldn't think of being intimate with her as an obligation. To be honest, any doubts that I had to the contrary were eliminated the first time I held her, kissed her, and looked into her eyes and found myself wanting to give everything I had to her, and I don't mean in the material sense."

Shaking his head as he laughed ruefully, Aaron confessed;

"You want to know what's so ironic? As tight-fisted as you Bolts have always accused me of being, all THAT particular Bolt has ever had to do was just look up at me with those eyes of hers and she can have anything she wants for the asking, but she never asks for anything."

Jeremy and Jason shared a knowing look full of amusement at their brother in law's admission before Jeremy turned to his brother for confirmation;

"Jason, I know that what you and Aaron experienced was probably different from each other and that mine will probably be different still, but..."

Deciding to put his own experience bluntly, Jason admitted;

"Jeremy; I think what Aaron was trying to convey was that, when you share yourself with the woman you love, you want to share EVERYTHING; heart, mind, body, and soul. You want to give her everything that you have, most especially,"

Reaching across he put his hand in the center of his youngest brother's chest for emphasis;

"What's in here; because believe me, brother, there will be no doubts as to the treasure that she is gifting you with when she shares your bed."

Although he didn't want to contemplate this particular aspect of what would be taking place between he and Candy on their wedding night, he knew that if anyone would understand his reluctance at the thought of hurting the woman he loved in any way, it would be these two. Noticing how Jeremy kept glancing from one to the other of them, Aaron speculated;

"There's something you want to know, isn't there?"

Furrowing his brow in concentration, Jason studied his brother as he nodded in affirmation of Aaron's inquiry before his eyes lit with the illumination of understanding as he ventured;

"You're not just worried about the idea of disappointing Candy are you?"

When Jeremy shook his head and remained silent, the same thought having occurred to Aaron, he wondered;

"Jeremy, are you concerned about what Candy has to go through your first time together?"

Seeing the answer in his eyes, Aaron and Jason exchanged looks as Jason waved his hand towards his brother in law;

"By all means, I think you should take the lead on this one."

Offering him a wry look as he shook his head, Aaron quipped;

"Gee, thanks a lot."

Narrowing his eyes, Aaron warned;

"Needless to say, this stays between us. I don't exactly relish the idea of sharing details of something as private as mine and Jemma's wedding night with her brothers. But, I know how I felt when I had those same concerns and I know that if Jemma knew how worried Jeremy is she would be upset that I didn't help."

Aaron took a deep, steadying breath as he launched in;

"I understand your concern, believe me, Jeremy, any man who loves the girl he marries is going to be concerned about the aspect of causing her pain and the aspect of disappointing his bride; ironically, the two really go hand in hand."

The confusion at Aaron's statement obvious on his face, Jeremy asked for clarification;

"What do you mean about them going hand in hand."

Having realized the same thing as Aaron, Jason offered;

"Jeremy, I know that you understand the mechanics of what takes place on the wedding night between a woman and a man because I made certain that all three of you knew about the facts of life, although in Pixie's case I had Lottie explain them to her because I thought that it would be easier if she learned them from another female. But what Aaron is referring to is the fact that, although there is a certain amount of pain that is involved for a first time bride on her wedding night, which is a fact of life and not something that can be avoided, there are, however, ways that you can help make that eventuality much easier for her."

Jeremy sat, mulling over everything that both men had shared with him at that point before asking quietly;

"Really?"

Turning to Aaron, he demanded;

"Was that the case with you and Pixie?"

Swinging his glance around to his oldest brother, he questioned;

"And you and Julie; was that how it was with you two?"

Making a sweeping gesture with his hand, Aaron invited;

"By all means, Mr. Bolt, why don't you take the lead on this one."

Noting the thinly veiled look of glee in his brother in law's eyes, Jason lifted one eyebrow as he mocked sarcastically;

"Thank you very much, Mr. Stempel."

Meeting the look of curiosity in his brother's eyes with his own look of sincerity, Jason began;

"Yes, Jeremy, that is really possible and, as far as Julie and I go, yes, that was how it was with her and I on our wedding night."

Jeremy braced his arms on top of the table as he asked;

"But how did you get past the awkwardness and what Julie had to suffer?"

Knowing that his admissions were safe with his brother and brother in law, Jason explained;

"Jeremy, believe it or not, we didn't get past it, we got through it. We let our feelings for each other lead our actions and how we responded to each other and,"

Glancing towards Aaron, he chuckled as he offered;

"A very wise man advised me to let my heart lead the way with how I treated my bride and to never be anything but completely honest with her, and to not be afraid or ashamed to let her know just how much I love her, adore her, or just how much I treasure her; add to that always be as concerned of her feelings as you want her to be of yours. To be blunt with you; I made certain that I was as concerned with Julie's enjoyment as I was of my own and was as giving and open with her as I wanted her to be with me. The rest took care of itself."

Jeremy took a few moments to ponder his brother's advice before turning to Aaron;

"Aaron, I can't believe I'm asking this considering it's my baby sister but was that similar to what you learned on your wedding night?"

Aaron nodded;

"Yes, Jeremy, although I'll tell you this much; more than likely, Candy will be as nervous and concerned about tomorrow night as you are and just as afraid of disappointing you as you are her."

Disbelief showing in his eyes, Jeremy couldn't help but question;

"Pixie, nervous, but why? I mean, there was no doubt that you loved her and adored her, there was no way on earth she could have disappointed you."

Finding amusement in Jeremy's observation, Aaron pointed out;

"Jeremy, I have news for you; yes, you're absolutely right, I love and adore my wife very much, if anything more now then the day we married. However, keep something in mind; I know that she loves and adores me just as much but I was worried about the same thing; disappointing and hurting her. Sometimes love and adoration can be a double-edged sword that cuts both ways because, just as it makes you eager and happy when it comes when it comes to doing for the one you feel that way about, it can also worry you because you're afraid that you'll disappoint them."

Aaron gave a slight shake of his head;

"And to answer your earlier question; yes, Jemma was very nervous on our wedding night, but so was I, we were both afraid of disappointing each other. We were just natural with each other and let our feelings lead the way in how we treated and reacted to each other. The bottom line, Jeremy, if the two of you just let your love for each other lead the way then you'll be fine. You and Candy are different from me and Jemma, and Jason and Julie, so you have to find what works for you, but you will don't worry."

Although he knew that he had been given what others might consider an, almost, overwhelming amount of information to consider, Jeremy also knew that he no longer felt worried over what tomorrow night would bring. Oh, he had no doubts that he and Candy would have a few moments of awkwardness and nervousness to face, but he also knew that thanks to their love for each other, they WOULD get past those moments. Taking the glass of whiskey, for the first time, that Aaron had poured for him earlier, Jeremy took a long drink before turning from his brother to his brother in law to observe;

"I know that it took a lot for you two to talk to me about all of this, especially you Aaron, and I want you to know just how much I truly appreciate you're doing that to make things easier for me and Candy."

Raising his hand he vowed;

"And I promise; I will never say one word to anyone, not even Candy, about anything that you two have told me."

Furrowing his brow slightly, Jeremy couldn't help but wonder aloud;

"You know, I know that Lottie will, more than likely, have a talk with Candy about what to expect on our wedding night, but I wonder if Candy might be having a similar conversation."

Meeting each other's looks of amusement, Jason and Aaron, both, burst out in laughter as Aaron pulled his watch from his vest pocket to glance at it before venturing;

"Let's see, I think it's safe to say that, since tonight we're having supper at our house, that would mean that Jemma, Julie, Candy, and Lottie are all together. And, given Candy's natural inquisitiveness and the fact that, when it comes to matters like we just discussed, I would say she's with the three women that she trusts most to answer any questions that she might have honestly, I would say that it's a safe bet that she's having a very similar conversation with our wives and Lottie."

Swallowing back the lump of nerves that he suddenly found lodged in his throat, Jeremy's eyes darted back and forth in a slight panic;

"You, uh, you wouldn't know what, uh, what kind of advice they might be giving her, would you?"

Neither could help in finding the humor at this particular concern of Jeremy's as Jason rushed to assure him;

"Jeremy, now you know that, neither, Lottie, Jemma, or Julie would say anything that you need to worry about. I can promise you that Julie wouldn't say or do anything that could create a problem, you know how much she cares about you and Candy; so rest assured, little brother, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Clasping the younger man's shoulder, Aaron confirmed;

"And you know good and well that Jemma is going to be the same way, as will Lottie. So, even if they are discussing the same subject that we've been talking about, you can relax because you know good and well that it won't be anything negative."

Jeremy, knowing the truth of both men's statements, motioned towards the bottle;

"Well, I guess that there's only really one thing I can do."

Puzzled, Jason asked;

"And what's that?"

Refilling their glasses, Jeremy lifted his as he suggested;

"I say that we drink a toast to the soon to be Mrs. Jeremy Bolt."

Clinking his glass against Jason's and Aaron's he offered;

"Mrs. Jason Bolt, and last but certainly not least, Mrs. Aaron Stempel; the three prettiest, sweetest, and smartest women in Seattle, if not the Washington territory, and to just how lucky we are to have them in our lives."

Aaron nodded his agreement;

"Amen."

With that all three downed the contents of their glasses before preparing to leave as Jason suggested;

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm starving and wouldn't mind seeing what wonderful meal the women have prepared for our enjoyment this evening."

Leaving the Bolt cabin, the three hurried in the direction of Aaron and Jemma's house, eager to satisfy their hunger for food and knowledge of what type of discussion might have taken place between the women.

Julie and Candy had just finished setting the table in the Stempel dining room as Jemma and Lottie brought in the last of the food. Placing her hands on her hips, Candy ventured;

"Maybe I should send Molly and Christopher to get everybody."

Shaking her head as she glanced at the mantel clock that could be seen in the living room from the doorway, Jemma offered;

"Well, you don't have to worry about fetching Aaron, or Jason for that matter, since they were taking care of some business. Trust me, they'll be here anytime now."

Curious, Julie turned;

"And just how can you be so certain of that, Jemma?"

Turning to make her way into the kitchen, Jemma threw over her shoulder;

"Because, Julie, your brother seems to have developed some sort of internal alarm clock and seems to know just when I'm, either, about to set supper on the table or have just finished cooking it. It never seems to fail, mark my words, he'll be stepping through that doorway in..."

Before she could finish her statement the kitchen door opened to Aaron announcing;

"Jemma, I'm home and I've got Jason and Jeremy with me. Oh, and we just saw Josh and Clancey heading this way too."

Laughing openly at the astonished looks on Julie's, Candy's, and Lottie's faces, Jemma offered a grin of satisfaction;

"See, I told you."

Entering the kitchen just as Aaron was drying his hands on a dishtowel while her brothers were washing up to prepare for supper, Jemma hurried over to her husband to eagerly greet;

"Hello, my love."

Tossing the towel towards Jason, Aaron nodded as a warm smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he met his wife's bright, happy, and warm smile to respond;

"Hello, my darlin."

Ignoring the presence of the others, Aaron held her and claimed a sound kiss, lifting his head and seeing the semi shocked looks on everyone's face, he shrugged still holding Jemma as he quipped;

"I don't know why you all look so shocked; you all seem to forget something. First, we're married, not to mention my wife, my house, and..."

Hugging her a bit tighter before placing a kiss on her forehead and releasing her from his embrace, Aaron pointed out;

"Only a damn fool would resist the temptation to kiss such a beautiful woman, especially when she's his wife, and I'd like to think I'm no fool."

Glancing towards each other in silent agreement, Jason and Jeremy nodded as Jason agreed;

"You know something, Aaron, you have a point there."

With that both brothers followed his lead as they approached Julie and Candy to follow Aaron's example as the door opened to admit Josh and Clancey who simply shook their heads at the sight before them as Josh turned to his brother in law to demand;

"I'm surprised that you two aren't following suit."

Lifting his head as he placed his arm around his wife's shoulders, Jason informed Josh;

"And just where do you think we got the idea from?"

Jerking his thumb in the couple's direction, he advised;

"Those two."

Taking Candy's hand, Jeremy shook his head;

"You might have gotten the idea from Pixie and Aaron, but I have news for you, Jason. I never need encouragement to kiss Candy."

Turning to smile into her eyes, Jeremy offered quietly;

"That's an idea I have ALL the time."

Rolling his eyes in that all too familiar Bolt way, Josh offered in a sarcastic tone laced with irritation;

"Well, if the six of you wouldn't mind reining in your 'urges', some of us are hungry and considering that we have a big day tomorrow I'm sure getting to bed early would be a good idea."

Although his outburst had been something of a shock to his family, given the fury of activity that was involved in preparing for Candy and Jeremy's wedding, everyone chocked Josh's show of irritation to that factor. Seeking to break the tension, Jemma turned to her husband;

"Honey, Uncle Duncan, and Holly are upstairs with Molly and Christopher, bathing the twins, would you mind going upstairs and letting them know it's time for supper?"

Understanding her motivation as well as the pleading look in her eyes, Aaron nodded;

"Sure thing, sweetheart."

Motioning towards the doorway, Jemma suggested;

"Why don't we go sit down, everything's already on the table."

Leading the way into the dining room, Jemma silently hoped that her theory regarding her middle brother's recent behavior wasn't an accurate one.

Once everyone had eaten their fill of the meal that the ladies had prepared and enjoyed Jemma's apple pie over some leisurely conversation no one was shocked as Duncan leaned back in his chair to pat his stomach as he complimented;

"Jemma lass, you're just as good, if not better, of a cook as I remember your own mother being."

Finishing the last bite of pie on his plate, Aaron agreed;

"I can't say that I ever had the pleasure of enjoying Julietta's cooking, Duncan, but if it was even half as good as my wife's then I definitely missed something."

Having gotten to know Aaron and Julie, both, a good deal better since his arrival, and especially given the amount of time that he and Holly spent helping to care for the twins, Duncan had developed a fondness for both as well as an admiration. Although he had liked Aaron well enough when he had made his acquaintance on his last visit, he found himself wondering how someone who seemed as serious and, somewhat, somber as Aaron seemed to be could have captured Jemma's heart, especially given her naturally bright and bubbly personality, as well as her independent spirit. However, after having studied the pair, especially when they were unaware that was the case, he couldn't deny the obvious love and adoration between the two, nor the fact that one was as protective as the other when it came to defending their spouse; a lesson he had learned the hard way.

Two days before, Duncan had been discussing some of the old family traditions as he was sitting in the kitchen while Aaron and Jemma bathed Amie and Jacob in preparation to settle them for the evening. Holly had gone back to the dorm to help Biddie with some of the wedding preparations leaving Jemma and Aaron with the task of keeping the Bolt elder occupied for the evening. Motioning towards the infants as their parents were drying and diapering the pair, Duncan ventured;

"I've been doing a bit of thinking about how ya named the wee bairns."

Slipping his son's sleep shirt on with practiced ease, Aaron lifted his head to meet the elder's look as he held Jacob against his chest, he demanded;

"What about their names, Duncan?"

Spreading his hands in a pleading gesture, Duncan demanded;

"Well, why canna you change their names, just a wee bit mind you."

Having finished with dressing Amie as well, Jemma cradled her daughter as she demanded;

"Uncle Duncan, what in heaven's name are you talking about? And what's wrong with their names, we put a great deal of thought into Jacob Aaron and Amelia Carleecia, thank you very much."

Duncan shook his head;

"Oh, not their first names, lass, no, you did yourselves proud there. No, I was thinking that you should consider adding 'Bolt' to their last name."

His eyes darkening in thinly veiled irritation as he glanced towards his wife and children, Aaron made certain to keep the volume of his voice lowered to avoid frightening his son and daughter as he glared at Duncan and stated his position;

"These are mine and Jemma's children."

Looking slightly taken aback, Duncan stammered;

"Well given just how much they look like the two of you, there's no denying that fact, man. But you seem to forget that they're Bolts."

Jemma closed her eyes momentarily as she swallowed the lump of trepidation that had risen in her throat back down as she noticed just how much her husband's jaw tightened at her uncle's statement. She wasn't surprised when he narrowed his eyes to slits of anger before correcting;

"Wrong! They are HALF Bolt, they also happen to be Stempels as well. And before you try to tell me it's 'tradition' then why doesn't Jemma or her brothers carry their mother's maiden name?"

Shaking his head, Aaron solidified his position;

"Duncan, you're my wife's uncle and my children's great uncle and I'll never keep you from seeing them, but let me make this crystal clear; if you want to retain your welcome in my house then you had better get it through your head that the decision as to how these children will be raised isn't something that's up for debate or at the mercy or whim of your 'traditions'. Amie and Jacob's last name is 'Stempel' and that's how it's going to stay."

Turning to face his wife, Aaron advised;

"I'm going to take Jacob upstairs and get him settled."

Watching as he left the room, bringing an abrupt end to the conversation, Duncan shook his head in exasperation;

"Jemma lass, did ya know just how stubborn and unreasonable a man you were marrying?"

Staring at her uncle in disbelief, Jemma inhaled sharply before counting slowly as she tried to gain control of her frustration and temper;

"Uncle Duncan, would you please tell me how you can sit there and say something like that? You just insulted my husband by, not only, suggesting that we change our children's last name to include 'Bolt', but you also seem intent on overlooking the fact that they are not just Bolts, but Stempels as well. Had you married and had children would YOU have insisted that your children's last name included their mother's maiden name?"

Taken aback by her question, Duncan began;

"But, you see lass, that would have been..."

Shifting her daughter in her arms, Jemma ventured;

"Let me guess, 'different'. And just what would that difference be; the fact that it was you and you're a man with the name 'Bolt'? There are three other Bolt males, who, I'm quite certain, will have children which will carry on the name, I don't think that mine and Aaron's children are going to be the last of the newest generation of our family."

Shaking her head, Jemma issued;

"I love you dearly, Uncle, but you need to understand something; yes, I'm proud to be a Bolt, but I'm also just as proud to be a Stempel and to bear my husband's name, just as I plan on making certain that our children are proud of that same fact."

Making her way to the door to follow Aaron's example in settling their daughter for the night, Jemma turned before leaving the room to advise;

"Oh and, Uncle."

When she was certain she had his attention, she narrowed her eyes before advising;

"And this is coming from me, not Aaron; if you wish to continue to enjoy a welcome in this house and in mine and the children's lives, NEVER refer to my husband in any sort of derogatory or critical way again, and especially not under his roof. I won't have it or tolerate it and I won't take the chance on our children hearing it either."

With that, he watched in shock as she left the room, kicking himself mentally, Duncan realized that, yet again, in his stubbornness when it came to his determination where the Bolt clan was concerned, he had caused a problem. However, thanks to Holly's influence and his determination not to let his stubborn pride cause a break in his family, Duncan quickly realized what he needed to do. Making his way to the nursery, he stood at the doorway, unnoticed, observing as Aaron placed his arm around Jemma's shoulders as they stood watching their children as they drifted off to sleep. He couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt as he noticed the edge to Aaron's quiet voice;

"Sweetheart, I know that they are half Bolt and I wouldn't change that fact for anything in the world considering you're the one that contributed that half. But..."

Turning to face him she placed her fingers against his lips to silence the remainder of his statement;

"Darling, they are just as much Stempel as they are Bolt and what he said downstairs I find insulting. When you get down to it, I'm only half Bolt and, obviously, our mother's maiden name wasn't added to 'Bolt',"

Shaking her head, she admitted;

"I don't even know what Mother's maiden name was. Not to mention, if Candy or Julie were to suggest adding Pruitt or Stempel to their Bolt when they have children, he would be fit to be tied over the idea."

Jemma looked into her husband's eyes as she stated adamantly;

"Besides, one of the happiest days in my life was the day that you gave me your name and the day that these two were born to help carry on that name."

Clearing his throat to announce his presence, Duncan stepped into the nursery as he held his hands clasped together and his head lowered to offer;

"Aaron, Jemma, I'd like to apologize. I was wrong for what I said downstairs and I know that. I guess I let my silly stubborn pride run away with my mouth."

Meeting the shocked look that his niece wore with one full of sincerity and regret for his actions, Duncan admitted;

"I should have realized that, just as it means a lot to a man to give his name to the woman he loves and the children they have, it means just as much to the woman too. Can ya ever forgive me?

Glancing at each other and realizing that neither could hold their anger at the man, Aaron nodded;

"I'm fairly certain we can, Duncan."

Offering her agreement, Jemma added;

"Provided that you remember that these are our children and that, while we don't mind you being proud of the fact that they are half Bolt, you remember that they are half Stempel as well."

Stepping around the crib as he looked down on the sleeping infants, a look of loving pride lighting his features, Duncan embraced his niece as he leaned down to kiss her cheek;

"Aye, Jemma lass, that I will, I promise, and if I overstep just push me back inna my place."

Noticing the look of contemplation her uncle wore, Jemma tilted her head in curiosity to demand;

Alright, Uncle, what is running through that mind of yours now?"

Looking down fondly on his only niece, Duncan couldn't help but laugh;

"I was just thinkin about how when I first saw you when you were just a wee little babe, how small you were."

Shaking his head in amusement, he observed;

"Not much has changed in close to twenty-one years, has it?"

Noticing how hard Aaron was trying to keep from laughing, she motioned towards the door as she ordered quietly;

"Alright, you two, that's enough. Out before you wake these two."

Duncan found his thoughts refocused in the present as Julie placed her hand on his shoulder as he apologized;

"I'm sorry, Julie, what was that?"

Motioning towards his plate, Julie repeated;

"I asked were you finished so I could take your plate."

Turning slightly red Duncan nodded as Julie, Jemma, Candy, Biddie, and Lottie finished clearing the dining table. Once the women were behind the closed door of the kitchen, Candy wondered aloud;

"I wonder if they're all in there offering Jeremy marriage advice."

Glancing at each other, Julie and Jemma burst out in laughter as Julie quipped;

"You mean like we did with you earlier today?"

Biddie couldn't help but blush as she offered;

"Oh my stars, I never thought there was THAT much for a bride to remember on her wedding night."

Shaking her head as she handed a plate to her sister in law to dry, Jemma corrected;

"Biddie, there isn't that much to think about, not really. I mean, as long as you and your husband let your love and what's in your hearts guide your actions and how you treat each other then everything else will fall into place naturally; which, by the way, is how a couple should be with each other."

Her expression reflecting her puzzlement as she took the dry dish from Julie, Biddie ventured;

"Maybe I'll understand it better after I have a husband of my own."

Sighing in thinly veiled frustration, she lamented;

"That is IF I ever get a husband of my own."

Hearing the dejection in her voice, Candy placed her arm around Biddie's shoulders as she assured her;

"Biddie, you will, you know that. I know that it's been a while since you heard from Barnabas, and I know that things with Corky don't seem to be moving very quickly, but..."

Her irritation at her friend's situation, more so at the ones causing it, evident, Jemma shook the excess water from her hands before snatching a dish towel to finish drying them as she placed her hand on Biddie's arm to offer;

"Biddie, you are a very sweet, wonderful, and pretty girl and if those two are too blind or stupid to notice that then you are better off without them. There is a man out there with your name written in his heart, even though he may not be aware of it yet."

Shaking her head, Biddie pointed out;

"That's easy for you to say; the girl whose husband waited since she was sixteen to marry her."

Jemma couldn't help but feel slightly taken aback by the sharp turn of Biddie's tone of voice as she offered softly;

"Biddie, believe it or not, I really do understand how you feel."

Shocked by the admission, Biddie demanded;

"You do; how?"

Stepping closer, Julie ventured;

"Biddie, every girl feels like that at some point."

Looking from one to the other of her companions, her gaze resting with Lottie, Biddie asked in a hopeful tone;

"You too, Lottie?"

Nodding as she crossed her arms over her middle, Lottie offered;

"Me too, Biddie."

Motioning towards Jemma, Lottie reminded;

"Biddie, you forget, even though we now know that Aaron waited four years to be able to marry Jemma, that doesn't mean that Jemma knew at the time. She was as in love with him as he was with her and it was two years before either of them knew that; they both spent those years afraid that they loved someone who didn't love them."

Waving her hand towards Julie, she reminded;

'Look what Julie and Jason went through."

Placing her hand over her chest, Candy reminded;

"And you know what Jeremy and I went through. You see Biddie, the circumstances might be different but we've all gone through those feelings, but in the end, it's made us appreciate what we found all that much more."

Hearing the sound of the men approaching and noticing the time, Lottie ventured;

"Well, ladies, I do believe that it's getting late and that it's time to call it a night so that we can all get our beauty sleep for the big day tomorrow."

Hearing the distinct sound of her children's cry, Jemma shook her head as she crossed the space to her children's bassinets before correcting;

"Well, for SOME of us to get our beauty sleep."

None were surprised when they heard the sound of the twins' cries that Aaron pushed his way through everyone to take one of the infant's as his wife took the other before asking;

"Diaper, feeding, or just irritable?"

Offering a slight giggle of amusement, Jemma couldn't help but look up at her husband and quip;

"At the moment? I'm willing to bet all three."

Hurrying with their farewells and after everyone had left and they secured their home for the night, Aaron and Jemma made their way upstairs to the nursery. Once she had finished nursing their daughter, Aaron took charge of changing and settling Amie in her crib as Jemma satisfied their son's hunger before tending to Jacob's needs as well. Certain that the two were full, comfortable, and settled for the night, Aaron placed his arm around Jemma's shoulders and led her to their bedroom. As they were getting ready to retire for the evening, Jemma allowed her curiosity to come to the surface as she was brushing out her hair;

"I'm going to guess that you and Jason were offering Jeremy some sound marital advice during your time together today."

Leaning down to allow her access to his tie, Aaron waited as she calmly undid the slip of silk before venturing;

"Just, as I'm sure, you, Julie, and Lottie were doing for Candy, love."

Tilting her head up to meet his knowing gaze she offered a slight giggle;

"Alright, guilty as charged. Although it was more along the lines of one simple piece of advice."

Letting his arms slide around her waist before pulling her up from her chair as he pulled her close against him, Aaron wondered aloud;

"And just what piece of advice was that, sweetheart?'

Lifting her arms to loop them around his neck, Jemma's fingers began to gently caress the nape of his neck as she replied;

"Oh, just that she and Jeremy need to let their love for each other and what's in their hearts guide their actions and to just act naturally with each other."

The corners of her mouth curling in a flirtatious smile, she reminded;

"As I recall, it was a wonderful bit of advice that a very wise man gave me on our wedding night. I'd like to think that it's served us rather well in, oh, almost a year's time now."

Enjoying the feel of his wife's touch against his skin, Aaron tightened his hold around her waist to lift her and hold her against him before taking full possession of her mouth as her fingers began sliding the buttons of his shirt free to allow her access to his chest. Despite the cool touch of her fingers against his skin, Aaron felt gentle trails of heat wherever she made contact. Breaking the kiss to stare into her eyes, which he noticed seemed to be filled with the emerald sparks of her desire, Aaron shook his head ruefully;

"Jemma love, I don't want to, I mean, should we be..."

Before he could finish expressing his concern, Jemma placed her finger against his lips to silence him before brushing her lips against his as she explained;

"I spoke with Allyn a couple of days ago and she said that I was doing just fine and, as far as if we should, she said that whenever I felt as if I were ready there shouldn't be a problem. I'm not sure about you, love, but I feel as if I'm ready."

Unable to resist the temptation, Aaron's eyes widened in excitement as he purposefully allowed her body to slide down the length of his to set her on her feet just long enough to untie the ribbon that held the neckline of her gown together before gently pushing the neckline apart to allow the gown to slide from her shoulders to let it fall away from her body. His chest heaving with his effort to keep his anxiousness in check, Aaron swept her up in his arms to cross the space to their bed before laying her in the middle before doing away with his own clothing as he joined her and admitted, his voice full of desire;

"You have absolutely no idea just how ready I am or have been for that matter, Jemma my love."

Jemma laid in her husband arms, content in the love and joy that she and Aaron shared between them and, even, amazed in the fact that, if anything, what they shared between them seemed to have become even more special. Glancing up and noticing the peaceful look of contentment that he wore, she reached up to trace his jawline as she ventured;

"Is it just me, or does it seem as if each time is more wonderful than the time before?"

Unable to resist the temptation, Aaron shift her to lay on top of him as he pushed the loose tendrils of hair behind her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her;

"Sweetheart, considering the fact that we come to love each other more and more every day, it's definitely not just you."

Sighing contentedly, Jemma laid her head on his chest before offering;

"I hope that Candy and Jeremy can be at least half as happy in their marriage as we are in ours."

Absentmindedly, Aaron allowed his hand to caress the length of her back as he agreed;

"So do I, Jemma love, so do I."

Common sense taking charge once more, Aaron shifted her to his side before reaching over to dim the bedside lamp before advising;

"Now, we have a lot to deal with tomorrow and that being the case; you, my darling love, need to get some rest."

Curling up close to her husband's side, Jemma pushed all the details that would need to be dealt with in the morning out of her mind as she closed her eyes. Although the thoughts centering around her middle brother's behavior as of late just wouldn't quite seem to follow the trail of the rest as Jemma silently contemplated Josh's recent attitude. She knew that something was bothering him, something that grew more and more evident as the days wore on, especially since Jason and Julie's wedding, and while she was fairly certain that she knew what that something was, she had no clue as to how to a solution to help her brother. Realizing that she wasn't going to find the answer in a sleepless night, Jemma let herself enjoy the contentment that she felt in her husband's arms as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As the morning dawned so too did the flurry of activity in preparation and anticipation of Candy and Jeremy's wedding. Thankfully, thanks to Biddie's gift for organization, everything was moving along in a fairly smooth motion; from transporting the food and wedding cake from the dorm, Julie and Jason's house, and Jemma and Aaron's to Lottie's, to making certain that the female members of the wedding party had more than enough help, especially Candy, and Jemma with the twins. However, at that moment, Jemma was in a slight flurry of panic as she was trying to deal with making certain that her children's needs were met, something that was proving difficult, at best, at the moment.

So far that morning, Jacob had managed to spit up all over himself and then his sister before Amie managed to spit up all over her father; all, of whom, were dressed for the wedding. Jemma's heart sank as, in his haste to try and help, Aaron had rushed to pick Amie up from the crib to clean her up and didn't realize that, having just nursed, such quick movements might prove disastrous, which they did. Hurrying to remove her soiled dress and bathe her off, Aaron felt satisfied with his efforts, at least until he cradled his daughter against his chest to comfort her as he crooned softly;

"There, that's much better, isn't it, baby girl?"

Aaron shifted her slightly;

"How's Daddy's girl?"

Assuming she was content, Aaron found himself shocked, to say the least as Amie opened her small mouth, almost as if to sigh, just before covering his jacket with her breakfast. Seeing the look of dismay on his wife's face as she finished tending to their son, Aaron rushed to assure her;

"Sweetheart, it's no big deal. I can wear my other suit and I should have known better than to shake her up like I did without making sure she was burped."

Dejected, Jemma shook her head;

"They've never had any problems like this since they were born, of all the days for them to start."

Before Aaron could respond they could hear a familiar voice on the stairs demanding;

"Now just where in the heck are y'all hiding?"

Before either could answer, Holly, stood in the nursery doorway, her hands on her hips as she stared in disbelief to demand;

"Well, what in the world happened here? Shoot looks like y'all done had some sort of ruckus up in here this morning."

Motioning towards Aaron, she ventured;

"By the looks of it, I'd say them younguns decided they wasn't happy with their breakfast."

Hearing Julie and Jason downstairs, Jemma turned to her husband in panic;

"What are we going to do? Julie and I have to help get Candy ready, you need to change and the babies..."

Huffing, Holly waved her hand in dismissal as she exclaimed;

"Aw, shoot, just hold your horses."

Making her way to the railing, having heard her companion as of late, Holly motioned towards Jason, Julie, and Duncan to order;

"Julie, get yer tail up here and bring that husband of yours and the big feller there with ya."

Seeing the look of trepidation and suspicion in Jemma's eyes, Aaron shrugged;

"Your guess is as good as mine, love."

Before they could speculate further, Holly took a couple of towels from the nearby shelf where Jemma kept the diaper changing supplies as Duncan, Jason, and Julie entered the room. Motioning towards Duncan, she ordered;

"Hold still there, big feller."

Fashioning the towel into a makeshift apron, she waved her hand towards Jemma;

"Alright, you take Jacob and make sure he's as clean as a new penny and get him dressed."

Turning to Julie, she tossed her the towel before facing Jason;

"You might wanna take that there jacket off unless you'd like a suit like Aaron's. When Julie gets you fixed up you take Amie and make sure she's all cleaned and pretty and ready for this here wedding and wingding. Oh, and if I was you, I wouldn't shake her up too much; somethin tells me that's how her pa ended up wearing her breakfast."

His face reflecting his disbelief, Jason demanded;

"But, but, what am I supposed to do?"

Finding amusement in the situation as he shifted his daughter from his arms into her uncle's, Aaron ventured;

"Practice for when you have your own children. Come on, Jason, you raised your sister, surely you retained some of that knowledge, just bathe her, change her, and dress her."

Seeing the trepidation in his brother in law's eyes, Aaron shook his head in disbelief as he demanded;

"You can't be serious? Do you mean to tell me that you don't think anything of climbing a hundred feet or more to the top of a tall pine, but you're intimidated by a baby girl who weighs less than ten pounds?"

Glaring at his brother in law, Jason reminded him;

"The difference is that, if I drop the tree, my baby sister isn't waiting at the bottom to rip a piece off of my hide with you waiting behind her to wring my neck."

Surprising everyone present, except for Holly, Duncan shook his head as he clucked somewhat;

"I canna believe that, Jason lad, you're afraid of such a wee little lass."

Laying Jacob, who was now clean, dry, and fully dressed, in his uncle's arms, Duncan took Amie from her father as he ordered;

"Alright, man, go and get changed into something a bit more fittin for the occasion."

Facing Jason, he issued;

"Just rest yourself in that rocking chair, nephew and I'll take care of the little lass here."

Glancing over his shoulder, Duncan addressed his niece;

"Alright, Jemma lass, go and get into your frock and we'll have everything right as rain by the time you two are ready."

Jemma found herself being ushered into their bedroom by her husband as Julie and Holly took charge as Aaron offered;

"I'll change in the washroom while you get ready out here, sweetheart."

Finding herself pushed down into the chair in front of her dressing table as Julie took the hairbrush and began arranging the curls and waves of her hair, Jemma glanced in the mirror at her sister in law to venture;

"I'm willing to bet that you and Jason had a much easier time dressing this morning than what we seem to be having."

Julie laughed as she offered;

"You might be surprised."

Deciding that her sister in law could use a good laugh after the morning that she had, obviously had, Julie described the events of her and Jason's day so far. It had begun when Jason had decided to serve his wife breakfast in bed as a surprise, unfortunately, he and Julie both found themselves shocked as he was carrying the tray into the bedroom by their unexpected houseguest who had been hiding under their bed. Jason found himself tripping over a small kitten that had come out to investigate the smell of the food on the tray that he was carrying, and although he had been able to retain his hold on the tray the food had been a different matter as it had flown off the tray to land in Julie's lap. Seeing the look of horror on her husband's face, Julie couldn't help but laugh, especially when the kitten leaped onto the bed to begin helping himself to the food scattered on the covers. Laughing, Julie couldn't help but quip;

"I can't deny that I was hungry, darling, but obviously not as hungry as this little fellow."

Picking the little intruder up as he munched on a piece of bacon, Julie couldn't help but smile at the small gray ball of fluff, especially as he began purring when she scratched behind the feline's ears with her thumb. Seeing the hopefulness and silent pleading in her eyes, Jason knew what was coming, even as he vehemently shook his head;

"No, Julie sweet, cats do not belong in the house, not mention the fact of all the damage he's done and of all days to do it."

Tilting her head to the side as she widened her eyes before cuddling the kitten closer, Julie pleaded;

"But, Jason, he's just a baby and probably just wants to be safe and loved. I'm sure that he just got excited when he smelled all the delicious food that you cooked on the tray."

His eyes widening in shock as he waved his hand across the space of their bed, Jason exclaimed;

"OBVIOUSLY!"

Despite his objection to the animal, Jason knew that, as soon as she smiled demurely and batted her eyes that they had acquired a new pet when his wife begged;

"Please, darling, for me?"

Setting the tray on the bed, Jason pulled the quilt back to contain the mess the spilled food had made as he offered his wife his hand to help her up from the bed as she continued cuddling the kitten. Crossing his arm over his broad chest as his mouth became a thin line of frustration, Jason found himself chuckling as he reached a hand out to scratch the animals chin which found the kitten turning its head to rub its cheek back and forth against Jason's fingers before giving his host an appreciative swipe of his tongue in approval as the volume of his purr increased. Shaking his head in amusement at the animal, Jason ventured;

"Despite the trouble that you caused this morning, the lady seems intent on letting you call this home. What do you think, little fella?"

Neither could resist the urge to laugh as the feline looked up at Jason to offer his opinion as he meowed. Sighing in resignation, Jason offered;

"Oh, alright, go fix him a place in the kitchen while I clean this mess up and then we'll get dressed. I suppose we can always use a good mouser."

Julie's mind came back to the moment as Jemma laughingly demanded;

"So you talked him into keeping the cat?"

Nodding, Julie offered, her tone full of puzzlement;

"I'm not sure why he was so against keeping the poor little thing at first."

Hiding her amusement, Jemma simply shrugged;

"Oh, I'm sure he has his reasons."

Finding humor in the situation, but deciding to save it for later, Jemma studied her sister in law's handiwork in the mirror; Julie had arranged her hair to match her own hairstyle. She had coiled the waving mass to resemble a crown with ringlets falling to her shoulders from the center, the difference in the two styles only being that of Julie's blond tresses and Jemma's auburn curls. Nodding in satisfaction, Jemma complimented;

"Julie, I wish I was as gifted as you are at styling hair."

Hurrying into the room, Holly, carefully, lifted Jemma's gown from the bed where it had been laid out earlier to offer;

"Alright, your younguns are all set and ready and we just need to get their ma and pa dressed and we can go take care of Candy."

Helping Jemma into the gown, Julie began fastening the back as Holly nodded her approval;

"Oooh wee, you two are prettier than a new still full of sour mash."

Glancing over her shoulder at her sister in law, Jemma couldn't help but laugh at the matching look of amusement in Julie's eyes as Jemma offered;

"Well, thank you, Holly; we think."

Holly had to admit that the rose color of the gowns was becoming to both women, something she found surprising given the difference between Jemma's auburn hair, emerald eyes, and fair complexion, and the silver-gold shade of Julie's hair and blue eyes. However, the simple sweetheart necklines with full capped sleeves that ended at the elbows as well as the full sweeping skirts were a wonder in their simplicity. The women's attention was diverted as they heard Aaron's voice raised in frustration;

"Damn tie."

Just before he rushed out of the washroom to hold his hand out with the scrap of black silk in his palm as he approached his wife pleadingly;

"Sweetheart, please? I can't seem to get this thing right."

Neither Jemma or Julie could hide their amusement as Holly decided to take charge as she crossed the space to snatch the tie from Aaron's hand;

"Give me that thing, Aaron, can't you see your wife's trying to get all done up for this here wedding?"

Seeing the look of panic on her husband's face, Jemma stepped forward to ease his plight;

"Thank you, Holly, but I'm just about ready and, no offense to you, but Aaron's picky about his tie being even, it's taken me almost a year to get the hang of it."

Seeing that everything was well in hand, Holly relinquished the scrap of material into Jemma's open hand before nodding;

"Alright, me and the big feller, we'll get the younguns and be waiting downstairs for ya."

Motioning towards the door, Holly ordered;

"Come on, Julie, let's make sure that husband of yours ain't lost his nerve over them two little ones."

Following Holly out of the room, Julie cast a knowing smile on her brother and sister in law as she issued;

"Don't take too long, you two."

With that, Julie pulled the door closed as Jemma turned to drape the piece of silk around her husband's collar as she began working on his tie. Seeing the effort that she was putting into trying to maintain a serious face, Aaron placed his hands on her waist as his features took on a stern look;

"Jemma Elysia, so help me if you laugh..."

Nodding in satisfaction of her efforts as she straightened his collar, Jemma offered her husband an innocent smile full of smugness as she challenged;

"You'll what?"

Catching her playful mood, Aaron held her firmly, unable to prevent his own mischievous grin;

"I'll do this."

Pulling her closer he lowered his head to kiss her soundly, yet thoroughly before lifting his head to look into her eyes as she opened them slowly as she leaned against him, catching her breath. Blushing slightly as she traced the line of his jaw with her finger, she shook her head;

"You do realize that, if you were trying to discourage me from that type of behavior, you really need to work on your methods; trust me, darling, all THAT did was to encourage me to want to do it more."

Gathering her bearings, Jemma left her husband's arms to reach into her jewelry box for the string of pearls that had been a gift from Aaron, as well as her mother's locket. Holding his hand out expectantly, Aaron took the necklace and fastened it about his wife's slender neck as he nodded towards the locket;

"I'm assuming that you're going to do the same thing for Candy that you did for Julie?"

Nodding as she held the necklace reverently;

"Yes, I know it may seem silly but, I know that when we were married and I wore it, I felt like Mother and Father were there with us. I wanted that for Jason and Julie, and I'd like that for Jeremy and Candy as well."

Aaron couldn't help but find himself reminded, once more, of one of the aspects of Jemma's personality and character that had drawn him to her in the first place; her giving and loving heart and her determination to do everything in her power to make certain that those she loved were able to experience the same happiness that she did for themselves. Turning her to face him, Aaron straightened her necklace before brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek as he brushed his lips against her forehead. Puzzled, Jemma looked at him strangely;

"Not that I mind, love, but what was that for?"

Studying his wife for a moment, as if trying to memorize every detail, Aaron finally replied;

"Maybe that's just because I happen to know just how blessed and thankful I am for that blessing to have you for my wife and the mother of my children, not to mention to be lucky enough to be the man you give your love and heart to, Jemma darlin."

Noticing the time on the mantel clock, Aaron placed his arm about her shoulders as he led her to the door;

"I think we better hurry, love. You and Julie have to help get a certain young lady ready to become your brother's wife and believe me, Jeremy is chomping at the bit to see that event take place."

Biddie, having finished with her own hair, stood behind Candy as she finished sliding the last hairpin in place, securing the red tresses into place. Standing back for a moment to study her work, Biddie nodded in satisfaction; she had thought that with the style of the veil that Candy was wearing, sweeping half of her hair into a coil and leaving half of her hair down would be the most becoming and she could see her instincts had served her well. Glancing at her pendant watch, Biddie sighed in poorly hidden irritation;

"I can't imagine where Julie and Jemma are."

Willing herself to patience and calmness, Candy offered;

"Biddie, you know that it takes time to get a baby ready, let alone two. Not to mention that it's not as if Jemma can simply hand Jacob and Amie off to Aaron since he's standing up with Jeremy. I'm sure that they'll be here any second."

No sooner had Candy expressed the thought then they heard the sound of hurried footsteps as Jemma and Julie burst through the door of the room that Candy shared with her brother and sister. Seeing the harried look on her soon to be sister in law's face, Candy surmised;

"Rough morning?"

Shaking her head, Jemma quipped;

"You have NO idea, believe me."

Noting the difficulty that Julie seemed to be having containing her amusement, Biddie demanded;

"Well, what in heaven's name happened?"

Sighing in amused frustration as she rolled her eyes, Jemma divulged;

"You name it, Biddie and it happened. I guess I didn't burp Jacob well enough so he spit up on himself and on Amie. Then, Aaron, trying to help, jostled Amie a little too much and she decided that her daddy should wear her breakfast, so she spit up all over him. Mind you, all three were already dressed and ready, so that meant cleaning up the twins and Aaron changing, and, mind you, I wasn't even dressed yet."

Wide-eyed, Biddie's voice conveyed her shock;

"How ever in the world did you manage to get everything taken care of so quickly?"

Julie made a sweeping gesture with her hand;

"Believe it or not; Uncle Duncan and Holly. The two of them just jumped in and Duncan and Jason took care of the twins while Aaron went and changed, and Holly and I helped Jemma dress."

Seeing the disbelief in Candy and Biddie's eyes, Jemma shook her head;

"I know, I was as shocked as you two are, but, believe it or not, they had Jacob and Amie dressed, happy, and smiling when we left the house."

Giggling, she confided;

"Although, Aaron did look just a bit 'concerned' when Holly offered to help him with his tie."

The four women meeting each other's eyes full of humor as they burst out laughing, a sound that found Lottie entering to demand;

"Alright, girls, and just what's so funny?"

Offering a quick narration of the earlier events, none of the women were surprised when Lottie giggled in amusement as she turned to Jemma;

"I'm guessing that Aaron was rather shocked when his little princess decided to express her opinion regarding her daddy's suit."

Nodding, Jemma couldn't help but laugh;

"He took it in amazingly good humor, but, admittedly, he was a bit on the shocked side, especially considering that he had just asked her how 'Daddy's girl' was."

Shaking her head, Lottie complimented;

"Despite the little hiccups, I have to admit that I've only seen one other man who was as good at being a father as Aaron is."

The curiosity written all over her face, Lottie wasn't surprised when Biddie pursed her lips in that all too familiar Biddie like way that meant a question was coming, which sure enough;

"And who was that, Lottie?"

Lottie waved her hand towards Jemma;

"Johnathan Bolt."

Her eyes reflecting how full her heart was by the unexpected compliment, Jemma offered softly;

"Thank you, Lottie."

Hugging the girl she considered a daughter, Lottie reached out to take Candy and Julie's hands in hers as she held Jemma's;

"I want you three to know something."

Locking eyes with each, in turn, Lottie assured them;

"Johnathan and Julietta would have been very proud if they could see their children. Candy, I know that you're just what they would have wanted in a wife for Jeremy; you bring out the

best in him and give him the confidence to let others see it too. And, Julie, you're everything that they could have hoped for in a wife for their oldest, and Lord knows, none of us can imagine anyone else that can rein in that ego of his."

Her eyes softening considerably, Lottie smiled as she faced Jemma;

"And you, little miss Pixie, there is no doubt in my mind that, despite any type of objections that they might have had at first, your mother and father would have been proud to have Aaron as their son in law, especially considering just how happy he makes you and the fact that they wanted that for you, more than anything else in the world. Not to mention just how proud of those two little angels of yours they would have been."

Placing her hands on her hips and letting her gaze sweep over the four women before folding her arms across her chest, Lottie nodded;

"There's not a doubt in my mind that if ever there were two people up in heaven looking down and smiling on their children, it would be those two."

Biting at her bottom lip in an attempt to hold her tears back at Lottie's observations, Jemma swallowed her emotions back as she turned to Candy to smile timidly;

"Candy, I do believe that it's time we get you into that beautiful gown of yours. After all, you have a date with a certain brother of mine who's been waiting for this day for a long time."

Jeremy paced back and forth in the small room that Reverend Adams used as an office at the back of the church, stopping every once in a while to check his appearance in the small mirror to make certain that his tie was straight or that his hair wasn't mussed. Leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, Josh couldn't help but point out in amusement;

"Jeremy, if you straighten that tie anymore it's just going to give up and fall apart."

His hands folded across his middle as he leaned back in his chair, Aaron couldn't help but find humor in his brother in law's observation, something that found him chuckling, even more so when Jeremy turned to him, a look of accusation on his face as he demanded;

"I suppose you find that funny, Aaron?"

Resting his elbow on the arm of his chair as he rested his chin in his hand, Aaron reminded;

"I find this no less funny, Jeremy then what the two of you did on mine and your sister's wedding day. Which, I might add, you two didn't think I knew or realized that I had Jason and Lottie to thank for the fact that I didn't receive a hard time."

Offering an offended look, Josh denied;

"That's not true, Aaron, well not entirely. It wasn't just Jason and Lottie that kept us from giving you a hard time. "

Glancing over his shoulder, Aaron demanded;

"Oh really, Joshua, well then would you care to tell me just what it was that I have to thank for your and Jeremy's magnanimous generosity that day?"

His visage reflecting the seriousness with which he took the subject, Josh confessed;

"Well, first of all, that was a very special day for you and Pixie and we wouldn't have ruined that for anything in the world for anyone."

Feeling regretful for his earlier assumption, Aaron offered;

"Josh, Jeremy, I apologize for my assumption."

Having remained silent, Jason shook his head as he advised;

"Don't let them make you feel too guilty, Aaron, I can assure you that, while that may have been a consideration, it wasn't the ONLY consideration."

Chuckling slightly as the realization of Jason's innuendo, Aaron ventured;

"Let me guess, would it happen to have anything to do just how well a certain young lady, who I happen to be married to, can swing an ax?"

Jason nodded, a smug grin on his lips;

"One in the same, dear brother in law."

Turning serious, Aaron cleared his throat;

"By the way, Jeremy, I wanted to thank you for asking me to stand up with you today."

Shrugging, Jeremy offered;

"Well, Aaron, you are married to our baby sister and the father of our niece and nephew. Face it, you're family and I wanted ALL of my brothers up there with me today."

Offering his slightly crooked grin, Jeremy pointed out;

"Besides, considering that Candy insisted on having Biddie, Pixie, AND Julie stand up with her, it only seemed natural to have you stand up with me."

Hearing a slight tap on the door, Lottie poked her head in as she opened the portal;

"Gentlemen, I do believe that there is a certain bride over at the dorm who requires an escort up the aisle."

Straightening himself up from where he had been leaning against the wall, Jason checked his appearance in the mirror before turning towards his brother in law;

"Aaron, give us about ten minutes and herd these two to their places; would you?"

Nodding, Aaron confirmed;

"Consider it done."

Waving his hand towards the outer door of the church, Jason turned to Lottie to offer;

"Shall we?"

Candy stood before the full-length mirror and stared at her reflection in stunned amazement. She never considered herself to be a vain person, although she liked looking her best, but seeing her reflection, standing in her mother's wedding gown, she couldn't deny the pleasure she felt that her appearance had exceeded her hopes and expectations, especially since she wanted Jeremy to feel that it had been worth the wait to marry her when she walked down the aisle. There was no denying just how beautiful the dress was; made of satin with a square neckline and full puffy short sleeves that were trimmed with a small ruffle of lace that matched the trim of lace adorning the neckline and hem. She had no idea how Biddie had managed it but determined to make a veil for a wedding gift for her friend, she had found the same pattern and color of lace to make the veil which was attached in the back to a crown of flowers.

Noticing the look of nostalgia in her soon to be sisters in law's eyes, Candy turned towards Jemma and Julie as Jemma stated, rather than asked;

"You feel like a princess from a fairy tale, don't you?"

Candy nodded as she smiled shyly;

"I guess it's silly, isn't it?"

Shaking her head, as they drew closer to Candy, Lottie ventured in a soft voice full of admiration and love for the girl she came to think of as a second daughter;

"No, Candy, it's not silly. I'm sure that Jemma and Julie felt the same way."

Nodding their agreement, Julie reminded;

"I know that when I stepped into my mother's gown to marry Jason, I felt like Cinderella on her way to the ball to meet Prince Charming."

Turning a suspiciously mischievous look on her sister in law, Julie offered;

"I think that Jemma and Aaron's was more along the lines of Beauty and the Beast."

Her eyes widening in shock as her mouth hung open, Jemma recovered enough to roll her eyes sarcastically before exclaiming;

"JULIE! I can't believe you just said that."

Placing her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, Julie offered;

"Oh, you know that I'm just joking, Jemma."

Nodding, Biddie agreed;

"Yes indeedy, although he sure is a lot less grumpy and sour since he married you."

Unable to contain her amusement, Jemma couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips as she shook her head;

"Well, I didn't exactly feel like mine was Beauty and the Beast, but I did feel like a princess standing at the altar with my own Prince Charming."

Getting things back on track, Lottie issued;

"It's almost time, so it's time for the last detail, ladies."

Stepping forward, Biddie began;

"Well, your something old is your mother's dress and your something new is the veil that I made you for your wedding present."

Turning to Jemma, she issued;

"Your turn."

Motioning for Candy to turn her back to her, Jemma fastened the locket around Candy's throat as she explained;

"As you know, Candy, this was Mother's. Uncle Duncan told me that it was a present from Father to Mother before they were married and that Mother wore it when she and Father were married. I wore it when Aaron and I were married, I let Julie wear it when she and Jason were married, and now, I'm letting you wear it for your and Jeremy's wedding. This is your something borrowed."

Grinning mischievously, Lottie held a lacy blue garter between her fingers;

"And I'm sure that you're more than aware of what this is, especially since you helped with Jemma and Julie's."

Candy laughed as she blushed and pulled the hem of her gown up to extend her leg as Lottie fastened the garter in place. Biddie shook her head as she pursed her lips in confusion;

"I just hope that Candy will be able to get that thing off later on."

Glancing at each other in amused humor before turning to Candy, Jemma and Julie giggled as they advised in unison;

"That's Jeremy's problem to figure out."

Shaking her head at the humor, Lottie reached out to take Candy's hand;

"Are you ready, Candy?"

Nodding, Lottie offered;

"I'll go get Jason."

Seeing the nervousness in her soon to be sister in law's eyes, Jemma squeezed her hand as she assured her;

"Candy, you are absolutely beautiful and I know a certain brother of mine who is going to be absolutely enthralled when he sees you."

Hurrying through the connecting door from the dorm, Molly and Christopher came in, carrying the bouquets for everyone as Christopher announced proudly;

"Look, Candy, we stayed clean and everything just like ya told us to."

Offering her siblings a loving smile, she praised;

"Yes you did and I'm very proud of you two."

Admiring the two youngsters, she complimented;

"And you two look very nice."

Molly, proud of the satin dress in a slightly lighter shade of rose than that of the dresses that Biddie, Jemma, and Julie wore, twirled as she giggled;

"I kinda wish we could dress like this all the time. I feel like a princess or something."

Meeting each other's looks of amusement at the little girl's statement, the four women burst out in giggles as Jemma placed her hand on Molly's shoulder;

"Well, you certainly look like a little princess, Molly. I hope that Amie's, at least, half as pretty as you are when she gets bigger."

Blushing as she smiled at the compliment, Molly, noticing her brother fidgeting with his tie, stamped her foot;

"CHRISTOPHER BENJAMEN! STOP FUSSING WITH THAT TIE THIS MINUTE!"

Scuffing his shoe back and forth, Christopher remarked sullenly;

"I was just trying to loosen it, that's all, Molly."

Turning to Jemma, he demanded;

"Aunt Jemma, how come Uncle Aaron wears one all the time, don't he get tired of em too?"

Trying to cajole the boy, Jemma offered;

"But Christopher, you look so handsome in your new suit; besides, you're the ring bearer."

Seeing the unspoken question in the boy's face, Jemma rushed to assure him;

"Don't worry, all the men are wearing ties today."

Their attention focused on the children the women turned as they heard Jason's voice booming from the door;

"That's right, Christopher, and since you're going to be standing with the rest of the men in the wedding that means you have to wear a tie too."

Glancing about the room, he nodded his approval as he observed;

"Ladies and Gentleman, I believe we have a wedding in need of the five prettiest girls in all of Seattle."

Taking their bouquets from Molly as she grabbed her basket of flower petals, Julie, Jemma, and Biddie hurried out the door with Christopher and Molly in tow as Candy turned to take the flat jeweler's box from the dressing table to hold it out to Jason to ask;

"Would you mind, I was going to ask Jemma, but, somehow I thought that having you pin it on me would be more appropriate."

Nodding, Jason lifted the emerald brooch from the box to attach it to Candy's dress as she worried;

"Jason, do you think that it's really alright for me to have this? I mean, you're the oldest, shouldn't it go to you for Julie or to Jemma?"

Shaking his head, Jason assured her;

"No, Candy, I don't. This belonged to Uncle Duncan and he felt you should have it and we all agreed, even Jemma. As far as something for Julie, she has Mother's wedding ring, so stop feeling guilty and just be happy and enjoy your day; you and Jeremy have waited for this for some time and you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Opening the door, he offered;

"Are you ready, Miss Pruitt?

Picking up her bouquet, Candy nodded;

"Quite, Mr. Bolt."

Linking her arm through his as he opened the door, Candy took one last look around the room that had been her home for the last few months, since the death of their mother and the arrival of her sister and brother. Deciding that she was more than ready to step into her future she pulled the door closed behind her as she issued;

"Let's go, I think we've kept a certain Bolt brother waiting for long enough."

Biddie stood at the top of the steps, sighing in frustration as she consulted her pendant watch for at least the tenth time in just as many minutes. Glancing to each other, Jemma offered;

"Let me."

Placing her hand on the girl's arm, Jemma ventured;

"Biddie, they'll be here in just a minute. I mean, it's not as if they can start without the bride, now can they?"

Shaking her head, Biddie conceded;

"Well, I guess that's true enough, they can't."

Noticing their approach, Molly pointed out;

"See, here they come."

Once Jason and Candy reached the steps of the church, Biddie's ever-efficient personality emerged as she ordered;

"Alright let's get ready. Remember, Julie, you go first, then Jemma, then me, the children, and then Jason and Candy."

Opening the door slightly to signal Miss Essie at the organ, Biddie nodded as she directed;

"Alright, let's go."

Leaning forward before they began, Jemma whispered to her sister in law;

"Didn't we just do this a couple of months ago, only in a little different order?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Julie nodded as she replied in a whisper;

"Yes, although it was different dresses and you snuck two extra guests to mine and your brother's wedding under yours."

Giggling slightly, both looked as if they were caught chattering in the schoolroom when Biddie chastised;

"Ladies, let us not forget just how solemn an occasion this is."

Waving her hand towards the door, Biddie ordered;

"Alright, let's go."

Julie glanced back to offer Candy an encouraging smile before stepping through the doorway to make her way up the aisle to take her place at the side of the alter. Once Biddie was satisfied that Julie was in her proper place, she turned to Jemma;

"Your turn."

Reaching back she took Candy's hand and offered her an encouraging squeeze and warm smile as she offered;

"Be happy and blessed, Candy."

With that she turned and began her walk up the aisle, finding that she couldn't help but meet her husband's eyes and realized that he, like she, was remembering a similar day close to a year before that found them in a similar circumstance. Any doubts she had to the contrary dissolved as she noticed the silent gesture he made by pointing to himself before placing his hand over his heart and pointing discreetly to her. Given that all eyes were on her at the moment she simply smiled lovingly and nodded as she came to stand beside Julie.

Turning towards the quickly dwindling group before her, Biddie reminded;

"Alright now, my turn."

Straightening Christopher's tie once more and checking Molly's dress, Biddie nodded her approval as she reminded;

"Now, Molly, you stand at the door and when I get up there with Jemma and Julie, that's when you and Christopher start, just like we rehearsed."

Giving Candy a quick embrace, she offered;

"It's going to be just wonderful, Candy."

Hurrying through the door, Biddie placed a solemn look on her features as she made her way carefully and precisely up the aisle to join Jemma and Julie just before Molly and Christopher entered, leaving no room to doubt the seriousness with which they were taking their duties as flower girl and ring bearer. Although, there were no doubts as to Christopher's relief when Josh removed the wedding ring from the small pillow, especially when the boy wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he sighed in relief before muttering;

"That's a relief."

Finding the humor in the situation, Jeremy, Josh, and Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as Biddie tried to look irritated with the boy while Molly, Jemma, and Julie were hiding their giggles behind their hands. Shaking her head, Biddie finally capitulated as she huffed;

"Oh, never mind."

Waving her hand in her direction, Biddie issued;

"Go ahead, Miss Essie."

With that, the chords of the Wedding March began as everyone rose and the church door opened as Jason and Candy entered to begin their walk down the aisle. Jeremy's eyes widened in astonishment, since the moment he had bumped into Candy when she as doing laundry on Clancey's ship on their trip from New Bedford, he had always considered her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, but the vision he saw walking down the aisle towards him on his eldest brother's arm was one that went far beyond anything he had expected on their wedding day. Reaching the altar, Jason placed Candy's hand in Jeremy's as he offered;

"Be happy, little brother."

Once Jason took his place next to Aaron, Reverend Adams couldn't help but smile as he began;

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for a very special reason; to join Jeremy and Candy together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone present who objects, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Allowing the customary moment or two, which seemed more of an eternity due to the tension the question raised, to pass, the reverend pushed forward;

"And who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Offering the couple a warm smile, Jason nodded;

"I have that pleasure, Reverend."

Facing the couple to bestow a warm, fatherly smile upon the young couple, Reverend Adams began the sermon part of the ceremony. Although both, Candy and Jeremy were taking the minister's words with the seriousness that was intended, neither could help but gazing into each other's eyes, even when Reverend Adams asked;

"Candace Gwendolyn Pruitt, do you take Jeremy James Bolt to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love, honor, obey, and cherish until death do you part and from this day forward do you pledge to plight your troth only onto thee?"

Despite just how seriously she took the ceremony, Candy eyes were bright with happiness as she offered a slight nod before stating in a soft, yet firm tone of voice;

"I most certainly do."

Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the eagerness of her acceptance as he squeezed her hand affectionately before Reverend Adams turned to address him;

"Jeremy James Bolt, do you take Candace Gwendolyn Pruitt to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love, honor, and cherish until death do you part and from this day forward do you pledge to plight your troth only onto thee?"

The joy of the moment beaming in the smile he wore and brightness in his blue eyes, Jeremy took the bouquet from his bride to hand it to Biddie as he took both of Candy's hands in his as he beamed;

"I most definitely do."

Reverend Adams held his open Bible out towards Josh who took his cue and placed the ring that he had been holding for safekeeping on the opened pages as the minister placed his hand over the golden band as he blessed it before reminding the couple;

"The ring is a symbol and reminder of the vow that two people who marry make between each other and God."

Motioning towards Jeremy, he advised;

"Jeremy, place the ring on the third finger of Candy's left hand and repeat after me; 'with this ring, I thee wed'."

Taking the ring from the Bible, Jeremy held it carefully between his fingers as he took Candy's hand and slid the ring into place as he spoke with calm deliberateness;

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Nodding his approval the minister asked the congregation;

"Would everyone please bow your heads?"

Assured that all present complied, he offered a prayer;

"Heavenly Father, we ask that you bless Candy and Jeremy in their marriage and that their marriage and family be filled with joy and happiness; amen."

Waving his hand towards Candy, Reverend Adams offered a happy smile as he ventured;  
"Well, Jeremy, aren't you going to kiss your bride?"

Grinning broadly, Jeremy wrapped his arms around Candy before placing his lips against hers in their first kiss as man and wife. Although he had not intended to do so, Jeremy couldn't help indulging in the kiss that he and Candy had waited for, for so long. He and Candy found themselves reminded that they weren't alone as Clancey observed;

"Well, I don't see em breakin Aaron and Jemma's record, but it's for sure and certain that they're given Jason and Julie a run for their money I'll wager."

It was with much chagrin that the bride and groom ended their kiss as Reverend Adams proclaimed;

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present, Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Bolt."

Smiling at Molly and Christopher, he included;

"And family."

At the signal, Miss Essie began the exit music of the Wedding March as the couple made their exit, followed by Molly and Christopher. Turning to Biddie, Josh offered her his arm as he grinned;

"Miss Cloom, shall we?"

Blushing slightly, Biddie nodded;

"Oh, by all means, Mr. Bolt, lets."

Shaking her head in amusement at her brother and friend, Jemma couldn't help but laugh lightly as her husband offered his arm;

"May I escort the prettiest mother in all of Seattle?"

Jemma smiled lovingly as she took her husband's arm, however, as if on cue, knowing that their uncle's wedding ceremony was concluded, Amie and Jacob began crying. Looking at each other in silent agreement as they started up the aisle, Jemma and Aaron stopped where Duncan and Holly were sitting, next to Lottie and Clancey, to take their children in their arms before following the rest of the wedding party without missing a step. Amazed, Jason offered his wife his arm as he leaned closer to compliment;

"THAT was the most impressive display of teamwork that I think I have ever seen."

Nodding, as impressed as her husband, Julie agreed;

"Those two definitely seem to have developed their own routine for this parenting thing and they seem to have it pretty well in hand."

Bringing up the rear of the wedding party, the couple followed in Aaron and Jemma's wake to join the group just outside of the church doors. Jason had no doubts as to the scene he would find just outside the doors as he and Julie stepped through the portal, and sure enough, he had been right. Jeremy and Candy were standing to the side of the doors so that they could thank everyone who came to share their special day, locked in a close embrace and kissing. Chuckling, Jason ventured;

"You two might want to pace yourselves, you still have a wedding night and a honeymoon to get through. And,"

Waving his hand in the direction of their sister and brother in law as they held their children, he quipped;

"You see how quickly you can add to your family, although not everyone is as talented as these two and can manage to have, not one but, two babies at the same time."

Her eyes widening in disbelief, Jemma offered sarcastically;

"I'm glad you think that took talent; as I recall there were several hours of labor and some pain involved, not talent."

Glancing down into her daughter's face, the look of sarcasm was replaced by a tender and loving smile as she cradled the infant closer;

"But they were worth every second and so much more to bring them into this world."

Lifting her head Jemma's smiled mischievously as she issued in a deceptively sweet voice;

"And if I were you, big brother, I wouldn't be laughing too hard. There's nothing to say that, just because I'm the sibling who had twins, there's no earthly reason why another sibling couldn't as well."

Finding amusement at his wife's statement, Aaron nodded as he speculated;

"That's right, not to mention, if you'll recall, Jemma and I were married about four or five months when we found out we were expecting. How long have you two been married now?"

Blushing at the suggestion, Julie placed her hands on her hips as she ordered;

"Behave you two, not everyone is as fast as you are you know."

Shocked by his sister's statement, Aaron couldn't help the incredulous tone in his voice as he demanded;

"FAST?! Just how in heaven's name do you think that waiting as we did was fast?"

Chuckling as he placed his arm around his wife's shoulders, Jason defended;

"Now, darling, they do have a point. I mean, considering they were making up for lost time, is it really any wonder that they were parents before being married a year?"

Despite having been able to calm their children when they took them from Duncan and Holly earlier, Jemma wasn't surprised as Amie and Jacob began fussing, especially given the tightness she was beginning to experience in her chest, a clear signal that it was time for their feedings. Shaking her head in amusement at her eldest brother she quipped;

"Very funny, big brother."

Noticing that everyone was beginning to make their way outside to congratulate the couple, Jemma pleaded her case;

"Candy, Jeremy, I know that we're supposed to help you thank everyone but it seems as if a certain two babies are ready for their next feeding. Would you be terribly upset if we went ahead to Lottie's to get them tended to and settled?"

Shaking her head as she stepped closer to hug her sister in law, Candy waved her hand towards the saloon;

"Not at all, you go tend to those two and we'll be along shortly."

Before they could turn towards the steps, Biddie asked in shock;

"But, Jemma, you're going to miss when Candy throws the bouquet."

Chuckling in amusement of the girl's concern, Aaron pointed out;

"Biddie, that's for the unmarried ladies, remember? I'm pretty sure Jemma's not worried about whether or not she'll be the next bride since we covered that almost a year ago now. But if you're throwing one to see who'll be the next one expecting a baby..."

Shocked by her husband's statement, Jemma threw a chastising glare at him as she admonished;

"Would you please behave? Really, Aaron Stempel, I swear I don't know what gets into you sometimes."

Laughing good-naturedly as he placed his free arm around her shoulders and led the way to Lottie's, Aaron leaned closer to her ear as he ventured softly;

"I think it has something to do with a certain little minx that I'm married to, who is much more tempting than what she realizes and who I simply can't and don't want to resist."

Reaching the doorway and holding the portal open for her, Aaron reached out to take her hand once the door was closed to bring it to his lips as he shook his head;

"Face it, Jemma love, you're stuck with me."

Blushing in the pleasure of his admission, she placed her hand against his cheek as she shook her head;

"No, I'm not 'stuck' because that would mean I have no choice. I'm EXACTLY where I want to be, thank you very much."

Turning to lead the way to the back parlor where Lottie kept the bassinet handy, Jemma couldn't help but giggle as she heard the sound of her husband's laughter as he offered;

"What a coincidence, darlin, since that's exactly where I want to be and where I want you to be too."

Candy felt as if she were caught up in a whirlwind as the guests began filing out of the church to offer their congratulations. Once the proprieties had been seen to, Biddie clapped her hands in excitement as she ventured;

"I think it's time to toss your bouquet, Candy."

Candy couldn't help but giggle in amusement as Biddie practically flew down the steps to join the other unmarried girls for a chance to catch the flowers. Turning to her sister in law, Candy asked inconspicuously;

"What did you do when you tossed your bouquet?"

Hiding her laugh behind her hand, Julie confessed;

"Well, I asked Jemma the same thing; she said she aimed for Biddie."

Candy couldn't help but nod, a smile of satisfaction on her face that her theory had been proven accurate;

"I thought she seemed a little too on target that day, but my aim isn't nearly as good as hers so I guess I'll just have to try my best."

Turning her back to the group gathered, Candy put her all into tossing her bouquet as she flung the flowers high over her head. She knew just who had managed to catch the bunch by the sound of Biddie's high pitched squeal of delight. Unable to contain his laughter, Jeremy ventured;

"I'm not sure if it was your aim or just how good Biddie's gotten at catching those things."

Unable to resist the happy smile that brightened his eyes considerably, Candy gave little resistance as Jeremy laced his fingers through hers to pull her into an embrace before kissing her soundly as he asked quietly;

"Happy, Mrs. Bolt?"

Candy couldn't help but blush in pleasure at the reminder of her new status in his life as she nodded eagerly;

"Yes, Mr. Bolt, I'm very happy. But what about you; are you going to miss your status as an eligible bachelor?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jeremy shook his head;

"I've got news for you, my darling wife, I haven't considered myself as 'eligible' since the day I helped you hang your corset on the sail lines of Clancey's ship."

Although he hated to interrupt the

exchange, especially given the warmth and love that was flowing between the couple, Jason cleared his throat to gain their attention as he apologized;

"I hate to interrupt but we do have almost all of Seattle waiting at Lottie's to help you two celebrate before you leave for your honeymoon tonight."

Nodding, Jeremy motioned towards the saloon as he offered;

"Well, by all means, let's join everyone and celebrate the happiest day in mine and Candy's lives so far."

Allowing his brother and sister in law to precede them down the church steps, especially when he noticed the stunned look on his bride's face Jeremy took her hand in his as he ventured for her ears only;

"Because the sooner we begin our reception the sooner we can begin our honeymoon."

Giggling, Candy nodded;

"I can agree with that."

With that, they hurried, eager to celebrate the day that they had been waiting and hoping for with their friends and family.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Biddie flitted about, mumbling to herself;

"Let's see, we have the cake to cut, we have the cabin all decorated, so we just have to help Candy change."

Lottie lifted one eyebrow quizzically;

"Biddie, have you taken to talking to yourself?"

Stopping to place her hands on her hips, Biddie admonished;

"I'm just making certain that we've taken care of all the last minute things so that everything goes smoothly when Candy and Jeremy leave for their honeymoon."

Placing her arm affectionately around the young woman's shoulders, Lottie assured her;

"Biddie, you've done a wonderful job. I mean who else but you could have helped organize Jason and Julie's wedding, helped Jemma get ready for the twins, and plan and organize Candy and Jeremy's wedding? I have no doubts that you've taken care of every little detail, so why don't you go and enjoy the party like everyone else."

No sooner had Lottie commented then the outer doors opened as the bride and groom entered; arm in arm. After making their way through the crowd of guests who had gathered to wish the newlyweds well, Candy and Jeremy approached the small group gathered at the bar as Jason pointed out;

"Well, it's about time you two showed up, everyone's anxious to celebrate the newlyweds, you know."

Waving her hand in dismissal, Candy fussed;

"Oh Jason, you act like Jeremy and I have kept everyone waiting forever. I mean, you and Aaron are a good bit older than Jeremy and me, and no one was as anxious about your marriages as everyone seemed to be about ours."

Lifting his mug of beer to his lips, Jason nodded;

"You're right, Candy, no one was anxious when Aaron and Jemma got married, or when Julie and I did. But, then again, no one really expected that we would ever get married while everyone knew that you and Jeremy would. I swear, thanks to the expectations that everyone had, it feels like we've waited fifty years for you two to tie the knot."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Jeremy chided;

"Now, Jason, you know it's only been a couple of years or so, and you know good and well that, when you anticipate something, sometimes, there's a let down once it's over and done with because everyone was so excited about seeing it happen and once it has; no more excitement because there's no more anticipation."

Taking Candy's hand in his, Jeremy smiled lovingly as he leaned in closer to brush his lips across hers before patting her hand;

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll make our own excitement, I'm sure."

Blushing, Candy stared wide-eyed in shock of his statement;

"JEREMY BOLT! What on earth would everyone say if they heard what you just said?"

Leaning in closer, he reminded;

"They would think that we just got married and are very much in love and adore each other very much."

His eyes full of inquiry, Jeremy demanded;

"Do you think there's anything wrong with it when Aaron and Pixie are affectionate or when Jason and Julie are?"

Shaking her head, Jeremy nodded;

"Then why should there be anything wrong with us being that way when we're married?"

Candy couldn't deny that her husband had a point, making up her mind she leaned closer to kiss him soundly before stating;

"You're absolutely right! We're married and there's no reason whatsoever why we can't be affectionate with each other."

Glancing around, Jeremy asked;

"Would I be right in assuming that our favorite twins and favorite parents are occupied in the back room at the moment;

"Hearing his nephew's inquiry, Duncan nodded;

"Aye, lad, that they are. Jemma said that you're not to wait on them ifin you've got a mind to cut your cake."

Glancing towards the table where the cake was waiting, Holly shook her head as she declared;

"I know that if that cake tastes half as good as it looks I shore can't wait to get me a piece of it."

Nodding, Candy agreed;

"Believe me, it will taste better than it looks, but we're not cutting a single piece of it until ALL of the family is here to see us do it."

No sooner had the words left Candy's mouth then the door to the back room opened as Jemma and Aaron appeared to join the group assembled. Motioning towards the door, Holly demanded;

"Them younguns all settled?"

Letting a sigh of relief escape her lips before taking a sip of the punch that her husband handed her, Jemma nodded;

"Yes, they are fed, full, clean, dry, and thank heavens, napping."

Smiling at Candy as she noticed Biddie's approach, Jemma ventured;

"You two might want to get ready to cut your wedding cake, I see Biddie making her way over and, if I were a betting woman, I would lay odds that it's to tell you two it's time to cut the cake."

True to Jemma's predictions, Biddie approached the couple to order;

"Alright you two, it's time to cut your cake."

Watching as the couple followed meekly behind Biddie, Jemma wasn't surprised when Aaron sat his beer mug on the bar beside them before pulling her back against him as he wrapped his arms about her waist before leaning in closer to whisper;

"You're getting rather good at guessing what Biddie's thinking, love."

Kissing her cheek as he held her tighter, Aaron asked quietly;

"Can you guess what I'm thinking right now, sweetheart?"

Assuming that everyone's attention was on the newlyweds as they cut their wedding cake, Aaron and Jemma found themselves shocked as Lottie placed her hand on Aaron's shoulder and smiled mischievously as she noticed Jemma's blush of embarrassment and Aaron's chagrin before offering sweetly;

"I can, Aaron, and you really should be ashamed of yourself. Your children aren't even two months old yet and if you keep thinking THOSE kinds of thoughts, there won't even be a year's age difference between them."

Glowering at the woman, Aaron demanded;

"What in the world are you talking about a year's difference, Lottie?"

Nodding towards the back room, Lottie clarified;

"Your children; the two you have now and the one you'll be expecting pretty soon if you two keep it up."

Turning bright red, Jemma focused her attention on her brother and Candy as they held the knife that one of the girls had decorated with ribbons to cut the first piece of wedding cake. Once they had shared a bite of the cake with each other, Jemma, seeking to divert Lottie's attention, hurried forward to cut the cake for the rest of the guests as her brother offered his gratitude;

"Pixie, I can't believe you made my favorite lemon cake for our wedding cake."

Nodding, Candy offered;

"And I've never seen a cake decorated any prettier than this one, Jemma, thank you so much."

Reaching to embrace the couple, she offered;

"You are more than welcome; I was very happy to do it."

Before they could say anything more, Jason raised his hands to try and dull the noise from the crowd, however, having failed to get everyone's attention, he raised his voice;

"Could we have everyone's attention please?"

Despite the dull roar of his deep voice, he had little success in achieving the quiet he had hoped for. Seeing her eldest brother's frustration, Aaron wasn't surprised when he noticed the pleading look that his wife was casting in his direction; giving a slight nod of agreement, he raised his voice in an attempt to help his brother in law;

"Everyone, could everyone please hold it down for just a second?"

Before either, Jason or Aaron could say anything more, an ear-splitting whistle broke the air, getting everyone's attention as Holly glared at the crowd;

"ARE YOU ALL DEEF OR WHAT? JUST HUSH UP A SECOND SO'S WE CAN HEAR WHAT JASON'S GOT TO SAY."

Shaking her head, Holly turned to Duncan, who couldn't help staring in wide-eyed amazement at the woman as she put her hands on her hips and stamped her foot;

"I swear, you'd think some people ain't got no more manners than an old mule."

Jason and Aaron couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as Jason regained his composure as he began;

"Today, we're celebrating something that we've all waited for, for what seems like decades; Jeremy and Candy's wedding. As memory serves, when we did this almost a year ago, I was the one asked to offer a few words in a toast when our baby sister married Aaron, however, I won't be doing that today; today is Joshua's turn, especially since he is the best man."

Making a sweeping gesture with his hand, Jason bowed his head slightly in deference to his younger brother as he stepped back to place his arm about his wife's shoulders as Josh offered;

"Candy, Jeremy, I'm not as good at making speeches as Jason is, but I, that is we, want you to know that we're all very happy for you. Candy, I'm pretty sure that you know that Jason, Pixie, and I, we think of you as a sister, not a sister in law, and Molly and Christopher, they're just as much family to us as Amie and Jacob are. I guess what I'm trying to say, Candy is; welcome to the family. Congratulations you two, I hope that you have nothing but happiness in your life together and that your joys outweigh your sorrows a hundred times over."

Once everyone had toasted the couple's happiness, Jeremy turned towards the musicians;

"Fellas, how about some music? I'd like to dance with the prettiest bride in Seattle."

As the music began and Jeremy led his bride to the dance floor, Jemma and Julie finished cutting the wedding cake for the guests as Josh approached his sister, shaking his head;

"I can't believe how fast things seem to change."

Offering her brother a piece of cake, Jemma asked in curiosity;

"There's no denying that, big brother, but in what sense are you referring to?"

Motioning towards the dance floor where Jeremy and Candy were so obviously focused on each other as they danced, Josh offered;

"Because I remember, just short of a year ago, watching you and Aaron dance like that and realizing that you two were in love. Now, almost a year later, you and Aaron are married with twins, Jason and Julie are married and I won't be shocked if we find out, any day, that they're expecting a baby, and we're standing here watching Jeremy and Candy dance at their wedding. That's a lot of changes in just a year, Pixie."

Nodding her agreement, Jemma hugged her brother's arm closer to her as she ventured;

"Yes, and before you know it, we'll be celebrating your wedding, and whoever the lucky girl you decide to settle down with, and then you'll be having a family of your own."

Jemma wasn't sure what it was that had set her brother off, but she could see by the iciness that seemed to frost over his blue eyes that he was less than pleased and any doubts that she might have had to the contrary were soon dissolved as he glared at her before issuing in a tone full of aggravation and condemnation;

"Not everyone is as eager to sell themselves into marriage as you were Jemma Elysia, or turn themselves into a human broodmare and stud like you and your husband did. Maybe some of us want to do more with our lives."

Josh regretted his statement and tone as soon as he saw the hurt that filled his sister's eyes as well as the tears as she turned, without a word, to escape to Lottie's back parlor, ignoring her eldest brother and husband as both asked what had happened. Having heard the exchange, Julie whirled on Josh, her anger all too evident in the cold blue of her eyes as she demanded harshly;

"What is the matter with you, Joshua Bolt? How could you say something that horrible to your sister."

Hearing his sister's irate inquiry, Aaron came face to face with Josh;

"What the hell did you just say to upset my wife so much, Joshua Bolt?'

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason's eyes narrowed as he challenged;

"That's something that I would like to know myself Joshua Duncan Bolt. If I'm not mistaken, I would swear that I saw tears in Pixie's eyes; now I want to know why."

Having noticed Jemma's hurried exit, Duncan and Holly joined the group as Duncan expressed his concerns;

"Aaron, what's wrong with Jemma? Ifin, I didna know better, I'd swear I saw the lass crying."

Nodding towards Josh, Aaron issued;

"Ask your nephew, Duncan; I don't know what he said, but I'm about to find out."

Facing his brother in law, Aaron demanded;

"Are you going to tell me, or are we going outside to discuss this? And believe me, the ONLY reason I'm willing to take it outside is that I don't want to ruin Candy and Jeremy's wedding day, and I know how upset Jemma would be if that were to happen. And, obviously, as upset as she already is, I'm not going to add to that; now what did you say to her."

Lowering his head, Josh confessed the exchange between him and Jemma and, as he knew would be the case, he could see the anger burning in, not just Aaron's eyes, but in the eyes of everyone confronting him. His chest rising and falling heavily with his effort to rein in his temper, Aaron seethed;

"How could you have said that to her, especially knowing what she went through with Helen and Maude? Not to mention; HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HER!"

Turning on his heel, Aaron threw over his shoulder;

"OUR discussion isn't finished Joshua Bolt, but, right now, my need to make sure that my wife is alright is more important than my desire to take you outside and knock some sense into that head of yours."

With that, he stalked off towards the backroom to see to Jemma, leaving a stunned group in his wake. Noticing that Candy and Jeremy were looking in their direction in curiosity, Jason stepped up closer to his brother to issue in a quiet, discreet voice;

"Those two have waited for sometime for today and, quite frankly, right now I'd like to take a page out of Aaron's book and save him the trouble later; because let me assure you, dear brother, as you well know when it comes to Pixie, Aaron is not going to take any of this lightly. However, for right now, when those two ask, and we both know they will ask, especially Candy, you just keep your mouth shut and agree with whatever I say. You and I both know that, despite how upset she is, our sister is trying to push her own hurt aside for the sake of those two, which means that you and I are going to give her all of the help that we possibly can to help aide her in that area. Do I make myself clear, little brother?"

Noticing, as Jason had, the curious looks that they were receiving from the newlyweds, Josh nodded as he offered in a voice full of repentance;

"Yes, Jason."

At Jason's curt nod and as he was about to turn away, Josh placed his hand on his elder brother's arm to offer;

"Jason; I really am sorry for what I said to Pixie."

Shaking his head in self-loathing, Josh admitted;

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately, but I had no right saying what I did to Jemma; I'll go talk to her."

Shaking her head vehemently and even though it was said softly there was no mistaking the clear warning in the tone of her voice as Julie placed her hand on her brother in law's arm;

"No, Joshua, you won't, at least not right now. Trust me; the last thing you want to do is to get her any more upset then what she already is and you're going to want to give Aaron time to calm down. Believe me, I know my brother's temper and right now, he's furious and if you try to go near Jemma at this moment, he's liable to take your head off."

Affirming his wife's assessment of the situation, Jason ventured;

"What you need to do right now is to just wait and let Pixie calm down and then she'll calm Aaron down. Julie's right; if you go in there right now you're going to stir up a hornet's nest and that is the LAST thing that we need to happen today."

Knowing that his brother and sister in law had a valid point, Josh turned to walk away to take refuge in some dark corner when Jason halted him as he issued;

"But, Joshua, we ARE going to have a serious discussion about this when Jeremy and Candy are out to sea for their honeymoon Do you understand?"

Josh barely had time to nod his agreement of Jason's dictate before, true to his older brother's predictions, Jeremy and Candy approached as, without preamble, Candy demanded;

"Is Jemma alright? I noticed that she seemed upset when she went into the back room."

Given his many examples of prior success in utilizing his powers of persuasion Jason found himself surprised by his concern as to whether or not his expression of non-concern was convincing as he offered;

"She's fine, Candy. She was a little worried because she heard one of the babies crying and, given this morning's earlier events with them, she was just a little concerned that they might be getting a little ill."

Placing, what he hoped was, a convincing smile on his features, he issued;

"You know how worried new mothers can get sometimes, but I'm sure everything is just fine."

Jason disguised the sigh of relief that escaped his lips by bringing his beer mug to his lips as Candy nodded before admitting;

"Well, she did say that she had a difficult time with them earlier."

Jason found himself infinitely relieved as Clancey came up to the bride and groom to inform them;

"Although I can't say that I ain't enjoyin this hear celebration, if we're gonna make the next high tide then we'll be needin to prepare to set sail within the next hour to an hour and a half, you two."

Nodding, Jeremy advised the weathered old captain;

"We know. Clancey; our bags are already on board your ship and Candy will just need to change out of her wedding gown and we'll be ready to set sail."

Patting Candy's cheek affectionately, Clancey praised;

"Aye, I can see that you're already havin a positive influence on your new husband, dearie."

Noticing Lottie pouring a tray of drinks, Clancey excused himself to make his way to the bar for his share of the spirits that were flowing as freely as the happy thoughts and good wishes for the newly married couple. Seeking to allay any possibility of raising Candy's suspicions, Jason waved his hand towards the dance floor as he issued;

"Go on you two, it's your wedding day so go enjoy yourselves."

Jason turned towards his wife;

"As a matter of fact, I think I'll heed my own advice and enjoy a turn or two around the dance floor myself with my own bride."

Understanding Jason's motivation, Julie offered no argument or resistance as Jason led her to the dance floor before taking her in his arms as they moved in time with the music. Glancing towards the door of the backroom, Julie ventured quietly;

"I wonder what's taking place in there?"

Shaking his head, Jason's features took on a grim look as he speculated;

"I don't know, but I just hope that my baby sister can prove, once again, just what a miracle worker she is when it comes to harnessing her husband, your brother's temper."

Sighing in frustration, he admitted;

"Although, considering what he said to her, I couldn't blame her if she gave less then a damn about trying to calm Aaron for Josh's sake."

Jemma had hurried through the door to Lottie's back parlor, careful to close the door quietly to avoid waking her children. Although she had tried desperately, she knew that she had failed miserably at trying to hold the dam of her tears back, something that she knew had been an exercise in futility before she even made the attempt. Focusing her attention on Jacob and Amie for a moment, Jemma made certain that they were sleeping peacefully before moving to the window at the back of the room to sink into the chair in front of the portal to mull over her brother's statement.

Sitting quietly for a moment, she couldn't help the tears that began sliding down her cheeks as she heard her brother's words echoing through her mind. Even though there had been times in the past when she had exchanged words with her brothers, the one thing that had held, until today, was the close relationship that she had always shared with her middle brother. She dearly loved all of her brothers and shared special relationships with each one; her relationship with Jason had always been one that was a cross between a father and daughter without the formality due to the bond of being the eldest and being the youngest. The bond between she and Jeremy had always been one of the close friends, companions, and protectors over each other. However, the bond she and Joshua shared was a much closer one because of all the time that they had spent together when Jemma was so small. Given the age difference, between the four siblings when their father had passed, Jason, who had just turned eighteen, became responsible for eleven-year-old Josh, seven-year-old Jeremy, and two-year-old Jemma.

As would be expected in such circumstances, many tried to encourage the young Jason to 'do the right thing' and allow his youngest brother and, especially, his baby sister to be placed in the care of others. However, as it soon became apparent, Jason Bolt, even at eighteen, was as stubborn as he would prove to be at twice that age and just as determined to keep his family with him, ESPECIALLY his youngest two siblings. To that end, he worked to expand their logging business with the help of Olaf, Big Swede, Gustavsen and a few others who remained after Johnathan Bolt's death. Thankfully, Miss Essie understood Jason's determination and sympathized with his reasoning to the extent that she allowed Josh to do his lessons away from the schoolroom, allowing the young man to be able to help out his older brother by caring for their baby sister while Jason worked. Having just begun attending school, Jeremy would wait each day for Josh to come for him so that he would get his own lessons and any tutoring he might need while Jeremy kept a, barely toddling, Jemma occupied.

Jemma knew that one of the aspects of their relationship that had found them sharing such a close bond was the fact that they had spent so much time together as she grew. She loved and trusted Jason and Jeremy, but Josh was the one that she always went to when she was afraid, happy, sad, or just needed a confidant, and that had remained a constant in their relationship, until his earlier outburst. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Jemma couldn't seem to fathom a reason for her brother's hurtful words, and worse yet the pain wasn't just for the insult that she felt at Josh's statement, but for how she felt the insult had been aimed towards her children. Josh's words had wounded her deeply given the adoration that she had for her elder brother and her hope that her children would know the same sort of relationship with their uncle.

Aaron opened the door quietly and, after casting a quick glance towards the bassinet to ensure that Jacob and Amie were still napping, closed the distance between the door and where his wife sat in front of the window. He knew, without a doubt, as she rushed by him that she was trying desperately to contain her tears until she was alone. But, given the tears that he had seen falling from her eyes, he had no doubts as to just how hurt she had been by Josh's words, and any doubts he had that might not be the case disappeared when Josh admitted to what he had said to her. Coming up behind her softly, he placed his hand on her shoulder;

"Sweetheart?"

Despite the knowledge of just how hurt she was and the belief that it wasn't possible, Aaron found his anger and frustration with Josh rising even higher as Jemma looked up at him and he saw the tracks of her tears as well as the deep well of pain in her emerald eyes. Although he couldn't deny his desire to beat some sense into his brother in law, especially given how it was affecting Jemma, Aaron desire to comfort her was even stronger as he pulled her up from the chair to stand in front of him before offering her the shelter of his open arms. He wasn't surprised when she buried her face against his chest before she began sobbing quietly as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her to hold her protectively in his embrace. After a few minutes, Aaron could hear her tears beginning to quiet as he pushed her back a bit before reaching for the handkerchief in his inside pocket to dry her tears before cupping her face in his hands;

"Darlin, it's alright, I promise you. You and I both know that there is no truth to what that idiot brother of yours said."

Jemma's eyes widened in shock as she demanded;

"How do you know what he said?"

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Aaron admitted;

"Because when I saw just how upset you were and heard Julie light into him, me and Jason made him tell us what he said to upset you so much."

Seeing the embarrassment in her eyes as she lowered them before turning her face away, Aaron made his mind up that his wife was not going to be made to suffer due to her brother's angst and stupidity. Although Aaron liked Josh well enough and knew how close he and Jemma were, he refused to allow that to sway him when it came to his determination to take anyone to task who did injury to her; whether it was physically or emotionally. Grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Aaron turned her to face him as he brought her eyes up to meet his before shaking his head;

"No, Jemma love, you've done nothing wrong, and neither have I. There's no reason for you to be embarrassed or turn away in shame."

He could see by the heavy rise and fall of her chest that she was trying to regain her composure as she pointed out in a sad, soft voice;

"But, Aaron, what he said.."

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron demanded in a slightly harsh voice;

"Jemma darlin, let me ask you something; why did you marry me?"

The shock of his question evident by the look she wore, Jemma's voice conveyed her confusion;

"Aaron Stempel, why on earth would you ask me that? You know good and well that I married you because I love you."

Nodding in agreement with her statement, he pointed out;

"So in other words; the only thing that you expected in exchange for marrying me was that I love you, which you know good and well I do."

Placing his hand against her cheek, he offered a slight smile as he admitted;

"More than I thought it possible for me to ever love anybody, to be quite honest. But you get the idea, you didn't agree to marry me for any type of compensation, other than my love; right?"

At her slight nod, Aaron continued;

"So, in other words, you didn't 'sell' yourself when you married me. Now, as far as the other part of his statement; you and I happen to love each other very much and, it just so happens, we enjoy expressing that love by making love to each other and the result of that love just so happens to be napping in their bassinet in the corner"

Looking deep into her eyes, he reminded her;

"Do you remember when you went into labor and when I carried you back to our house and you fussed at me for blaming myself for what you were going through because I felt like I caused it?"

Quietly, she muttered;

"Yes"

Wrapping his free arm around her waist to pull her closer, Aaron asked;

"Then tell me something, sweetheart, how in the world can we possibly think of those two little miracles as anything but blessings."

Shaking his head, Aaron admitted;

"I don't know what's wrong with Josh, or why he said what he did, but we both know that there isn't any basis for what he said and, I don't know about you, but I refuse to let, whatever, his issue is, change how we view our love for each other, how we express that love, and definitely not the blessing our children are to us."

He could see by the look in her eyes that she agreed with him completely, any doubts to the contrary were eliminated as she wrapped her arms around him before laying her head against his chest to nod;

"You're right, we love each other too much to let my brother's bad temper and tactlessness affect the belief we have of just how much of a blessing our marriage and children are to us. I'm sorry that I let what Josh said upset me so much."

Aaron held her closer, although he knew that she was trying to convince herself of the validity of her statement, he also knew that, given the close relationship she had with Josh, she still felt the pain in her heart over his words; not just for her own sake, but for the insult she felt had been issued against him and their children. One aspect of Jemma's character that many people didn't seem to consider, at least until it faced them full force, was her loyalty and protectiveness to those she loved, even more so if she felt they were coming under attack; something that made him question just what was wrong with his brother in law. He knew that Josh was highly aware of his sister's intense sense of loyalty and, that being the case, he couldn't imagine Josh intentionally opening such a doorway, especially given just how much it would raise Jemma's temper over the idea of her husband and children being insulted. Given that consideration and, knowing that Josh was very protective when it came to his baby sister, Aaron knew that there had to be something wrong with the man for him to have acted out the way he did. But, knowing his wife's personality he also knew what was coming, even before she said it;

"But, I'm sorry, I don't appreciate his implied insult towards you and I DEFINITELY don't appreciate the implication it carries where our children are concerned."

True to the loving side of her nature, she took his handkerchief and wiped at her eyes and cheeks to clear the last of her tears away as, just as he knew she would, she looked up at him and offered a smile as she issued;

"Today isn't a day to wallow in frustration and anger over stupid statements, this is

Jeremy and Candy's day and, unless I miss my guess, Clancey will be telling them at any moment that they need to make ready to set sail and I don't want to spoil this day for them."

Seeing the look of panic that crossed her features as she considered the possibility, Aaron rushed to assure her;

"Don't fret about it, sweetheart. Jason has already made certain that the newlyweds are none the wiser, the rest of the issue can be dealt with once they are on their way for their honeymoon."

Brushing the back of his fingers over her cheek Aaron asked;

"Now, does that help you feel a little bit better at least?"

Nodding, she took a deep, steadying breath before reaching for his hand as both noticed that Jacob and Amie were awake. Seeing that the infants were in a good mood, once they were changed, and wide awake, Jemma ventured;

"I don't think it would hurt anything for our little darlings to help see their Aunt Candy and Uncle Jeremy off; do you, love?"

Despite the undercurrent of frustration that he could sense in her over the earlier situation, Aaron was relieved to see that she seemed in a better mood. Taking their son in his arms, Aaron agreed;

"I think a bit of socializing on such a special occasion is definitely in order. Besides, it would be a shame not to show off to such adorable and beautiful babies."

Once she had Amie securely in her arms, Aaron held the door open for his wife and daughter, silently praying the Josh would keep his distance from Jemma for the time being. He knew that having gotten over her hurt at what had taken place between them earlier, Jemma's defenses would be up and at the ready where her brother was concerned. He did not doubt that, if another incident took place, her reaction would be one far from hurt and tears and he hoped that Josh kept that factor in mind.

Julie knew that her husband was concerned over the situation between Joshua and Jemma, especially given the hurt he had seen in both of his siblings' eyes; Jemma's for what Josh had said, and Josh's when he realized just how much he had hurt their sister. She couldn't help but notice, as the back parlor door opened, the look of intense scrutiny that Jason wore as he studied Jemma as she and Aaron made their way towards them, nor could she fail to notice the reserved sigh of relief he emitted when he saw the look of calmness that seemed to grace Jemma's features. Leaning closer against him, she ventured;

"Jason, it looks like everything has calmed down, at least judging by the look on Jemma's face, and Aaron seems calm enough."

Glancing down into his wife's hopeful face, Jason offered her a slightly amused grin;

"Is that what you think, Julie sweet; at least where Pixie is concerned?"

Concern clouding her eyes, Julie asked softly;

"Don't you?"

Nodding his head discreetly towards Jemma, who was chatting with Lottie as she held Amie, while Aaron and Clancey were conversing as Clancey occupied Jacob, Jason observed;

"No, my darling wife, I do not. You forget, love, I happen to know that young lady's moods and I can assure you that, despite how calm she may appear at the moment, it's not because she has brushed off what happened with Josh and put it behind her."

Glancing towards her sister in law and back to her husband, Julie's shock was obvious as she demanded;

"Jason, I don't understand, she seems so calm"

Nodding as he motioned discreetly towards his sister, Jason explained;

"Darling, had Josh contained his comment to where it was aimed at Jemma, and Jemma alone, then she would have done just what you have suggested; she would have brushed it off and accepted Josh's apology and things would have gone on as before, however, that isn't the case that we're dealing with."

Seeing the puzzled look in her eyes, Jason wasn't surprised when she asked;

"What do you mean?"

Sighing heavily, he pointed out;

"What I mean, sweetheart is that what Josh said is something that Pixie took as an insult to her husband and children. When it comes to herself, she'll forgive and forget, however, when it comes to those she loves, Jemma will fight tooth and nail."

Shaking his head in frustration, Jason speculated;

"I think that, although it wasn't his intentions to do so, Josh picked a fight with a she-bear that he has absolutely no hope of winning and given the one he picked it with, it's safe to say, he's going to end up missing a chunk of his hide before she is finished with him.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle slightly;

"That look you see now is because, come hell or high water, Pixie is not going to allow anything to mar Candy and Jeremy's special day, especially if she can help it, and in this particular case, she can. No, I'm guessing that once Candy and Jeremy are on the high seas that we're going to see all hell break loose; to be honest, by the time she finishes with him, Josh is going to just wish he had let Aaron take him outside and beat some sense into him as opposed to what baby sister probably has in store for him."

Before Jason could theorize on the situation any further, Clancey approached the newlyweds to advise;

"I hate to leave such a magnificent party, that I truly do, however, if we're to make the tide then it's time to be makin ready to sail."

Jeremy slapped the old sailor's shoulder good-naturedly;

"Don't worry, Clancey, we'll be ready."

Glancing at Candy, he asked;

"I know your luggage is on the ship but do you want to change before we set sail?"

Nodding, Candy advised him;

"Yes, the girls are going to take care of my gown for me."

Catching Biddie's attention and seeing that she was taking matters in hand, Candy turned to brush her lips against Jeremy's as she smiled warmly;

"I'll only be a few minutes, Mr. Bolt."

Reaching out to take her hand in his, Jeremy pulled her back towards him as he kissed her soundly before advising;

"Take your time, Mrs. Bolt."

Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered;

"But hurry."

Giggling, Candy nodded as she motioned towards Molly before hurrying out the door towards the dormitory. Jeremy stood for a second, contemplating just how thankful he was to have found her that day on Clancey's ship doing laundry. Noticing the look on the young man's face, Clancey placed his arm around his shoulders as he offered;

"Now that we has the newest Mrs. Bolt on her way to getting ready to sail and I set me men to the task of makin ready, what say you, young Mr. Bolt, that we enjoy one last drink before we depart these shores?"

Deciding to take Clancey up on his offer, Jeremy nodded and followed him to the bar. He couldn't help but chuckle as he noticed Biddie scurrying about to inform Jemma and Julie that it was time to help Candy get ready to leave for the honeymoon. Oblivious to everything, except the task at hand, Biddie hurriedly informed them;

"Oh, Jemma, Julie, Candy's getting ready to leave."

Both offered a nod of understanding as Jemma advised;

"We'll be right there, Biddie."

Julie turned to kiss her husband's cheek before venturing;

"We'll be back shortly, darling."

Having already guessed the reason for Biddie's approach, Josh, Duncan, and Holly gathered about just as Julie turned to Jemma;

"Are you ready, Jemma?"

Seeing that Aaron had Jacob, Josh held his arms out to offer;

"I'll take her, Pixie, I haven't had a chance to hold either of them today."

Everyone, including Aaron, found themselves shocked as Jemma turned a cold glare on her brother before shaking her head;

"I don't think so, Joshua."

Turning towards Jason, she placed Amie in his arms before venturing;

"I'm sure she's in good hands with you, big brother."

Jemma features took on a chilling glare as she directed towards her middle brother;

"I wouldn't want to burden you with this broodmare's offspring."

Following Julie's example, Jemma placed a kiss on her husband's cheek before offering;

"We'll see you at the dock, love."

At that, she turned towards her sister in law;

"We better hurry if we're going to get those two off in time."

Ignoring the shocked looks on everyone's faces, Jemma linked her arm through Julie's to lead her out the door towards the dorm. Seeing the pained look that Josh wore, Aaron, despite the earlier pain that his wife had suffered at her brother's hands, couldn't help but feel sympathy for his brother in law as he shook his head to offer;

"I'm sorry, Josh, but you brought this on yourself. What you said is something that she took as an insult aimed at me and, more importantly, our children; that's going to take her some time to get over and until she does you can expect more of the same from her."

Narrowing his eyes to slits of anger, Aaron lowered his voice to avoid frightening his children before issuing;

"Quite frankly, Josh, I'd still like nothing better than to take you outside and knock some sense into that stubborn head of yours, especially considering just how upset and hurt she was. However, I have the feeling that judging by how she just acted, there's nothing I can do to you that's going to compare to what she has in store."

Turning to Jason he nodded towards the doorway;

"I think we better head on out to the dock and wait for everyone."

Motioning towards his daughter, Aaron asked;

"Are you alright with Amie? If not I can handle them both."

Glancing down into his niece's face, who was staring at him, wide-eyed, as if inspecting him, Jason nodded;

"I've gotten used to holding these two, besides, I hate to interrupt her inspection of her uncle."

Satisfied that his daughter was in good hands, Aaron nodded before making his way to the door. Facing his younger brother, Jason offered sympathetically;

"Just give Pixie some space. Like Aaron said; you didn't just hurt her, you insulted her husband and children, at least as she sees it, and you know how protective she is over the people she loves, especially her husband and children."

Seeing the look of abject misery in his brother's face, Jason placed his hand on Josh's shoulder as he offered softly;

"I'll tell you what, once we get Jeremy and Candy off, you, I, and, I think, Aaron are going to sit down and have a long discussion."

Perplexed, Josh demanded;

"Why Aaron?"

Jason couldn't help but look at his brother in disbelief as he pointed out;

"Because, dear brother, if you expect to have any hopes of breaking through that, rather, icy barricade that our baby sister has constructed around her where you're concerned, you're going to need the help of one of the few people who can get through to her when that stubborn nature of hers gets riled; her husband."

Nodding towards Jeremy, Jason ordered;

"Let's get Jeremy and head to the dock, just keep your distance from Pixie and don't say one word to Jeremy or Candy about any of this. Hopefully, we can straighten this mess out before they get back."

Julie kept glancing covertly at her sister in law until she couldn't contain her curiosity and concern any longer;

"Jemma, are you alright?"

Turning to face her sister in law, Jemma offered a quiet smile;

"I'm just fine, Julie"

Seeing the concern in Julie's blue eyes as she studied her intently, Jemma offered a slight chuckle as she stopped to take her sister in law's hand before vowing;

"Julie, I promise you, I am fine."

Glancing over her shoulder towards Lottie's Jemma issued in a challenging tone;

"I'm not the one with the problem."

Waving her hand towards the dorm, her smile back in place, Jemma ventured;

"Come on, we have a sister in law to help get ready for her honeymoon."

Deciding that her husband was right, Julie kept her opinion to herself and simply nodded her agreement, choosing to remain silent as she and Jemma hurried inside the dorm. Hurrying towards the room that Candy shared with her siblings, Biddie admonished;

"Well we had wondered where you two had gotten to; we have to hurry and get Candy ready"

Jemma raised her hands in a surrendering gesture;

"It's my fault, Biddie, I had to make sure that Amie and Jacob were situated before I left them with their father and uncle."

Motioning towards Candy, she ventured;

"So let's get the new Mrs. Bolt ready to set sail for her honeymoon."

Hurrying to help Candy out of her wedding gown and into her traveling dress, the four women chatted back and forth as they made certain that she was ready for her honeymoon voyage as Biddie asked;

"Candy, are you and Jeremy going to San Francisco, like Jason and Julie did?"

Shrugging slightly, Candy admitted;

"To be honest, Biddie, I really don't know where we're going for our honeymoon, Jeremy said that the surprise would be part of the adventure. When I asked Captain Clancey about our destination all he would tell me was that there were several on our route, so I have no idea where we're going."

Jemma couldn't help but giggle a bit;

"I'm sorry, Candy, I should have warned you; when Jeremy decides to surprise someone wild horses couldn't drag the information out of him."

Taking her new sister in law's hand in her own, Jemma couldn't help but smile fondly as she offered;

"Candy, as Julie and Aaron can tell you, there's never a dull moment when you're married to a Bolt. But there's also never a moment when you don't have love either."

Noticing the deep sigh as Candy glanced about the room that she shared with her brother and sister, Jemma assured her;

"Don't worry, Biddie, Julie, and I will make certain that everything is moved to the cabin before you and Jeremy return."

Offering a relieved smile at the idea of that detail being handled for her and the children, Candy nodded;

"I know, and I'm very grateful to you ladies for that."

Sensing her other concern, Julie spoke;

"And don't worry about the children. Christopher is ecstatic at getting to spend time at the logging camp with Jason and Josh."

Nodding, Jemma reminded;

"And Molly has already informed me of just how much she's looking forward to helping with Amie and Jacob while Julie, Biddie, Miss Essie, and I work on the library. We promise, they will be in good hands, Candy"

Candy reached out to hug her sisters in law and Biddie as she nodded her agreement;

"I know, Jemma and I know they'll love every moment of the time they get to spend with all of you."

Glancing at her pendant watch Biddie advised;

"Well, it's time, Candy."

Gathering her bag and the small traveling case that held the toiletries that couldn't be packed with the rest of her luggage, Candy glanced about before issuing;

"Ladies, I believe I've kept my husband waiting long enough."

Jason stood at the dock with Aaron and everyone else, ready to wish his youngest brother and Candy well on their voyage for their honeymoon. Noticing the strange look of contemplation that his brother in law wore, Jason couldn't help but ask quietly;

"I get the feeling that something is weighing on your mind, Aaron, it wouldn't happen to be what happened earlier between Pixie and Josh would it?"

Shifting his son in his arms a bit, Aaron sighed as he admitted;

"Well, that's not exactly far from my mind, Jason. But no, what I'm thinking about at the moment has more to do with something that I'm feeling guilty over where my wife is concerned."

His curiosity piqued, Jason demanded;

"What do you have to feel guilty about, Aaron? You make my sister very happy and, as reluctant as I am to admit this, you seem to be a wonderful husband and father, so what could you have possibly done?"

Shaking his head, Aaron lamented;

"It's not what I did, it's what I DIDN'T do."

Motioning towards Clancey's ship Aaron explained;

"Despite how long we waited to be able to do so, once the way was cleared, Jemma and I married so quickly that I overlooked a honeymoon She didn't seem to mind and I figured that we'd just take a trip later to San Francisco, especially since she had never been there, but..."

Understanding dawning in his eyes, Jason finished his brother in law's statement;

"But, we had the contract come up, the time of year and then Pixie found out she was expecting. Am I right?"

Aaron nodded;

"Yes, I didn't think much about it when you and Julie went on your honeymoon because she was so far along And, after everything that happened with Anderson, Helen and Maude, and that fall in front of Ben's I wasn't willing to put her at any unnecessary risk. But now that she's given birth and our anniversary coming up, not to mention I'm due to make a trip to San Francisco soon, and..."

Nodding, Jason ventured;

"And you'd like to take Pixie with you this time."

Shrugging his shoulders slightly before holding his niece against his chest as she stretched before closing her eyes, Jason reminded;

"Well, Aaron, she is your wife and if you want to take her on a trip then that's your prerogative, but you have considered the fact that, since she's nursing these two, you'll also have to take your children with you as well, haven't you?"

Glancing between the two infants lovingly, Aaron chuckled;

"Believe me, Jason, I've considered all the aspects. Besides, you know your sister, there's no way that she'd go anywhere without these two, and to be quite honest, I'd enjoy the trip much more if they were with us, so I don't mind the idea of them going with us in the least."

The subject settled, at least in his mind, Aaron motioned towards Jeremy as he chatted with Josh before remarking;

"He certainly seems considerably less nervous about what tonight's going to bring then what you and I were."

Chuckling slightly, Jason pointed out;

"Considering the discussion that we had with him yesterday, I think we put most of his concerns to rest. It's nice to know that our own angst can at least serve a purpose and ease the way for those two."

Noticing Candy, Biddie and their wives' approach, Aaron couldn't help but venture;

"I don't know about you, Jason, but whatever 'angst' I may have suffered on my wedding night was worth every bit of it and much more for the reward I received."

Leaning closer, Jason confided;

"Mine too, Aaron."

Before they had a chance for any more conversation they were joined by their wives as Julie placed her hand on her husband's arm to observe;

"You seem to have grown accustomed to holding our niece, darling."

Glancing down into Amie's sleeping face, Jason could only smile warmly as he nodded;

"Let's just say that there are a lot less pleasant ways to pass the time then holding these two little angels."

Turning to her husband, Jemma ventured;

"Honey, I have the feeling that judging by how he's acting, we may have to kidnap our own daughter to get her away from her uncle."

Laughing softly, trying not to wake his niece, Jason offered;

"I'm shocked at you, Pixie, you know good and well that I'll let you see your daughter any time that you'd like."

Noticing Candy and Jeremy's approach, Jason shifted Amie into her mother's waiting arms before extending his hand to his youngest brother;

"Jeremy, Candy, I don't want you two to worry about anything while you're gone. Christopher and Molly will be well taken care of and we'll have all of your and their things moved into the cabin by the time you return, Candy. So you two just enjoy your honeymoon and each other, that's what a honeymoon's for after all."

Hearing Clancey's blustering as he ordered his crew about in preparation to weigh anchor, Candy hurried to hug Jemma, Julie, Biddie, and the children as Jeremy kissed his sister in law's cheek before moving to his sister as he gently kissed the top of his niece's head before advising;

"Now, you be sure to take good care of these two and let Molly help you. I expect them to be walking and talking when we get back."

Giggling slightly, Jemma ventured;

"So you're planning a honeymoon that's going to last at least a year and a half then?"

Laughing, Jeremy shook his head;

"No, but if they're anything like their mother they'll be rushing towards one milestone and then another just as fast as possible."

Offering her brother her cheek, Jemma quipped;

"I think that we have everything in hand here so you and Candy do as Jason suggested; enjoy your honeymoon and each other."

Nodding, Jeremy and Candy turned towards Molly and Christopher as Candy offered sternly;

"Now you two behave while we're gone Enjoy yourselves, but be good and we just might bring you back a surprise when we return."

Eagerly, Molly nodded;

"We will, Candy, we promise. When you and Jeremy get back does that mean that we're all going to live together in the same place?"

Happily, Candy answered;

"Yes, Molly; you, me, Jeremy, and Christopher will be living in the cabin together. Now, you be sure to help Aunt Julie, Aunt Jemma, and Biddie all you can so we can have the library running by school time, alright?"

At the little girl's nod, Candy hugged and kissed her siblings as Jeremy took her hand;

"Well, Mrs. Bolt, are we ready?"

Stifling a giggle behind her hand, Candy nodded;

"Yes, Mr. Bolt, I think we've been ready for quite some time; don't you?"

Leading his bride up the gangplank they boarded Clancey's ship to wave farewell to their friends and family as the Shamus began pulling away from the port. When the only visible sign of the ship was a small dot on the horizon, everyone began dispersing. Noticing that, both, Amie and Jacob were sound asleep, Jemma ventured;

"I think we should settle these two and start cleaning up..."

Shaking her head, Lottie chastised;

"Oh no, you don't! Biddie assigned tasks so cleanup is already taken care of, all you have to do, little mother, is take those two little darlings home and put them to bed."

Offering a slight laugh, Jemma nodded;

"Alright, grandma Lottie, far be it for me to argue with you."

Holding her daughter closer, Jemma turned to her husband to offer;

"If you'd like to have a beer I can take them home and settle them."

Before Aaron could answer, Josh offered;

"I'd be happy to help you, Pixie."

Turning a cold glare to her middle brother, Jemma shook her head vigorously before narrowing her eyes;

"I would think that the last thing that you would want would be to find yourself 'burdened' by my children No thank you, Joshua, despite my shortcomings, I'm more than capable of caring for my children."

Motioning towards their son, she faced Aaron to demand;

"Would you like me to take Jacob too?"

Aaron shook his head;

"No, I'd rather go home with you then have a beer."

Nodding, Jemma stepped off the pier and, without waiting, hurried towards their house. Turning to follow and making certain that she was not within hearing, Aaron glared at his brother in law in frustration;

"Dammit, Joshua, what part of' 'keep your distance right now and let her cool off about this' don't you understand? You know good and well that if you don't give her the space to settle down about this, that temper of hers is just going to get hotter and hotter. I'm telling you if you want a hope in hell of things going back to normal between the two of you then keep your distance and don't say anything for the moment."

At that, Aaron stepped off the pier and hurried to catch up to his wife as Jason, Julie, and Josh watched after him. Turning to his older brother, Josh lamented;

"I really made a mess of it this time, didn't I, Jason?"

Jason could only sigh as he observed;

"Yes, Josh, you have, but you need to do as Aaron said and give her a little time. Tomorrow, you, me, and Aaron will sit down and discuss this. In the meantime, I suggest you head home and get a good night's rest."

Following their sister's lead, Jason and Julie left of their own home, leaving Josh on the pier by himself; kicking himself for letting his frustrations and temper get the better of him to the extent that it had caused harm to his and his sister's relationship. Heaving a heavy sigh of self-loathing, Joshua could only lament;

"Damn me and my temper and mouth"

Slowly, Josh made his way towards the cabin, wondering if the damage could be reversed and, if so, how long it would take to undo the damage that had been done.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Daniel Jenkins hurried up the ladder to the wheelhouse to check in with Clancey before going off duty for the evening. He had been under Clancey's command on the Shamus for almost a decade and had come to look on the weathered old sea captain as a combination, friend and father figure. The latter considering was due in large part to how Jenkins had found himself in Clancey's service, after having stowed away, at the age of fifteen. He had lost his mother to an influenza epidemic and, once she had passed, his stepfather had been more than delighted to inform the boy, once his mother had been laid to rest, that he was placing him into servitude and given that he had no other relatives there was no one to prevent the man's plan, especially considering that his motivation was to take control and ownership of the farm that had belonged to the boy's father. And since no will had been left by either his mother or father the farm passed into his step father's possession, especially given the boy's age.

Once Danny had learned of his step father's plans he had tried to stand up to the man and, as had always been the case since his mother and the man had married, Danny found himself receiving a beating that should have seen him in the hospital, but not enough to keep him from making his escape that night as his stepfather passed out from overindulging in a bottle of whiskey, as was his habit He knew that his best bet was to make his way to the docks; he had almost given up any hope of finding a ship when he noticed the Shamus O'Flynn and the lack of lookouts. Taking his chances, Danny hurried on board and found what he thought to be a safe area to hide. He had made certain to take some food when he left but found that, given his injuries and the amount of pain he was suffering, food was the last thing on his mind. Making himself as comfortable as possible he curled himself into a ball and fell asleep, however, that sleep didn't last very long as he found himself receiving the sharp point of a boot in his already pained ribs as he opened his eyes to find himself facing a weathered old sailor with an obvious Irish brogue who demanded;

"And just what do ya think yer doing there, laddie buck? Tryin to stow away on me ship?"

Noticing the boy's flinch and grimace of pain, Clancey's face broke into a worried frown as he offered the young man his arm before ordering;

"Come with me, lad. I can sees that ya require some doctorin, so let's get to it"

Once Clancey had helped clean up the boy's injuries and determined the extent of the damage, he had demanded an explanation from the youth, something that Danny found himself pouring out without reservation to the old captain. When he had finished his story, Clancy stroked his whiskers in contemplation as he studied the lad's bruised and battered appearance. There was no denying the abuse the lad had suffered given the bruises that were visible and, when the boy had removed his shirt, Clancey could see just how despicable the boy's stepfather truly was by the black and blue spots covering the boy's back and rib cage as well as the fact that, despite the boy's impressive height for his age, he had obviously missed many meals. Taking all those as well as the factors of the sadness in the boy's brown eyes and the way he hung his head and kept pushing the chestnut locks away from his face, Clancey made his mind up as he bellowed;

"Mr, Charmers!"

When the man appeared, he waved towards Danny;

"See to feedin this here lad good and proper and then I want a bunk made up for em. I'll return directly."

Although Danny knew that, logically, he should be worried over the captain's disappearance, he found himself so relieved by the man's kindness and, at least, a temporary place to rest and heal safely that he pushed his worry to the back of his mind as he enjoyed a hot meal and eagerly settled into the bunk that the mate had found for him. Danny soon found himself awakened, although much more gently this time, by Clancey as he explained;

"Lad, how would ya feel about takin to the sea?"

Shocked by the question, Danny asked quietly;

"You mean, put out to sea; become a sailor?"

Clancey nodded;

"That's exactly what I mean, lad; is that something that you think you might like to try your hand at?"

Nodding eagerly, Danny admitted;

"Yes, sir I would. Without Ma the farm just ain't a home anymore, I'm not happy about my step pa getting what was my Pa's but there ain't nothing to be done about it now."

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Clancey offered;

"Well, lad the thing in life is that sometimes you got to lose somethin to gain something better, but no matter. The long and short of it is that I paid a visit to the barnacle scraper what masquerades as your stepfather and I made him see the sense in leavin ya in me care to learn a trade, so, if you'd like, ya can sign on with me and work on the Shamus."

Glancing towards the Captain's hands, Danny couldn't help but notice the bruises on his knuckles as well as a small bruise near his jaw. Realizing what the gruff old captain had done, Danny couldn't help the tears that sprang to his eyes or the gratitude that he felt at the idea of someone taking up for him, something he had thought would never happen again after his mother's death. Clancey found himself shocked as the boy launched himself from his bunk to wrap his arms around the captain's middle in a fierce hug as he offered softly;

"Thank you, I don't know how I'll ever pay you back."

Touched by the boy's emotions, Clancey patted the boy's shoulder in sympathy;

"That's alright, lad, you just do your share and that will be payment enough."

Danny's thoughts came back to the present as he noticed Jeremy Bolt on the deck with his new bride, watching the whales and dolphins play at their races as well as enjoying the beauty of colors created as the sun as it began its descent from the evening sky. Shaking his head at the picture the young couple made as they stood at the rail, holding on to each other and enjoying the show that nature's beauty was putting on for them. Hearing Clancey's blustering voice from the wheelhouse Danny hurried to greet in a good-natured gruffness;

"I heard you, you blustering old sea lion. Now, what's got your gizzard all tied in a knot?"

Motioning towards the couple on the deck, Clancey advised;

"Danny, me boy, I want ya to make certain that none of the men give them two young love birds there a hard time You be sure that they know that it comes from me and if they roust the newlyweds or embarrass them in any way over the goings-on that takes place during a wedding night, they'll have me to deal with, and worse."

Shocked by the old captain's statement, Danny couldn't help but demand;

"Come on, Cap, what in the world could be worse than dealing with you?"

Leaning closer in a conspiratorial manner as he poured himself a cup of rum and one for the young man, Clancey asked;

"Danny, me boy, ya know who that young groom's sister is, do you not?"

Nodding as he accepted the cup, Danny confirmed;

"Aye, sir, that's Jemma Stempel, Aaron Stempel's wife."

Blushing shyly, Danny added;

"She's the real pretty lady who had the twin babies. The one who sort of looks like an angel, to me she does anyway."

Clancey nodded;

"That she is, me buck-o, that she is. Well, anyhow, that 'angel' as you call her, had a discussion with me earlier today and informed me that if any of you boys give her brother and sister in law a hard time on their wedding night that she will personally keel haul the lot of ya's when we get back to Seattle and me for not stoppin ya's. Oh, and did I mention that Mr. Stempel made the same promise? Only, in that case, it would be because we upset his wife, and of course, Jason Bolt made the same offer. So's I'm sure ya can see it would be to everyone's advantage not to haze the two newlyweds, especially since I'm rather fond of me hide in one piece."

Having been as acquainted with Seattle as Clancey, and its inhabitants, Danny nodded, fully understanding Clancey's concern. He knew of Jemma Bolt Stempel's temper, as well as that of her husband and brother, especially her husband's temper when it came to anyone upsetting or mistreating his wife in any way. Putting his hand on the captain's shoulder, Danny promised;

"Don't you worry about it, Cap I'll see to it that they aren't bothered and given plenty of privacy. Besides, it wouldn't be right to ruin such a special night for a newlywed couple."

Shaking his head as he turned to leave;

"I sure wouldn't want anyone to do that to me if I'm ever lucky enough to find a wife for myself."

Clancey chuckled at the young man's statement as he left the wheelhouse before turning his attention back to Jeremy and Candy as they watched the last of the sun sink into the horizon. Raising his cup, he toasted quietly;

"God bless the two of ya's and any that come after ya, Jeremy and Candy Bolt."

Jeremy stood at the rail, his arms wrapped about his wife's waist as they marveled at the sight of the dolphins and whales as if it seemed as if the mammals were racing each other good-naturedly through the waters to keep up with the ship. Although he had seen the sight before, Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at the enjoyment he felt in Candy's enjoyment and enthusiasm as if he was seeing it for the first time. They stood at the deck railing as the sun finished its descent below the horizon, enthralled by the play of colors of the fading sunlight against the sky and water. Finally, once the sun had finished its daily journey and surrendered its place in the sky to the moon and stars, the couple couldn't help but stare in awe at the sparkling glimmers of light in the azure-colored sky. Turning in her husband's embrace, Candy ventured;

"Do you know something, Jeremy? Jason was right all that time ago in New Bedford, remember how he said that the stars were like glittering diamonds? They really and truly do look like that out here on the ocean."

Pushing the soft ringlets over her shoulder, Jeremy couldn't help but offer a loving smile as he praised;

"Yes they do, Candy, but you know something? They still aren't as bright and beautiful as your eyes"

Blushing with pleasure at the compliment, Candy laid her head against her husband's shoulder to hide her reddened cheeks as she gushed;

"Oh, Jeremy."

Jeremy held her closer for a moment before leaning back slightly as he placed his finger under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his as he requested;

"Would you mind terribly, Mrs. Bolt if I stole a kiss from the prettiest bride in the world?"

The corners of her lips lifting in a warm and loving smile, Candy pointed out;

"Well, first of all, Mr. Bolt, you can't steal something that already belongs to you. And you can rest assured that all of my kisses belong to you, Jeremy."

Gently, Jeremy brought his lips against hers and found that, what may have started as a simple and gentle kiss, elevated as both found their passion and desire for each other rising as they held onto each other. It seemed as if the more they held and kissed each other the more they needed to hold and kiss each other. Finally, Jeremy held Candy away from him a bit as he took a deep, steadying breath;

"Candy, I don't know about you, but I think I'd like to go to our cabin now if you'd like to that is."

Candy swallowed the lump of nervousness at the realization of just what Jeremy was asking and as she gave thought as to just what lay ahead for this new phase of their relationship. Although she felt nervous at the prospect, she remembered the advice that she had received from Jemma, Julie, and Lottie, especially from Jemma and Julie. Taking a deep breath, she offered her husband a warm, inviting smile as she drew closer to Jeremy before laying her head against his shoulder to glance up at him shyly;

"I think that I'd like to go to our cabin very much, my darling husband."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Jeremy led his bride to their cabin and, once they reached the door, opened the portal. Seeing that Candy was about to enter, he stopped her;

"Wait!"

Candy stopped, mid-stride, as her eyes widened in shock at his order. However, her shock soon turned to pleasure as Jeremy bent to sweep her off her feet and into his arms as he offered with the boyish smile that she had come to love so much;

"It's a tradition to carry your bride across the threshold; remember?"

Candy couldn't help but giggle lightly as she remarked;

"I think it's a lovely, sweet, and very romantic tradition."

Once the door had been pushed closed, Jeremy turned, still holding Candy in his arms as he suggested;

"Don't you think that we should make certain that we're not disturbed, Mrs. Bolt?"

Taking the hint, Candy reached out and secured the bolt to lock their cabin door before Jeremy crossed the space to settle her in the chair before lowering himself on his heels to search her eyes. Seeing the nervous trepidation in their deep blue depths, Jeremy ventured softly;

"You're nervous, aren't you, sweetheart?"

Nodding, Candy remained silent as he offered;

"So am I."

Her eyes widening in surprise as his admission, Candy couldn't help but ask;

"But, I thought that you would.."

Jeremy placed his finger against her lips to silence her as he shook his head;

"No, my darling wife"

Heaving a heavy sigh of resignation, Jeremy confessed;

"Candy, you know that, before you, well, I've always been shy and with my stuttering; well, let's just say that I wasn't exactly overwhelmed with opportunities where the fairer sex was concerned. And, to be quite honest about it, I never wanted to be overwhelmed. I never wanted one of those girls that you take upstairs for an hour and I never believed in playing games where a person's heart and emotions were concerned"

Taking her hands in his, Jeremy poured his heart out, deciding that if there was one person who deserved to know everything, it was his wife;

"You see, Candy, I wanted my first experience to be with the woman that I decided to share my life and heart with. I know that it's considered a 'gift' when a woman gives herself to the man she loves for the first time and I wanted to be able to give that same 'gift' to the woman that I loved; you. So you see, whatever we experience tonight will be the first experience for both of us, and I'm glad that will be the case because you were more than worth waiting for. I just hope that I don't disappoint you."

Realizing that she had shed tears of joy at her husband's admissions, Candy wiped her eyes as she shook her head before offering softly;

"There's no way for you to possibly disappoint me, my love. I just hope that I won't prove disappointing to you and your expectations."

Placing his hand against her cheek, Jeremy shook his head;

"Candy, my heart, there is no way that you could do that, so don't even think that."

Biting at her bottom lip in uncertainty, Candy ventured hesitantly;

"I know that this is all new to us so we're not exactly sure of where to start. I mean I know the technical aspects but.."

Rising from his spot, Jeremy glanced down at her as he recalled his brother and brother in law's words;

"I think that we should just forget the technical part for the time being and just let how we feel about each other guide us. What do you think?"

Just as Jeremy had done, Candy remembered the advice that she had been given by Jemma, Julie, and Lottie; most especially the advice from her sisters in law as she nodded;

"I think that you're right. I know that I love you with all of my heart and that's what I want to dictate what happens between us tonight, our hearts and our love for each other."

Taking her in his arms, Jeremy offered;

"I think that we should just do what comes naturally and let ourselves respond to each other that same way; what about you?"

Offering him a smile that was, both, shy and coy just before Jeremy pulled her closer as he claimed her mouth in a kiss that conveyed the hunger and desire that he held inside for his bride. Much to his astonishment and delight, Jeremy could feel Candy meeting the passion of his kiss with her own desire, something that found both deepening the contact as their mutual passions rose to heights that neither had considered possible before that point in time. Jeremy pulled away slightly and noticed, as she slowly opened her eyes, the deep blue pools of her eyes that reminded Jeremy of the blue of the ocean, something he found ironic given that he wouldn't mind drowning as long as it was in the depths of his wife's eyes.

Taking a moment to catch his breath as he held Candy tightly in his arms, Jeremy slacked his hold before silently reaching his hands up to begin removing the pins that held her hair in place Once he had removed the last pin, he reached to the tabletop for the brush that she had unpacked earlier and began running it through the reddish length of her hair before returning the brush to the tabletop to run his fingers through the curling mass. Shaking his head, Jeremy admitted with a shy smile;

"I have to tell you, I've wanted to do that since the first time that I saw you."

Stepping a bit closer, Candy asked timidly;

"Did you mean what you said about 'acting naturally' with each other?"

Jeremy nodded just before she reached out to release his tie before allowing it to slide through her fingers to fall to the floor. Even though she was nervous, Jeremy could see that she wasn't embarrassed by her actions, a fact made even more obvious as she glanced into his eyes to ask silently with her own for his permission to continue. At Jeremy's nod, Candy grasped the sides of her husband's jacket to push it from his shoulders before her fingers began to slowly and methodically release each of the buttons that held his shirt together, revealing more of his chest before finally pushing the shirt from his shoulders to send it to follow his jacket. Placing her hands against the flat of his chest, Candy looked into his eyes to admit;

"I can't believe that I just did that."

Shocked by her admission, Jeremy placed his hands over hers as he demanded;

"What in the world do you mean that you can't believe you did that?"

Offering a shy smile, Candy confessed;

"I never thought that I'd have the nerve to do something so brazen."

Shaking his head as he held her hands, Jeremy declared;

"Candy love, there is nothing wrong with what you just did, I belong to you just as you belong to me and there is no sin in your enjoying me just as I intend to enjoy you. We're married now and, as long as we both agree, there's nothing wrong with our enjoyment of each other."

Offering a devious smile of his own, Jeremy ventured;

"And, bearing that in mind, my beautiful wife."

With that, he pulled her into his arms, but before he made any type of move, Jeremy advised;

"Candy, I don't want to do anything that you don't want me to so that being the case if you tell me to stop, then I stop; agreed?"

Nodding, Candy offered, somewhat shakily;

"Agreed."

Candy knew, as he searched her eyes, that her husband needed a bit of encouragement, so to that end she offered;

"You just said that I belong to you just as you belong to me, didn't you?"

Jeremy couldn't help but chuckle slightly by the fact that his bride's logical mind had decided to make an appearance at such a time, but considering that it seemed to work in his favor, he wasn't going to complain. Taking the hint, Jeremy placed his lips against Candy's, determined to fill his hunger for his bride, although he was beginning to believe that fulfilling his hunger for Candy would never truly be possible; the more of her he had the more of her he seemed to want. A thought suddenly occurring to him, Jeremy couldn't help but emit a short laugh as he shook his head, something that found his bride staring at him in curiosity as she demanded;

"Just what do you find so funny at a time like this, Jeremy Bolt?"

Studying her face, as if trying to memorize the smallest detail of her beauty, Jeremy confessed;

"It's just that I remember thinking, not long after Pixie and Aaron were married; 'don't those two ever get tired of kissing each other?' Now, I completely understand; they can't get their fill of each other."

Candy couldn't help but giggle as she pointed out;

"Considering that they have twins and aren't married quite a year, I think that's obvious my dearest husband."

The look of amusement that had lit her blue eyes changed to one of desire as she lifted her hand to place against the back of his neck before her fingers absently began brushing back and forth across the nape of his neck, playing with the curling wisps of hair that her fingers came into contact with as she ventured;

"But tell me something, my love, would you rather discuss our theories about your sister and her husband or would you rather continue 'enjoying' each other?"

The corners of his mouth turned up into an indulgent smile as his chest rose and fell heavily before he ventured;

"That's the best suggestion that I've ever heard, well one of the best."

Puzzled, Candy couldn't help but ask;

"Really, what was the best?"

Bringing his hand up to gently trace the line of her lips with his fingertip, Jeremy's smile changed from indulgent to loving and grateful as he offered;

"When Aaron told you the night I proposed that he suggested you accept."

Jeremy couldn't help but feel as if the flames of his passion for Candy were being fanned even higher as her fingers brushed across the skin at the nape of his neck. Any doubts that he may have had to that fact were quickly eliminated as she began tracing delicate patterns with her fingertips across his broad chest, leaving soft, wispy tendrils of heat where her fingers touched his bare skin. Capturing her mouth with his, Jeremy found delight in the fact that her passions seemed to be as aroused as his, a fact made obvious as she met him in response as he became more demanding and as she made demands of her own. Shifting slightly, Jeremy buried his head against the side of Candy's neck, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her hair and skin, reminding him or a field of fresh Spring flowers as his mouth began tracing a path from just below her earlobe to her collarbone before being halted by the neckline of the dress she wore. Bringing his eyes up to meet hers, Jeremy drew in a heavy breath as his fingers began sliding the small pearl buttons, holding the bodice of her dress together, free of their loops as he speculated;

"I'm sure you'd be more comfortable without this, don't you?"

At her slight nod, he let his eyes slide down as, inch by inch, more of her pale skin was revealed as the neckline of her dress gaped ever wider with each small fastener that was released. Once he reached the last tiny button, Jeremy resumed the earlier path that his mouth had begun as he brushed his lips against the skin of Candy's collarbone before traveling from one side to the other as his fingers slid under the edges of her dress to slide it down her arms before reaching to push it the rest of the way, letting the garment fall to her feet. Pulling back slightly, Jeremy's breathing became somewhat rough as he shook his head;

"Candy.."

Before he could say anything more, she placed her fingertip against his lips before turning her back to him as she pulled the long fall of her red hair to the front before glancing over her shoulder as she requested sweetly;

"Would you mind helping me out of this?"

His eyes widening at the clear invitation, Jeremy found himself relieved by the fact that his bride's back was to him as he noticed his fingers trembling as they reached out, tentatively at first, to gently pull at the string to free of the knot that secured her corset. His confidence growing with each passing second as the garment was freed, Jeremy let the corset fall to the floor to pile on top of her dress before placing his hands about her waist as he pushed the underskirt she wore down her waist to allow it to slide slowly down her legs to follow the same path that her other garments had taken. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her back against him as his mouth found it's way to the side of her neck, noticing her slight trembling as he did so. Bringing his lips against her ear, Jeremy asked in a whisper-soft voice;

"Are you cold or nervous, sweetheart?"

Her own breath coming in quick gasps as she found herself overwhelmed by the passion and desire that she was experiencing, Candy ran her tongue over her lips in an attempt to moisten them when she realized just how dry they had become, thanks to the gasps of delight that found her inhaling and exhaling breaths of air past their tender skin. Shakily, Candy admitted;

"I think just a bit of both, darling heart. I'm just worried that you'll be disappointed."

Turning her in his embrace, Jeremy shook his head;

"I can promise you, Candy, there isn't even a remote possibility of that being the case."

Cupping her chin in his hand, Jeremy rushed to assure her;

"Sweetheart, don't you realize that you are every dream, every fantasy, and every idea of just what my dream woman would be?

Seeing the warmth that flooded her eyes, Jeremy placed his hand on her shoulder as his fingers slid under the lacy straps of the full shift that she wore, his eyes never leaving hers, as he silently asked her permission. At the slight bob of her head, Jeremy slid the straps away from her shoulders to simply let the thin garment float to the floor, reminding him of a linen cloud as it did so. He could see the concern in her eyes as she stood before him, unclothed. Seeking to ease her tension, he reached out to lightly run his finger up and down her arm, noticing as he did so that she shivered slightly. Shaking his head, he pointed out;

"See? Like I told you, Candy heart, there's no way that you could ever disappoint me; EVER."

Letting his eyes roam up and down the length of her body, Jeremy drank in his fill of her beauty, until he noticed the thin piece of blue silk trimmed with lace that adorned her upper thigh. His features reflecting his curiosity, Jeremy traced the line of the garter before demanding:

"Just exactly what is that?"

Bringing her hand up to cover her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggle, Candy explained;

"It's a tradition Lottie insisted and I know for a fact that she did so with Jemma when she married Aaron, and with Julie when she married Jason."

Studying the material for a moment Jeremy couldn't help but shrug his shoulders as he questioned;

"But, what are you supposed to do with it?"

Laughing, Candy wrapped her arms about his neck, an action she realized caused a definite REACTION as the bare skin of her body touched his, to offer;

"Well, I can tell you what Lottie told Jemma when she asked that same question, and what Jemma and Lottie told Julie, and what Julie and Jemma told me today."

Wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer, enjoying the feel of her skin against his, Jeremy grinned;

"And that would be?"

Her features mimicking the prim and proper look that he had seen Biddie wear so many times, Candy quipped;

"Putting it on as we get you ready for your wedding is tradition and our job, getting it off is Jeremy's problem."

Lifting an eyebrow, Jeremy glanced down at the scrap of material as he slid both index fingers under the material before snatching in opposite directions, effectively rending the slip of silk in the middle before offering his bride a mischievous smile;

"There, problem solved."

Bringing his full focus back to his bride, Jeremy wrapped his arm about her waist as his free hand found its way to the hollow of her throat. Even through the haze of passion that she felt as Jeremy's fingers traced a gentle pattern from one side of her collarbone to the other, venturing from the hollow of her throat to the hollow of her cleavage with each pass, she couldn't help but marvel at, despite the rugged nature of his profession, just how surprisingly gentle his hands were as they teased the sensitive skin of her neck and breasts. She couldn't help but realize just how wrong some of what she had heard regarding this aspect of being a wife truly was; the intimacy between a husband and wife wasn't something she could imagine simply being 'tolerated' as she had been told was the case. Giving herself up to the wondrous new sensations that her husband was awakening in her, Candy found her own inhibitions disappearing as she reached out, hesitant and shy at first until she saw the silent encouragement in Jeremy's eyes as they remained locked in each other's loving gaze. Seeking to ease her trepidation, Jeremy reminded her quietly;

"My darling love, don't you remember the advice my brother and sister gave us? You have every right and there is no shame in you enjoying me just as much as I enjoy you. And believe me, my beautiful bride, I have definitely enjoyed what we've shared so far and I'm hoping that you're enjoying the experience just as much as I am and that you'd like to continue."

Candy drew a deep breath as her hands found their way, as if on their own accord, to her husband's broad chest. Although Jeremy had not inherited the same height that his brothers had managed to acquire, his physique was one that still commanded respect with his broad expanse of chest and muscular arms; a fact that Candy now found, more than, a little thrilling as she played the flat of her hands over the expanse of such the solidly built wall of flesh, muscle, and sinew that she felt beneath her fingers. Glancing down briefly, Candy's eyes lifted quickly to meet Jeremy's as he found a bit of amusement in the slight blush creep into her cheeks that he noticed when her eyes had ventured below his waist. Clearing her throat slightly, Candy pointed out;

"Not that I want to start our married life as a nagging wife, my love, but I'm sure you can appreciate that we aren't exactly on even terms at this moment."

Understanding her meaning, Jeremy chuckled as he asked innocently;

"Would you like for me to rectify that situation and even up the odds, sweetheart?"

At her nod Candy found herself being swept up in his arms as he crossed space of the cabin to gently set her on the bed before removing the rest of his clothing and laying beside her to stretch out on his side and lean on his elbow before offering his slightly crooked grin;

"Now, isn't that much better, not to mention more comfortable?"

Offering an amused giggle, Candy rolled towards her husband as she snuggled closer to venture;

"Yes, and much, MUCH nicer."

With that she pressed herself closer against Jeremy's body, something that found the last bonds of his restraint shredded as he wrapped his arms around her and, quickly shifted her beneath him as he claimed her mouth in a kiss that found them exchanging their feelings of mutual desire and passion for each other before Jeremy lifted his head to look into his bride's passion-filled eyes;

"Candy, love, I know that between Pixie, Lottie, and Julie you know what to expect, but are you sure you're ready? I mean, I know that part of it isn't going to be very comfortable for you and I hate the idea of hurting you in any way, but I also know that, in this instance, it can't be helped. But are you sure that you're ready?"

Lifting her arms to encircle his neck as she let her fingers glide lightly back and forth across his shoulders and neck as they teased the locks of hair at his nape, Candy could only stare lovingly into Jeremy's eyes, seeing the true concern born of his love for her, in their vivid blue depths. Softly, she asked;

"Jeremy, darling, aren't you?"

Sighing heavily, his breathing becoming ragged with the strength of his desire, Jeremy nodded as he offered ruefully;

"Oh, sweetheart! You have absolutely no idea just how ready I am; I've been ready since the moment I first saw you."

A look of deep seriousness covering his features, he shook his head;

"But I don't want to be responsible for hurting you; now or ever."

Sighing indulgently, touched by her husband's consideration for her, especially given some of the stories she had heard from some of the newly married brides about their own husbands' lack of concern when it came to their wedding nights, Candy ventured;

"Jeremy, I know that this is going to be 'uncomfortable' but that's also only a temporary condition and I refuse to let it overshadow what we've experienced so far and what I know we'll experience for the rest of our lives. But I'm sure that, considering just how pleasurable our wedding night has been so far when I look back on the memories of tonight, that temporary discomfort won't even be something that I remember."

Placing her hand against his cheek, she smiled lovingly into his eyes;

"The feel of your caresses, your kisses, and your love will be the memories that I hold and cherish."

Shaking his head, Jeremy confessed;

"Candy, I don't think I can wait anymore."

Allowing her fingertip to trace the outline of his lips, Candy asked in a husky tone full of desire;

"Then why are you?"

Giving in to the temptation she presented as she laid so pliant in his arms, Jeremy allowed his mouth to trace a pattern over the soft and sensitive skin of her throat before exploring a path across her breasts, something that found Candy, both, shocked and delighted by the assault on her senses that her husband was waging at the moment. Seeing that his bride was lost in the pleasure he was invoking in her, Jeremy found his own desires overflowing the dam of control that he had maintained since realizing how much he loved the woman in his arms. Eager to ensure that he fulfilled his promise to make certain that she had nothing but pleasurable memories to draw upon when she looked back on this night, Jeremy allowed his hands to roam back and forth across Candy's silken skin, memorizing every line and curve of her body, something that he quickly realized he wanted to spend a lifetime doing, over and over again. Jeremy realized that Candy had given over to the passion they were sharing as he brought his hand to her cheek to focus her gaze, which was glazed with her desire, on his as he asked;

"Candy heart, are you sure? I mean REALLY sure?"

Despite her barely whispered consent, Jeremy had no doubts as to her answer as she splayed her hands across his shoulder blades and pulled him closer against her before pleading;

"Please, Jeremy, darling don't stop."

Pushing his worry, anxiety, and inhibitions down and remembering his brother and brother in law's advice, Jeremy gave way to let the passion, desire, and love that he felt for his bride, as well as his instincts, take over and lead the way to guide his actions. Despite his lack of physical knowledge when it came to the more intimate aspects of what took place during the act of lovemaking, Jeremy couldn't help but marvel at the idea that he and Candy had managed to create their own special paradise in each other's arms. However, he soon found a slight interruption in that paradise as he realized that he was on the verge of truly ending his bride's maidenhood, something that found him giving pause as he ventured;

"Sweetheart..."

Before he could finish his statement, Candy nodded eagerly as she assured him;

"Yes, my love, I'm sure."

Determined to make the transition for his bride as easy and enjoyable as possible, Jeremy held her closer as his mouth sought hers and both lost themselves in a kiss full of deeply felt passion and love before allowing his lips to retrace his earlier path over the soft skin of her breasts. Certain that she was as caught up in the web of pleasure that he had spun as possible, Jeremy pushed through the final barrier to bring their marriage to a full consummation. Hearing the brief cry of pain, he stopped immediately and held her close against him, regretful for the pain that he had just caused her. However, as had always been the case, Candy surprised him as she gave a brief shake of her head before demanding;

"Don't you dare stop, Jeremy Bolt!"

Her tone softening as she kissed him;

"Please, love, I never thought it possible to find this much joy, pleasure, and love, all at the same time."

Returning her kiss, Jeremy couldn't help but vow;

"I love you, Candy Bolt."

Offering her husband a loving smile, she replied;

"And I love you, Jeremy Bolt."

The realization that the most difficult part had been accomplished, and with a good bit less trauma to Candy then he had been concerned about, Jeremy gave full way to his passion, desire, and instinct as he let himself become lost in the intimacies that he and his bride were sharing. Although Jeremy wanted the pleasure that they were feeling to continue indefinitely, he knew that he could no longer contain the full extent of his passion, something that he realized Candy was experiencing as well as both cried out in delight at the same time as the bonds of restraint crumbled and their pleasure overflowed all of the boundaries that the couple thought they knew. Breathing heavily in the aftermath of their experience, Jeremy brushed the stray curls away from Candy's face as he kissed her cheek gently before smiling ruefully;

"You see? I told you, angel heart, I can promise you that I feel a lot of things right now, but disappointment isn't anywhere on that list."

Shifting onto his back, Jeremy wrapped his arms around Candy to ask;

"But how about you, are you disappointed?"

Sighing in contentment as she curled herself close against his side, Candy ventured;

"Very far from it. But are you SURE that... well, you know?"

Nodding, Jeremy vowed;

"Sweetheart, I promise, you are the first and you will be the only woman who I have ever had the pleasure of experiencing what we just experience with. I never cared for the idea of 'gaining experience', I wanted to share something as sacred as what we just did with the woman that I loved more than anything else or anyone else in the world. In short; I wanted my first experience to be with the woman of my dreams and fantasies, YOU, my love"

Blushing from the pleasure of his statement, Candy found herself giggling slightly as a sudden thought occurred to her. Curiosity spurring his words, Jeremy demanded;

"Alright, my darling bride, just what is so amusing, especially after I just poured my heart and emotions out to you?"

Shaking her head, she offered;

"I'm sorry, love, it's just that, I think I understand why Lottie and everyone joke so much about Jemma and Aaron and the idea of them having a baby every year. Mind you if those two, and Jason and Julie's experiences are half as pleasurable as what we just enjoyed, I think it's safe to say that the Bolts and Stempel might well help raise the population of Seattle quite significantly."

Understanding her logic, Jeremy couldn't help but laugh as he pointed out;

"Pixie did that with Jacob and Amie and that was her first crack at childbirth, just imagine the rest of us."

Deciding to take advantage of his good humor, Candy found herself asking;

"Jeremy, are we going to San Francisco for our honeymoon?"

Chuckling slightly, Jeremy chastised lightly;

"Now, Candy, I told you, that's a surprise You'll see soon enough, I promise."

Noticing the look of fatigue in her eyes as well as how she tried to hide a yawn behind her hand, Jeremy reached over to lower the bedside lamp as he was beginning to feel tired himself. Turning to gaze lovingly on the long prayed and hoped for treasure that he found his bride to be, he offered;

"I think that we've both had a long, but very wonderful day, and very magical night, my heart, so how about we get some rest?"

Nodding as she snuggled a bit closer to lay her head on her husband's shoulder as she closed her eyes, Candy mumbled sleepily;

"I agree. Good night, my darling husband."

Placing a kiss on her forehead and noticing how she was already on the verge of sleep, Jeremy returned;

"Good night, my darling wife."

Holding her close to him, Jeremy closed his eyes, feeling a new sense of happiness and security as he let himself drift off to sleep as he held the woman of his dreams in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Molly hurried down the path that ran from Jemma and Aaron's house to Julie and Jason's. She couldn't help but laugh at just how neat and well kept the path was, she knew that Uncle Jason and Uncle Aaron made certain to keep the path as clear as possible since it was always being traversed between the two houses by Aunt Jemma or Aunt Julie, and especially considering carrying Amie and Jacob back and forth, she knew that there was just no earthly way that any of the adults would allow there to be any type of preventable obstacles or dangers that might cause harm. Even though she missed Candy and would be happy when she and Jeremy got back from the honeymoon trip, she had to admit that she enjoyed all of the time and fun that she was having, helping with the babies, spending time with her Aunt Jemma, Aunt Julie, Aunt Lottie, and even helping with getting the new library ready. Even though it had only been a few days or so, Molly giggled at how silly she felt as she remembered how afraid that she had been the night that Candy and Jeremy had left on Captain Clancey's ship when she had learned of the plans that the adults had made to keep her and Christopher occupied.

She knew that she would spend a lot of time with Aunt Jemma, helping with the babies, especially while they all worked on the new library, however, what she had not thought about was that she and Christopher would not be sleeping at the dormitory; neither child had considered that possibility. Once everything had settled after the newlyweds had departed and they had returned to the dorm with Biddie, Christopher, noticing Biddie rushing to pack two bags, furrowed his brow in perplexity;

"Whatcha packing those bags for, Biddie? I didn't think that we were supposed to start doing that for a couple of weeks yet, not till closer to time for Candy and Jeremy to come home. So why you packing bags tonight?

Facing the boy, Biddie explained;

"Why, Christopher, I'm not packing all your things, I'm just packing a few things to tide you over while you're staying with Jason and Julie, it makes ever so much more sense, especially since you'll be going to the logging camp with Jason."

Confused, Molly wondered;

"But Biddie, I'm not going to the logging camp, so why am I going to stay with Aunt Julie and Uncle Jason?"

Biddie patted Molly's shoulder;

"Oh my heaven's no, Molly, you're not going to be staying with Jason and Julie. You're helping with the twins, remember?"

Biddie gave a quick survey of the room, a puzzled look on her face, before her features lit as if she suddenly solved a mystery as she nodded;

"Oh, how on earth could I have forgotten that?"

Glancing towards the siblings she assured them;

"I'll be right back you two, I have to get your bathrobes."

Once Biddie had pulled the door closed behind her, worried Molly turned to Christopher;

"I thought that we were going to stay here at the dorm while Candy was gone."

Unconcerned, Christopher shrugged;

"What's the big deal, I don't mind; besides, Uncle Jason's lots of fun and Aunt Julie's real nice."

Placing her fists on her hips, Molly admonished;

"That's easy for you to say, I have to stay with Aunt Jemma and Uncle Aaron."

The confusion evident in his big brown eyes, Christopher demanded;

"So what's wrong with that, Aunt Jemma loves us a bunch and she's always been nice to us and fun to be around; plus, she's a really good cook."

Nodding, Molly agreed;

"I know, but don't you remember how grumpy Uncle Aaron can be?"

Her dark blue eyes reflecting her concern, Molly asked worriedly;

"What if I do something wrong and make him mad?"

Putting his hand on his sister's shoulder, Christopher shook his head as he tried to reason;

"I don't think that Aunt Jemma would let him fuss at ya or anything. Besides, he's never fussed at us or nothin."

Her deep sigh conveying her worry, Molly reminded;

"No, but we've never had to stay in the same house with him before either."

Tilting his head to the side, Christopher reminded her;

"Well, Candy said they'd only be gone a couple of weeks and then we'd all move into the cabin. I'd offer to trade with ya, but since I'm going to the camp everybody would wonder why."

Shaking her head in resignation, Molly ventured;

"No, this is what the adults thought would be a good idea so I'll just have to try not to do anything that might make Uncle Aaron mad."

Over the next few days Molly found that goal to be more of a challenge than what she had imagined; not because of anything on Aaron's part, but because she was trying so hard not to cause any problems or to get in the way that she was turning herself into a nervous wreck, something that became highly apparent her third night with the Stempels as they were finishing up with supper. Eager to help when she realized that Jemma was about to begin clearing the table Molly jumped up from her chair to help gather the dishes to take to the sink. Unfortunately, her sudden movement was just enough to send one of the plates over the edge of the table which found Molly whirling about in a desperate attempt to catch the dish. However, in her haste, her elbow came into contact with the almost full glass of milk that Jemma had poured for her to go with her dessert; Molly could only stare in horror as the glass fell on its side and the contents rushed towards the end of the table and all over Aaron's lap.

Although she wasn't certain as to the reason for the little girl's behavior, Jemma felt her heart go out to the little girl as tears welled in her eyes as she looked from the spilled milk on the table, to the shocked look on Aaron's face at being covered with milk, to the broken pieces of the plate on the kitchen floor. Jemma's sympathy and Aaron's shock turned to bewilderment as Molly rushed from the room, tears streaming down her face. Turning to look at each other in confusion, Aaron demanded;

"Sweetheart, what in the world was that all about?"

Jemma stood, giving a slight shake of her head, as she tried to fathom what had just taken place;

"Darling, I don't know I mean, I know she's probably upset over spilling the milk and the plate."

Puzzled, Aaron shrugged slightly as he began mopping up the milk from the table and his lap;

"Yes, but it was just an accident I mean, as upset as she got you'd think that she was afraid of us or something."

Aaron's eyes widened as if he had been struck by a sudden ray of understanding;

"Or more specifically, afraid of me."

The shock of her husband's statement evident on her face, Jemma quickly denied;

"Aaron, darling, surely Molly isn't..."

Rising from his chair to help clean up the debris from the broken plate, Aaron pointed out;

"Jemma love, you know good and well that I don't exactly have a reputation for being light-hearted and lively, not like your brothers at any rate; everyone thinks of me as surly and brusque and Molly must have heard the adults offering their opinions to that effect."

Dumping the pieces of plate in the rubbish can, Aaron crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter;

"Not to mention; is it just me or does it seem as if that little girl has spent her time here with us as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs?"

Her chest rising and falling sharply as she sighed in frustration, Jemma could only nod;

"You're right, I just didn't put the pieces together until now. She asked me the other day when she was helping me put the laundry away if I was sure that she folded them the way you liked and did she put your things in the right place. Yesterday, I found her in your chair reading a book and when I said something about understanding why she'd want to sit there since you find that chair so comfortable, she immediately jumped up and began apologizing and making certain that she didn't mess your chair up in any way I swear it was almost as if she was afraid you would be mad or upset with her just for sitting in that chair."

Although to anyone else, the look Aaron wore would seem no different than that of his normal countenance, Jemma knew better, she could see the glint of hurt in her husband's eyes at the idea that Molly was afraid of him. Deciding to approach the issue, per her usual way, in a direct manner, Jemma stood before her husband to venture;

"Well, I don't know about you, but I, for one, want that little girl's time with us to be as fun for her as possible, especially considering just how much she loves Jacob and Amie and how much they love her. Not to mention, she's family and I know I'm very fond of her and I happen to know that you are too."

Chuckling as he shook his head in amusement, Aaron placed his arms over his wife's shoulders as he ventured;

"Alright, Jemma darlin, so what do we do to help ease Molly's worry and make sure that the rest of her time with us isn't nerve-wracking for her?"

Glancing towards the kitchen door as if the answer might be just on the other side, Jemma considered the best way to handle the situation with Molly Finally, deciding on the best course of action, she took her husband's hand;

"Come with me."

Already knowing just where Molly would have sought comfort and solace, they hurried up the stairs and stopped just outside the nursery where they heard the unmistakable sound of Molly crying. Motioning towards their bedroom, Jemma quietly suggested;

"Honey, why don't you go and change into some dry clothes and let me talk to her for a few minutes and then join us; okay?"

Aaron offered a silent nod of agreement and hurried into their bedroom as Jemma quietly made her way into the nursery. True to her prediction, she found Molly sitting on the floor, her back against the crib with her knees hugged up to her chest as she silently wept. Quietly, Jemma approached the little girl as she asked softly;

"Do you mind if I join you?"

She knew that she had surprised Molly by the way that her head snapped up in shock as she began furiously rubbing at the tears with the heels of her hands as her face turned red in embarrassment. Finally, she offered a slight nod as Jemma sank to the floor next to her, something that found Molly's eyes lit with curiosity just before they filled with saddened embarrassment as she asked softly;

"Uncle Aaron's real mad at me, ain't he, Aunt Jemma?"

Jemma couldn't help but feel a tug at her heartstrings at the despair in the little girl's voice and the sadness in her eyes. Placing her arm around the girl's shoulders, she sought to ease her worries;

"Oh, sweetie, I promise you that Uncle Aaron isn't mad or upset with you Honestly, he's worried about you."

Placing her finger under the little girl's chin, Jemma gently turned Molly's face towards her as she asked;

"Molly, I want to ask you something; you've been nervous since you've been staying with us, that wouldn't happen to be because you're afraid of Uncle Aaron, would it? The truth now."

Her eyes looking downward, Molly nodded slightly as she answered in a whisper;

"Yes, ma'am."

Pushing the girl's pigtails over her shoulder, Jemma ventured;

"Molly, sweetie, I want to explain something to you. First of all, I know that you've heard people say different things about Uncle Aaron; some might be good and some might not be. But I want to ask you something; has Uncle Aaron ever been anything but kind to you and Christopher?"

Shaking her head, Molly offered;

"No, Aunt Jemma."

Relenting somewhat, Jemma softened;

"Honey, I know that he can be a little surly and loud sometimes, but that doesn't mean that he's not kind as well. And I happen to know that he's just as fond of you and Christopher as I am."

Hugging her close as she tickled her slightly, Jemma remarked;

"And you know how much I love you two little monkeys."

Jemma was relieved to hear the soft giggles and see a smile brighten the little girl's face, but she wasn't surprised, given that Molly shared much of her sister's personality traits when her face darkened slightly;

"But, Aunt Jemma, are you sure Uncle Aaron isn't mad at me? I mean, I broke a plate and spilled milk all over him, I made a mess of things."

Both turned towards the doorway, shocked as they heard Aaron's unmistakable voice, to find him leaning against the door frame as he vowed;

"I promise, Molly, I'm not the least bit mad or upset with you. Besides, Amie and Jacob have done much worse to me and I never get mad at them, so why would I get upset with you for something that was an accident?"

Molly couldn't help but turn from one to the other as she studied Aaron carefully, the skepticism obvious in her eyes;

"You're really not mad at me, Uncle Aaron?"

Closing the distance between the doorway and where she sat with Jemma on the floor, Aaron lowered himself to sit on his heels to put him eye level with the little girl as he reached out to take her hand as he vowed;

"Molly, sweetie, I PROMISE you, I'm not mad, upset, irritated, frustrated, or cross with you in any way, form, or fashion; accidents happen. I know that I yell and fuss a lot, but, as Aunt Jemma will tell you, my bark is a lot worse than my bite."

Her mouth puckering as did her brow in consideration, Molly ventured;

"Is it sorta like you have to be kinda grumpy, you know because of your business; sorta like Uncle Jason? I heard Candy say one time that, sometimes, when you're in business you have to sorta act kinda mean and tough so that people don't try to take advantage of you; is that why, Uncle Aaron?"

Looking over the top of the little girl's head, Aaron could see by the look of astonishment on his wife's face that he wasn't the only one surprised by just how astute Molly truly was. Finding humor in her observation, he couldn't help chuckling as he nodded;

"Yes, Molly, that has a good deal to do with the reason why."

Noticing the hint of curiosity in her pale blue eyes, Aaron realized that he and his wife were about to get their first experience in satisfying a child's curiosity. Nodding towards Amie and Jacob's cribs, he suggested;

"I get the feeling that there are more questions you'd like to ask, or am I wrong, Molly?"

Molly shook her head silently as Aaron offered;

"Well, I tell you what; Aunt Jemma just so happened to make a chocolate cake for dessert and I sure wouldn't mind a nice, big piece of it with some cold milk. How about you?"

Seeing her eyes light up at the prospect, he wasn't surprised as her head bobbed up and down eagerly as she jumped up from the floor to hurry downstairs. Glancing to the doorway, her eyes wide with amazement, Jemma turned to her husband;

"I think the last time I saw anyone move that fast it was you and I was in labor."

Shaking his head in amusement, Aaron stood and offered her his hand to help her rise from her place on the floor as he pointed out;

"Sweetheart there are three things in this world that would make me move that fast; you, our children, and your cooking."

Placing his arm around her waist as he led her towards the staircase he ventured;

"Besides, I think that little girl is as eager to ask us some questions as she is to enjoy a piece of your chocolate cake."

Glancing up at her husband in trepidation, Jemma lamented;

"I was sure that we had, at least, a few more years before we started having to answer children's questions."

Shrugging her shoulders, Jemma ventured;

"Oh well, as long as she doesn't ask anything about the facts of life I think we're safe enough."

Shaking his head vehemently as they made their way downstairs, Aaron lowered his voice as he vowed;

"I know I'm safe, love. No offense, but after having to have just such a discussion with your youngest brother, I refuse to have another discussion about the facts of life until it's time to talk to our children about that subject."

Shocked by his stance on the matter, Jemma stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief;

"Aaron! I can't believe that you just said that."

Facing his wife, Aaron gave a slight nod;

"Believe it, sweetheart. No offense, but I don't recall anyone having a heart to heart with me before we were married. Nor do I recall anyone, except maybe you, being concerned about how nervous I was on our wedding night."

Glancing towards the kitchen door and hearing the sound of Molly washing dishes, Jemma turned to wrap her arms around her husband's waist before raising on tiptoe to brush her lips against his as she offered in a softly flirtatious tone;

"And as I recall, my darling husband, the education I received from you as well as our love and instincts served us much better then any discussions we could have had beforehand; don't you agree?"

Unable to prevent the grin that lifted the corners of his mouth as he shook his head, Aaron could only wonder aloud;

"Jemma love, what am I going to do with you?"

Giving another glance towards the kitchen door to ensure that Molly as still occupied, Jemma looped her arms around her husband's neck to pull him closer to place a kiss on his cheek before placing her lips next to his ear as she whispered seductively;

"Well, once Molly is all tucked in and we're certain our little ones are all comfy for the night, I have absolutely no objections to you doing anything that you'd like with me."

Placing another kiss on his cheek, Jemma placed her hand where her lips had been before turning towards the kitchen door. Just as she reached it, she turned and glanced over her shoulder to offer her husband an inviting smile as she asked in a voice full of sweet innocence;

"Don't you want some dessert, darling?"

Aaron could only stare after his wife in amused surprise as he found himself reminded of one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with her; there was no denying just how full of surprises Jemma could prove to be. Although, there was also no denying that the more intimate side of her surprising nature was something that only he knew, a fact that he held in high regard and treated like a treasure since he knew that he would be the only person in the world to ever know that side of her. His surprise soon gave way to genuine mirth as he laughed aloud before closing the distance between him and his wife as she stood, ready to enter the kitchen, to lower his head to place a kiss on her cheek before bringing his lips next to her ear to advise her;

"I most definitely want some 'dessert', Jemma love. But I think I'll have a piece of chocolate cake first."

Placing his hand on the door, Aaron couldn't help but smile at her light laughter as she ventured;

"I think that we should join Molly before we forget that we're responsible parents."

Molly hurriedly washed and dried the dishes, eager to make up for what had happened earlier. Considering the conversation that she, Jemma, and Aaron had had upstairs as she worked, Molly realized that she had finally learned one of the first lessons that Candy had tried to teach her for quite some time; never pass judgment without firsthand knowledge because you never know the truth until you find it out for yourself. Hearing the sound of voices on the staircase, Molly quickly finished her task before placing three small plates with forks on the table along with the cake and then pouring three glasses of milk. Taking her place at the table Molly sat patiently waiting until the door swung open as Jemma and Aaron entered the kitchen, she wasn't sure what but she knew that something had the couple in a good mood as they stopped short to study the table in amusement as Aaron patted her shoulder;

"I see you took me at my word, didn't you, Molly?"

Nodding, she folded her hands primly to place in her lap as she agreed;

"Yes, sir."

Turning to Jemma, she offered;

"I washed and dried the dishes and put them away, Aunt Jemma."

Jemma couldn't help but smile fondly at the girl as she offered her gratitude;

"Molly, you realize that you're spoiling me, don't you? If you keep this up, I may just ask Candy and Jeremy to let you come live with us. But in the meantime..."

Placing a large piece of cake in front of Aaron she turned to cut another slice as she ventured;

"How about a big piece of cake to say 'thank you'?"

Placing the plate with a piece of cake as large as Aaron's in front of the youngster, Jemma and Aaron both could only shake their heads in amusement as Molly's eyes widened before she exclaimed;

"WOW!"

Looking up at Jemma, Molly suggested;

"I'll be happy to wash the dishes every night, Aunt Jemma, even when Candy and Jeremy come home if I can have dessert with you and Uncle Aaron every night."

Jemma found herself giggling in amusement as Aaron motioned towards the girl and ventured between bites;

"Smart girl."

Reaching across the table, Jemma pushed one of Molly's pigtails over her shoulder as she issued;

"Molly, you're family and you're welcome here anytime, even at supper and dessert time."

Her eyes widening in shock, Molly ventured;

"Christopher too?"

Nodding, Aaron confirmed;

"Yes, Molly, Christopher too."

Having already suspected, during their earlier conversation, that she had more questions, neither was surprised when Molly turned to Aaron;

"Uncle Aaron, can I ask you something please?"

Pushing his plate away and accepting a cup of coffee from his wife, Aaron nodded as he waited patiently;

"Of course you can, Molly. You can ask me and Aunt Jemma anything you want."

Molly quickly finished her last bite of cake and the last of her milk before speaking;

"Well, it's just that, I've heard some of the other grown-ups talking and they said that you used to be really grumpy, but that changed when you married Aunt Jemma. But I also heard em say that you and Aunt Jemma knew you wanted to get married a couple of years before you finally did."

Curious as to where the girl was going with her questions, Aaron offered;

"Yes, what you heard was right, Molly. But what about it?"

Noticing the way her mouth and brow were puckered in consideration, neither Jemma or Aaron was surprised when she asked;

"But, if you and Aunt Jemma knew that you loved each other and that you wanted to be married, how come you waited so long? And why were so you grumpy, weren't you happy when you knew that you both wanted the same thing?"

Jemma and Aaron quickly realized that they were being given a valuable lesson in just how unexpected a child's inquiry could prove to be, not to mention the realization that, just because a child might not ask about something that they had heard right then and there, didn't mean that there wouldn't be questions forthcoming at a later point, as was now the case. Deciding to set a trend that he intended to carry on with his own children, Aaron folded his arms across the tabletop and leaned forward;

"Molly, sweetie, I know that if you overheard all of that, then you also must have heard about how there's a difference between mine and Aunt Jemma's ages."

Nodding, the youngster eagerly provided;

"Yes, sir. I heard Candy say something once about how you were older than Aunt Jemma, but what's the big deal? I mean Uncle Jason is older than Aunt Julie and Jeremy is older than Candy, so why is it so different for you and Aunt Jemma?"

Trying to find the right way to explain things, Aaron asked hesitantly;

"Molly do you know how old Aunt Jemma is?"

Putting her finger against her lips in consideration as she focused on her thoughts, the girl's eyes lit in excitement as she nodded eagerly;

"Yes, Sir, I remember Uncle Duncan saying that he couldn't believe that it had almost been twenty-one years ago when he first saw her as a baby and that her birthday was in a couple of weeks. So she's almost twenty-one; right?"

Impressed by the girl's quick wit, Aaron couldn't help but smile as he confirmed;

"That's right, sweetie. You see, my birthday was just before the babies were born so I'm thirty-seven."

Noting the wide-eyed look of shock, neither was surprised as she glanced between Aaron and Jemma before turning to Jemma to demand;

"Aunt Jemma, did you know HOW old Uncle Aaron was when you agreed to marry him?"

Unable to contain her amusement, Jemma placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles before clearing her throat to offer;

"Yes, Molly, I promise, I knew how old Uncle Aaron was when I agreed to marry him."

Noticing the perplexed look that she wore, Aaron speculated;

"You're still wondering why we waited so long to get married?"

At her nod, he continued;

"I asked Aunt Jemma to marry me when she was eighteen, but we had to wait until after that silly bet I made with your Uncle Jason was over with, and I wanted to make sure that Aunt Jemma really wanted to marry me. Does that make sense?"

Offering him a slightly cross look, Molly chastised lightly;

"Sure, you wanted her to be a little older so she knew what she was getting into. But if you knew she loved you and you loved her, then why were you so grumpy?"

Noticing the slightly frustrated look that was beginning on her husband's face, Jemma tilted her head to the side;

"Honey, let me."

Jemma placed her hand over the girl's as she explained;

"Molly, you see, Uncle Aaron and I had been in love for quite some time, but I was young and, to his credit, Uncle Aaron wanted to make sure that I was certain of my feelings for him and that I had a chance to mature a little bit. Now, we didn't plan on falling in love, but no one ever plans that; as far as the difference in our ages, it doesn't bother us so it shouldn't bother anyone else either. Besides, Uncle Aaron is only about a year older than Uncle Jason, so you see, Molly, it's not a big deal."

Seeing the thoughtful expression on the girl's face, Jemma could tell that she was processing everything she had learned so far. Noting the question in her eyes, Jemma nodded;

"I know; why was he so grumpy; right?"

At Molly's silent nod, Jemma waved her hand towards her husband;

"Darling, I do believe that you are the one best qualified to answer THAT particular question."

His elbow on the table and his chin resting in his hand, Aaron couldn't help but look at his wife as he quipped;

"Thanks a lot, sweetheart."

Facing Molly, he couldn't help but notice how he had her rapt attention as she waited for him to offer an answer to her earlier question as he searched for the right words;

"You see, Molly, when two people fall in love, neither person really knows that the other one loves them until they confess it to each other."

Understanding dawning in her eyes, Molly nodded;

"So you were scared to tell Aunt Jemma?"

Nodding, Aaron offered;

"Yes, I knew how I felt about her but I had no idea if she felt the same way."

Glancing between the two, Molly wore a knowing smile as she stated knowingly before looking to Jemma;

"But you did, didn't you, Aunt Jemma?"

The edges of her mouth turning up in a tender smile, Jemma nodded;

"Yes, Molly, I did. Actually, Uncle Aaron was braver then I was, I was very happy when he told me that he loved me because I was afraid that I had fallen in love with someone who didn't feel the same way about me."

Steering the conversation back towards the little girl's question, Aaron explained;

"As far as being grumpy; well, sometimes, even when you love someone and you know they love you, that doesn't always mean that you get to be with that person when you'd like to. There was a time when we didn't think that we could be married and the idea of not being able to spend my life with Aunt Jemma was something that I just couldn't bear the thought of; that's why I was so grumpy and irritable because the idea of not having her in my life hurt too much."

Shaking her head in astonishment, Molly could only exclaim;

"Wow! So I guess Candy was right when you marry the person you love it's really like a fairy tale; isn't it?"

Nodding as she rose from her chair to gather the dessert dishes, Jemma couldn't help but offer the girl a hug as she praised;

"Do you know something, Molly? I think you must be the smartest little girl in all of Seattle, especially considering everything that you figured out tonight on your own."

Adding his consensus, Aaron ventured;

"Aunt Jemma's right, you are definitely the smartest little girl I know, but let me ask you something; do I still scare you?"

Dismissively waving her hand, Molly giggled;

"Nah, Uncle Aaron. I'm sorry I was so silly for being afraid of you."

Rushing to help Jemma, Molly offered;

"Aunt Jemma, I can wash these if you and Uncle Aaron wanna go check on Amie and Jacob."

Shyly, she asked quietly;

"I know I'm probably too big for it, but could you tuck me in after I get ready for bed?"

Nodding, Jemma offered;

"Of course, Molly."

Glancing at the clock and noticing the time, Jemma ventured;

"You have another half hour before bedtime if you'd like to read, sweetie."

Molly eagerly seized on the invitation as she finished rinsing and drying the last dish before hurrying past them into the living room. Noticing, as they passed by the living room on their way up the stairs, that she had made herself comfortable on the sofa with her legs tucked underneath her and had already lost herself in the story that she was reading, Aaron couldn't help but shake his head in amusement as he chuckled;

"I think she loves to read almost as much as you do, sweetheart."

Nodding, Jemma admitted;

"You should see just how wide-eyed she was when we began unpacking the books for the Children's section of the library. I swear I thought her heart was going to break when

she realized that she has to wait until everything is, as Biddie put it, 'properly set up' before she could borrow a book to read."

Nodding towards the subject of their discussion, Jemma confessed sheepishly;

"And speaking of that, you, uh, might notice a charge out of the ordinary when you get the bill from Ben's at the end of the month."

Trying to assure him, Jemma rushed;

"I'll pay for it, I just didn't want you to be surprised when you saw it."

Shaking his head, Aaron chastised lightly;

"Oh no you won't 'pay for it' It's my place to provide for you and take care of you, so you just let me worry about dealing with the bill at Ben's, alright, Jemma love?"

At her silent nod of agreement, Aaron couldn't help but drape his arm across her shoulders as he raised one eyebrow in amusement;

"I don't suppose that 'strange charge' could be attributed to that copy of Oliver Twist that I noticed Molly reading, would it, love?"

Her cheeks reddening slightly, Jemma offered;

"Well, I mean, Molly has just been so helpful since she's been staying with us, and she just looked so heartbroken over the idea of having to wait for a new book to read. I just thought that..."

Turning her to face him, Aaron rested his forearms on her shoulders before placing a kiss on her forehead as he laughed softly to avoid waking their children;

"Sweetheart, I don't mind in the least. In fact, I probably would have done the exact same thing, but I think you just proved my theory that you're just as likely to spoil our children as I am."

Turning her in the direction of the nursery, he gave her a playful swat on her backside;

"Speaking of our children, let's see to getting them comfortable for the night, the sooner they and Molly are settled, the sooner I can enjoy that 'dessert' that you promised me earlier."

Although he had been eager to spend time with Jason and the other men at the logging camp, Christopher eagerly seized on the opportunity to join Julie in helping with the library when Jason explained that he and Aaron were going to Tacoma the following day to negotiate a contract. Despite how much he had been enjoying his time with Jason and Julie, especially his time at the logging camp, Christopher couldn't help missing the time that he normally spent with his sister, Molly. When Jason had given him the choice of going with him and Aaron to Tacoma or staying in Seattle, Christopher considered for a moment;

"Nah, I'll stay here, I can go with Aunt Julie and help out at the library; I'm too young to learn all that business stuff yet."

Worried that he might have hurt his feelings, the boy rushed to assure Jason;

"Not that I don't have a lot of fun with you and Uncle Josh at the logging camp, but, well it's just that..."

Noticing the serious look the boy wore, Jason finished his statement;

"You miss spending time with Molly, don't you?"

Nodding, Christopher felt that the doorway was open for something that he had been curious about since, almost, the moment of Candy and Jeremy's departure as he had watched their interchange on the dock. Noticing the look of curiosity that the boy wore, Jason set his paper aside;

"Is there something that you'd like to ask, Christopher?"

Seeing the child's hesitancy, Jason patted his knee as he offered;

"Come here, Christopher."

Lifting the boy to sit on his knee, Jason invited;

"Alright, now what's on your mind?"

Furrowing his brow in consideration, Christopher chose his words carefully as he clarified;

"I can ask ya anything, Uncle Jason?"

Jason nodded as he promised;

"Yes, Christopher, you can ask me anything."

Launching in full steam, Christopher rushed in;

"What's the matter with Aunt Jemma and Uncle Josh? I mean, they used to get along better than me and Molly cause I never saw em fighting or nothing. But ever since Candy and Jeremy left I haven't seen em even talk to each other and I can tell Uncle Josh is real sad about it. Heck, even if she tries not to act like it, Aunt Jemma isn't happy about it either, so why don't they just start talking again so they'll both be happy?"

Although he was, somewhat, shocked by the open acknowledgment of the boy's observation, Jason quickly overcame his surprise to glance up and meet his wife's look of shock as he observed;

"Out of the mouths of babes."

Turning his attention back to Christopher, Jason took a deep breath as he shook his head;  
"You know something, Christopher? I could tell you a lot of things that most adults might say to a youngster who asked a question like that, but you asked a fair question and I'm going to give you a fair answer. The truth is that Uncle Josh has had a lot on his mind lately and he said something thoughtless and cruel that hurt Aunt Jemma's feelings."

Furrowing his brow in deep thought, Christopher couldn't help but venture;

"But how bad could what Uncle Josh said be? I mean, me and Molly say stuff to each other all the time, but we just apologize and it's all okay again. So why don't he just tell Aunt Jemma he's sorry and they can start talking again?"

Jason and Julie, both, found themselves marveling at just how simplistic the boy made such a difficult goal sound. Seeing that her husband was at a momentary loss for words, something almost completely foreign for Jason Bolt, Julie explained;

"I know that should make it better, Christopher, but you see, the problem is that, what Uncle Josh said, it wasn't something that insulted just her, it was something that she felt was mean towards Uncle Aaron, Amie, and Jacob."

His mouth dropping in surprise, Christopher demanded in a hushed voice;

"You mean, Uncle Josh picked on Uncle Aaron, and Amie, and Jacob?"

Nodding, Jason offered;

"He didn't mean to do it intentionally, Christopher, but that was how Aunt Jemma saw it. She wouldn't have gotten so upset if he had said something about just her, but, well, Aunt Jemma loves Uncle Aaron and their babies very much and when someone says something mean about someone you love, that tends to hurt a lot more than if they had just said something about you; do you understand?"

Nodding, the boy ventured;

"I think so, it's kinda like the time Charlie Bates was picking on Molly and I punched him in the nose, I guess."

Giving it some consideration, Christopher suggested;

"But now, me and Charlie are friends and he doesn't pick on Molly anymore. Couldn't Aunt Jemma just punch Uncle Josh in the nose and then they could be friends again?"

Her eyes widening in amused shock at the suggestion, Julie couldn't help but laugh lightly before shaking her head and offering, as her husband tried to contain his own amusement;

"Although it might well be a good idea, Christopher, I'm afraid that it wouldn't work out quite as well in their case as it did for you and Charlie."

Shrugging slightly, the boy ventured;

"Yeah, I guess you're right Aunt Julie, I mean, Aunt Jemma is a lot smaller than Uncle Josh, she'd probably hurt her hand or something."

Shaking his head, he expounded on his theory;

"And it just wouldn't be fair for Uncle Aaron to do it, would it?"

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Jason agreed;

"No, Christopher, you're right, it wouldn't be fair for Uncle Aaron to do it. This is something that Uncle Josh and Aunt Jemma have to work out between themselves."

Noticing the time on the mantel clock, Julie motioned towards the stairs as she observed;

"Christopher, it's almost your bedtime, so why don't you go on upstairs, wash up, and get your nightshirt on and we'll be up to tuck you in bed in just a little while; alright?"

Nodding, as he jumped from Jason's knee, he offered;

"Yes, ma'am, Aunt Julie"

Jason watched after the boy as he hurried up the stairs to comply with his wife's suggestion before shaking his head as he sighed heavily. Hearing the heavy rush of the air escaping his lungs, Julie turned to venture."

"He sees the problem and solution so clearly, doesn't he, darling?"

Rising from his chair to lean against the fireplace mantle, Jason could only nod in agreement of Julie's statement as his eyes fell on a family photo of the four siblings that their father has insisted on just before Jemma's second birthday, unaware that he wouldn't be with them much longer. Taking the photo in hand he studied the image and, even in black and white, there was no mistaking the look of glee in Jemma's eyes as she stared lovingly at Josh, who was holding her in his lap as Jason was holding Jeremy. Turning the photo towards his wife for inspection, Jason couldn't help but ask;

"Why can't things be as easy now as they were then?"

Seeing the puzzled look in her bright eyes, Jason ventured;

"When she was little all I, Josh, or Jeremy would have to do would be to simply say; 'yes, Pixie', or 'no, Pixie', and that would settle it. How in the world am I supposed to do that now, especially when she's not a little girl anymore?"

Taking the photo from his hands to study the image more closely, Julie couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that the only thing time had done where her husband's appearance was concerned was to make him even more handsome then what he had been at seventeen years of age. And given just how attractive he was as a teenager that was indeed a testament to the fact that he had aged quite well. Aside from her admiration for her husband's image as a young man, she couldn't help but notice the look of adoration sparkling in the innocent eyes of Jemma as an infant as she looked up at Josh in adoration. Offering the frame to her husband, Julie observed;

"I know that she loves you and Jeremy just as much, but even as a baby it seems as if she idolized Josh."

Placing the photo back in it's place on the mantle, Jason nodded;

"She did, you see, I spent most of my time with Father at the camp and Jeremy was almost five when Pixie was born, and Josh was eight, almost nine years old. Mother was spending a lot of time teaching Jeremy to get him ready to begin school so as a result, Josh seemed to take to tending to Jemma and spending time with her so that Mother could conduct Jeremy's lessons without interruption."

Moving to the small cabinet next to the fireplace, Jason poured himself a brandy before returning to his chair to stretch his legs out before him as he allowed his memories to venture forth;

"It's funny, I never thought about it before, but, even though she was always happy to see us when she was little and we'd walked in, Josh was always the first one that Pixie reached out for. After Mother died, Father became overprotective, especially of Pixie; I can still remember him saying how, even though we knew her the best, it would be Jemma who would end up missing her more in the long run. I can still remember, just after Mother died, how father worried and wondered how in the world we four males were going to take care of a little girl, especially since I had finished school and was needed at the camp."

Curious, Julie prompted;

"How did you manage?"

Motioning towards the picture, Jason's eyes seemed to take on a distant look as if focusing on something in the distant past as he began;

"Josh had just turned ten and he had overheard Father comment that maybe we should take one of the families who had offered to take in Jeremy and Jemma up on their offer, at least as far as Jemma was concerned. You know how serious Josh can be when the situation calls for it, well he's always been that way; he went to his teacher and made a deal. You see, Josh was and is very intelligent, just like Pixie, he grasps things very quickly; anyway, Josh explained what was happening and she agreed to allow him to study on his own. He took care of Pixie while we were working and do his schoolwork while she napped and in the evening when we were all home, then in the afternoon he would go get Jeremy and she would check his work and tutor him in anything he had problems with while Jeremy kept Pixie busy."

Rising from her chair, Julie crossed the space to sit on the arm of her husband's chair as she draped her arm over his shoulders;

"That's a lot of responsibility for a ten-year-old boy to take on; voluntarily."

Nodding as he lifted his hand to grasp the one she had lying over his shoulder, Jason sighed;

"Yes, it was, but if it weren't for Josh, I don't know that we could have kept from letting a family take Pixie in."

Bringing her free hand up to push the wild waves and curls of his hair from his brow, Julie asked softly;

"Darling, does Jemma know that? I mean that if it weren't for Josh she might well have been raised away from you three?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Jason downed the remainder of the brandy in his glass before responding;

"No, I never wanted her to know that Jeremy doesn't remember it and Josh and I never wanted her to think badly of Father for considering the idea; he was a desperate man in a difficult situation who was trying to consider what would be the best for his children. Not to mention, there was a great deal that Pixie was cheated out of when our parents died, one thing that I never wanted her to doubt was that she was very much loved and wanted; if she were to know about this I'm afraid of just how deeply she would be wounded."

Stroking his chin, Jason couldn't help but lament;

"I know that there are disagreements in any family, that comes with the territory, but I never thought I would see anything like what's happening between Josh and Jemma."

Looking up into his wife's face, Jason couldn't help but place his arm behind her back and sweep her into his lap before wrapping his arms about her as he begged;

"Oh, Julie sweet, what am I going to do to get those two back to where they need to be? I know that it's killing Josh, I can see it in his face, and I know Pixie, she may act as though everything is fine, but this can't, by any means, be easy on her either. When they were younger things were so much easier, especially with Jemma; all I had to do was say yes or no, or do or don't. But I can hardly do that now considering that she's a grown woman with a husband and children of her own."

Cupping his face in her hands, Julie tilted Jason's head so that she could look into his eyes;

"Jason my love, YOU can't do anything to fix this. As you said, Jemma is a grown woman, and Josh is a grown man, they have to settle this on their own and in their own way. I know that Jemma can be stubborn, but in all fairness, that was a prerequisite for admission to this family, not to mention, being married to Aaron."

Shaking her head, Julie offered her theory;

"Jason, do you remember how you felt about what Uncle Duncan said about Jemma when he arrived?"

Seeing the look of frustration that clouded his eyes at the reminder, Jason nodded as she pointed out;

"Jemma is your sister, mind you, you look on her in a fatherly way as well, but if that was how you felt at what Duncan said about her, just imagine how she must have felt when Josh said what he did. Darling, that wasn't just a slight at her, he insulted her husband and children too by what he said. Despite it all the one thing that she never thought she would have to worry about would be her brothers saying something so hateful, especially not after everything with Maude and Helen and DEFINITELY not Josh."

Shaking her head, Julie theorized;

"She's hurt, love, and I'm afraid the longer she tries not to show it the worse it's going to fester. No, this is something that Josh and Jemma will have to fix between them."

Hearing Christopher calling them from the top of the stairs, Jason helped his wife up from his lap before rising from his chair to take her hand before offering a slight smile;

"Come on, sweet, let's go get our little houseguest settled and practice for when we have our own children."

Holding her hand, Jason pulled her to a halt before pulling her to him as he held her close before bringing his lips near her ear;

"As a matter of fact, once we're sure that Christopher is settled, I think we should have a more 'in-depth' discussion about starting our own family."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Julie pressed herself slightly closer as she raised up to brush her lips against his before gushing;

"Oh, I love our 'discussions'."

Both turned crimson as they found themselves reminded of their young charge as Christopher demanded;

"Hey, you two are cutting into my storytime with all that mush."

Giggling, Julie left her husband's embrace as she hurried up the stairs to usher the boy into the room he was occupying. Jason couldn't help but laugh in amusement as he thought about just how much the boy would find himself enjoying such 'mush' when he found the love of his life. Pushing the issue of his brother and sister to the back of his mind for the moment, Jason hurried up the stairs to join his wife in settling Christopher for the night.

Christopher sat with Molly at the table, unpacking a crate of books for Biddie's inspection so they could be listed and marked for their location on the shelves. Stacking the books neatly as his sister handed them to him, Christopher glanced from time to time to Molly, even though he would never admit it to her, and although he was enjoying his time at the logging camp and with Jason and Julie, he missed the day to day interaction with his sister. Deciding to break the quiet, he ventured;

"So is it fun with Aunt Jemma and Uncle Aaron?"

Molly couldn't help but smile as she nodded eagerly;

"Yeah, turns out I was scared for nothin, Uncle Aaron isn't as grumpy as we thought he was."

His eyes wide in disbelief Christopher exclaimed;

"You're fibbin!"

Molly made a crossing motion over her heart as she shook her head before stating adamantly;

"Honest! I broke a plate the other night and spilled milk all over him trying to pick up the plate and he just changed his clothes and when I asked him was he mad he told me that Amie and Jacob had done worse so how could he be mad."

Seeing the puzzled look Molly explained;

"See, he and Aunt Jemma explained that, sometimes, so people don't try to cheat you in business, it's best if they think you're grouchy. But Uncle Aaron's not grouchy, not really."

Pursing his mouth in consideration, Christopher sighed;

"Well, at least we know he likes you, I guess."

Seeing the slight sadness at the idea that Aaron's gruffness might have something to do with him, personally, Molly put her hand on her brother's arm to offer;

"Oh, he likes you too, he said he likes us both, just as much as Aunt Jemma does."

Noticing his sigh of relief, Molly was glad to see that she had eased his mind, although she soon found he had other concerns when he asked in a hushed voice;

"Is Aunt Jemma still mad at Uncle Josh?"

Glancing about to make sure no one was paying attention or could hear their conversation, Molly gave a slight nod as her eyes widened;

"I'm pretty sure she is. I heard Uncle Aaron trying to talk to her about it last night and she told him that she didn't wanna talk about it, even when he tried telling her that things couldn't stay the way they were cause it wasn't good for her or anyone else, she told him that if he tried to push her about it and if he just really wanted something to worry about then he could worry about how he was going to get a good night's sleep on the sofa. Then she went upstairs to take care of the babies and go to bed."

Christopher couldn't help but stare at his sister in shock; he couldn't imagine anyone except maybe Uncle Jason backing Uncle Aaron down, let alone Aunt Jemma, especially when she was so small. His tone of voice conveying his disbelief, he demanded;

"What did Uncle Aaron say?"

Shaking her head to show her own disbelief, Molly offered;

"Not much, I didn't want em to think I was eavesdropping on purpose so I just sort of stayed where I was. But, he poured something from one of the glass bottles and drank if down real fast before saying a swear word and going upstairs to help Aunt Jemma with the babies."

His eyes wide in awe, Christopher demanded;

"Was it a bad swear?"

Shrugging slightly, Molly ventured;

"Well, it wasn't a real bad one, but it was still a swear."

Lowering his voice, he prodded;

"What was it?"

Her eyes darting about to make sure no one was paying attention to them, Molly lowered her voice before confiding;

"Okay, but you can't tell nobody I said it. After he finished his drink he shook his head and said; 'damn Bolt stubbornness, why does she have to be the most stubborn out of the four of them?' Then he just went upstairs."

His face reflecting his amazement and perplexity, Christopher ventured his disbelief;

"I don't get it, Aunt Jemma's so small how come Uncle Aaron doesn't just make her talk to Uncle Josh and make-up with em? He's a lot bigger than she is."

Molly sighed in aggravation at how naive her brother was sometimes;

"Don't be silly, he can't do that. He loves Aunt Jemma and if he made her do something just because he's bigger and can then that would be wrong. He doesn't want her to do it just cause he wants her to do what he says, he wants her to do it cause he knows she ain't happy being mad at Uncle Josh."

Comprehending his sister's statement, Christopher scratched his head as he sighed before facing his sister;

"Molly, ya know something?"

Tilting her head to the side, Molly remained silent, as he finished his statement;

"Grown-ups sure can be silly sometimes."

Nodding her agreement, Molly's brow furrowed in contemplation as she pondered aloud;  
"I wonder what Candy and Jeremy are doing and if they're having fun on their honeymoon?"

Giving a slight shrug of his shoulders, Christopher ventured;

"I wonder WHERE they are on their honeymoon."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Candy woke in slow degrees before stretching in an almost catlike manner, enjoying the luxury of sleeping late. Her hand reached to the opposite side of the bed to find it empty, something that found her rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she rose on her elbows to glance about the cabin, looking for Jeremy. Her eyes locked on his form, leaning against the porthole, his arms crossed in the sill as he enjoyed the ocean breeze drifting in as it gently blew the stray wisps of hair from his face and brow. Candy turned on her side and remained quiet, enjoying the sight of her husband's strong body as he stood to enjoy the breeze, she couldn't help but blush as she recalled the memories of the last few days and nights in Jeremy's arms. She couldn't help but marvel at just how thankful she was for the sound advice that they had both received from Jemma, Aaron, Jason, and Julie.

Candy found her thoughts scattered to distraction as Jeremy turned away from the porthole, away from her, as he bent to retrieve his clothes from where they had been discarded from the night before. Although she and Jeremy had lost their shyness with each other on their wedding night, Candy couldn't deny just how relieved she was by that fact, especially as she watched the rippling play of the muscles of his back, legs, and thighs as he moved now. Despite her best attempts, Candy found herself gasping in a combination of shock, appreciation, and desire as he bent from the waist to retrieve his trousers, a motion which found his wife with an artist's eye view of, what she considered, a prime example of nature's handiwork at its finest.

Hearing the sharp intake of his wife's breath as he bent to grab his clothes, and realizing the reason given his state of undress, Jeremy remained in a bent position as he turned to demand, an amused grin full of mischief on his face;

"See something you like?"

Blushing Candy stammered;

"I, uh, well, I..."

Taking his clothes in hand, Jeremy stood straight to cross the space before sitting on the side of the bed to push the hair from her face before leaning over to kiss her cheek as he teased;

"I'm the one who stutters, remember, honey?"

Noticing the scarlet tint of her skin, Jeremy brushed his finger over her cheek as he quipped;

"You know something, I think that shade of red looks really good on you."

Pushing her hair over her shoulder, Candy huffed;

"Oh, you. You should be ashamed of teasing me like that, Mr. Bolt."

Reaching out for her, Jeremy wrapped his arms about her as he pulled her against him to offer;

"But, Candy heart, it's so much fun watching you blush, especially since you seem to do it all over."

Jeremy let his eyes roam over her thinly clad body in appreciation of just what he knew the sheer lawn material of her nightgown covered. Inwardly, he couldn't help but find amusement in the fact that she refused to forego the gown when they slept; although, thankfully, he had managed to get her to give up the pink nightcap that she once wore to bed. He couldn't help but shake his head in amusement as he recalled the conversation when he had asked;

"Sweetheart, just why DO you wear that thing, anyway?"

Somewhat shocked, Candy looked at him strangely as she demanded;

"Jeremy, don't tell me that you never saw one of these before we came from New Bedford. I mean, didn't Jemma ever wear one of these to keep her hair from getting messed up when she slept?"

Jeremy could only shake his head as he laughed heartily at the thought of his sister wearing such a thing;

"Candy heart, I can promise you, one of the last things that you would ever catch Pixie wearing would be one of those caps. Heck, all she ever did was just brush her hair, braid it and that's where it ended."

Pulling the cap from her head, Jeremy ran his fingers through the red length, before nodding in approval;

"There, that's MUCH better."

Chuckling, Jeremy admitted;

"I love you more than anything in this world, Candy, but I'm sorry, seeing you in that little pink cap makes me think of Little Miss Muffet."

Giggling, Candy ventured;

"Well considering just how 'active' we seem to be at night, I guess that it has become pretty useless, hasn't it?"

Jeremy's thoughts, although along the same lines as his recollection, returned to the present as Candy brought her hand up to let her fingers slide through the waves and curls of his hair before asking;

"I wasn't imagining things last night, was I? I did hear Captain Clancey say that we were making port today, didn't I?"

Jeremy found amusement in, yet, another attempt to pry the information from him as to where they were spending their honeymoon. Since the morning after their wedding night, she had tried every way that she knew to pry the information from him as to where they were heading. Even Clancey had held fast in keeping the secret when she tried to cajole the information from him, stating that they had several ports to make and where Jeremy planned on them disembarking he had no idea.

Realizing that his hand had become fascinated with the feel of the thin material against her smooth skin, Jeremy suggested;

"You know, honey, it'll be a while until we make port yet, and, since we have everything pretty much packed, we could find some way of passing the time, if you'd like."

Leaning closer against his bare chest before bringing her finger against her lips, as if concentrating, Candy's eyes widened as if struck with inspiration before venturing;

"That's a wonderful idea, Jeremy, would you like to play Go Fish or Old Maid?"

Rolling his eyes as he offered his bride a look of wry amusement, he found her yelping in surprise as he tightened his hold before rolling to pin her beneath him;

"Oh, I'm definitely in the mood to play, Candy heart, but not a game of cards."

Amid her giggles and squeals of delight, Jeremy grasped the hem of her gown in his hand to lift it up and away from her body before challenging;

"Besides, can you think of a more pleasant way for us to pass the time until we reach port?"

With that, he lowered his head to trace a path of pleasure over the soft skin of his wife's body as they soon found themselves lost in the pleasure to be found in each other's arms.

Candy glanced about the cabin, ensuring that she hadn't forgotten anything as she closed the last bag. Placing her index finger against her lips in consideration as she surveyed the space, she simply shrugged;

"Well, it isn't as if we won't be back aboard in a few days."

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Candy turned to greet her husband with a smile;

"I think I've gotten everything, but I suppose that worse case if I've forgotten anything that we need we can replace it; can't we?"

Nodding as he grabbed their bags, Jeremy assured her;

"Yes, love, there are plenty of places to go shopping as you will soon see."

Clapping her hands together excitedly, Candy gushed;

"Oh, Jeremy, why won't you just tell me? I mean, we are docking so.."

Taking her arm by the elbow to lead her to the deck Jeremy chuckling slightly;

"Candy, sweetheart, you'll see soon enough."

Holding the door open for her, he let her precede him as Clancey's crew was securing the gangway in place. Just as Jeremy knew would be the case, Clancey was there to bid them farewell;

"Well, young Bolt,"

Tipping his cap to Candy, he offered;

"And the pretty Mrs. Bolt. I hope that ye's has a fine time and enjoys yer honeymoon. Now, remember, I'll be back to get ya's in four days. So be ready to make sail with the tide four days from today."

Offering Candy his hand to help her up the steps to the gangplank, Clancey leaned closer for Jeremy's ears only as he offered quietly;

"And no worries there, lad, they'll be more than enough room should ya's have a wee bit of extra cargo to bring back with ya's."

Nodding his acknowledgment, Jeremy followed after his bride to disembark. Joining her on the pier, he couldn't help but notice Candy eagerly searching the area for clues as to just where they were. Shaking his head in amusement, he hailed a cab as he directed, having gotten the name of the nicest hotel available from Clancey;

"The Oregonian, please."

Narrowing her eyes in contemplation, Candy tilted her head to the side slightly to ask;

"The Oregonian? But isn't that in..."

Nodding, as he settled in the cab beside her, Jeremy replied;

"Yes, it's in Portland."

Seeing the semi confused look that she wore, Jeremy offered;

"I knew that you had been to San Francisco and I know that you said you'd like to see someplace new. Clancey made mention that he would be taking this route so I thought you might enjoy spending our honeymoon in Portland."

Glancing about eagerly at the sights, Candy wrapped her arms about his neck before kissing him soundly as she gushed;

"OH, JEREMY! THANK YOU!"

Seeing how excited she was as she tried to take in all the sights and sounds around her, Jeremy couldn't help but feel grateful for the information that he had received from Clancey that had helped make his decision when it came to their trip. Once they reached the hotel that Clancey had recommended, Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped into the lobby after paying the cab driver. He had been explicit in his description of what he wanted when it came to their lodgings and, given that he did not know Portland, he had relied on Clancey's knowledge and hoped and prayed that his faith in the old captain would prove well-founded. Glancing about the elegantly appointed lobby of the four-story structure, Jeremy was thankful to see that Clancey had taken him at his word, especially seeing the awestruck look on Candy's face as she glanced about. Always practical, he wasn't surprised as she leaned close to ask softly;

"Jeremy, this is beautiful, but can we afford it?"

Chuckling slightly, Jeremy patted the hand she had on his arm reassuringly as he offered;

"Sweetheart, I promise you that we can more than afford this. Now, you're not to worry for one second about our finances; this is our honeymoon and I promise you that we can more than afford it. So, you just enjoy our time here and enjoy letting me spoil you, I've waited forever just to do exactly that, so no robbing my joy; understand?"

Seeing the gratitude, laced heavily with love, in her vivid blue eyes, Jeremy wasn't surprised as she wiped a slight tear of happiness from her eyes before placing a loving kiss upon his cheek as she offered quietly;

"Oh, Jeremy, thank you for this."

Nodding, he turned to deal with the desk clerk, something that proved easier then what he thought given that, within ten minutes, a bell-hop had taken them to their appointed room where Candy began unpacking before venturing;

"I would love a nice, hot bath."

Motioning towards the bell pull, Jeremy offered;

"Well, the desk clerk did say that all you had to do was to ring and a maid would be happy to draw a bath for you if you'd like."

Biting at her bottom lip in hesitation, Candy asked quietly;

"Jeremy, I've never been waited on like that in my life; I can draw my own bath."

Jeremy found any argument that he was about to offer interrupted as a knock sounded at their door. Opening the door, he found a young woman, who he would guess to be around seventeen or eighteen, standing there with a stack of neatly folded towels. He realized that his confusion must have been evident as she offered a quick curtsy before venturing in a slight Irish brogue;

"Good day to you, Mr. Bolt. Mr Eldridge, the gentleman at the desk, thought that Mrs. Bolt might like the chance to freshen up a bit."

Opening the door a bit wider to allow the young woman entrance, he waved his hand towards Candy as he confirmed;

"As a matter of act, my wife and I were just discussing that very subject."

Noticing Candy's discomfort, the young maid offered;

"Mrs. Bolt, I understand that it may seem just a bit strange to you, to have someone do such a chore for you when you're used to doing it for yourself, but it is my job, ma'am and I assure you I don't mind doing so."

Noticing the slight shrug of Jeremy's shoulders, Candy sighed in resignation as she knew she had no arguments left to offer;

"Alright, Miss..."

Giving a slight shake of her blondish red hair, the girl corrected;

"Not 'Miss', ma'am. My name is Regina, if you'd like I'll show you to the washroom, it's empty at the moment, so you'll have it all to yourself. If you'd like I'll go on ahead and draw your bath while you gather your things."

Offering a slight curtsy, she turned and left the room; seeing her husband's slight amusement, Candy chastised;

"Not one word, Jeremy Bolt, do you hear me?"

Shaking his head, Jeremy ventured;

"I wasn't going to say a word, Candy heart, not one word. But I can't deny that I love winning an argument without saying one word."

Gathering her bathrobe and toiletries, Candy shook her head in amused irritation as she demanded;

"Just what am I going to do with you, Jeremy Bolt?"

Taking her hand in his to pull her close, he brought his lips against hers in a kiss full of love and happiness before venturing;

"How about spend your life with me and love me?"

Placing her hand against his cheek, Candy smiled lovingly;

"I already plan on doing that, I certainly hope that you don't think that, after waiting as we did, I plan on anything other than doing just that."

Nodding, Jeremy quipped;

"I should certainly hope not."

Placing a kiss on her cheek before offering her a playful swat on her backside, he ordered;

"Go enjoy your bath, Mrs. Bolt."

Candy found that, despite her initial discomfort at the idea of being waited on, she came to enjoy the small luxuries she experienced during her and Jeremy's stay in Portland. The time they spent seeing the sights that Portland had to offer was something she found informative and enjoyable, not to mention the nights and stolen afternoons spent wrapped in her husband's arms as they acquainted themselves more thoroughly with each other and the art of lovemaking. Shyly, she admitted;

"Had I known just how enjoyable this part of married life would be, I wouldn't have insisted on such a long engagement."

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh before shifting to face his bride as he propped himself up on his elbow before tracing the soft line of her lips to venture;

"But just think; maybe it's because we DID wait that we enjoy and appreciate each other so much."

As if the thought just struck him, Jeremy laughed in pure amusement as he shook his head;

"I think I have a much better understanding of the 'miraculous' change that took place in our brother in law."

Noticing the time as the small clock on the fireplace mantle chimed, Jeremy gave his bride a hasty kiss as he threw the covers aside before turning to insist;

"Come on, honey, we have some shopping to do. Remember, Clancey will be here the day after tomorrow."

Stretching, Candy demanded;

"What's the hurry? I mean do we have to go right now?"

Nodding as he began washing from the basin in the corner, Jeremy issued;

"Yes; tomorrow I'd like for us to be able to just enjoy ourselves and not worry about the last minute trying to buy presents for Molly, Christopher, Amie, and Jacob, not to mention I'm sure you'd like the chance to take your time and enjoy the sites. Quite frankly, when we're done we can have a nice dinner downstairs in the dining room if you'd like or go to that restaurant that we noticed yesterday, the one with the fountain that has the patio lit up at night with the gas lights. What do you think?"

Candy swung her legs over the side of the bed as he quickly wrapped her robe about her before closing the distance between them to demand;

"Do you know something, Jeremy Bolt? I'm so thankful that I married you, I could have searched the world over and I don't think that I would have found a more wonderful, loving, considerate, or sweet man to share my life with."

Brushing her lips against his, she offered a timid smile;

"Just let me freshen up and I'll get dressed and we can go; alright?"

Nodding as he began drying his chest, he offered;

"Take your time Candy heart."

Watching as she disappeared behind the door to the dressing room of their suite, he exhaled a sigh, hoping that the surprise he had worked on so carefully would prove to be one his bride would truly be happy about.

Jeremy couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm Candy showed as they walked down the street as she took in everything around them, or the pride he felt in having such a beautiful woman holding onto his arm, especially considering that she was his wife. Seeing the sign for The Meier Mercantile, Jeremy waved his hand towards the door;

"I've always wanted to see this place, ever since I've heard about it. Let's go in and look around, sweetheart."

Holding her elbow, he led her inside and glanced about, as if searching. Catching sight of what he had hoped to find, Jeremy ventured;

"Candy, let's go take a look over here, I think there's something that you might like to see."

Leading her to what appeared to be a section reserved for the bookkeepers, Candy tilted her head in puzzlement as she turned to Jeremy to demand;

"Jeremy, love, what in the world would we want to.."

Her eyes roaming the area, they suddenly widened in shock and surprise as the brought her hand up to cover her mouth before beating on Jeremy's arm;

"Jeremy, do you know who...?"

Nodding, seeing that what he had hoped for would be the case, Jeremy offered;

"Yes, Candy I know EXACTLY who that is."

Taking her elbow he led her to the edge of the desk where she stood quietly for a few moments before calling softly;

"Grandpa?"

As had always been the case when he worked, Benjamin Pruitt had been so engrossed in making certain that his figures were as accurate as possible that he had failed to notice the presence of his first and first loved grandchild. His snowy white head snapped up so quickly that he wondered that it didn't break as he looked straight into the vivid blue eyes that reminded him so much of his late wife's. His own eyes reflecting their surprise, he rose from his chair to offer the open invitation of his arms as he greeted happily;

"POPPET!"

Rushing into the protective embrace that she had treasured ever since she could remember, Candy hugged her grandfather tightly as he placed a warm kiss on top of her head before turning to notice Jeremy as he greeted;

"Jeremy, it's good to see you, but what are you and Poppet doing here in Portland."

Removing her glove, Candy held her left hand out for her grandfather's inspection as he took her slight hand in his own to smile loving as he looked from one to the other before remarking;

"Ah, I see, so you two are married. But, that still doesn't answer my question, what are you two doing here in Portland?"

Shrugging, Jeremy confessed;

"Well, Clancey happened to notice you the last time that he was here in Portland and here in the mercantile and he told me so I thought that I would surprise Candy and bring her here for our honeymoon on the chance that you were still here. To be honest, this was the best wedding present that I could think of to give her."

Noticing the time, Jeremy offered;

"I don't know what time you're done with your work, sir, but Candy and I were going to dine at the restaurant with the patio that's lit by the gaslight; why don't you join us?"

Glancing at the large grandfather clock near the doorway, he nodded;

"I have another hour, why don't you and Poppet do your shopping, I'm sure that you have some things that you'd like to buy, and I'll finish up here and meet you at the restaurant after I'm done with work."

Giving her grandfather a last hug, she nodded;

"I'm going to hold you to that, Grandpa."

Turning to Jeremy, she ventured;

"I'm going to go look at some toys for the children and some things for Jemma, Julie, Biddie, and Lottie."

Watching as she scampered off, reminding him of when she was a child, Benjamin turned to Jeremy;

"I'm glad that you and my granddaughter are married, Jeremy I liked you the minute I met you and seeing how eager you were to do what you thought would make Poppet happy to make me happy, I knew that you would take good care of her. But tell me something, why did you wait so long to get married? I would have thought that the two of you would have found a preacher some time ago."

Debating on whether or not he should tell the man about Molly and Christopher, Jeremy finally decided that it was the man's right to know about his family as he confided;

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Pruitt..."

Before he could say anything more, Benjamin raised his hand to halt him;

"We're family now, Jeremy, so I give you leave to call me Benjamin, but if you ever feel inclined, I wouldn't be objectionable to Grandpa; but only if you're ever so inclined."

Nodding his head in agreement, Jeremy offered;

"Thank you, sir, Benjamin. As I was saying; you see, Mrs. Pruitt passed away almost a year ago now, but before she did, she knew that she was dying and sent Molly and Christopher to Candy. I wanted to marry Candy much sooner than what we did but she wanted to make sure that Molly and Christopher were settled and would be alright living in Seattle and that I knew just what it meant to marry her; to take on a ready-made family."

Eyeing the young man knowingly, having already assessed Jeremy Bolt's character the first time they had met, Benjamin stated knowingly;

"But you had no qualms about doing so, did you?"

Unable to prevent the loving smile that curled the corners of his mouth, Jeremy gave a slight shake of his head;

"No, sir, I didn't. But you know Candy, she was determined, and if waiting was what it was going to take to convince her, then I was willing to do whatever it took."

Benjamin shook his head somewhat in sadness as he offered;

"Poor Evelyn, she never could quite seem to recover when my son Andrew died. They were very much in love and when Andy was killed in the war, it was as if something vital in her was buried with my son."

Sighing heavily, he eyed Jeremy critically;

"What about Molly and Christopher, how are they? And where are they if you two are here?"

Raising his hands in placation, Jeremy explained;

"We're setting up a library in Seattle now, well I should say the women are. I don't know if you remember my sister, Jemma, or not,"

Benjamin nodded;

"Of course I do! The pretty little lady with the dark red/auburn hair and green eyes; reminded me of a china doll. What about her?"

Nodding his agreement with the man's description of his sister's appearance, Jeremy offered;

"Well, last year, she married Aaron Stempel and they have a set of twins. In fact, we had their christening the week before Candy and I got married, anyway, Molly has gotten very close to Jemma and the twins so she is staying with her and Aaron while we're here. And Christopher, he was thrilled to be staying with my brother, Jason and his wife, Julie so he could go to the logging camp with Jason every day. Molly jumped at the chance because she's helping the ladies with the library. I promise, sir, they're both doing just fine. Believe me, between Pixie and Jason, not to mention Josh, Aaron, and Julie, those two will probably hate to see us pull into port."

Chuckling somewhat at the thought, Benjamin couldn't help but venture;

"Molly always was the little homemaker and Christopher always did like his adventures."

Narrowing his eyes, he demanded;

"Not that I'm not happy to see Candy and you, Jeremy, but what made you search me out, I mean go to all this trouble?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jeremy confessed;

"With Mrs. Pruitt passing, I know that our marrying was something bittersweet for Candy, but I also know that she loves you a great deal and when Clancey told me about you being here, I knew that seeing you would make her happy. More than anything, even making her my wife, what I want most is to make Candy as happy as I possibly can."

Shaking his head, Benjamin accused;

"But seeing me isn't where your plan ended, was it, Jeremy?"

Chuckling in humor at the realization of just who his wife had inherited her blunt and direct manner from, Jeremy confessed;

"To be perfectly honest with you, Benjamin, I was hoping that you might consider coming back to Seattle with us. The town has grown quite a bit and there would be no shortage of work for you, I can promise you that. You see since Pixie married Aaron we have sort of a partnership now thanks to the contracts that we've landed. Josh used to do our books and when Aaron doesn't do the books for the mill, Pixie usually would, but, with a set of twins...

Nodding, Benjamin finished;

"But with two babies to care for, she doesn't have the time to do so anymore."

Agreeing, Jeremy finished;

"Exactly, not to mention that Josh is needed at the camps more so the books fall behind. Pixie used to help us as well, but she just can't keep up with the mill, the logging operation, her home, and her children."

Sighing, the elder glanced at the huge clock suspended over the doorway before suggesting;

"Jeremy, I still have a bit of time left to work, and I would really like to finish these entries. Why don't you go and find that pretty bride of yours and help her with her packages, I'll meet you two at the restaurant; alright?"

Jeremy studied the determined look on the old man's face and decided that, given what he knew of his wife's stubborn determination, it was best to do just what he did; make his case and leave the issue for his grandfather in law's consideration. Offering the elder his hand, Jeremy shook it eagerly when Benjamin reciprocated the action before bidding;

"We'll see you in just a little while, sir."

Benjamin watched for a moment as his grandson in law hurried to catch up to Candy before turning back to his task at hand, determined to make certain to finish the work left on his desk, especially considering that he had no wish to leave his employer in any type of a conundrum when he tendered his resignation.

Candy glanced about the patio area of the restaurant eagerly before turning back to her husband to gush excitedly;

"Oh, Jeremy, I can't believe that you did this for me, you have no idea how much seeing Grandpa means to me."

Sighing with a little sadness, she confessed;

"Although, I really wish we could talk him into coming back to Seattle with us."

Placing her hands over her mouth as if she had said something horrible before rushing to apologize;

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry. I guess that was very selfish of me, I mean we already have Molly and Christopher and..."

Placing his hand over hers, Jeremy assured her;

"Candy heart, I promise, it's alright. To be honest, I wish that your grandfather would go back to Seattle with us too. I mean there's plenty of work for him and we'd have no trouble with him staying with us, and if he didn't want to do that there's plenty of room at Lottie's, the camp. Heck, I bet Jason and, even, Aaron would be willing to let him stay with them."

Before Jeremy could venture any further, they heard a familiar voice issue;

"I'm sorry I'm late Poppet, but I had something important to see to before I left work."

Her eyes reflecting her concern, Candy demanded;

"Grandpa, they aren't working you too hard, are they? Be honest with me now."

Reaching across the table, Benjamin patted his granddaughter's cheek affectionately;

"No, Poppet, it's just that my employer has been very good to me and I wanted to make certain that I didn't leave my work in a place that would be too difficult for one of the other bookkeepers to pick up."

Tilting her head to the side, the confusion evident on her face, Candy shrugged;

"I don't understand, Grandpa, what do you mean?"

Benjamin offered his granddaughter a fond smile before turning to Jeremy;

"Young man, I certainly hope that you and Candy have enjoyed your honeymoon trip so far because I've decided that it's time I settle near my grandchildren. I'm going to go back to Seattle with you and Poppet, that is if you think you can stand one more in law in your house; at least until I find a small one of my own."

Jeremy felt his heart soar with happiness as Candy's eyes lit with the excitement of her grandfather's news as she shot from her chair to hug her grandfather;

"Oh, Grandpa, that's the best wedding present I could have ever even hoped for."

Turning to wrap her arms about her husband's neck before kissing him soundly, Candy gushed;

"Thank you so much, Jeremy love, I'll never know how to thank you."

Returning the embrace, Jeremy ventured;

"Oh, I know a way, sweetheart."

Curious, although blushing a bit at the ideas running through her mind as to just what her husband's request might be, Candy asked somewhat hesitantly;

"What was is that, and should we discuss it here?"

Bringing his hand up to brush his fingers against her cheek gently, Jeremy nodded;

"Yes, we can discuss it here, Candy heart. All you need to do to thank me is to love me and be happy."

Intruding on the couple, Benjamin ventured;

"I don't know about you two young people, but I happen to be starving, so why don't we order and, by the way, this is my treat."

Candy couldn't believe how fast the next day went as she and Jeremy prepared their luggage, as well as making certain that Benjamin was prepared for the journey as well.

Jeremy couldn't help but find amusement in just how Candy had come to grow so fond of having Regina help her draw her baths, although he understood that the girl worked as a maid to help fund her education in the hopes of attending school to become a teacher. Candy had come to grow fond of the young Irish girl, so much so that she had specifically requested the girl's help to make sure they were packed for their return voyage. Once the last bag was closed, Jeremy handed the young woman an envelope just before she was about to leave. Curious, she demanded;

"But what is this for, Mr. Bolt?"

Waving his hand towards the envelope, Jeremy explained;

"My wife told me that you hope to be a teacher, well my family and I believe that it's important to help those who are trying to help others. You've been an enormous help to us while we were staying here, especially Candy, and that's our thank you. I hope that it will help you get closer to what you need for your education."

Slowly, the girl opened the envelope and gasped as her eyes widened just before swallowing back tears of gratitude before shaking her head;

"But, Mr. Bolt, sir. This is much too generous, I can't except this."

Holding his hand up, Jeremy nodded towards the envelope;

"Yes, you can. Besides I also put our information in there and that of Captain Clancey, he makes port here routinely, so if you decide you want a change from Portland once you've gotten your certification, I'm pretty sure we can find a place for you as a teacher in Seattle."

Turning to Candy who had just come from the dressing room, she eagerly hugged her as she offered;

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolt, Mr. Bolt. I will never forget the two of you. You just don't know what this means; I can pay for my schooling now."

Once the girl had left and the door was closed, Candy shook her head;

"I never understood until I came to Seattle just how much a hundred dollars could change a person's life."

Closing the distance between them, Candy placed a kiss on his cheek;

"Thank you, Jeremy, that meant a lot to her and I appreciate you agreeing to do it."

Deciding to be playful, Jeremy placed his arms around her shoulders to hug her close before joking;

"Oh, just consider it your dowry, sweetheart."

Her mouth dropping open in shock of his statement, Candy stood staring at him, her hands on her hips as she demanded;

"Jeremy Bolt! What am I going to do with you?"

His grin changing from mischievous to seductive, Jeremy swept her up in his arms and hurried to the bed as he vowed;

"Hopefully the same thing that I'm about to do to you, Candy heart"

Losing themselves in each other's arms, they made the most of the last night that they would have to themselves, determined to wring enjoyment from each moment left to them.

Benjamin Pruitt stood in the wheelhouse with Clancey, watching as he skillfully maneuvered the Shamus away from the pier to head her out to the open waters as he set the course for the trip to Seattle. Noticing Candy standing on the deck as she enjoyed the cool breeze from the water, Benjamin couldn't help but smile as Jeremy placed his arm around Candy's shoulders and she leaned her head against his shoulder in return Motioning towards the pair, Clancey gave voice to Benjamin's silent observation;

"They make a fine lookin pair the two of em, don't they?"

Turning to his companion, Benjamin ventured;

"I think so but then again I'm rather partial to at least half of the couple in question."

Deciding to glean some information of what he might expect when he reached, what was to be, his new home, Benjamin asked;

"Captain, would you find it amiss if I were to ask you some questions? I understand that a great deal has changed in Seattle since the last time I was there and I'd just like an idea of what I might be able to expect when we arrive."

Giving a slight shrug, Clancey ventured;

"I don't see no harm in yer askin a few questions, Mr. Pruitt."

Shaking his head, he offered;

"Benjamin, please Captain. I have a feeling that you and I may well become friends and I know that Moppet is fond of you and I understand so are Molly and Christopher, not to mention Jeremy's family, and of course Miss Lottie."

Offering the elder man a cup of coffee, Clancey lifted a bottle of whiskey to offer;

"Would ya care for a wee nip, just to get the circulation flowin ya understand?"

Chuckling as he presented his cup, Benjamin shrugged slightly;

"Maybe just a nip."

Once Clancey has poured a generous 'nip' into his companion's cup, he waved his hand in invitation;

"Alright, man, get on with yer questions."

Giving the sip of coffee he had just taken a chance to digest, Benjamin began;

"I understand from Jeremy that he and his brothers are in partnership with Mr. Stempel now, at least on some of their contracts."

Nodding as he poured a generous portion of whiskey in his cup, Clancey issued a short laugh;

"Aye, that they are, the miracle that it is. But, I always did say that baby sister of theirs' must be some sort of an angel, especially given the miracles that she's worked where those four stubborn mules are concerned."

Chuckling, Benjamin nodded;

"From what I remember of the young lady in question, I don't doubt it. Jeremy told me that she and Mr. Stempel are married with a set of twins now."

Offering a smile full of pride, Clancey nodded;

"Aye, and there be no doubt that they're wed proper since I was the one that spoke the words over em. Reverend Adams was away traveling when the two of em decided to marry, so that sweet girl asked ole Cap'n Clancey to do the honors. As a matter of fact, we should be returning to Seattle just in time to help em celebrate their anniversary."

Processing the information, Benjamin asked;

"What about Jason? I understand that he's married now as well."

Laughing heartily;

"Oh that's a story in itself, but ya were told right. In fact, he's married to Aaron Stempel's sister Julie."

Noticing that the man's cup was empty, Clancey invited;

"Man, why don't ya's pull up a chair there and pour yerself another cup of coffee and I'll tell ya all about the comin's and goin's in Seattle. And don't worry about those two, they'll keep each other proper company, so to speak."

Doing as the weathered sailor suggested, Benjamin refilled his cup and listened in amusement as Clancey described the changes that had taken place in the lives of the residents of Seattle since his last visit. Little did either know just how serious of a turn things were taking in the lives of the people they were discussing as they made their way on their voyage to Seattle's port.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Jemma was thankful for Molly's help as the little girl hurried to set the kitchen table for breakfast while she finished placing the food on the table as she waited for Aaron to join them. Pouring a glass of milk for the child, she issued;

"Molly, you go ahead and eat, I think Uncle Aaron is making sure he has everything he needs for his trip."

Nodding as Jemma fixed the girl's plate, Molly looked up;

"Aunt Jemma, will Uncle Aaron be away all day and all night?"

Sighing heavily at the prospect, Jemma nodded;

"It certainly seems as if that will be the case, sweetie. He and Uncle Jason have to talk to a man about a contract for some lumber so they're going to Tacoma this morning, to meet with the man, but there's just no telling how long it will take and they want to check into some new equipment for the mill and the logging camp. So, more than likely they're going to stay in Tacoma and come back just as soon as they're finished."

Noticing a knowing smile on the little girl's face Jemma wasn't surprised when she stated, rather than asked;

"You don't want Uncle Aaron to stay away from home that long; do you, Aunt Jemma?"

Unable to keep from shaking her head as she offered a slight laugh as she asked ruefully;

"Is it that obvious, Molly?"

Nodding as she took a bite of her biscuit, she confirmed;

"Yes, ma'am. You're trying not to act all sad but I can tell that you're really gonna miss him."

Placing a kiss on the top of the girl's head, Jemma ventured;

"You really are a very smart little girl, Molly. But, I need you to do me a favor and not mention that to Uncle Aaron, I don't want him to know just how much I wish he weren't going; okay?"

Nodding as she drank her milk, finishing her breakfast, Molly turned to ask;

"Do you need me to help you with Jacob and Amie, Aunt Jemma?"

Curious, Jemma questioned;

"Is there something on your mind, Molly?"

Nodding eagerly, she explained;

"Well, since Christopher isn't going to the camp today, me and him were hoping we could go fishing if you don't need me to help ya today."

Pushing her hair over her shoulder, Jemma waved towards the door;

"Go look in the barn; I just so happen to know that Uncle Aaron has a bunch of fishing poles out there. You and Christopher go have fun, but you check in here since Aunt Julie is coming to spend the day with us, you be careful and no going any farther on the river bank then Uncle Jason and Aunt Julie's house. And NO SWIMMING! At least not unless one of us is with you"

Making a crossing motion over her heart before holding her hand up, the little girl vowed;

"I promise, Aunt Jemma."

Reaching up to hug her neck before kissing her cheek, Molly offered;

"Thank you, Aunt Jemma. Will you tell Uncle Aaron I said bye?"

Making her way to to the twin's bassinets, Jemma nodded as she took Jacob in her arms;

"Of course, Molly. Come check in with Aunt Julie and I in just a little while and there just might be a surprise for you two; okay?"

Shaking her head in amusement, Jemma watched as the little girl nodded before scampering out the door. Turning her attention back to her child, Jemma opened the neckline of her dress and made quick work of nursing her son, giggling slightly, Jemma ventured;

"You know something, my little heart? You are definitely your father's son, you have a voracious appetite."

Once she had finished with his feeding and burping, she gave him a few minutes before changing him and making certain that he was comfortable to settle him back in his bassinet, something that he would be outgrowing soon enough judging by just how much of the space he seemed to be filling. Amused, Jemma cooed;

"You are most DEFINITELY going to take after your daddy and your uncles, you are just growing by leaps and bounds. Pretty soon you won't even fit in your bassinet anymore."

Offering him one of the wooden rattles that Harve had carved when the twins were first born, Jemma made certain he was entertained before turning her attention to her daughter, something that found her frowning slightly as she realized that Amie had not even uttered a cry of protest while waiting her turn, something a little unusual for the infant. Taking her child in her arms, Jemma studied her daughter carefully as she wondered aloud;

"Are you alright, little one? It's certainly not like you to be so quiet, especially not when it's time for you to be fed, and definitely not when you haven't had your Daddy's attention yet."

Given that the infant was awake, Jemma studied her eyes and noticed that she seemed somewhat lethargic as if she didn't feel well. Placing a kiss on her forehead to comfort her little girl, Jemma's eyes narrowed slightly as she realized that she felt somewhat warm. Shaking her head, she ventured;

"Well, let's see if maybe once you're fed, you feel a bit better, baby girl."

Jemma found herself somewhat frustrated with her attempts at trying to nurse her daughter, especially considering that she would only nurse for a minute or two before refusing to take anything more. She tried changing sides, thinking that might possibly be the problem for whatever reason, however, she soon realized, especially when Amie spit up the little bit of milk she had taken, that the issue wasn't which side she was feeding from, but that her daughter simply had no desire to feed. Worriedly, Jemma pondered;

"That's not like you at all, baby You usually nurse as well as your brother does."

Sighing in frustration and worry as she lifted her child to her shoulder, Jemma burped the infant to help make certain to eliminate the possibility of a later problem. Finally, she heard a tiny gurgle. She had just finished changing her diaper when Aaron entered the kitchen to eagerly place a kiss on his wife's upturned mouth before she offered;

"Your breakfast is on the table, love."

Nodding as he looked at his children, the love and adoration he felt for them more than evident as his mouth curled in a proud, loving smile;

"And just how are my big boy and Daddy's little girl this morning?"

Lifting Jacob from his bassinet, Aaron shook his head in amazement;

"I swear, Jacob, you are growing like a little weed."

Unable to prevent herself from offering her husband a smile full of love and happiness at the sight he made holding their son, Jemma ventured;

"That's because he takes after his daddy, darling. I see him being tall with broad shoulders, dark hair, dark eyes, and handsome as sin."

Laughing as his wife's assessment of his appearance, Aaron settled Jacob back into his bassinet before turning to shake his head;

"My pride and my vanity thank you for that, sweetheart, but I think that you're just a bit biased in your opinion."

Still holding Amie, she hurried to pour him a cup of coffee before denying;

"No, I am not biased. I simply tell it like it is, my love. Besides, our babies couldn't possibly be as beautiful as they are if it weren't for your good looks you know."

Heaping his plate full, Aaron reminded;

"I only contributed fifty percent to that equation, Jemma love, you DEFINITELY helped ensure that our children would be the two prettiest babies in Seattle."

Noticing that she was still holding Amie as opposed to settling her in her bassinet, not to mention how quiet and lethargic his daughter seemed, Aaron asked worriedly;

"Is Amie alright, she just seems a little too quiet this morning, like she doesn't feel well."

Holding their daughter against her chest, Jemma sighed worriedly as she confessed;

"To be honest, darling, I'm really not sure. She seems to have a little bit of a fever, but not a bad one, but what worries me most is that she barely nursed and what she did take in she seemed to spit right back up."

Glancing towards Jacob, who was happily playing in his bassinet with his rattle, Aaron frowned sharply;

"Do you think it's something serious?"

Patting the child's back gently, Jemma shrugged as she admitted;

"I don't know, love. I mean there are a couple of possibilities; she might be a bit colicky, and even though it's a little early, she could be getting a head start on teething, or it could be possible that maybe something in my milk disagreed with her, but if that's the case I would think that Jacob wouldn't be feeling very well either."

Giving a slight shake of her head, Jemma admitted;

"I'm just not sure what it might be, but I'm sure that it will pass."

Before he could venture an opinion, a slight knock sounded on the kitchen door just before Jason and Julie entered as Jason greeted happily;

"Good morning."

Helping himself to a cup of coffee, Jason dropped a kiss on the top of his sister's head before noticing the look on her face as a frown marred his own;

"What's the matter?"

Narrowing his eyes in speculation as he studied his niece, Jason demanded;

"Is there something wrong with Amie? She doesn't look as if she feels very well."

Jemma shook her head, but was unable to hide the concern in her voice;

"She doesn't, but I'm just not sure what could be the problem. I mean, it could be several things; colic, early teething, of something in my milk might have disagreed with her. I just don't know."

Lowering his head, Jason placed his lips against the infant's forehead before crossing his arms over his chest as he studied the child for a moment before pointing out;

"Well, she's a little warm, but not exactly feverish."

Waving his hand towards Jacob's bassinet, Jason questioned;

"What about Jacob?"

Julie, having taken her nephew from his bed, studied the child for a moment before observing;

"He seems just as happy and playful as always."

Finished with his breakfast, Aaron cleared the table and washed up the few dishes, seeking to give Jemma one less chore to worry with, before expounding on his sister's statement as he shook his head;

"No, Jacob seems just fine, it just seems to be Amie that's suffering."

Jason stroked his chin as he searched his memory before recalling;

"It seems to me that I remember you getting a little sick like this when you were just about Amie's age, Pixie. I don't think it's anything serious"

Finished with his chore, Aaron closed the distance between him and his wife and daughter to hold his arms out before offering;

"Here, sweetheart, let me take her for a little bit."

Cuddling his daughter against his chest, Aaron softened his voice as he sought to comfort her;

"It's alright, baby. I just wish Mommy and I knew what was wrong with our baby girl."

Seeing the sad look in his daughter's eyes, Aaron felt a stab in his heart over the idea that one of their children was suffering but neither, he or Jemma, knew any way to help bring that suffering to an end. The frustration over just how helpless he felt deepened even further when Amie lifted her tiny hand out to take hold of his finger before pulling it closer against her chest as if doing so would give her a small amount of comfort. Aaron couldn't help but sigh in frustrated helplessness as he ventured;

"Jemma love, maybe we should send for Dr. Wright?"

Her own helplessness reflected in the look she offered him, Jemma shook her head;

"Honey, Allyn is in Olympia; remember? Lottie went with her to see about some supplies, they won't be back until the day after tomorrow."

Aaron cuddled his daughter closer as he speculated;

"Jason, I don't know if I should be going off and leaving..."

Cutting off the remainder of his statement, Jemma rose from her as she placed her hand comfortingly on their daughter's back before shaking her head;

"No, honey; you and Jason have worked very hard to get this contract, you need to go close this deal. Besides, we both know that this won't be the last time that one of our children falls ill. I don't think that it's anything serious, but it's the first time that either of them has been under the weather and neither you or I like that fact."

Tilting her head slightly as she studied their daughter's small, cherubic face, Jemma noticed that the usual sparkle in Amie's eyes, which were such a combination of both parents, seemed dimmed; a clear indication of the infant's dampened spirits. Lifting her hand to brush a lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead back into place, Jemma met her husband's look of concern with one that, she hoped, conveyed her confidence;

"Darling, we'll be alright, I'm sure that this will pass and in the meantime, I'll just give her a bit of extra attention and keep a very close eye on her."

Casting a hopeful glance towards her sister in law, she ventured;

"Julie had planned on spending the day with us anyway, so I'm sure she won't mind helping me with Jacob so I can focus a little more attention on Jacob."

Smiling warmly as she placed a kiss on her nephew's forehead as he cooed and giggled in her arms, Julie shook her head;

"Of course I wouldn't mind. As a matter of fact, if you don't mind, maybe Christopher and I will just spend the night and we can have a slumber party."

Bringing her eyes back to meet his, Jemma shrugged slightly;

"See, we're probably worrying for nothing. When you get home we'll probably laugh at just how silly we'll feel for having worried so much."

Looking down into their daughter's face, Aaron weighed his wife's words before lowering his head to place his lips against the baby's small brow. His slight scowl reflecting his displeasure with his decision, he nodded;

"Alright, sweetheart, you and Jason are right, she's a bit warm but not exactly feverish. I'll go ahead and go with him to Tacoma. But, and I mean this Jemma Elysia, if she gets any worse then what you might expect, you send a wire and, whether the deal is done or not and whether Jason comes back with me or not, I'm heading straight back here; understand?"

Placing her hand on his cheek and meeting the intensity of the look in his eyes with a look that left no room for doubt as to just how seriously she took the matter, Jemma nodded;

"Honey, I promise you, if she should get worse then what we think is normal that I will send a wire, but I'm sure that she'll be alright. Now, are you packed so that you two can get going? The sooner you're off the sooner you're back."

Jerking his head in the direction of the doorway, Aaron advised;

"My bag's by the stairs."

Deciding to give him a few more minutes with his family, Jason offered;

"I'll get it for you, Aaron. Is your horse saddled?"

Shaking his head, he explained;

"No, not yet, I'll take care of it in a second."

Cuffing his brother in law's shoulder, Jason shook his head;

"That's alright, I'll take care of it for you so you can have a few extra minutes with Pixie and the babies."

Nodding his thanks, Aaron turned his focus back to his daughter before scowling slightly as he admitted his reluctance;

"Jemma love, I still don't like the idea of going off to Tacoma and leaving you by yourself with our two children and one of them sick."

Feigning a look of insult, Julie voiced;

"Wait a minute, what do you mean; 'by herself', I'll be here to help her you know?"

Casting a wry look at his sister, Aaron retorted;

"For which I'm grateful, but.."

Understanding his frustration with the situation, Julie patted her brother's arm in sympathy;

"I know, big brother, having Mommy and Aunt Julie isn't quite the same as having Mommy and Daddy when you're sick."

Hugging his daughter to him, and ignoring his sister's presence, Aaron offered softly;

"I'm sorry, princess, but Daddy has to go take care of some business. But I know that Mommy will take good care of our baby girl and I promise that I'll be home just as soon as possible, baby."

Jemma couldn't help but feel touched as she noticed the look of sadness in her husband's eyes as he placed their daughter in her arms and Amie continued holding tightly to his finger as if trying to prevent him from leaving. Bringing her lips close to their daughter's ear, she explained quietly;

"I know, little one, but Daddy will be back before you know it."

As if understanding her mother's words, Amie reluctantly released her hold on her father's finger before turning her head to lay it against Jemma's chest as she sighed in an almost petulant manner. Despite the situation, Jemma couldn't help but point out in slight amusement;

"Stop looking so glum, honey. Besides, take it as a compliment, she's going to miss her daddy."

Hearing Jason's approach at the door, Aaron turned and took his son in his arms as he consoled;

"Don't worry, son, I promise I haven't forgotten you, you know Daddy loves you very much. You be a good boy for Mommy and Aunt Julie and I'll try to bring you and your sister back a surprise."

Placing a kiss on his son's head, Aaron cuddled him close for a minute before relinquishing him into Julie's waiting arms. Placing his arm around his wife' s shoulders as Jason opened the door, Aaron nodded as he grabbed his coat and gloves from the counter;

"I'm coming."

Placing his hands on her shoulders to turn her towards him, Aaron looked down into her eyes as he reminded;

"Don't forget, you promised, if she gets any worse you have Ben wire me in Tacoma."

Heaving a sigh of irritation tinged with amusement, Jemma nodded;

"I promise."

Lowering his voice slightly, he issued;

"And definitely remember,"

Leaning closer, careful of the baby, Aaron brought his lips against hers in a kiss that conveyed his love, longing, and the fact of just how much he would miss her while he was away. Lifting his head, he continued;

"That I happen to love you and these two little blessings more than anything else in the world."

Caressing the back of his daughter's head with his hand, he placed a kiss on her small cheek before issuing;

"And you, little miss princess, you get better before Daddy gets home and you be good for Mommy."

Jason seeing that they were ready, gave Julie a sound kiss as he vowed;

"I'll be home as quickly as possible and you know I love you, and you should know how much I'll miss you."

Grazing the top of his nephew's small head, he gazed at he infant fondly;

"And you, young man, take care of your mother and your Aunt Julie for your father and me."

Hurrying to the door, he stopped to drop a kiss on his niece's head, before bidding;

"And you, little miss Amie Lee, you get better. It's not nice to make your Mommy and Daddy worry so much.,"

Jemma couldn't help but smile as she shook her head at her brother's use of the nickname he had taken to using for her daughter as he leaned down to kiss her cheek before promising;

"Don't worry, Pixie, I'll make sure your husband returns, safe and sound."

Hurrying out the door and mounting his horse, Jason called;

"Come on, Aaron"

Shrugging into his jacket, Aaron nodded as he followed in Jason's wake, stopping just long enough to brush a kiss against his wife's lips;

"I love you, sweetheart and I'll be home as quick as I can."

Watching as he swung up into the saddle, Jemma stood at the door until they rode out of sight Julie couldn't miss the longing evident in her sister in law's demeanor as she sighed forlornly when she closed the door;

"I know, it's not as if they'll be gone very long but I miss Jason terribly and he's only been gone a few minutes."

Nodding, Jemma agreed;

"I know, this is the first time that Aaron and I have been apart since we were married."

Shrugging, she pushed the thoughts aside as she shifted her focus;

"Well, I did promise Molly and Christopher a surprise. And,"

Glancing down and noticing that Amie had fallen asleep, she ventured;

"Since little one has fallen asleep and Jacob looks as if he's about to follow

her example, why don't we put them in their beds and bake some cookies."

Nodding eagerly as she situated her nephew, Julie couldn't help but laugh a bit;

"I'm not sure who'll enjoy them more; you and I, or the children."

Carefully, Jemma laid her daughter in her bassinet before speculating;

"I'm sure it will be a tie."

Satisfied that the babies were settled, the two women set about their work, unaware of just what was laying ahead before their husbands returned.

Later that evening Julie took a sip of her milk as she nibbled at one of the warm cookies that Jemma had just placed on the table. Choosing her words carefully, Julie began carefully;

"Jemma, could I ask you about something?"

Somewhat distracted as she was preparing another pan of cookies for the oven, Jemma simply nodded as she offered;

"I don't see why not, Julie."

Rising from her chair to lean against the counter, to face her sister in law, Julie launched in before she lost her nerve;

"Jemma, I know that what he said was horrible, but don't you think that it's time that you and Josh sit down and have a discussion about what happened at the wedding? I mean, that was almost three weeks ago and you two are still 'distant'. Joshua is absolutely miserable and I know you well enough to know that you can't possibly be happy with the situation, not as much as you love your brothers; ALL of your brothers."

Julie quickly realized that she was about to become the object of something that she had hoped to never have centered on her; Jemma's displeasure. Any doubts that she might have had to the contrary were soon dashed as the usual warmth that made her emerald eyes sparkle, was replaced by shards of ice, making Julie shiver with the intensity of Jemma's gaze. She knew that she was about to receive a scathing response to her questions as her sister in law moved in a precise and measured manner as she finished her task of placing the pan of cookies in the oven to bake before turning to face her. Pinning her sister in law with her eyes, Jemma crossed her arms over her middle as she stated her position on the matter;

"Julie, before I say what I'm about to say, I want you to know something. I love you dearly, not just because you're my husband's sister, and not just because you're my brother's wife, but because I think of you as a sister and a best friend. Now, having said that I am going to say this and that is the last I will say about the matter unless I decide otherwise. Outside of Lottie, Josh was the first to realize that Aaron and I were in love and I have no doubt that it was because, as well as Jason and Jeremy know me, and as close as I am to them both, Josh and I have always been just a little bit closer and he knows me just a little bit better. I suppose that's because I spent more time with Josh then what I did with Jason and Jeremy."

Taking a deep steadying breath, Jemma continued her explanation;

"Julie, Aaron and I could have been married two years sooner than what we did had I been willing to risk the rumors that I sold myself into marriage over that stupid bet, but I wasn't. You see, even though I know they loved each other, Mother and Father's marriage had been an arranged one and I had heard whispers that Mother 'sold herself' into marriage."

Shaking her head vehemently, Jemma confided;

"I didn't want my children to ever hear that and feel the way I have at times, nor did I ever want Aaron to doubt that I married him for love or that he married me for the same reason. Josh accused me of 'selling' myself into marriage; I married my husband for love and no other reason."

Waving her hand towards the bassinets, Julie couldn't help but notice a tear sliding down her face as she elaborated further;

"The comment he made regarding the children that Aaron and I were blessed with through our love for each other, Josh made it sound as if they are nothing but the by-product of a lewd and tawdry act."

Spreading her hands in a pleading manner, Jemma begged;

"Can you understand now, WHY I feel the way I feel about what he said. He knew how I felt about the idea of anyone thinking that I 'sold' myself into marriage with Aaron, but even that I would have overlooked. But what I CANNOT overlook is Josh making it seem as my babies were a punishment rather than a blessing."

Before Julie could have a chance to react or respond the door burst open as Molly and Christopher rushed in, breathing heavily as Molly greeted;

"We're back, Aunt Jemma, we didn't catch nothing, a whole day wasted. Can we have our surprise now?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Jemma demanded;

"Did you two have fun?"

At their nods of agreement, she ventured;

"Well, then it wasn't a day wasted; now was it?"

Shaking their heads, Christopher offered;

"No ma'am, it sure wasn't

Laughing at their enthusiasm, Jemma motioned towards the table;

"You two go ahead and sit down and we'll have supper, and then you can have some cookies and milk; alright?"

Motioning towards the bassinet, Molly offered;

"Aunt Jemma, can I check on Jacob and Amie?"

Ladling the stew into four bowls for her, Julie, and the children, Jemma thought nothing of nodding her permission to Molly, certain that everything was fine. Even though Amie still seemed peaked she wasn't any worse then what she had been that morning; however, her confidence soon turned to panic as Molly's brow wrinkled in concern as Christopher demanded, his voice full of confusion;

"How come Amie looks so funny? It's like she's sorta blue and she's breathing real funny too."

Whirling to face the children, her eyes meeting Julie's as both widened in fear, the bowl in her hand fell to the floor, the contents splattering the floor as the dish shattered. Crossing the space to her children Jemma had her daughter in her arms in the blink of an eye as she examined the infant. Julie knew that her sister in law was trying to remain calm but there was no mistaking the panic in Jemma's voice as she begged;

"Amie, Amie, baby girl!"

Rushing to her sister in law's side, Julie could see that her niece wasn't getting the air she needed a fact evident by her pallor, not to mention the rasping, crackling quality to the child's sharp, shallow breaths. Her own fear showing, Julie demanded;

"Jemma, what could have happened.?"

Ignoring her sister in law's question for the moment, Jemma held her child with one arm before using her free hand to open her daughter's small mouth to see if there was an obstruction before shifting the infant to lay over her arm as she began gently patting her daughter's back as she pleaded;

"Amie, sweetheart, please cough for Mommy, just cough."

Hearing a slight sound that was a combination of a mewl and a gurgle, Julie snatched a napkin from the table to hold it under her niece's small mouth as the linen was stained with a sticky yellow substance with traces of a greenish-brown color. Both women's eyes reflected their fear as Jemma placed her hand against her daughter's brow before shifting her to place her lips in the same spot. Pushing her fear back down, she offered quietly;

"She's burning up."

Disbelief reflected in her eyes, Julie spread her hands in a pleading gesture, hoping she had misheard;

"But how? She was just fine when we put them down for their naps and she even nursed better the last time, she had no fever."

Her fear for her child making her answer clipped, Jemma observed;

"Well, she has one now. I think she has pneumonia."

Despite their youth, Christopher and Molly understood the implications of their aunt's statement as they turned to look at each other in concern before volunteering;

"Aunt Jemma what can we do to help?"

Despite the cyclone of thoughts spinning through her mind at the moment as she searched for a way to help her child, Jemma found one thought a constant companion; how very much she wished Aaron was here. Searching her memory for anything that might help her child, Jemma ordered;

"Alright, we need some wood, a lot of it, for the stove. I need some boiling water and I need a lot of it."

Hurrying to the stove, Julie used what wood was left in the box to stoke the fire before she began filling pots with water from the hand pump before setting them on the stovetop. Jemma nodded her gratefulness before turning to Molly to issue;

"Sweetie, I need towels and I need blankets for Amie."

Christopher rushed to volunteer;

"I'll get the wood, Aunt Jemma."

Despite being able to get her daughter to cough up a small amount of the infectious fluid, Jemma knew that laying her back in her bed wasn't an option, not if she wanted her child to survive. Bearing that thought in mind, she held her daughter upright, close to her chest as she prayed;

"Please, baby, help Mommy to help you to feel better. Just hang on and we'll get through this together."

Julie found herself focusing intently on her task at hand as she tried to prevent her tears from falling as she heard Jemma begging her daughter to get well. She soon found her concern for her niece changing to concern for what was about to occur as the door burst open with Christopher, his arms loaded with firewood rushing in, followed closely by Josh, his arms just as full and his face full of worry, having obviously been advised by Christopher of the situation. Julie could only wonder at what was about to take place as she saw Jemma turn, her eyes widening at the sight of her brother, as she stood, silent.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he lifted his glass to his lips before letting the liquid burn a smooth trail as it slid down his throat to warm his belly. Glancing to his companion he shook his head in frustration as he noticed Aaron's barely touched libation, still in his grasp, as well as the decided scowl that he wore. Motioning towards the glass, in his brother in law's grip, Jason chastised;

"For Heaven's sake, Aaron, enjoy your drink. Here we've settled one of the biggest deals that we've had a chance at in a while and you're sitting there as if the grim reaper were your traveling companion, rather than your gregarious and pleasant brother in law. We should be celebrating our victory, man."

Lifting the glass to drain it before slamming it back on the bar, Aaron's eyes slid sideways to glare;

"There, Jason, I finished my damn drink; are you happy now?"

Placing his hand on the man's shoulder, Jason ventured;

"Aaron, I'm sure that everything is fine, I mean, didn't Pixie promise that, if Amie got any worse, she would send you a wire?"

Nodding as he sighed in resignation, Aaron argued;

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried."

Lowering his voice as he faced his brother in law, Aaron confided;

"Jason, I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong."

Glancing out the saloon window and seeing the darkening sky, Jason offered;

"It'll be late when we get back, but if it would put your mind at ease, we could go ahead and check out of the hotel and head back to Seattle."

Reaching in his pocket to place the necessary coins on the bar, Aaron instructed;

"Keep the change."

just before leading the way out of the saloon to hurry in the direction of their hotel.

Once he had deposited the load of wood that had filled his arms into the wood box next to the stove, Josh turned to face his sister as he stated without preamble;

"Mad at me or not, Pixie, I'm not going to let your anger at my stupidity stop you from accepting my help. I love you and I love my niece and nephew and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you push me away when you need me the most. And right now, baby sister, you need my help, or more precisely, your daughter needs my help and you're going to accept it."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Jemma opened them to nod as she offered;

"Thank you."

Approaching his sister and niece, Josh gently took Amie in his arms as he examined her closely before nodding;

"You were right, Pixie, she has pneumonia."

Shocked, Julie demanded;

"How can you be so certain, Joshua?"

Motioning towards Jemma, Josh explained;

"Because, when she was just about the same age as Amie, Jemma came down with it and I remember Mother saying that she had pneumonia, especially since I helped Mother take care of her."

Her eyes betraying her fear, Jemma begged softly;

"Joshua?"

Seeing the fright, something unusual for her, in his sister's eyes, Josh placed his hand on her shoulder to give it an encouraging squeeze;

"You're still here, Pixie. Don't worry, we're going to do everything we know to do."

Motioning towards Jacob's bassinet, Josh ordered;

"When was the last time you fed the two of them?"

Shrugging slightly, she speculated;

"I think a couple of hours or so ago, she wasn't feeling well this morning but she seemed to be alright until just a short time ago."

Nodding his understanding, Josh offered;

"That's how it happened with you too. Right now, I want you to take Jacob upstairs and take care of feeding him and getting him settled. I think you should leave him upstairs because having him around Amie right now isn't a very good idea. Go on now, Pixie."

Joshua could see that she was at a loss and grateful that she complied with his suggestion as she took her son from his bed and hurried upstairs to settle the child. Once he was sure that she was out of hearing range, Josh turned to his sister in law;

"Julie, were Jason and Aaron planning on staying in Tacoma or coming right back?"

Giving a slight shake of her head, Julie explained;

"They really didn't say because it depended on whether they could get everything done as early as they wanted to. I know Aaron said he wanted to get back as soon as possible since Amie didn't seem to be feeling very well, but I don't know for sure."

Turning to Christopher, Josh ordered;

"Christopher, can you do something important for me, please?"

Nodding, the boy promised;

"Yes, sir. I can do it, Uncle Josh."

Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, Josh instructed;

"Go tell Mr. Perkins to send a wire to Tacoma for Uncle Aaron. Tell him to ask him to come home right away that Amie's very sick."

Watching as the boy bolted out the door, Julie crossed her arms in consideration before demanding;

"Josh, not that I don't agree, but why are you sending a wire to Aaron?"

Nodding his head in the direction of the nursery, Josh explained his reasoning;

"Because, Julie, Pixie may well be one of the most stubborn, strong-willed, and determined women you'd ever hope to meet, but right now, she's scared and, to be honest, she has good reason to be."

Studying his niece, his face reflecting his own fear and concern, Josh confided;

"Amie is very sick and I'm hoping and praying that we can pull her through this, especially since we don't have Allyn or Lottie's help to draw on. Not to mention, I'm willing to bet that, given he didn't want to leave, to begin with, Aaron made my sister promise to wire him if Amie got worse, didn't he?"

Nodding, Julie admitted;

"Yes."

Sighing in resignation, Josh observed;

"Face it, Julie, Amie needs her parents, BOTH of her parents."

Julie could see just how serious the situation was and knew that, if they had not wired her brother, Hell would hath no fury like Aaron Stempel when he returned and learned just how serious the situation with his daughter was. Turning back to the stove to keep the water boiling, Julie silently prayed that this would all just be a horrible memory and that Amie would be just fine.

Jason found himself almost running to keep up with Aaron's long, strides as he followed in his wake as they made their way back to their hotel. Breathing a sigh of relief as Aaron stopped at the front desk to ring the bell to summon the desk clerk. Hurrying from the small office, the small, elderly gentleman's eyes widened, recognizing Aaron. Reaching into the message box, he offered;

"Oh, Mr. Stempel, a wire just arrived for you a few minutes ago, sir."

Taking the missive, Aaron ripped into it, already guessing the contents, to scan it quickly before crumpling it in his hand as he swore;

"Damn!"

Facing the clerk, he ordered sharply;

"Mr. Bolt and I are checking out; immediately, please get our bill ready while we get our bags."

Jason noticed the look of curiosity on the man's face as he shook his head;

"That's not exactly like Mr. Stempel, I mean, he's never been the glib sort. But, he's always been pleasant and polite enough."

Retrieving the crumpled message from where Aaron had dropped it on the counter, and, after smoothing out the wrinkles, Jason read the words and knew that, if his own heart was lurching in worry and fear, Aaron's must be about to burst through his chest. Facing the clerk, he offered;

"You'll have to overlook him, we'll be back in a moment to pay our bill."

Concern etching the clerk's features, he offered;

"Mr. Bolt, wouldn't it be better if you and Mr. Stempel waited until morning and got a fresh start? I mean, you're going to have to ride in the dark if you're returning to Seattle."

Nodding, Jason agreed;

"You're quite right, we will, but I'm afraid we have no choice."

Handling the wire to the man, he asked;

"Please dispose of that."

Watching as Jason hurried up the staircase, the clerk turned, curious as to what could be so vital to make the two men so eager to ride through the dark to return to Seattle. He was about to drop the missive into the waste can when his curiosity got the better of him; usually, he didn't intrude into the guests' privacy, but given the two men's unusual behavior, he gave in to temptation and glanced at the paper in his hand and found himself shaking his head in sympathy as he muttered;

"Poor man."

He couldn't help but be amazed how such simple words could have such a large impact, but seeing; BABY GIRL GRAVELY ILL; STOP. NO DOCTOR AVAILABLE; STOP. RETURN HOME, IMMEDIATELY; STOP. Pulling the billing slip from the slot, he wrote; PAID IN FULL as he offered a silent prayer for a baby girl he had never laid eyes on.

Josh loaded the stove to keep the fires burning, glancing towards Julie, he noticed her fanning herself as he offered;

"Why don't you go take a break? I can tend to the water, I know you have to be burning up."

Pushing her sleeves up even further Julie shook her head as she motioned towards the rocking chair, which Josh had insisted on moving into the kitchen for his sister and niece's comfort, to offer;

"She's not taking a break and considering what she's suffering, this is nothing. No, I'll stay here, Molly and Christopher are taking care of Jacob, so the least I can do is keep the water up."

Noticing the sweat dripping from his sister's face, Josh poured a glass of cool lemonade into a glass to press into her hand. Seeing that she was about to resist his offer, he ordered sharply;

"Dammit, Pixie, you're roasting under that quilt. You've got to make sure you take in plenty of fluid, especially considering just how much you're sweating out."

His tone softening, Josh placed his hand on her shoulder;

"Sweetie, you can't help your baby if you don't help yourself."

Nodding her understanding, Jemma lifted her hand out from under the quilt to take the glass before quickly draining it. Realizing just how thirsty she truly was, she pleaded;

"Could I please have some water too?"

Julie quickly pumped some fresh, cool water into a glass and rushed to press it into her sister in law's hand as she offered;

"Here, sweetie."

Reaching for a towel, Julie wiped Jemma's face to try and help cool her off as Jemma placed the glass on the table before offering a wry observation as she touched Julie's hand;

"Ironic, isn't it? You did this to help me bring her and Jacob into this world and now you're doing it again. Only this time, it's to help me keep her in this world with us."

Hearing a slight gurgling sound, Jemma pushed the quilt away as she turned Amie to hold her over her arm as Josh placed a pan of steaming water in front of the infant as her mother began patting her back with gentle force as she encouraged;

"That's my girl, come on, little one, just cough it up and get it out of your lungs, baby."

Julie stood, ready with a cloth to help clear the congestion from her niece's mouth as necessary. When the coughing spasm seemed to pass, Jemma repeated the same pattern that she had been following since the siege to help her child past the crisis had begun. Taking a clean cloth she dipped it into the pan of fresh, cool water that Josh sat on the table and began bathing her daughter in the hopes of helping to ease her discomfort from the fever that didn't seem inclined to release her from its grip. Despite her baby's exhaustion from the ordeal, she offered a slight sigh of contentment as her mother patted her dry before venturing;

"Alright, baby girl, let's see if we can get you to feed just a little, or at least get some water into you."

Noticing the wood box, Josh hurried outside to give his sister privacy as she tried to nurse her child; loading his arms with wood Josh shook his head at his sister's stubbornness. It had soon become apparent that, given Amie's fever, the best course of action was to keep her as warm as possible in the hopes of breaking the fever. However, she needed to remain as upright as possible to prevent her from choking, as well as having the chance to cough up the infection as quickly as possible, when possible. Considering all the factors, Josh wasn't shocked when she had Molly fetch the heavy Winter quilt for her after Josh brought a rocker into the kitchen to settle herself in the chair after bundling herself and Amie in the heavy cover. He wasn't surprised when his offer to take a turn under the cover was met with her stanch refusal, but he was glad that it wasn't out of anger as she explained;

"Thank you, Josh, but no, she needs to know that her Mommy is here for her."

It didn't take long to realize that she was suffering from the stifling heat as her face and neck soon became bathed in perspiration; thankfully, she ignored modesty and, after Jacob's last feeding, returned in the coolest nightgown she could find to combat the scorching heat she was subjecting herself to for her child's sake. Hearing Julie call from inside, Josh knew that his sister had finished feeding Amie and hurried back inside, but not before glancing about, as if searching the dark Seattle night before turning to hurry inside. Dropping the wood into the box beside the stove he began stoking it again before turning, already knowing the answer;

"Pixie, why don't you let me take a turn? I think you could use a break, don't you? Besides, shouldn't you see if maybe Jacob needs to be fed?"

Despite her reluctance to leave her daughter, Jemma knew that she couldn't neglect her son either. Without a word, she handed her daughter to her brother as she rose from the rocker to hurry to the nursery. Although she would never admit it, Jemma was exhausted, between the worry for her daughter, the heat she was subjecting herself to and trying to keep her children nourished, she wondered where she would get the extra strength she knew she would need to keep up the pace. Yet, she knew that, exhausted or not, there was no way that she would give up, or give in until Amie was out of danger. Pulling herself up the staircase to the nursery, she prayed softly;

"Lord, please, PLEASE, make my baby well again. I don't know what we would do without her."

Sighing deeply, she added;

"And, Lord, please, PLEASE, send me the strength I need to get Amie well and to take care of Jacob. Amen."

With that, she hurried to answer her son's beginning cries of hunger.

Jason pushed his horse faster in an attempt to keep up with Aaron before taking matters into his own hands as he pushed enough speed to be able to grasp the reins and bring the horse to a halt as he faced his livid brother in law's temper;

"Dammit, Jason, what the hell do you think you're doing? You know I've got to get back to Seattle as fast as I can."

Nodding, Jason reasoned;

"Yes, we BOTH do, Aaron. But, in case you're not aware of it, our horses need a quick rest as well as some water, and so do we."

Seeing that he was about to argue, Jason's tone softened;

"Aaron, do you think that it's really going to help your daughter or your wife if the horses give out, out here in the middle of nowhere and we're stranded? Do you REALLY want to give Pixie one more thing to worry about? I can almost guarantee that the one comfort she has right now is that she can count on you're being level headed about this so that she can focus on Amie, do you really want to disappoint her?"

Heaving a deep sigh of resignation, Aaron swore before reluctantly admitting;

"Alright, Jason, dammit, lets water the horses and fill our canteens and rest a few minutes. But make it count because this is the last stop I make until I'm home, you can do what you want."

Shaking his head at his brother in law's stubborn determination he quickly dismounted his horse and led him to the stream as Aaron followed suit. Filling their canteens before taking a long drink, Jason offered;

"She'll be fine, Aaron. Babies get sick, but I don't doubt that she'll get well."

Jason could see, as Aaron turned to face him, a look of guilt and frustration on the man's face as he shook his head;

"Jason, I knew that Amie wasn't well, but I left anyway, leaving my wife to take care of two babies and one of them sick. As it turned out sicker than what we thought, but still."  
Placing his hand on his brother in law's shoulder, Jason offered;

"Aaron, you just said; 'sicker than you thought'. You didn't know that she was going to become so seriously ill. As far as you leaving, what does this contract mean for your family?"

Scowling in disbelief, Aaron ventured;

"You know good and well what it means, Jason. I can improve the equipment for the mill and offer my men a bonus, which helps improve my business. You know that means that I can make sure that my wife and children are well provided for."

Jason nodded;

"That's right, you weren't going to Tacoma for a good time, Aaron, you went to make sure that you helped a town to keep growing and to make sure that your family has a roof over their head and that they can have food on the table."

Seeing that their horses were rested, Jason waved his hand in invitation;

"Now, shall we keep going."

Although he dreaded the answer, Aaron couldn't help but ask the question that had been plaguing the back of his mind since having received the wire;

"Jason, knowing how stubborn she is, I know that she won't let anyone else take care of Amie, but..."

Settling himself in his saddle, Jason leaned forward over the pommel to venture;

"You're wondering just how stubborn she'll be about asking for help?"

At his brother in law's nod, Jason sighed as he admitted;

"You know Pixie as well as I do, Aaron and you also know just how stubborn and determined your wife is, but if you're asking just how determined she will be when it comes to trusting anyone else with your daughter."

Taking his reins in hand, Jason turned the horse before sighing;

"Pixie will willingly run herself into the ground and still find even more strength to keep going for that child's sake before she'd be willing to trust even Florence Nightingale herself to take care of Amie."

Jason kicked his horse into motion as Aaron frowned before shaking his head;

"That's what I'm afraid of"

With that, he patted his horse's neck as he encouraged;

"Come on, Trooper, we've got a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it in."

With that, he set his horse to motion to cover the distance as fast as possible.

Josh, trying to remain as quiet as possible, gently wiped his sister's drenched face as she tried to doze during a lull in the routine she had developed in caring for her child. Stirring slightly, Josh tried to soothe;

"Go back to sleep, Pixie, she's alright and quiet, get yourself some rest while you can."

Watching as she closed her eyes once more, he laid the cool rag across her forehead before tending the stove and refilling the pots with fresh water to make certain that they were ready for the next round with Amie. Hearing a noise outside and needing to refill the wood box, Josh eased out the back door to investigate and found himself breathing a huge sigh of relief as he welcomed the sight of his brother and brother in law riding hastily towards him. He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that Aaron didn't break his neck as he was out of the saddle and dismounted before his horse even stopped. Although he could see the slight light of shock in the man's eyes, he knew that, under the circumstances, his presence would be the last concern on Aaron's mind as he demanded;

"Where's my wife and daughter?"

Pointing towards the door to the kitchen, Josh put his hand on his brother in law's arm as he informed him;

"Aaron, listen. First of all, Amie has pneumonia, we, or should I say, Pixie, has been sitting up with her since she realized it, she's been doing everything we know to do to deal with it. So far, she's holding her own, which is good."

Narrowing his gaze as he pinned Josh with his eyes Aaron demanded;

"But what is it that you're NOT telling me, Josh?"

Sighing, Josh explained;

"Aaron, Pixie hasn't let me or Julie help her with Amie, not unless she was tending to Jacob. The problem is that she is exhausted, she's stayed under that heavy quilt with the baby to try and break her fever since this began. She only comes out long enough to treat Amie with the steam and to tend to her to make her comfortable, or to tend to Jacob; I've been making sure she gets plenty of fluids to keep her from dehydrating. But, Aaron, she's exhausted, she won't listen to Julie or me, but she might you. She's got to get some rest because if she doesn't then we're going to have another problem."

Realizing where Josh was going with the unspoken statement, Aaron couldn't help but take a deep breath of frustration;

"If she doesn't rest then she can't tend to the twins and if she can't tend them, they'll go hungry."

Nodding, Josh agreed;

"Exactly! I made a pallet on the floor for her trying to compromise, but she refuses to let Amie out of her arms unless it's to nurse Jacob."

Making his mind up to his course of action, Aaron glanced over his shoulder to Jason who motioned towards the door;

"Go do what you need to do and I'll take care of your horse and then I'll bring in another load of wood for the stove."

Offering a slight bow of his head, he offered;

"Thank you, Jason."

Even though she was dozing, actually resting was something beyond Jemma's capability, frightened that she might not hear her child if she got worse, she seemed to hover between semi-conscious and wakefulness. Dimly, she wondered how much longer she could keep up the pace that she was currently running on, but even as she pondered the thought she knew that, no matter what, until her baby was out of danger she had to keep going. Despite her determination and independence, the thought was never far from her heart and mind just how much she wished that Aaron were here to lend her some of his strength and determination, she did not doubt that her husband's indomitable will and strength would ensure their daughter's recovery. Given her exhaustion and state of semi confusion, Jemma failed to hear the door open or close and noticed nothing until she felt the quilt pulled away from her and her daughter. Knowing how vital it was for Amie to be kept warm to help break her fever, Jemma began to feel panic, even in her current state of mind, even more so when she felt her daughter being taken from her arms and she felt herself being lifted from the chair. Her eyes flew open in panic but the fear was soon replaced with relief as her mind registered just who was holding her and just how God had answered her prayer for strength. Throwing her arms around her husband's neck she couldn't help but exclaim;

"Oh thank God!"

Holding her tighter, Aaron offered;

"It's alright, love, I promise it's going to be alright."

Feeling her struggling slightly, he wasn't surprised when she protested;

"Honey put me down, I have to see to Amie."

Shaking his head, Aaron stated in a tone that brooked no argument;

"No, sweetheart, you don't, I'll tend to Amie. Since I know that I don't have a prayer of getting you to agree to go upstairs to our bedroom, I'm willing to compromise and let  
you stay down here as long as you lay down on the pallet Josh and Julie made for you."

Seeing that she was about to argue, Aaron rationalized;

"Jemma love, be sensible. You're exhausted, you've been taking care of Amie, without a break I might add, and I doubt that you've eaten more than what's necessary for you to be able to nurse. Not to mention,"

Nodding towards the floor he reminded;

"You've been subjecting yourself to a lot of heat to try and break her fever. Darlin, you have GOT to get some rest, if you don't you might not be able to nurse Amie or Jacob, is that what you want?"

Despite her state of exhaustion, the thought that her children might suffer from her stubbornness broke through Jemma's haze of confusion and the realization of just what those consequences could be and how they would affect her children, found her shaking her head as tears ran down her face;

"No, I'm sorry, I just wasn't thinking beyond trying to make her well."

Holding her close as she laid her head on his shoulder, Aaron consoled her;

"Jemma darlin, it's alright. But, for right now, you are going to get some rest. I'll take care of Amie, and Jason can help me while you, Julie, and Josh get some rest."

Lifting her head, she ventured;

"But, she needs to take in as much milk..."

Nodding his understanding as he crossed the room to the pallet that Josh had set up for his sister, Aaron put her fears to rest;

"I know, love. I promise, I can handle this and when she needs to nurse I'll bring her to you and help you; alright?"

Laying her head back on his shoulder, she made one last attempt;

"But you must have ridden all night, you're tired too."

Shaking his head as he lowered her to the makeshift pallet, Aaron promised;

"I've gone a lot farther and on much less rest then this, I'll be fine. Now, you, Miss Stubborn, close your eyes and get some REAL rest, sweetheart."

Pushing her hair away from her face, Arron knelt to place a kiss on her forehead as he ordered;

"Stop fighting, love and get some sleep."

Waiting a few moments, he breathed a reserved sigh of relief as she gave in and closed her eyes and, just as he knew would be the case once she was sure that he would be there for her be able to rely on, she was soon sound asleep. Turning back to Josh and Jason, he ventured;

"Alright, I know it's not your place to help me but..."

Shaking his head as he held his niece, Josh declared;

"Yes, it is, we're family and we stick together. I'm fine, I've had a little rest."

Motioning towards his daughter, Aaron speculated;

"I'm guessing her fever hasn't broken yet?"

Josh confirmed his brother in law's theory;

"No, and Pixie had done everything we could think of."

Taking his daughter in his arms, Aaron examined her as he spoke softly;

"I know, baby girl, I know you've had a rough time."

Hearing the gurgling sounds from her, Aaron followed the same course of action that his wife had been following as he placed her over his arm to pat her back as Jason held a steaming pot of water beneath her face to help loosen the fluid from her lungs as Josh wiped whatever she managed to cough up from her mouth. Glancing towards his wife, Aaron decided;

"I know that Jemma has probably been trying to nurse her to keep her strength up as well as to try and keep fluids in her, but she's exhausted and I think Amie could benefit more from some water right now than what she can her mother's milk."

Although they had not needed them before, Aaron found one of the small glass baby bottles that Jemma had insisted would be a good idea, just in case. He couldn't help but remember telling her how he didn't think that would be the case but giving in to humor her. Shaking his head as Jason filled the container with some water, Aaron couldn't help but mutter;

"I'll never doubt her instincts again."

Settling himself in the rocker, Aaron tried to get his daughter to ingest as much of the fluid as he felt was safe for her to take; once he was satisfied with his efforts he cradled her against his chest to pat her back to make sure she burped, knowing the last thing that she needed was to have her stomach acting up. As he was changing her diaper and felt the heat flowing from her bare skin as his hand brushed her nightshirt, a thought suddenly came to mind as he turned to Josh to demand;

"Josh, has Amie had her nightshirt on this whole time?"

His confusion at the question evident in the puzzled look he wore, Josh nodded;

"Yes, she was trying to sweat the fever out of her but didn't want her getting chilled; why?"

Realizing what the missing piece of the puzzle was, Aaron placed his daughter in her uncle's arms as he hurriedly stripped his vest and shirt off before taking his child to remove her nightshirt as he ventured;

"Jemma was right, she needs heat but she wasn't getting enough, or to be more precise, not the right kind of heat."

Comprehending, Jason reminded;

"Josh, don't you remember when Pixie got sick that time and her fever wouldn't break? Remember, she got sick just after Mother passed away, Father tried piling blankets on top of her to sweat the fever out but it wouldn't break."

His eyes widening in recollection, Josh nodded;

"That's right!"

His head swiveling from one to the other, Aaron demanded;

"Well, what did he do?"

Waving his hand towards Aaron, Jason advised;

"Exactly what you're about to do; Father realized that the covers weren't working because what was needed was body heat. He held her just like you're doing, although he did it in front of the fireplace with a quilt, her fever broke within a few hours."

Shaking his head, Aaron ventured;

"I don't want to light a fire in the fireplace, especially since we can get enough heat from the stove."

Once Jason and Josh had moved the rocker closer to the stove, Aaron got as comfortable as possible before settling his daughter against his chest as Jason draped the quilt over them before remarking;

"You know, Aaron, this is going to get pretty hot and pretty uncomfortable, Josh and I can spell you."

Although he had hoped that he would accept the offer, Jason wasn't surprised when his brother in law shook his head before motioning towards where Jemma slept;

"Thank you, Jason but no. Jemma did everything she could until she wore herself to exhaustion; not to mention.."

Placing a kiss on her daughter's warm brow, he lamented;

"There's no one to give our baby girl a break from what she's having to go through. Besides, considering I'd walk through the fires of Hell to make her well again, this should be a picnic."

With that, he leaned back to set the rocker in motion before pleading;

"But I wouldn't be offended if you were to keep some coffee going until this is over."

Despite how long he had known Aaron Stempel, Jason soon found himself silently amused by the fact that; everyone had always considered the man to be predictable. However, the truth of the matter was that Aaron might well be a lot of things, but predictable wasn't on that list. Quietly, he set about setting a pot of coffee to brewing before doffing his own jacket and making himself as comfortable as possible, prepared to do outlast the battle that their family was engaged in to see to Amie's recovery.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Candy had made certain that all of their bags were packed and ready so that she would have the chance to enjoy a bit of time on the deck with her grandfather. Although he had respected her time with Jeremy during the voyage back to Seattle, Benjamin Pruitt made certain to spend as much time with his granddaughter as possible, catching up on the changes that had taken place in her life since his visit to Seattle, as well as the events in the lives of those who had become important to her. He couldn't help but laugh as she described the events that had taken place when she accepted Jeremy's proposal as he chuckled;

"You mean to say that Jeremy decided he was going to propose to you after his sister gave birth to twins?"

Nodding, a sweet, happy smile gracing her lips, Candy couldn't help but sound honored as she explained Jeremy's logic;

"Yes, Grandpa. You see, he said that he wanted us to always remember the day that I agreed to become his wife and what better way to do so than to share the occasion with Jacob and Amie's birthday."

Shaking his head, Benjamin leaned closer to nudge his granddaughter before offering her a loving smile as he ventured;

"One thing in life that will always be a constant, Moppet, and that's change. It's been two years or so since I visited you just after you came to Seattle, and here there have been so many changes since then."

Laying her head against her grandfather's arm, Candy couldn't help but remark;

"I'm so glad that you're coming back with us Grandpa, Molly and Christopher are just going to have a fit when they see you."

Jeremy watched from the wheelhouse, having decided to leave the two in privacy, as Clancey motioned towards the pair to observe;

"Well, buck-o, it seems as ifin the surprise that ya planned for yer bride was one that went over quite well."

Nodding as he finished his cup of coffee, Jeremy couldn't help but smile;

"Yep and the fact that Benjamin is going to be staying in Seattle now will make things better for Candy, Molly, and Christopher. Not to mention, just how happy it'll make him having his family around him."

Chuckling slightly, Jeremy couldn't help but shake his head as he confessed;

"I wouldn't trade our time in Portland and our honeymoon for anything, but it's good to get back home. Clancey, don't you dare tell them I said it, but I missed my brothers."

Looking slightly taken aback, Clancey demanded;

"Did ya now? And what about yer sister and in-laws?"

His features taking on a wry look of disbelief, Jeremy scowled at Clancey as he chastised;

"Clancey, you know good and well that I missed Pixie, and I like Julie a lot."

A glint of amusement in his weathered blue eyes, Clancey asked in a sugary-sweet tone of voice;

"And Aaron, what of yer dear sweet brother in law there, lad."

Sighing in agitation with Clancey's teasing, Jeremy huffed;

"Clancey, admittedly, Aaron can be a bit 'brusque' at times."

Staring at the young man, his mouth hung open, Clancey exclaimed in disbelief;

"Brusque, is it? That be a vast understatement, lad. Ya's know as well as I do that man can be more bristly than a porcupine when that temper of his gets riled."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jeremy nodded before smiling knowingly;

"True, Clancey, but isn't it amazing just how well my baby sister managed to pluck those bristles out of that man's hide?"

Chuckling in amusement of the observation, Clancey nodded;

"That's true enough, but do ya know what I find so amusing, lad? Although I'd never say anything to Aaron Stempel about it, I can't deny chuckling a time or two seeing that big man blustering until that little sister of yers looks up at him with those eyes of hers and barely speaks and he bends over backward to do whatever it takes to please her."

Shaking his head as he drained his coffee cup, he couldn't help but laugh;

"Ya know, I've seen Aaron Stempel whoop the daylights out of some of the toughest men I'd ever seen, but along comes that little slip of a girl, who he'd easily be able to break in half if he wanted, and a word and a look from her crumples him faster than a good right hook to his belly."

Laughing, Jeremy motioned towards where Candy stood with her grandfather;

"I can understand it, I'm the same way with Candy, and haven't you noticed how easily Julie is able to harness Jason's temper?"

Nodding, Clancey agreed;

"Aye, that I have, Mr. Bolt."

His demeanor reflecting his sudden business-like attitude, Clancey advised;

"Alright, young Mr. Bolt, we'll be pulling into port momentarily. I suggest that ya gather yer luggage and yer bride and Benjamin together since we're lining up the gangplank now."

Hurrying to the doorway, Jeremy turned;

"Oh, and Clancey?"

When the captain turned a questioning look upon him, Jeremy offered a smile of genuine affection;

"Thank you for everything that you did to help me make this a wonderful memory for my wife."

Waving his hand in dismissal, Clancey huffed;

"Ah, away with ya now, lad. Go see to yer bride.

Certain that the young man was out of earshot, Clancey muttered softly;

"Yer more than welcome, Jeremy. Anything for me family."

Jeremy and Benjamin made quick work of unloading everything from the Shamus to the dock before Jeremy helped Candy disembark from the gangway. Puzzled, the newlyweds looked around at the small crowd that had gathered to welcome them home as Benjamin noticed the same thing that was bothering the couple;

"Jeremy, I don't see your brothers or sister or Molly or Christopher, wouldn't they have come down to meet the ship?"

Before either could answer, Christopher came running up to them, the look on his face telling them that something was seriously wrong, something even more evident as he rushed right into Candy's arms, failing to notice his grandfather, to launch in;

"Candy, Jeremy, Amie's real sick, she has pneumonia."

Their eyes widening in panic, Candy demanded;

"Do you know that Dr. Wright has said?"

Shaking his head, Christopher explained;

"Nothing, she and Aunt Lottie went to Olympia to get supplies and they aren't back yet."

Remembering the date and a conversation that he and Jason had just before the wedding, Jeremy asked;

"What about Jason and Aaron, they were supposed to be going to Tacoma."

Nodding, Christopher explained;

"They went but Uncle Josh asked Mr. Perkins to send a wire and tell Uncle Aaron about Amie being so sick, they came late last night."

Seeing Clancey, Jeremy shouted;

"CLANCEY, SEE TO THIS PLEASE. WE HAVE TO GET TO PIXIE'S FAST, AMIE'S BAD SICK!"

Although her concern matched her husband's, Candy waved her hand in the direction of the Stempel house as she ordered;

"You go ahead and we'll be right behind you."

Benjamin watched as his grandson in law sprinted away from the pier with Christopher following closely behind him. Offering his granddaughter his arm, Benjamin turned;

"Poppet, Amie, isn't that Miss Jemma's and Mr. Stempel's twin daughter?"

Nodding, Candy tried to push her own worry for her niece aside as she explained;

"Yes, Grandpa, she's just barely a couple of months old."

Shaking her head, Candy brushed a tear away as she prayed;

"I just hope that she will be alright, so many people love those two little babies and if anything were to happen, it would just devastate Jemma and Aaron, not to mention the rest of us."

Lifting his head, Benjamin patted her hand as he offered;

"Well, since the doctor isn't available I guess we're just going to have to see if we can't do something to help that little girl get better, aren't we, Poppet? Let's go."

Candy looked at her grandfather in amazement of his calm, matter of fact manner as they followed in Jeremy and Christopher's wake.

Jason poured himself a cup of coffee and took a long sip before handing his brother in law a fresh cup as he demanded;

"Aaron, how can you possibly drink that much coffee; especially considering that you're obviously roasting under that quilt."

Shaking his head as he drank half the cup in one sip, Aaron remarked;

"Force of habit, Jason. I got used to drinking a lot of coffee when I was younger, and, admittedly, when I would go into Lottie's to eat my meals so I drank at least a pot each meal. At least I did when Jemma was the one refilling the cup."

Feeling his daughter beginning to stir against his chest and knowing what as coming, Aaron pushed the quilt from them as Jason brought the steaming water close to her face as Aaron positioned her as he began patting her back to help dislodge more of the infection from her lungs. Seeing the pitiful look on her small face, as though she knew what was coming next and dreading it, but also knowing that it was a necessary evil, he couldn't help but offer his sympathy to his daughter;

"I know, princess, but we have to get that stuff out of your lungs so you'll feel better."

Once he was sure she had coughed up as much as she was able to from her lungs, Aaron placed his lips against his daughter's forehead before shaking his head in frustration;

"Dammit, it's not breaking."

Nodding towards his brother in law, he demanded;

"Jason, is what she's coughing up clearing up at all?"

Examining the cloth, Jason shrugged;

"A little but not very much, at least not as much as we'd like."

Jason's heart went out to his former adversary as he used a cool damp cloth to try and bring a little comfort to the small bundle in his arms. Steering his mind to more practical matters, Jason motioned towards the corner where his sister slept; he and Aaron had insisted that Julie go upstairs to get some actual sleep, as well as sending Josh to the sofa. Jemma on the other hand, even half-asleep, adamantly refused to budge. Despite his concern, Aaron had agreed, due mostly to the fact that Amie needed as much nourishment as she could get in her condition and the fact that having Jemma at hand made it much easier on all involved. Although he understood his brother in law's logic in trying to implement water into the routine, he also knew that water alone wouldn't be enough to help nourish Amie. Turning to Aaron he reminded;

"Aaron, it's been a little while since Amie nursed."

Sighing in exasperation, Aaron nodded;

"I know, Jason, but she's so tired I hate to wake her. But I don't have a choice, not to mention, I need to make her eat pretty soon or she won't be able to nurse."

Once he had finished bathing his daughter in an attempt to make her comfortable, Aaron turned to Jason to advise him;

"I guess it's time for another trip to the woodpile while I wake Jemma."

Jason nodded before turning to the door;

"Alright, I'll chop up some more kindling, just yell when she's done."

Once the door closed, Aaron took a clean blanket to bundle their daughter before making his way to his wife's pallet. He couldn't help but shake his head as he sighed in frustration;

"I'm sorry, darlin, I hate disturbing you, but we don't have a choice."

Lowering himself to his knees so that he could keep his daughter upright against his chest, Aaron gently shook his sleeping wife;

"Jemma, sweetheart, wake up, love."

Despite the sleep, and the reassuring presence of her husband, Jemma's sleep wasn't nearly as restful as she truly needed it to be, especially given that the concern over her child's condition was at the front of her mind making her sleep, fitful, at best. When she felt her husband's hand gently shake her as his voice called her from her dozing state, her mind immediately went into a state of panic out of fear that her child had gotten worse, something that found her waking with a start as her eyes flew open to reflect her fear as did her voice when she demanded worriedly;

"WHAT?! IS SHE WORSE?! GIVE HER TO ME!"

Placing his hand gently, yet firmly, against her shoulder, Aaron shook his head as he sought to calm her;

"Shhh, love, calm down. Amie is still holding her own, but she needs to nurse, alright?"

Giving her a moment as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, Aaron helped her to sit up before placing their daughter in her waiting arms before shifting to sit behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist before offering;

"Lean back against me, sweetheart. I've got you."

Aaron knew that she wasn't fully awake, but she wasn't asleep either, especially considering his own level of exhaustion, although he knew that, given what she was having to put her body through for their children's sake, her exhaustion was much deeper than what he could imagine. Even now, as she began gently patting their daughter's back and waited for the slight gurgling noise, he knew that her actions were more reflexive and automatic then out of consciousness. Once Amie had been burped, thankfully without spitting up any milk, Jemma turned to her husband and, despite her tiredness, couldn't help but see by his appearance just how tired he was as well.

Aaron was a man who prided himself on his neat and fastidious appearance; although she never considered her husband a vain man, especially given that he never worried about getting dirty or disheveled when necessary. She couldn't help but notice how his hair had become disheveled and unruly from the waves and curls that refused to be tamed once they had been subjected to dampness, as well as the red tinge that colored the skin of his face and chest, all the result of the extreme heat that he was willingly subjecting himself to in an attempt to break their daughter's fever. Glancing down at their daughter, Jemma couldn't help but vent her exasperation;

"Aaron, how in heaven's name can she take much more? She's so small, we're grown and this is exhausting us, but she's so tiny and still holding on."

Shaking his head as he lifted his hand to caress the back of their child's head, Aaron shook his head;

"Sweetheart, I don't know how, but I just thank God that she is."

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle ruefully as he recalled a comment that he had made just after finding out his wife was carrying the twins. Shocked by his slight show of mirth, Jemma demanded;

"I can't believe that you're finding amusement at a time like this."

Shaking his head, Aaron quickly denied;

"No, love, I'm not exactly finding amusement. You see, I just remembered, just after you told me that you were expecting, thinking that, considering our child, well children, were half Bolt, half Stempel, ours would be the most determined and stubborn child anyone had ever seen."

Nodding towards their daughter, he observed;

"And, I would say that she is proving me right."

Biting at her bottom lip, Jemma sighed worriedly as she pointed out;

"Honey, why don't you let me tend to her for a while? You're obviously tired, and..."

Before she could finish her statement, Aaron shook his head vehemently as he effectively cut off the remainder of her suggestion;

"NO! I'm sorry Jemma, love but no. I'm not going to lie and say that the heat isn't miserable, but if she can stand it then I have to. Besides, I'm better capable of withstanding it then you are, add to that, you have two babies that you have to nurse and the last thing we need is for anything to happen that might prevent you from being able to do that."

Easing from behind her, Aaron helped her to lay down before taking their daughter into his arms as he issued;

"I want you to get some more sleep, at least as best as you can, love. Julie should be getting up soon and when she does I want you to eat something."

Seeing that she was about to protest, he raised his hand;

"Darlin, no arguments; if you don't eat then how on earth are you going to be able to nurse Jacob and Amie? Now, go back to sleep and try to rest."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he offered;

"I love you, Jemma darlin."

Closing her eyes, already half asleep, she muttered;

"I love you too, wake me if she..."

Pushing the hair from her face, he nodded;

"She'll be fine, go to sleep, sweetheart."

Watching as she drifted off, Aaron stood to cuddle his daughter closer to his chest as he ventured softly;

"Come on, princess, I know you don't want to, but we need to get you back under the quilt. Maybe we can break that fever this time."

Aaron resumed his vigil, hoping that this might be the time that found his daughter's condition turned for the better.

Jason hurried with his chore of wood-chopping and had just loaded his arms when he saw a familiar and most welcomed sight as Jeremy and Christopher came running into the yard. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jason couldn't help the smile as he greeted;

"Do you have any idea just how happy I am to see you?"

Nodding, Jeremy advised;

"I know, how is she?"

Shrugging, he offered a slight shake of his head;

"She's holding her own, but we can't get her fever to break."

Placing his hands on his hips as he processed the information, Jeremy demanded;

"What about Pixie and Aaron?"

Giving a slight shake of his head, Jason explained;

"Pixie is exhausted, they've been trying to sweat the fever out and between the heat that she had to subject herself to trying to do that and trying to nurse two babies, she's worn herself out. Aaron's been taking care of Amie since we got back from Tacoma, but you can tell that he's tired too, but he's just as stubborn."

Noticing the wood, Jeremy motioned to Christopher;

"Come on Christopher, let's help."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jeremy couldn't help but be amused when they walked into the kitchen and his brother in law demanded;

"Jeremy! What are you doing here?"

Placing the wood in the box as he poured a cup of coffee, Jeremy offered;

"I live in Seattle, Aaron; remember?"

Narrowing his eyes in irritation, Aaron glared;

"Jeremy Bolt, take a good long look at my face and the fact that I'm sitting in front of a roasting stove with my daughter under a quilt and ask yourself if I look as if I'm in the mood for your humor at this particular point in time."

Regretting his attempts at humor, Jeremy nodded;

"You're right, Aaron, I'm sorry. Look, I know you have to be tired too, why don't you let me take a turn with Amie?"

Even when he made the offer, Jeremy knew that it would be refused, so when his brother in law shook his head he wasn't shocked;

"I appreciate it, Jeremy, really I do. But she needs to know that her Mommy and her Daddy are here for her, and right now, Jemma is exhausted and considering that she has to nurse her and Jacob, that means it's up to me to sit with her like this. Besides,"

Hugging his daughter slightly closer, Aaron shook his head sadly;

"She doesn't get a break, so why should I?"

Furrowing his brow, Jeremy asked softly;

"No break in her fever at all?"

Sighing, Jason explained;

"No, at least not enough to make a difference. I think that if we could just get her to cough up more of that infection her fever might start coming down."

Aaron and Jason found themselves shocked as they heard a vaguely familiar voice advise;

"You're absolutely right, Jason, if we could break up the fluid and get her to cough it up, her fever would probably break."

Given that they had not bothered to knock before entering the Stempel kitchen, Aaron and Jason found themselves staring in surprise at Benjamin Pruitt as Christopher ventured;

"Oh yeah, I was in such a hurry to tell Jeremy and Candy about Amie that I forgot about Grandpa"

Rushing to wrap his arms around the elder's waist, the boy looked up grinning;

"Hi, Grandpa."

Glancing down and offering the youngster a loving smile as he ruffled the hair that reminded him of his own son's, Benjamin greeted;

"Hello, Hoppy."

Despite his delight at seeing his grandson, Benjamin focused his attention on the more immediate concern;

"We have to get the infection out of her little lungs."

Aaron knew the man was right, but given the fear, frustration, and exhaustion that he was dealing with, he couldn't help but snap;

"We know that, Mr. Pruitt, why do you think my wife and I have subjected ourselves and our daughter to this damnable heat if not to try and break her fever?"

Candy, always protective of her grandfather, scowled at her brother in law and was about to voice her displeasure when Benjamin, seeing her temper rising for his benefit, touched her hand before shaking his head. Turning to face Aaron, Benjamin questioned;  
"I meant no offense, Mr. Stempel, and I meant no offense, sir. Might I ask what has been done for your little girl?"

Placing his hand on his brother in law's shoulder to silence him, Jason offered;

"So far, we've been trying to sweat her fever out, when she starts coughing the infection up we have her breathe in the steam and pat her back to help loosen it up. We've been giving her a little bit of water along with Jemma nursing her to try to keep her strength up. Then we start the process all over again"

Nodding his approval, Benjamin asked;

"And have you noticed if the infection seems to be clearing up any?"

Shaking his head, Aaron explained;

"Not as much as we wish it would, it's still obvious it's infection."

Pursing his mouth in consideration, Benjamin ventured;

"Mr. Stempel, I think she needs more than just steam, I think that little girl could do well with some camphor in the water."

Considering the man's suggestion, Aaron wondered aloud;

"But that's awfully strong, considering how small she is and how weak will it..."

Shaking his head, Benjamin vowed;

"If I thought for a moment that it might hurt that child I'd never make the suggestion."

Motioning towards Candy, he explained;

"We had something similar happen when Candy was a little older than your baby and we tried everything to break her fever, finally, someone suggested camphor and it worked."

Benjamin waved his hand towards Aaron;

"But she's your child so that decision is yours and Miss Jemma's to make."

Glancing to his brother in law, Aaron shook his head;

"Jason, she's exhausted and she isn't thinking coherently, but if I don't wake her up, she's going to be furious with me."

Seeing the track of his brother in law's thoughts, Jason crossed his arms over his chest to demand;

"And are YOU thinking coherently, Aaron?"

Sighing in frustration as he hugged his daughter closer; Aaron shook his head;

"I think I'm a bit more rational and coherent than what Jemma might be at the moment. Not to mention,"

Jason, as did all present's, heart went out to the man that, just a year ago, everyone thought incapable of the emotions they were now seeing as he held his and Jemma's ailing daughter as his voice softened in sadness;

"I know that we have to do something to help her."

Lifting his eyes to meet his brother in law's, something that found Jason trying his best to hold his own emotions at bay due to the sadness and heartbreak that he saw in Aaron's eyes as he plead;

"Jason, I know it would kill me if we, God forbid, lose her, but as bad as it would be on me, can you imagine what it would do to Jemma?"

Jeremy, seeing the raw emotion that he had only seen on very few occasions from Aaron Stempel, decided to offer the man a lifeline that he felt would help offer him some small amount of comfort. Turning to his eldest brother, he ventured;

"Jason, I say that this calls for a family vote; I vote yes."

Extending his hand in the family tradition that went back, according to Jason, since before even he was born, Jeremy glanced about the room as he pointed out;

"Everyone here is part of this family."

Lifting his eyes to meet his new brother in law's, Christopher's eyes widened in awe and surprise as he asked reverently;

"Even me, Jeremy?"

Nodding, Jeremy affirmed;

"Even you AND Molly Christopher, and..."

Glancing to his wife's grandfather Jeremy included;

"Your grandpa too. Now, as far as letting Grandpa Benjamin try and help Amie, I vote yes."

Turning towards his bride, Jeremy asked;

"Candy, how do you vote?"

Placing her hand confidently atop her husbands, Candy lifted her head proudly before bobbing it slightly;

"I vote yes, I know that if Grandpa says this will work, it will work."

Glancing down to her brother, Candy offered softly;

"Christopher, what do you think?"

Bobbing his head up and down eagerly, Christopher slapped his hand on top of his sister's;

"I vote yes too. I know Grandpa helped me and Molly get well lots of times."

Nodding towards his grandfather in law, Jeremy issued;

"You're family too, Grandpa Benjamin, what's your vote?"

Placing his hand on top of theirs Benjamin nodded;

"I vote yes, I wouldn't offer if I didn't think this would work."

Tilting her head to the side slightly, Candy demanded;

"Jason?"

The look in his eyes reflecting his somber mood as well as his worry for the tiny bundle in Aaron's arms, Jason pulled the quilt back slightly to study Amie's small face. He could see that she was extremely weak, not surprising given the ordeal she was suffering, but she was also fighting to take in as much air as she could while holding on to her father's finger for security. Despite how weak and frail she looked, he couldn't help but notice as she turned her head slightly as if to look at him that, even though she was an infant, there was a slight flicker of determination sparkling in the eyes that reminded him so much of his sister's. Although he knew that the final say was not his, Jason offered his opinion;

"Aaron, nothing we've done has worked, at least not as quickly as we need it to. And, Allyn and Lottie won't be back from Olympia until tomorrow; can she hold out that long without some relief?"

Placing his hand on top of Benjamin's, Jason nodded;

"I vote yes."

Placing his free hand on his brother in law's shoulder, Jason encouraged;

"Aaron?"

It wasn't hard to see the conflicting thoughts in his eyes as Aaron held his daughter away from him for a moment to study her; seeing just how tired she truly was as well as her determination to fight, Aaron looked up at the group as Benjamin pointed out;

"Mr. Stempel, this may well be a family vote, but the final say belongs to you, sir."

Swallowing the lump of fear that had managed to lodge itself in his throat, Aaron offered;

"Aaron."

Confusion clouding the elder's pale blue eyes, Benjamin questioned;

"I bet your pardon?"

Resigned to his decision, Aaron sighed deeply;

"Aaron, call me Aaron."

Lowering his eyes to look at his daughter, Aaron met the look of caring and concern that he found in the man's eyes with a look of fear, love, and hope in his own as he begged softly;

"Do you really believe this will work, that you can help my baby girl?"

Nodding, Benjamin confirmed;

"Yes, Aaron, I do. I wouldn't offer if I didn't think that this would work."

Holding his child closer to his heart, Aaron nodded in determination as he extended his own hand to place on top of the others;

"I vote yes; tell me what to do."

Turning to Jeremy, Benjamin requested;

"Jeremy, would you please go and get my brown bag, it has what we need in it."

Stepping closer, to the rocking chair, Benjamin held his arms out expectantly as Aaron handed Amie into the man's hold. Examining the infant, he placed his aged hand on her chest before lowering his ear to the same spot as he nodded;

"And Jeremy, hurry, please. This little girl needs some relief and she needs it just as quickly as she can get it."

Watching as her husband hurried out the door, Candy turned to demand;

"What can we do to help Grandpa?"

Handing her niece into her waiting arms, Benjamin instructed;

"Candy, you take that little angel and make sure she's changed and sponge her off, but don't put anything on her but a diaper, but lets at least try to make her a little more comfortable."

Turning to face Aaron, he placed his hand on the man's shoulder as he nodded towards his state of semi undress;

"Aaron, I know you're probably tired but do you think that you can stand this just a little longer we still need to sweat the fever out but this will make it easier. But I have to warn you, camphor isn't the most pleasant smell in the world. One of us could probably take your place, but I'll be honest, given that this will make her uncomfortable, to say the least, I think that she needs someone who she instinctively trusts, that means you or Miss Jemma, and..."

Glancing towards the pallet where Jemma slept fitfully, Benjamin observed;

"I'm guessing that she's exhausted."

Shaking his head, Aaron adamantly refused;

"NO! She's worn herself to exhaustion already and we can't take a chance on risking anything that might interfere with her ability to nurse. I can deal with it, I'll gladly deal with whatever it takes to make Amie well."

Turning to Jason, he ordered;

"Jason, get rid of that waster and fill them with fresh and keep them boiling, keep the fires hot and make sure that you keep it that way."

Facing Aaron once more, he advised;

"Aaron, I suggest you go outside for a few minutes and get some fresh air and maybe even rinse off with a bit of cool water; get your second wind, so to speak. Believe me, you're going to need it."

Seeing the seriousness reflected in the man's pale blue eyes, Aaron knew that heeding the man's suggestion was the best course of action as he simply nodded before making his way outside. Seeing the early morning light, he couldn't believe that, at this same time just the day before, he was preparing to leave for a business trip and, in just a day's time, his, Jemma's, and their daughter's life had been turned upside down and inside out. Taking a few deep breaths of the morning air and, remembering what Benjamin had said, Aaron made his way to the pump by the horse trough. Taking the arm in hand he vented his frustrations as he primed the pump with enough force to sent a large gush of water rushing out. Dropping the handle he ducked his head under the faucet to let the cool, clean water wash some of the cobwebs of exhaustion from his brain before cupping his hands under the flow to splash his face, neck, and chest, sighing in relief as the soothing, cool water touched his bare skin. Aaron found himself so lost in his thoughts over his child's situation that he failed to notice he wasn't alone until he felt a brush of cloth against his arm and turned to find Jason standing there, offering him a towel. Taking the cloth he quickly worked the material over his wet hair before drying his face, neck, and chest as he offered a curt;

"Thanks."

Noticing the altogether too familiar look of question on his brother in law's face, Aaron huffed;

"Alright, Jason, what's on your mind?"

Folding his arms across his broad chest, Jason ventured;

"Not that I disagree with the decision, Aaron, because I'm hoping and praying that this works, and if Jeremy, Candy, and Benjamin are so confident then I am too. Although Pixie may well have a fit that she wasn't consulted since Amie's her daughter too."

Nodding, Aaron agreed;

"You may well be right, Jason, and if she does then I'll take the brunt of her temper for it. But, she's exhausted and if I woke her up she wouldn't go back to sleep until we know if this is going to work; one way or another."

Taking a step towards the house, Aaron found himself halted as Jason placed his hand on his arm. Seeing the look of fear in his brother in law's eyes, Aaron had a fairly accurate idea of just what was coming as Jason demanded quietly;

"Aaron, what if..."

Slinging the towel over his shoulder in frustration at the thought that he noticed Jason couldn't even fully give voice to, Aaron's eyes clouded at the mere suggestion as he tightened his jaw in determination as he shook his head;

"THAT is not even something I'm willing to consider, Jason."

His face reflecting his understanding, as well as his fear, Jason issued;

"But, Aaron, if, God forbid, and she finds out that you didn't..."

Jason found his heart going out to his brother in law as he realized just how loved his sister truly was by her husband as Aaron issued;

"Then she'll blame me, but at least she won't blame herself or feel guilty thinking it's her fault."

Watching as he stalked off towards the kitchen door, Jason marveled at Aaron's determination when it came to protecting Jemma from as much pain as possible. Before he could give more thought to the matter, he heard Jeremy hurrying into the house with Benjamin's bag. Lifting his eyes towards the sky, Jason begged;

"Lord, please, let this work and let that child get well. I don't think either one of them could handle it if she didn't."

Loading his arms with firewood, Jason hurried inside to take up his assigned vigil, determined to make sure that he kept up his end of the fight for Amie's recovery.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 **

When Aaron entered the kitchen after doing as Benjamin had suggested and took a break, it was to find Candy cuddling Amie against her chest as Jeremy and Benjamin worked at the stove. He noticed that a sheet had been tacked to the wall in the back of the stove and strings had been tied to the hanging pot rack and attached to the other end of the sheet to make a make-shift tent to capture and semi-direct the steam from the pots on the stove. Understanding the intention behind the make-shift tent, Aaron nodded;

"She breathes in more of the camphor without having to overwhelm her by holding her over the steam; right?"

Nodding, Benjamin explained;

"Yes, but when she starts trying to cough up the infection we still need to hold a pan under her so she inhales as much as she can, within reason, it will break it up that much faster. And, hopefully, once we have that under control her fever will break."

Motioning towards a glass of water that Jeremy was offering him, Benjamin ordered;

"You're going to want to drink that, Aaron. Trust me, this isn't going to be easy, if you thought it was hot earlier, it's going to be even more so now."

Taking the glass, Aaron offered;

"Thank you, Jeremy."

Draining the glass of its contents, Aaron turned to Candy expectantly as she laid his daughter in his arms. She couldn't help but notice how, despite how ill the infant was, she instinctively seemed at ease once she realized she was in her father's arms. Candy realized that her thoughts must have betrayed her as she glanced at Jemma, sleeping on her pallet, before turning back to find Aaron shaking his head as he ordered firmly;

"No, Candy."

Jeremy, unaware of the silent exchange, demanded;

"What are you talking about, Aaron? Why are you telling my wife 'no' when all she is trying to do is help?"

Narrowing his eyes before letting them slide in Jeremy's direction before returning to pin his sister in law with a look that conveyed his unspoken knowledge, Aaron motioned his head towards his brother in law before demanding;

"Do you want to tell your husband, or should I?"

Clasping her hands together, she offered;

"Aaron, you know that she'll be..."

Lifting his head as he squared his shoulders, Aaron issued determinedly;

"Candy, I appreciate your point of view, I truly do. And, I thank you for everything you're doing, but I stand by the decision that I made; she is exhausted and there's more to consider here then just her being mad or upset with me over making this decision on my own. Have you considered just what consequences it would have if she were to become ill where nursing our children is concerned?"

Shaking his head vehemently, Aaron ordered;

"If she wakes up on her own that's one thing, but I DO NOT want anyone waking her up."

Placing his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder, Benjamin offered;

"Poppet, Aaron is her husband and responsible for her, just as Jeremy is your husband and responsible for you. I'm sure you'd want his wishes respected just as you should respect Aaron's."

Glancing over to study her sister in law, she could see just how right Aaron was given the exhaustion and worry that showed on Jemma's face, even as she slept. Facing Aaron, Candy lowered her eyes as she offered quietly;

"I'm sorry, Aaron, I had no right, and you're right. I didn't realize before just how tired she must be, but, even asleep, I can see how exhausted she looks."

Aaron offered her a slight smile as he patted her hand;

"It's alright, Candy, I know that your heart was in the right place and I know that it was done out of love and concern for my family."

Motioning towards the makeshift tent, Aaron questioned;

"Are we ready?"

Ducking under the crude structure, Benjamin dropped a bit of camphor into each pot and gave it a few moments before sniffing the air and nodding;

"Alright, Aaron, there's a good steam going, make yourself as comfortable as you can."

Glancing down into his daughter's tired face, Aaron tried to soothe the infant;

"Okay, princess, I know that you aren't going to like this very much, but it's for your own good."

Settling himself in the rocker Aaron bundled his daughter up against his chest as the aroma from the camphor began permeating the canopy. It wasn't hard to see just how irritating the concoction was to the infant as she began squirming and whimpering her displeasure at being forced to breathe in the noxious fumes from the steam. Aaron had to fight himself not to take her from under the canopy at the sight of just how uncomfortable and miserable she truly was. Seeing the man's misery at having to subject his child to such extreme discomfort, Benjamin sympathized;

"I know just how you feel, the first time I had to do something like this to help my son get better I don't know which one of us felt worse about it; me or him. But, when he was up and playing a day or so later I knew that it was worth the sacrifice."

Bracing himself in his determination to do whatever it took to help make his daughter well, despite how uncomfortable or unpleasant. Holding her against his shoulder, he offered in a sympathetic voice;

"I know, baby girl, I know, but it's for your own good, angel."

Patting her back gently, Aaron's brow furrowed in worry as he felt a slight rattle against his palm as Amie's breathing got a bit raspier. Nodding his approval, Benjamin offered;

"Good, it's working. Now, we just need her to cough it all up."

No sooner had he words left his mouth then Aaron noticed how Amie was squirming and wriggling against his shoulder before lifting her head slightly as she began coughing, although the sound was more like a slight gurgle. Jason hurried to take a steaming pan from the stove to place just under Amie's face as Aaron laid her across his arm before patting her back, however, he knew there was a difference as she seemed able to expel more infection then what she had beforehand. Candy rushed over to hold a cloth under her niece's mouth as the infant coughed up more and more fluid. Glancing over her shoulder to her grandfather, Candy's eyes widened in stunned amazement;

"Grandpa, she's coughing up a lot."

Nodding, unsurprised by Candy's declaration, Benjamin advised;

"I know, Poppet, and unless I miss my guess, it should be clearing up shortly."

Seeing that Aaron was about to shift Amie, Benjamin shook his head as he ordered sternly;

"No, Aaron, let her keep coughing. The camphor is breaking the infection up and she has to get it up or she can easily choke; I know that it's heartbreaking to see your child suffering like this, but just remember, this is to help her get better."

Although he knew that what he was doing was for his child's benefit Aaron's shoulders slumped in frustration with seeing his daughter in such distress as he continued patting her back in the hopes that she would soon find relief. He soon found his determination rewarded as a slight smile lifted the corners of his mouth as Jason offered;

"Aaron, it's clearing up."

Taking the clean towel that her grandfather offered her, Candy disposed of the cloth she had been using as she offered;

He's right!"

Placing her hand gently on the back of her niece's head Candy encouraged;

"Come on, Amie, you can do it, sweetie."

Just when Aaron wondered at just how much his child could take, a loud rasping sound that took all present by surprise emanated from deep in Amie's lungs just before a loud hacking cough that found her expelling a large amount of infection which soon found her laying across her father's arm, her exhaustion obvious. Benjamin held his arms out as he asked;

"May I?"

Handing Amie over into Benjamin's care, Aaron waited, breathless, as the old man placed his hand over the baby's chest just before lowering his ear to the same spot. Although it was only a few moments, it seemed like an eternity before he lifted his head, a smile of satisfaction on his face, to nod;

"She may cough a bit more, but nothing like she was and the rattle is barely there. Not to mention..."

Shifting Amie so that she was now laying in his arms, Benjamin pointed out;

"Look, she's breathing a good deal easier now."

Aaron nodded in thankfulness as he watched his child's chest rise and fall, although it was a bit heavier than normal, it was nowhere near the struggle that it had been earlier. Taking his daughter back from Benjamin, Aaron took the cool, damp cloth Jeremy offered him and began trying to cool her to make her more comfortable. Once he had finished trying to cool her, Aaron placed his lips against her forehead, something that found his eyes widening as he quickly placed the palm of his hand against her forehead before holding her closer;

"That's my girl! I knew you had your mommy's stubbornness and determination."

Puzzled, Jason asked hesitantly;

"Aaron?"

Motioning towards his daughter, Aaron ordered;

"See for yourself, Jason."

Placing his hand on his niece's brow, Jason breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded;

"Thank the Lord, her fever broke."

Following Jason and Aaron's example, Benjamin touched Amie's forehead before nodding in satisfaction;

"Thank the Lord is right, Jason. But now that she's gotten most of the infection out of her lungs and her fever's broken, I think it's safe to say that after some rest this little girl will be just fine."

As if to confirm Benjamin's observation, Amie opened her eyes just enough to look up into her father's face and convey her displeasure by offering a slight cry of frustration. Happy to hear his child being so vocal about her frustration, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle;

"I know, princess, if I'd of been through what you have, I would be pitching a fit too."

Nodding towards Amie, Benjamin suggested;

"I imagine that she's a pretty hungry little girl right about now. I'd suggest feeding her, changing her, and then letting her rest as much as she wants, but I think that it might be a good idea if we put a steaming kettle near her bassinet while she sleeps, just to make sure. But, I think we can take this canopy down and restore some order to Miss Jemma's kitchen now."

Before they could take action, the kitchen door opened as Josh and Julie entered the room. Seeing Jemma still sleeping, they made their way quietly towards the group assembled as Josh hugged Candy and Jeremy before demanding;

"When did you two get back?"

Noticing Benjamin, Josh's face registered surprise as he greeted;

"Mr. Pruitt, what are you doing here?"

Shaking his head as motioned towards Amie, Benjamin suggested;

"There's plenty of time for that later, Joshua, right now, I think that we should tend to first things first."

Nodding her agreement, Julie approached her brother to place her hand against her niece's brow before noticing how much easier she was breathing, a fact evident in her cries, although not very loud they were still stronger then what they had been before she had been sent to rest. Looking into her brother's eyes, Julie could see the relief she felt mirrored in the dark depths as Aaron offered a slight smile;

"We owe Benjamin more than we could ever pay, he knew just what to do to clear the infection out of her lungs and to break her fever."

Suddenly, remembering his manners, Jason offered;

"Darling, I'm sorry. This is Benjamin Pruitt, Candy's grandfather, he came back with Jeremy and Candy."

Turning to the elder, Jason introduced;

"Benjamin, this is my wife, Julie."

Bowing his head slightly in gesture, Benjamin acknowledged;

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bolt."

Shaking her head as she approached the old man and placed her hand over the top of his, Julie advised;

"Julie, Mr. Pruitt, as far as I'm concerned, what you did for Amie and being Candy's grandfather, you're family."

Benjamin couldn't help but feel a wave of appreciation from those gathered, something that Jason noticed slightly embarrassed the older man. Seeing to help ease his discomfort at the show of emotions, Jason turned to more practical matters as he turned to his brothers to venture;

"Josh, Jeremy, I think that we should clear this all away while Aaron helps Pixie tend to Amie and then if the ladies wouldn't mind, I think we could all do with a good hearty meal."

Eager for the sanctuary of routine activities such as cooking, especially after what had taken place over the past two days, Julie eagerly seized upon the opportunity;

"I would love to do something as routine as cook breakfast."

Shaking his head at the speed with which their family tried to return to normal after such a crisis, Aaron approached where his wife was sleeping to see to Amie's feeding. The thought suddenly struck Aaron that, given just how light of a sleeper Jemma tended to be, he found it odd that she had not been awakened by the presence of so many people around her, although he simply chalked it up to her need for sleep. Kneeling by her pallet, Aaron cradled Amie in one arm as he used his free hand to push his wife's hair behind her shoulder and away from her face as he called gently;

"Jemma, sweetheart, I think someone is eager to see Mommy."

Furrowing his brow, Aaron placed his hand against her shoulder as he gave her a slight shake;

"Jemma love, I know you're probably still tired but Amie, at least, needs to nurse. I'll help you, darlin, but you need to wake up for me."

When he still received no response or any indication that she was waking, Aaron felt his panic rising as he glanced over his shoulder to order;

"Julie, take Amie."

Once he had placed his daughter safely in his sister's arms, Aaron focused all of his attention on his wife as he slipped an arm under her shoulders to lift her to a reclining position as he patted her cheek gently;

"Jemma, darlin, wake up."

When he still received no response, Aaron's panic became almost palpable as he begged;

"JASON!"

Hearing the fear in his brother in law's voice, Jason hurried to his side;

"What's the matter, Aaron?"

Jason found himself hard-pressed to keep his own panic from rising as his brother in law shook his head, his voice breaking with fear;

"I don't know, Jason, she won't wake up."

Kneeling next to the couple, Jason began patting his sister's cheeks as he tried rousing her;

"Pixie, sweetie, come on wake up now."

When there was still no response the two men looked at each other in fear, something that was becoming contagious as everyone else gathered around, Aaron and Jason's fear and worry reflected in the eyes of all present. Before anyone else's panic could reach the level of Aaron's, the back door opened as Duncan and Holly hurried in, only to stop short at the sight before them. Placing her hands on her hips, Holly demanded sharply;

"Well, what the heck is going on here?"

Noticing the center of everyone's attention, Holly rushed over;

"What in the world happened to Jemma?"

Crossing the space in quick strides, Duncan knelt next to his nephew and Aaron as he took his niece's wrist in his grasp before placing his fingers against her neck, his brow furrowed in worry. The look of severity eased as he ordered;

"Would one of ya mind tellin me just what it is that's takin place in ma absence?"

Julie quickly explained the events of the past two days with Amie and just what Jemma had dealt with until Aaron and Jason's return. Placing his palm against his niece's forehead as well as her cheek, Duncan breathed a sigh of relief as he ventured;

"Well, she has no fever, of that I'm quite sure."

Narrowing his eyes in contemplation, Duncan turned to his niece in law;

"Julie, how long would ya say she spent suffering the heat, not to mention how long did she go before sleeping?"

Julie stopped for a moment to consider Duncan's inquiry as Aaron theorized;

"I would say that she was up, easily, at least twenty-four, or more, hours and she's only catnapped since I got back. As far as the heat, from what I understand she only came out from under the quilt to nurse or tend to the babies."

Tilting her head to the side in consideration, Holly offered;

"Well, shoot, I can tell ya what the problem is. She's just plumb tuckered out; she's worn herself to a frazzle tryin to do everything herself and as hot as she got, I betcha she's got herself a case of heat exhaustion, especially if she didn't drink enough; plus she's nursing two babies and that takes a lot outta a girl you know."

Although Holly's theory made sense and it was one that, both, Aaron and Jason were familiar with, given the nature of their work, neither could help but feel at a slight loss. Dealing with a burly logger or mill worker was one thing, but seeing their wife and sister in such a condition was something completely different. Aaron found his mind racing until he heard Jacob's cries of hunger mixed with Amie's weaker cries of the same nature; hearing his children in need and turning his mind in a practical direction, he made his mind up as he scooped Jemma up in his arms before turning to the three women gathered;

"Julie, you bring Amie and follow me upstairs. Candy, would you please get Jacob and join us in our bedroom, and Holly, come with us, please."

Hurrying up the stairs to their bedroom, Aaron placed Jemma in their bed before turning to Holly to demand;

"Alright, Holly, all modesty aside, I need your help. Jemma is exhausted and I think you're right, she has heat exhaustion; I know she needs to rest but do you think that..."

Already guessing his concern, Holly shook her head;

"Nope, as a matter of fact, I think that it'd be a good idea if you let the younguns nurse. Even if she ain't awake doesn't mean we can't help her you know"

Turning to Candy as she entered the room, Holly took charge as she ordered;

"Alright, first thing's first. Aaron, you open all these here windows and let some breeze and air into this room. I swear if she had to spend all that time in that oven of a kitchen no wonder she ain't waking up, she's probably baked herself into exhaustion."

Pointing to a doorway, Holly demanded;

"I'm going to assume that there's the washroom, is there a hand pump in there too?"

At his silent nod, Holly stalked to the door as she issued;

"Good."

Disappearing behind the door, she returned a few minutes later with the basin and a full pitcher of water as well as towels and a washcloth. Seeing that he had finished with the windows in the room, Holly waved her hand towards the bed;

"Aaron, can you lift her up off the bed for a second?"

Casting the woman a look of wry amusement, finding the first bit of humor in the past couple of days, Aaron quipped;

"I'm sure that I can manage, Holly."

Once he had lifted his wife from the bed to cradle her in his arms, Aaron found himself impressed by just how quickly and efficiently Holly had managed to spread a sheet and several towels over the bed to protect it before motioning;

"Alright, I know that you don't mind that particular chore, but right now, I think you need to head on downstairs since Duncan said something about takin care of some vittles for everyone and we'll take care of Jemma and them babies. You, get a shirt on and get yourself downstairs and get some decent food in ya. Me, Candy, and Julie will make sure she nurses those two real good and then we'll make sure Amie's all clean and comfy so she can rest and the men are gonna see to keeping Jacob occupied."

Seeing that he was about to argue, Holly held her hand up to stall any argument he might have offered;

"Look, Aaron, you're worn out too, but the difference is that, with tending both babies and as little as she is, she just pushed herself to the point that she can't push herself anymore. Now, you haven't reached that point just yet and if you're smart, considering that you got a wife and two younguns that need ya, you won't; so, take yerself downstairs and get some food in yer gut while we make her more comfortable and help her get them younguns nursed. We should be done by the time you are so when you're finished head on back up here and we'll skedaddle so's you can get you a bath and get some rest too, and I ain't takin no back sass from ya about it either. Now, scoot!"

Even though he knew that he shouldn't have been, Aaron found himself amazed at just how efficient the Bolt clan truly was; when he entered the kitchen and any signs of the earlier struggle to help see Amie past the crisis had been removed and the windows had been opened to allow the heavy odor of the camphor to dissipate from the room. The only remaining traces of the smell was coming from a small kettle that Benjamin had prepared to place near Amie's bassinet once she returned to the kitchen. Despite his earlier opinion that food was the last thought on his mind, once he saw the generously laden platters of ham, bacon, eggs, potatoes, and even biscuits sitting on the table, Aaron's hunger seemed to kick into overdrive as he heard and felt his stomach grumbling, something that didn't go unnoticed by his brothers or uncle in law as Duncan turned from the stove as he finished dishing up a bowl full of gravy to wave towards the table;

"Well, dinna stand there with yer mouth hanging open, man. It's yer house, have a seat and fill yer plate and yer stomach; besides I'll not have that little spitfire that yer married to takin a piece of ma hide because I didna make sure that you were properly fed, Aaron."

Shaking his head in amusement, Aaron complied with the elder's dictate as he gave in to his hunger pangs and filled his plate as did the Bolts gathered around the table. Nodding towards his middle brother in law, Aaron offered;

"Josh, I don't know how you managed to get past that stubbornness of hers, but thank you."

Shrugging, Josh admitted;

"We haven't exactly worked things out, Aaron, but I wasn't about to let her stubbornness and my stupidity stop me from helping when I was sure that I could. Amie was sick and she was scared and I wasn't letting her deal with this alone, and I told her so."

Confused by his brother's statement, Jeremy demanded;

"What do you mean by, 'your' stupidity, Josh?"

Sighing heavily, Josh confessed to his younger brother what had taken place on his and Candy's wedding day, sparing himself no blame or excuse in his narrative. Finally, when he was finished, he wasn't surprised to find Jeremy's eyes fixed on him, his gaze a narrowed one full of anger as he issued in a low and dangerous tone;

"Joshua, do you mean to tell me that, knowing just how much she's dealt with, thanks to Helen and Maude, not to mention her worry over being accused of having ulterior motives for marrying Aaron, and you, of all people, are the one to say such a thing to her."

Shaking his head, Jeremy turned to his brother in law;

"And you didn't take him outside and beat some sense into him?"

Finishing his sip of coffee, Aaron offered;

"I wanted to, more than you'll ever know, but I also knew how Jemma would feel if anything happened to spoil your and Candy's wedding day. And, THAT was the only thing that saved him."

Sighing heavily as he mulled the situation over in his mind, Jeremy faced his older brother;

"Josh, all I'm going to say about it is this; Candy doesn't know, although how long THAT will be the case I'm not sure since I'm fairly certain that Julie will end up telling her. And, dear brother, if she learns what you said to Pixie, she's liable to make you wish that all three of us had just taken you out back and beat the hell out of you rather than for her, Julie, and Lottie to get a hold of you. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure that, despite it being the middle of August, you've gotten a rather serious case of frostbite from our baby sister's cold shoulder. I STRONGLY suggest that you find a way to make this up to Pixie and work this out."

Pointing his fork at his nephews and nephew in law between bites, Duncan ordered sternly;

"All of that can wait until we have Jemma lass back on her feet, Benjamin here was tellin me that he agrees with Holly's opinion about the heat exhaustion."

Hearing the underlying tone of worry in the man's voice, Aaron set his fork on the table before placing his forearms against the top to lean forward as he demanded;

"Benjamin, considering that you saved my daughter's life, I trust your judgment. I know what heat exhaustion means for the men at the mill, but, somehow, I don't think my wife would appreciate me dousing her with a bucket of cool water. So, what do I do in this case?"

Setting his coffee cup back on the table, Benjamin ventured;

"I would say just what you're doing, Aaron. The women are making her comfortable and, in her case, I think that her problem is more because she was physically exhausted, she's nursing two babies, and, more than likely, I'd bet that she didn't take in enough fluids or nourishment. The heat certainly didn't help her but once she gets some rest she'll be just fine. Although I surely wish we could get our hands on some oranges."

Curious, Jason asked;

"Why, Benjamin?"

Sighing heavily, Benjamin explained;

"Because if we had some oranges we could squeeze the juice from them and that would help put back what she's lost, a lot faster than water will."

Aaron began wracking his brain, something he soon found unnecessary as Jeremy's eyes widened as he exclaimed;

"CLANCEY!"

Turning to his youngest brother in law, Aaron demanded;

"What about Clancey?"

Nodding, Benjamin offered;

"That's right, the good captain brought back bushels of oranges that he picked up in San Francisco."

Both having the same thought as they turned to each other, Aaron and Jason nodded as Jason ordered;

"Josh, you and Jeremy go find Clancey and you tell him we need, no, you tell him that Pixie needs those oranges. GO!"

Placing his hand on his brother in law's arm to stall him momentarily, Aaron issued;

"And, Jeremy, if that reprobate gives you two a hard time about giving you the oranges, tell him I'll buy the whole damn load from him. Now, do as Jason said; GO!."

Shocked by his declaration, Josh wondered;

"But, Aaron, what are you going to do with THAT many oranges?"

Shaking his head, Aaron challenged;

"As far as I'm concerned they can rot or everyone can toss them into the sound if they want, just as long as my wife has what she needs out of it. Now go catch that scowl captain before he leaves port."

Josh and Jeremy ran at breakneck speed to the Shamus to find Clancey barely awake as he was indulging in his spiked coffee. Seeing the two youngest Bolt brothers, Clancey grimaced;

"Oh, now come on boys! I've not even had me mornin coffee yet can't ya see. And, judging by the way the two of ya's came rushing up in here I know it can't be anything good."

Remembering Jeremy's hasty departure when they arrived a few hours before, Clancey's face became a mask of worry as he took Jeremy's shirt in his fist to demand;

"It's not the wee little girl, is it?"

Shaking his head as he pried the fabric of his brother's shirt from Clancey's fist, Josh shook his head;

"No, Clancey, Amie is actually much better, thanks to Benjamin. No, it seems that Pixie has a case of heat exhaustion from trying so hard to break Amie's fever; she wore herself out."

Shaking his head in concern, Clancey couldn't help but mutter;

"Oh, the saints bless the little darlin; so how can ole Cap'n Clancey help the little dear?"

Placing his hand on the weathered old sailor's shoulder, Jeremy ventured;

"Benjamin said that if we could get her to drink some fresh orange juice that it would help her faster then having her drinking water will."

Without a word to either brother, Clancey slammed his cup on his desk before snatching the cabin door open to order;

"MCNAB! GET IN HERE!"

Glancing to each other in curiosity, both brothers simply shrugged as they waited to have their curiosity answered. When the first mate appeared the puzzle was soon solved as McNab greeted;

"Sir?"

Motioning towards the hold, Clancey ordered;

"McNab, I want you and a few of the men to get at least three bushels of the best oranges that we brought back from San Francisco and I want them taken to the Stempel house. And if anyone there says they need more you come back here and get whatever they ask for, is that understood?"

Nodding, the mate simply offered;

"Aye, aye, sir."

before heading off to fill Clancey's orders. Once he was sure that his dictate would be followed, Clancey hurried to dress as Jeremy furrowed his brow in puzzlement;

"Clancey, what are you doing?"

Hurrying, Clancey finished dressing as he opened the cabin door before challenging;

"Do any of ya landlubbers happen to know how to properly squeeze out them there oranges and get a proper glass of juice without choking that poor dear with the seeds?"

Seeing the twin looks of shock on the brothers' faces, Clancey nodded;

"I thought not. Come on, let's go."

Aaron found himself amazed at just how quickly and efficiently Clancey had managed to have a pitcher of juice ready, not to mention the suggestion of diluting it for Amie as well, something that Benjamin approved of heartily. No sooner had he thought of his children then Julie and Candy appeared, followed closely by Holly who advised;

"Alright, them two younguns are fed, burped, and changed; we even gave little miss there a bath."

Seeing the worried look Aaron wore, Holly jumped in before he could ask;

"Jemma's just fine, she slept through the whole thing, we sponged her off to help make her comfortable and put a clean gown on her. Now, you spend a few minutes with them babies, especially Jacob, then you high tail it upstairs and get yerself a bath to get rid of that camphor smell and then you crawl into that bed and get yerself some rest too."

Any doubts that he had as to whether or not his children missed him when he was absent were answered quickly as Candy and Julie drew closer and both infants extended their arms in anticipation of being held by their father. Taking his son and daughter in his arms, Aaron turned to Jacob to venture;

"I'm guessing you're a little irritated, aren't you, son?"

He couldn't help but laugh as the infant stuck his fist in his mouth as if thinking about his answer before offering a happy, lopsided grin as he began kicking his legs and giggling in glee. Hugging his son closer to him, Aaron placed a kiss on his forehead before offering;

"As much as I would love to sit here and hold you two all day, I suppose that I need to do as Aunt Holly said and go get some rest. Jacob, you make sure that you behave and don't give your uncles too much trouble, at least not any more trouble then what they used to like to give your daddy, son."

Seeing the wry looks of amusement on Josh, Jeremy, and Duncan's faces, Aaron chuckled as he passed his son into Jeremy's waiting arms. Turning his attention to his daughter, Aaron cradled Amie closer as his voice softened;

"And you, princess, you get some rest and mind your aunts. And don't you ever scare any of us like that again, especially Mommy and Daddy."

Although he had gotten accustomed to the habit, Aaron still felt his heart swell as his daughter took his finger in her grasp to hold it tightly before cooing slightly as she laid her head against her father's chest. Clearing his throat in an attempt not to let his emotions overwhelm him, Aaron placed a kiss on his daughter's brow and felt infinitely grateful to find it cool as he handed her into Julie's waiting arms. Turning he issued;

"Wake me up if..."

Shaking her head vehemently, Holly challenged;

"The only time you two are getting disturbed is ifin them two younguns need feeding and that's it; ain't nobody waking you two up until you wake up. Now, GIT!"

Raising his hands in surrender, Aaron offered a slight chuckle;

"Alright, Holly, alright. I'm going, I'm going."

Hurrying through the kitchen door Aaron found Jason standing in indecision; guessing the reason he ventured;

"Let me guess, Holly ran you out too?"

Nodding, he confessed;

"Yes, but it was my wife who had the ultimate say."

Facing his brother in law, Jason demanded;

"She's your sister, can't you do anything with her when she gets in that determined frame of mind?"

Finding the first bit of humor to be had in the past few days, Aaron couldn't help but laugh as he offered his brother in law a smirk;

"I have just as much influence in controlling MY sister's stubbornness as you do in controlling YOUR sister's stubbornness."

Shaking his head in defeat, Jason found himself grinning in good humor;

"I just knew that was going to come back and haunt me one of these days."

Turning serious, Jason offered;

"Aaron, if you'd rather, I'll take Julie's suggestion and stretch out upstairs, just in case But, to be honest, I was going to go check in with the camp and, if you'd like, I'll check in at the mill too and then head home to get a little sleep."

Giving the offer some thought, Aaron ventured;

"I think everything will be alright, Jason. Amie's past the crisis and she has no fever and she's barely coughing; Candy, Julie, and Holly are taking care of her and Lottie and Allen are due back today so, outside of Jemma's, those are the best hands for her to be in. Josh, Jeremy, and Duncan are going to keep Jacob entertained and there's Molly and Christopher to help; no, you go on ahead and just tell Harve business as usual that I won't be in today."

Nodding, Jason was about to walk away when Aaron put his hand on his shoulder;

"And, Jason, thank you for everything that you did to help mine and Jemma's baby girl."

Shaking his head as he returned the gesture, Jason pointed out;

"Aaron, she's my niece and I don't take that lightly. Her last name may well be Stempel, but she's half Bolt too and that means she's family; just like her father."

Speechless, Aaron stood at the foot of the staircase and watched as Jason opened the front door and left. Despite the years of animosity that he and Jason had experienced between them, Aaron could never and would never deny that he had come to consider Jason more than a brother in law; he considered him a friend, a fact that he was infinitely glad about considering just how much easier their camaraderie made things for Jemma and Julie. Climbing the stairs to his bedroom, Aaron realized just how inviting the idea of a bath and the chance to lay down next to his wife for some much-needed rest sounded right then. Opening the bedroom door he stood for a moment, watching his wife sleep, grateful for their mutual determination to share their lives together. Despite the feelings that he had felt for Ellen before her death, Aaron knew that those feelings were nowhere near as strong as the feeling he possessed for his wife. Moving quietly he made his way to the washroom, eager to do more than freshen up as he had earlier; although he knew it wasn't logical, Aaron couldn't help but hope that, just maybe, by washing the sweat and grime of the earlier struggle to help his daughter get well, he could wash away the nightmare of the past couple of days.

Even though he had never been one to dawdle when it came to bathing, Aaron found himself enjoying the soothing feel of the water as it rinsed away the soap and stress. He couldn't help but find amusement as he remembered Jemma's first experience with the tub just after they were married. Realizing that she wouldn't have to worry with emptying the tub, that he had engineered it so that the water just ran down a pipe and drained outside, her eyes had widened as she laughed;

"Had I known that I could have enjoyed my baths without all that work, I would have agreed to marry you the first time you proposed."

Just after he had finished drying himself off, as he was towel drying his hair, he heard a strange sound coming from his bedroom. Worried, Aaron muttered;

"What the hell?"

Slinging the towel over his shoulder, Aaron hurried from the washroom.

Jemma opened her eyes slowly before looking at her surroundings in confusion until she realized that she was in her and Aaron's bedroom. Her confusion soon gave way to panic as she saw no sign of Amie, Jacob, or Aaron, not to mention no recollection of how she came to be in her own bed considering the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the pallet in the kitchen just after she finished nursing Amie. Quickly, Jemma pushed the covers aside to rush from the bed but found that what her intentions were and what her body seemed willing to allow were at two different ends of the spectrum as the room began spinning when she rose from the bed. Despite trying to gain her balance, Jemma found herself stumbling just before she fell to the floor. Taking long deep breaths she gave a slight shake of her head as she tried to clear it as she tried to push her panic down in an attempt to rationalize her situation, something she realized was impossible as she found herself on the verge of hysteria when the washroom door opened as Aaron entered their bedroom to find her in the middle of the floor. Tossing the towel he was using to dry his hair to the floor, Aaron hurried to his wife's side;

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

Closing her eyes as she laid her head against his shoulder when he scooped her up from the floor, attempting to stop the room from spinning, Jemma demanded;

"Never mind that, where are my babies?"

Noticing his wet hair and realizing that he had bathed, she lifted her head long enough to accuse;

"You're taking a bath? At a time like this?"

Settling her in his lap as he sat on the edge of their bed, Aaron issued;

"Calm down, love. First thing's first; now the most important thing, Amie is fine. Her fever broke, she's been bathed and she's still coughing a little but what she's coughing up now is clear. You nursed both her and Jacob and she's sleeping under her two aunts' and Molly's watchful eyes while Christopher, Jeremy, and Benjamin Pruitt are keeping Jacob entertained. I was told, in no uncertain terms, that I was to put you to bed for some real rest and that after I had a bath I was to join you."

Giving a slight shake of her head, Jemma argued;

"I want to see my children, Aaron. I've neglected poor Jacob, he probably thinks that I don't love him anymore and I want to see that Amie's alright for myself."

Jemma attempted to rise from his lap, something that didn't work out very well given that she found herself swaying before falling back into her husband's lap as she shook her head roughly before demanding in frustration;

"What in the world is wrong with me, the room won't stop spinning?"

Taking a deep breath, Aaron shifted her slightly before standing with her cradled in his arms. Once he had her settled in their bed, he poured her a glass of water from the pitcher by the bed before ordering;

"Drink, love, you need it."

Taking the glass Jemma found that the more she drank the more thirsty she became, a fact that didn't escape her husband's notice as he gently eased the glass from her hand;

"Easy, sweetheart, I know you're thirsty, but too much at one time can make you sick."

Relinquishing the glass, Jemma looked into her husband's eyes, worry in her own;

"Do you PROMISE that Amie is better, her fever REALLY broke?"

Nodding, a satisfied smile on his face, Aaron vowed;

"Sweetheart, would I be up here, and this calm, if I wasn't sure our baby girl was alright and in good hands; not to mention that our son was being well cared for? Besides, Holly and Duncan got back a bit earlier so they're overseeing helping with the kids, and Benjamin Pruitt came back with Jeremy and Candy and I thank God he did since he's the one we have to thank for saving our little princess."

Seeing the questions in her eyes, Aaron began relaying the events that found his estimation of Candy's grandfather rising in his book, the events replaying in his head in intimate detail. Once he had finished explaining the events, she couldn't help but shake her head in frustration;

"My children needed me and I wasn't there for them."

Staring at her in disbelief, Aaron placed his finger under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his as he admonished;

"Sweetheart, you did everything possible and would have continued doing even more if I hadn't of made you lay down on the pallet in the kitchen. I won't apologize for making you rest, love, but I do apologize that I didn't consider that you might have heat exhaustion and done more for you. As far as you not being there for them; part of the reason you're in the shape that you're in is because you pushed yourself to take care of our babies; darlin, believe me, I promise you that, even though you were in and out of sleep at that time, you made sure, both, Amie and Jacob were cared for. Now, stop kicking yourself and just be thankful that our little princess is on the mend."

He could see that she was mulling over his words, but, given her stubborn nature, Aaron wasn't surprised when her lovely features took on the all too familiar look of stubborn determination that he knew from experience meant she couldn't be swayed. Despite his hope that she wouldn't, he wasn't surprised when she threw the covers aside to rise from the bed, despite the slight swaying he noticed, something he attributed to the dizziness he knew she must be suffering, to stand in front of him as she folded her arms over her chest in that familiar Bolt habit that he recognized to state;

"I'm very thankful for the fact that our little girl is recovering, God knows I said enough prayers begging for just that. However, I want to see our son and our daughter, I don't want them to think that I'm neglecting them."

Staring at her in disbelief, Aaron tried reasoning;

"Darlin, I promise they are just fine; I held them both for a while before I was sent up here to get a bath and some sleep. Even Amie has perked up a little bit, she's just a little tired."

Shaking her head adamantly, Jemma stood her ground;

"YOU held them and while I'm glad that you did, that's not the same as me holding them. I'm glad they know that Daddy loves them, but they need to know that Mommy does too."

Despite his familiarity with how fixated she could become on a course of action when she became determined to see that course through, Aaron found himself shocked as she stepped around him to approach the bedroom door. Bewildered by her actions as he stood rooted to the spot, staring in disbelief, Aaron's immobility soon changed to swift action as he noticed her swaying just before placing her hands against the wall to find her bearings as she gave a slight shake of her head before hanging it as she closed her eyes. Closing the distance between them in a few strides, Aaron shook his head as he admonished;

"Jemma Elysia, the only thing that stubborn nature of yours is going to accomplish in this particular instance is to find you falling down those stairs if you try to go down them in the shape you're in. Sweetheart, you have heat and physical exhaustion and you need to rest, once you do and we get some more fluids into you, as well as some food, you'll be good as new. But, in the meantime, you have got to rest."

Just as he was about to lower her into their bed, Aaron felt the full force of a pleading gaze from his wife's emerald eyes as she placed her hand against his cheek. Feeling his resolve weakening, Aaron gave a slight shake of his head;

"Jemma, love, that's not fair and you know it."

Her bottom lip quivering slightly, Jemma begged;

"Aaron, darling, please. Please, just for a few minutes, let me at least hold them so I know that Amie's alright and so Jacob knows I love him and I'm sorry I couldn't pay as much attention to him as I normally do because his sister was sick. I promise, if you'll just let me hold them I won't give you any more arguments about resting, eating or anything else; at least not until I'm back to normal."

Already knowing he couldn't deny her, Aaron demanded;

"Do you PROMISE that you won't give me or anyone else any argument until you're well."

Making a crossing sign over her heart, Jemma nodded as she held her hand up solemnly;

"I swear, I will not argue, at least until I'm well."

Shaking his head as he placed a kiss on her forehead, Aaron lowered her to the mattress before settling her as he muttered;

"I must be out of my mind."

Hurriedly, Aaron searched through the drawers of their dresser before glancing over his shoulder to issue;

"Jemma darlin, you are the ONLY one who could get away with what you're about to."

Aaron hurried into a pair of pants and jerked his shirt on before throwing the door open to make his way to the stair railing before bellowing;

"JULIE, CANDY, HOLLY!"

When they appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Aaron continued buttoning his shirt as he directed;

"Ladies, would you please bring Amie and Jacob up here so that their mother can see for herself that they are alright? Thank you."

Glancing to each other; their eyes wide with shock, Julie broke the silence;

"Ladies; I recognize the look that we just saw in my brother's eyes and, combined with Jemma's stubborn nature, I strongly suggest we take the children upstairs to put their mother's mind at ease."

Within ten minutes Aaron found his frustration with his wife's tenacity dissolved as he studied the picture she made holding their son and daughter. He couldn't help but find himself astounded by the fact that, no matter how often he saw it, he never grew tired of the sight of Jemma holding their children as she was now, or the pleasure he felt in the way her eyes had lit up as Amie and Jacob realized they were being held by their mother and cooed and giggle in glee before smiling brightly at the prospect. He found his thoughts interrupted as there was a soft knock on the door, opening the portal he found Clancey and Benjamin standing there, a picture of fresh orange juice in Clancey's hand. Stepping aside, Aaron waved his hand in invitation;

"By all means, gentlemen."

Clancey hurried to the bedside to place his hand against the young woman who he considered to be something akin to a daughter's cheek as he offered a fatherly smile;

"Ah, now that there's more like it. You and that little angel of yers scared ole Cap'n Clancey right and proper ya did now."

Shaking her head, she admitted;

"I promise, Clancey, it was in no way intentional."

Glancing down at her daughter, her eyes filled with love, Jemma offered softly;

"On either or our parts."

Noticing Benjamin, Jemma shifted Jacob slightly to offer the elder her hand as she ventured;

"Mr. Pruitt, my husband explained that we have you to thank for our daughter's recovery."

Finding herself becoming emotional as she remembered the fear she felt at the possibility of how tragic Amie's illness could have become, Jemma swallowed hard as she cleared her throat slightly to push the tears back;

"You have no idea how grateful we are, Mr. Pruitt. I had no idea how...well, let's just say that there's no way we can ever thank you enough or pay you back for what you did for our baby."

Taking her hand in his, Benjamin patted it in a fatherly way as he offered;

"Actually, Miss Jemma, there are two things that you can do for me if you'd like to thank me. First; I'd like you to call me Benjamin, you and your family have taken to my grandchildren as a family and I'd like to think of you all in the same way. Second; just let me be able to spend some time around those two little blessings of yours and that's more than thanks enough."

Jemma couldn't help but laugh as she tilted her head in consideration as she nodded;

"Alright, Benjamin, but since we're family I'd appreciate it if you called me Jemma."

Noticing the pitcher that Clancey held, she couldn't help but look from one to the other as she demanded in puzzlement;

"What in the world is that? It looks like orange juice, but how in the world..."

Nodding as he took the glass from the nightstand to pour half a glass, he explained;

"It is orange juice, M...Jemma. You see Captain Clancey had a shipment of them on his ship and kindly brought some so we could make you some fresh-squeezed orange juice, this will help you be able to put back what you lost from the heat much faster than just drinking water will."

Aaron had thought that she might try to be stubborn, but he realized that, once she heard it would help her recover faster, he should have known better. Although he had to caution as she brought the glass to her lips and began drinking it quickly;

"Easy, love, you can't drink too fast, you'll make yourself sick; you have to pace yourself."

Nodding her understanding, Jemma slowed to just sipping from the glass until she had finished the juice. Benjamin took the glass as he praised;

"That a girl!"

Noticing that her son and daughter were becoming fussy as well as the tightness in her chest, Jemma demanded;

"Given that, I wasn't awake for it, would someone give me an idea when my children were last fed please?"

Glancing to the mantle clock, Aaron nodded;

"I'd say that it's about time, love."

Placing the pitcher on the bedside table, Benjamin advised;

"Aaron, I'd have her drink another half glass once she finishes feeding them and then have her get some more rest."

Nodding as he held the door open in invitation for them to leave, Aaron offered;

"Thank you Benjamin, Clancey, you have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Stalling Clancey for a moment, he inquired;

"Clancey, the minute that Lottie and Allyn get back please ask them to come over. I'd feel better if Allyn checked, both, Amie and Jemma over and considering how stubborn she can be, I may need Lottie's help to keep her in bed until she's fully recovered."

Nodding his understanding, Clancey promised;

"I'll take care of it for ya."

Once the door had closed behind Benjamin and Clancey, Aaron turned to his wife to advise;

"Alright, love, once those two have nursed and been taken care of and you've finished another half glass of juice, I think that it's time we got some rest. I know I'm exhausted and, Lord knows, if I am then I know you have to be."

Despite her fatigue, Jemma was as efficient as ever as she quickly finished nursing her son before placing him in Aaron's waiting arms as she took Amie in her arms to satisfy her daughter's hunger. Once she was certain that her baby's hunger was satisfied, Jemma laid Amie against her shoulder to pat her back, hearing the slight gurgle followed by a small giggle as she shifted her daughter to study her as she ventured;

"You have no idea, baby girl just how happy Mommy is to hear your giggle like that."

Cuddling her daughter closer, Jemma offered softly;

"I don't think you know just how very much Mommy and Daddy love you and your brother."

Although he hated doing so, Aaron motioned for Candy to take Amie as he placed Jacob in Julie's arms before offering;

"Ladies, thank you for all of your help with these two. Please don't think that I'm being rude, but I'm exhausted, and, once she finishes her juice, I think Jemma could use some more sleep too."

Shifting Amie into her aunt's arms, Jemma pinned Candy with her eyes as she asked worriedly;

"Candy, Julie are you sure that you don't mind taking care of these two. I mean especially considering that you just returned from your honeymoon, Candy, and Julie, you were up with me helping take care of them before Aaron got home. I can always..."

Both shook their heads vehemently as Julie admonished;

"No, you cannot, Jemma Bolt Stempel. You are not to get up out of that bed until you have fully recovered."

Glancing down into her nephew's face, Julie offered a slight smile as she admitted;

"Besides, Candy and I are more than happy to have a chance to spoil these two."

Nodding as she shifted Amie in her arms, Candy chastised jokingly;

"That's right, not to mention this gives us a chance to practice for when we have our own, so you just enjoy your husband spoiling you while Julie and I spoil these two."

Shaking her head in amusement, Jemma gave in;

"Alright, and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't still a little tired."

Jemma watched as her sisters in law left the room, pulling the door closed behind them to leave her and Aaron in privacy, she wasn't surprised when Aaron held a glass half-filled with juice to her;

"Remember, you promised, love."

Heeding her husband's earlier advice and sipping the juice slowly, Jemma, noticing the expression on Aaron's face, came straight to the point;

"Go ahead, honey, I can see it in your face, there's something on your mind and until you get it out in the open it's going to eat away at you."

Taking the glass to set on the bedside table, Aaron sat on the mattress to face her as he took her hand;

"Jemma darlin, we have a lot to be thankful for and one of those things is the love and support of our family; ALL of our family."

Heaving a sigh of resignation, Jemma nodded in agreement as she offered softly;

"I know. And, I also know what you're referring to, love."

Seeing the look of incredulous disbelief on her husband's face, Jemma couldn't help but laugh slightly as she pointed out;

"Aaron darling, you amaze me. If I'm not able to hide how I feel from you because of how much you love me, do you REALLY think that you can hide how you feel from me considering how much I love you? You may well be able to keep everyone else in Seattle guessing with that stoic expression you tend to wear more often than not, but..."

Placing her hand over the center of his chest, Jemma's lips turned up at the corners in a loving slight smile;

"You forget, I know what's behind that mask of indifference that you're so fond of. Just like you told me, my darling husband; 'you might well be able to hide what you're thinking and feeling from everyone else, but not from me.' So go ahead and say what's on your mind."

Keeping his tone as neutral as possible, Aaron expressed his point of view;

"Love, I know that what Josh said at Candy and Jeremy's reception was something that you found very hurtful and I know WHY you found it so hurtful. The fact is that had anyone else said it, you might have been mad as hell, but it wouldn't have hurt you, not as it did coming from Josh."

Although she never came out and said he was right, Aaron knew that he had hit right on target, especially when she lowered her eyes to stare at the pattern on the quilt and remained silent as he pressed;

"Sweetheart, I know that you're close to each of your brothers in different ways. Your and Jason's relationship is more like a father and daughter, and you and Jeremy are more like friends and protectors. But, your and Josh's is a good bit different, you two are a combination of all of the above. Think about it; Josh was the first, outside of Lottie, to figure out about us and a good bit of the reason for that is because you two know each other so well. It would have hurt had it come from Jason or Jeremy, but not nearly as much as it did coming from Josh."

Shaking his head, Aaron stated his position;

"Now, I'm not happy with what he said, not in the slightest, but you, yourself, said that something is going on with Josh. Thinking about it, there has been since Jason and Julie got married, but it's gotten more intense, especially since just before Candy and Jeremy's wedding. Jemma, darlin, your brother's know that temper of yours and, despite that, as soon as Josh found out about Amie and knowing that Jason and I were in Tacoma, he was willing to risk you taking a piece of his hide off to help make sure that you and Amie were taken care of. You know that he did that out of love, not out of a sense of obligation, and I know that what happened has been eating away at him. Just like it has you, the only difference is that he didn't bother trying to hide it the way you did."

Aaron knew that she wouldn't remain silent for long and he was proven correct when she sighed in frustration as she admitted;

"Honey, I know that you're right, and I know that I need to talk to Josh and work this out, I don't want things to continue like they are between us."

Placing his hand on her cheek as he searched her eyes, Aaron opened the door for her to continue;

"But?"

Seeing the pleading look she wore, he wasn't surprised when she admitted softly;

"But I don't want to deal with it right now, I know I need to and I want to resolve this but it's just that..."

Nodding his understanding as he began twirling the loose curls of her hair about his fingers, Aaron offered;

"You've been through enough the last couple of days or so and you're tired?"

At her slight sad nod of agreement of his theory Aaron stood and motioned for her to make room for him as he stretched out next to her before taking her in his arms and settling her against his side as he kissed the top of her head to venture;

"Do you know what I think, sweetheart? I think that we both need to get some rest, especially you, and once you've had a chance to get back to normal this can be dealt with then. Josh knows you've been through a lot the past couple of days and he knows you need time to get back to normal, he understands, love, I promise."

Trusting in her husband's judgment, Jemma snuggled closer against Aaron's side as she lifted her eyes to gaze into his before stroking his cheek with the back of her fingers as she admitted;

"I know it's only been a couple of days, but it seems like forever since we've been able to just enjoy holding each other like this."

Capturing her hand to bring it to his lips, Aaron kissed her palm before holding her hand against his chest;

"Do you know something, darlin? If I were given the choice between a strongbox full of gold or the chance to hold you like I'm doing now, I'll take you every time."

Giggling, Jemma ventured;

"Darling, you realize that there are those who would never, in a million years, believe that you would feel that way."

Aaron pulled her closer as he shifted to claim her mouth, lifting his head he reminded;

"There are also those, Jemma darlin, who never in a million years thought I would take a wife, let alone that it would be you if I did; and yet, here we are. So, to those nonbelievers, I say; 'to hell with them.' I know EXACTLY how I feel and WHAT I feel for you, love."

Jemma found the concerns she had regarding the situation with her brother pushed to the side as she felt Aaron's mouth against the side of her throat. Despite the embers of her own passions igniting, Jemma reminded;

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but I thought that you were worried about me getting enough rest and that you were tired."

Lifting his head to gaze into her eyes as he lightly traced a path over the skin of her neck and chest with his finger, the corners of Aaron's mouth lifted in a seductive smile as his tone of voice took on a silky quality as he offered suggestively;

"I am worried about you getting enough rest, sweetheart, which is exactly why I want to make sure I help you relax as much as possible, not to mention relieving my own 'stress'."

What little resistance she had found her pointing out in a voice full of desire;

"But, Aaron darling, if someone should come to the door..."

Placing a kiss on her cheek, Aaron brought his lips to her ear as he ventured casually;

"Then, Jemma darlin, they damn well better knock or prepare themselves for one hell of a surprise if they're stupid enough to open that door without being told to."

Jemma's giggles of amusement were soon turning to gasps of delight as her husband''s hands and mouth traveled the paths over her body that he knew would turn the embers of her desire into a roaring blaze of passion. In the back of his mind, Aaron was kicking himself for his selfishness, he knew that she was still exhausted and needed the rest just as he did. But, more than rest, after the fear he and, he knew, Jemma, had felt as they struggled to help their daughter through the crisis they had just overcome, what Aaron knew he needed most, outside of the certainty that Amie would fully recover, was to be able to hold his wife in his arms as they lost themselves in each other.

Although she, no more than Aaron, would ever deny the pleasure and passion they enjoyed in the intimate aspect of their marriage, Jemma knew that what was now taking place between her and her husband was more than just a case of their passion and desire for each other surfacing. Even as she gave herself up to the euphoria that she felt as Aaron fueled the fires of her passion, in the recesses of her mind, Jemma knew that what was happening was more because of their mutual need for each other after the ordeal of the past couple of days. She, as much as he, needed what they were experiencing now to help replenish the strength they had spent in their battle to see their child safe and past the point of crisis. Despite the haze of bliss she was experiencing in her husband's arms, Jemma knew that they were drawing from each other what they needed to refill what had been drained in the mutual battle they had both fought so diligently.

Aaron found his guilt ebbing as he felt her hands spread wide across his shoulders just before she arched in pleasure as if she were offering herself to him. Sliding his arms under her to hold her closer against him, Aaron covered her mouth with his as he sought to fill the hunger for her he knew would never be satiated. Sliding his mouth from hers to her ear, he begged;

"Dear Lord in Heaven above, Jemma darlin, do you have ANY idea of just what you do to me? No matter how much of you I have, it's never enough, the more of you I have the more I want."

Given the rapturous waves of pleasure that were building upon each other, Jemma found the only response she was able to offer was that of her whimpers as the tidal wave of sensations she was experiencing threatened to drown her. His own portion of control spent, Aaron's hold on her tightened as he became consumed by the same wave that had his wife so firmly in its grip; something that found both crying out in delight as they reached the apex of their mutual desire together. Trying to bring his heavy breathing under control, Aaron lifted his head to leave a trail of kisses across her cheeks and lips before shaking his head as he admitted;

"Sweetheart, I should apologize for being selfish, but, given how you responded, I have the feeling that you needed this as much as I did and for the same reasons."

Looping her arms about his neck as she brushed her lips against his, the corners of Jemma's lips curled in a serene smile as she ventured;

"First, you have nothing to feel guilty about. And yes, I did need this as much as you and if the reason is that you needed me as much as I need you, then you're absolutely right."

Kissing her gently in a way that neither demanded or expected anything, it just simply expressed his love and adoration, Aaron pushed her hair away from her face as he admitted softly;

"Jemma love, I will ALWAYS need you until my last day on this earth and even after that. To be honest, you've always been what I needed, I just didn't know it until I had you."

Jemma couldn't help but gaze into his dark eyes as she nodded;

"Good! Because I need you more than I ever thought it possible, not to mention just how much I happen to love and adore you. I guess there's just no help for it, my love; we're stuck with each other."

Rolling to his side before pulling her close against him as he situated the bedclothes, Aaron shook his head as he corrected;

"No, sweetheart, we are not 'stuck', we're both here by choice and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kissing the top of her head as she snuggled closer to lay her head on his chest, Aaron issued;

"Now, I think that the wise thing for us, both, to do is to get some rest."

Jemma couldn't help but notice the boyish grin on his handsome face as she turned her head before lifting one eyebrow sarcastically to venture;

"I'm guessing that you've worked off your 'stress'?"

Nodding, Aaron laughed;

"Oh, most definitely, love. But how about you; are you 'relaxed' enough to go to sleep?"

Sighing contentedly as she made herself comfortable against his side, Jemma nodded as she closed her eyes and yawned;

"Oh, I think I can manage a nap, especially with such a comfortable pillow. Sweet dreams, love"

Holding her in the circle of his arms, Aaron found himself yawning as he ventured softly;

"As long as you're in them, Jemma darlin, they always will be."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14 **

Julie sat in the rocking chair as Candy was preparing a stew, giving her niece some of the diluted orange juice that Clancey and Benjamin had prepared for her. Once she was satisfied that she had taken in a fair amount she lifted Amie to her shoulder as she gently patted her back;

"Amie, you're such a good baby."

Biting at her bottom lip in indecision, Candy ventured;

"Julie, I know they aren't fussing, but do you think that maybe we should take her and Jacob upstairs and see if maybe Jemma needs to nurse them? I know they need the sleep but I'm sure that she and Aaron probably fell asleep as soon as we left the room."

Casting a speculative glance filled with amusement in her sister in law's direction as she shifted Amie after she heard the slight gurgling sound indicating she had burped, Julie shook her head;

"I wouldn't place a wager on that if I were you, Candy."

Placing her hands on her hips, Candy demanded in a puzzled tone;

"But they were exhausted, not to mention, just how can you be so sure?

Seeing that she was on the verge of sleep, Julie settled Amie in her bassinet as she placed the steaming kettle nearby before joining Candy at the kitchen counter as she began peeling potatoes:

"To be perfectly honest, I really can't be. However, considering the sounds that I heard coming from their bedroom when I went up to the nursery to get extra diapers and a blanket for Amie, I'd feel fairly safe in placing a wager that sleep was not what was occupying Jemma and Aaron's time right then."

Candy's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink as she admonished;

"JULIE BOLT! I can't believe that you just said that."

Before Julie could respond, Josh entered to plead;

"Ladies, would it be possible to get a good cup of coffee?"

Without a word, Julie placed the knife she was using on the counter with a thud to snatch a cup from the cupboard before pouring a cup to hand to her brother in law. She had thought that she was past her initial anger with Josh over what had taken place between him and Jemma, but remembering the discussion that she and Jemma had been engaged in before Amie fell ill, she found her frustration with his thoughtlessness renewed. Any doubts that Josh might have had to the contrary were soon eliminated by the glare he received from his sister in law as he ventured hesitantly;

"Thanks?"

Taking the cup, Julie wasn't surprised by the speed with which he hurried from the room, something that she soon realized didn't escape Candy's notice as she turned to find her giving her a look that was a combination of curiosity and concern. Given her knowledge of Candy's tenacity when it came to solving things that mystified her, Julie wasn't shocked as she demanded;

"Just what was that all about? I mean considering what's happened over the past couple of days, what could Josh have possibly done to get the cold shoulder that you just gave him?"

Julie found herself lifting her eyes to the ceiling as she sighed heavily before turning to resume her earlier task as she huffed in exasperation;

"Well, no one, especially Jemma, wanted you to know anything about it at the time because she didn't want anything to mar your and Jeremy's wedding day."

Her eyes widening in disbelief and worry, Candy demanded sharply;

"Just what was it that happened that had everyone concerned it would spoil our wedding day, Julie?"

Candy continued working on the evening meal as Julie detailed what had taken place between Jemma and Josh at her wedding reception. The sparks of Candy's anger were obvious as they ignited in the deep blue of her eyes, something even more evident as Jeremy entered the kitchen and stopped short when she turned to face him, the full force of her indignation evident as she seethed;

"Did you know about what took place between Joshua and your sister on our wedding day?"

Jeremy's eyes widened in shock at her directness, not to mention the realization that, although Josh was the one at fault, he might well be the one to catch the sharp side of his wife's tongue for it. Heaving a sigh of aggravation, Jeremy placed his hands on his hips before casting a chastising glance in his sister in law's direction;

"Thanks a lot, Julie."

Striking a defiant pose as she crossed her arms over her middle, Julie shook her head as she defended;

"She asked me a direct question, Jeremy and I was not going to lie to her. What Joshua said to Jemma at your reception was wrong and I'm not going to say otherwise, let alone try to protect him when he's in the wrong. "

Rolling his eyes in frustration as he shook his head, Jeremy turned to his wife to declare his position;

"First of all, I did not know what happened at our reception, at least not until earlier this morning while you two and Holly were upstairs helping with the kids. I haven't had time to talk to you about it yet, in case it's escaped your attention, Candy heart, I've been busy keeping an eye out for our nephew."

Closing the space between them, Jeremy placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes, filled with suspicion and agitation with his own filled with sincerity;

"I will tell you what I told him; he needs to find a way to make what he said up to Pixie. I know that you and Julie love her, but this is really between Josh and Jemma, honey."

Shaking his head, Jeremy pointed out;

"As much as we'd love to, even Jason and I can't really interfere, it's up to the two of them to work this out."

Placing her hands on her hips in a stance of stubbornness, Candy faced her husband;

"But you four have always stuck together and followed Jason's lead; I mean there has to be something that he can do."

His jaw dropping slightly, Jeremy stared at her in disbelief;

"You've been Pixie's best friend, for how long now, and you SERIOUSLY think that ANYONE can make her do ANYTHING that she doesn't want to? Candy love, even Aaron knows when it's best to back off when she has her mind made up. I mean, look at the fact she and Aaron are even married, if that doesn't prove just how stubborn she is, nothing will."

Confusion lighting her features, Candy confessed;

"Jeremy, I don't understand. I mean, Jason can talk almost anybody into anything, and the four of you are very close, you can't tell me that Jason can't convince those two that they should put their differences aside."

Motioning towards the pot of coffee on the back of the stove, Jeremy suggested;

"How about a cup of coffee, hun?"

Once Candy had placed a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it, in her husband's hand, Jeremy tried to clarify the situation more clearly;

"Okay, first of all, you have to understand something."

Glancing towards Julie, he included;

"Both of you. Yes, the four of us are close, and Jason does have the gift of a silver tongue, but when you said that he could talk 'almost' anyone into anything, would you two like to guess who the exception to that rule might be?"

Chuckling as he took a sip of from his cup, Jeremy recalled;

"If anything, Pixie is the one who can talk Jason, and for that matter, Josh and I into almost anything. Like I said earlier, the fact that we're standing here in Aaron Stempel's house taking care of their kids should be proof of that."

Sighing as he shook his head, Jeremy continued;

"What's going on now, I can guarantee you that Josh wants to resolve it, I can see it in his face. But, Jemma is the holdout and until she makes her mind up that she's ready to do the same you are wasting your breath. I know my sister and, from what Josh admitted he said, I can guarantee you that what has her bothered so much is because Josh is the one person she NEVER thought would say anything even close to what he did, let alone the implication she felt the words had towards her children and husband."

Draining the contents of his cup, Jeremy ventured;

"I'm not any happier than anyone else about what Josh said to Pixie, but making him pay for it, your way, won't help anything either. Believe me, there's nothing that the two of you can think of that would even come close to just how much Jemma can punish him by giving him the cold shoulder, I promise you."

Before any argument could be offered Clancey hurried in the kitchen door followed closely by Lottie and Dr. Allyn Wright as Lottie blustered;

"I swear, I go away for a couple of days to help Allyn get some supplies and everything falls apart."

Glancing to the Bolts present, she offered as she breezed by them on a direct course for Amie's bassinet;

"I'll deal with all of you in a bit, first things first."

Although Lottie could see that the infant was on the verge of sleep, she lifted her from the bassinet to cuddle her in her arms as she placed her lips against the baby's forehead before nodding in satisfaction;

"Good, Grampy Clancey said that you were a very sick little girl, Grammy Lottie's happy to see that you're not feverish anymore."

Turning to Allyn, Lottie wasn't surprised to see that she already had her bag open and her stethoscope at the ready as she closed the distance between them before soothing;

"Hello, little angel, I heard that you've been under the weather; why don't I see how you're doing now?"

Rubbing the bell of the instrument against her hand to warm it so she wouldn't shock the child, Allyn lifted the hem of Amie's gown before placing it against her chest to listen for a few moments, her initial concern evident in her furrowed brow and the studious look in her eyes. Everyone present breathed a collective sigh as a smile lifted the corners of Allyn's mouth before she nodded as she removed the stethoscope from her ears;

"She has a little rattle but nothing, I'm sure, like it was when she was in crisis."

At that moment, Benjamin, Duncan, and Holly entered the kitchen and stopped short as Holly ventured;

"Well shoot, we was wondering when you was gonna get back here. Seems like all the troubles done over with, we just came in on the tail end of it ourselves earlier."

Noticing his presence, Lottie greeted eagerly;

"Benjamin! What a pleasant surprise to see you."

Bowing his head slightly, Benjamin offered;

"Miss Lottie."

Turning to offer the same courtesy to Allyn, he ventured;

"I'm afraid that I haven't had the pleasure, Miss, or is it Mrs.?"

Bracing herself for his reaction, Allyn corrected;

"Actually, it's Dr. Allyn Wright, sir."

Given her experience since having received her diploma from medical school, Allyn was fully prepared for the usual male response that occurred upon learning that she was a female member of a, mostly, male profession when she found herself shocked as Benjamin nodded as he offered her a smile full of sincerity as he ventured;

"I think it's high time that the medical profession opened its doors to the fairer sex. I know I'd prefer being tended to when I'm ill by a physician such as yourself, rather than a grizzled old bear of a doctor."

Patting her hand, he leaned in a bit closer, as if sharing a confidence, to offer;

"I'm willing to bet that you have a much more congenial bedside manner than what half of those old bears in your profession do."

Deciding that she liked Candy's grandfather immensely, Allyn directed the topic back to the more immediate business at hand;

"I was just checking Amie's lungs; there's a slight rattle but nothing like I would have expected from an infant with pneumonia."

Nodding his concurrence with her observation, Benjamin explained;

"That's the wonders of camphor, Dr. Wright."

Her eyes widening, Allyn demanded in shock;

"Camphor? You gave this child camphor?"

Shaking his head as he held his hands up in a surrendering gesture, Benjamin clarified;

"No, not gave it to her, we boiled pots of water and placed the camphor in it."

Her eyes widening in sudden understanding, Allyn stated in awe;

"You had her breathe in the vapors from the steam and it broke up the congestion and allowed her to cough up the infection, which helped break her fever."

Benjamin offered a slight nod of his head;

"Exactly! That's the same thing that I used to do for my son, David when he was little, and for Candy, Molly, and Christopher when they were little as well; it worked every time."

Her relief and frustration placing a conflicting mask on her features, Lottie demanded sharply;

"Clancey said that Jemma wore herself sick taking care of Amie?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Holly nodded;

"She sure did. Why it ain't no wonder though, all that heat, it was hotter than tarnation, probably hotter than the inside of an oven under that quilt."

Lifting his head, having been trying to keep his great-nephew occupied, Duncan offered his opinion;

"Aye, that she did, Aaron wore himself to exhaustion as well. But I have ta hand it to the man, he'd not give an inch until he knew that wee lassie that yer holdin there, Miss Lottie, was free of a fever. But Jemma, poor lass, between tryin to care for Amie, the heat she subjected herself to trying to break the wee one's fever and tryin to nurse two babies..."

Nodding her understanding, Allyn surmised;

"And I'm willing to bet she wouldn't let anyone help her, at least until Aaron and Jason came back from Tacoma. Not to mention, she probably didn't take in enough to keep her strength up, so she ended up collapsing."

Shaking her head, Julie corrected;

"Not exactly, Allyn. You see, you're right about most of it, but she didn't exactly 'collapse'. You see Josh and I had been trying to make certain that she took in fluids, as much as possible, and we made her eat what she could; but, unless it was to take care of Jacob, she wouldn't let us take turns with Amie. Josh even made her a pallet here in the kitchen, trying to compromise with her."

Sighing in frustration as she placed Amie back in her bassinet before taking Jacob from Duncan, Lottie grumbled;

"And we all know that the word 'compromise' isn't one that Jemma is familiar with when it comes to her children, and there's only one person who can do anything with her when she's THAT determined."

Offering a slight nod, Julie confirmed her theory;

"And you're right; she had taken to dozing in the rocking chair with Amie, between coughing fits, that was the closest that Josh and I could get her to agree to rest. When he and Jason returned from Tacoma, Aaron took the choice out of her hands, he just picked her up and put her on the pallet and took over taking care of Amie. As far as collapsing, she didn't exactly do that; when Amie's fever broke Aaron tried to wake Jemma so that she could nurse her, but she wouldn't wake up."

Waving her hand towards Clancey and Benjamin, Julie praised;

"Thank Heavens for Benjamin and Clancey. Once he realized that Jemma had heat exhaustion and remembered that Clancey had a shipment of oranges, Benjamin suggested we get some from the good captain and have Jemma and, even, Amie drink some orange juice to help replenish the fluids that she lost so she could recover quicker."

Impressed with what she had heard so far, Allyn placed her hand on the elder man's arm to venture;

"Mr. Pruitt, I'm very glad that you arrived and for your knowledge. I happen to be rather fond of these two little ones since they're the first set of twins that I delivered; not to mention their parents."

Glancing about, Allyn demanded;

"Speaking of which, I'm going to assume that Jemma and Aaron are upstairs resting."

Lifting her eyes towards the ceiling, Julie quipped;

"They're SUPPOSED to be resting."

Understanding Julie's subtle hint, Lottie giggled slightly as she handed Jacob back into Duncan's arms before waving her hands towards the door;

"Come on, Allyn, now that we know that Amie's going to be just fine, let's go see how her parents fared."

Following in Lottie's wake as she hurried up the staircase, Allyn grabbed her hand to venture;

"Lottie, are you certain that this is a good idea? I mean, they're probably sleeping, considering they spent the past couple of days wearing themselves out taking care of Amie, I'm sure they're exhausted, especially Jemma."

Shaking her head, Lottie offered;

"Allyn, did you hear what Benjamin and Julie said? You know how stubborn those two are, they'll sleep a couple of hours and get up and act as though what it took out of them physically was no big deal; however, they'll listen to you because you're a doctor. If you tell them they need to take it easy then they will."

Knowing that nothing would sway Lottie's determination, Allyn sighed in resignation;

"Alright, Lottie, I'll do my best but I can't force Jemma or Aaron to agree to let me examine them, or to listen to me."

Chuckling as she raised her fist and began rapidly knocking on the bedroom door, Lottie stated in definite certainty;

"Oh trust me, Allyn, they'll listen and they'll follow your advice. I can almost promise you that they'll force each other to do what you tell them, you won't have to even raise your voice."

The peace that Aaron felt holding his wife close to him as he slept was reflected in the slight, peaceful smile that he wore in his sleep. However, he soon found that smile turning to a frown as the sound of a repeated 'thud' rapped against the bedroom door, pulling him from slumber. Lifting his head slightly from the pillow to glare at the closed portal he glanced down in the hopes that the noise hadn't had the same effect on Jemma that it had on him, but he found his hopes for that outcome dashed as her lips curled in a frown before he heard a slight moan as she opened her eyes to ask sleepily;

"Am I dreaming or is someone knocking on our door?"

He knew that once she realized that she hadn't been imagining the sound in her dreams she would become concerned that there was a problem with one of their children. However, before Jemma's worry could surface past the sleepiness that still clouded her mind, Aaron noticed the knob turning and thinned his lips in a frustrated manner as he offered;

"Yes, sweetheart, you did, and considering they aren't waiting for us to extend an invitation to enter, I'm fairly certain that I know just who did the knocking."

Before Aaron could give voice to his theory, the door creaked open slightly as Lottie poked her head around the wooden panel to offer a bright smile as she observed brightly;

"Oh good, you're awake."

Shifting to a sitting position as he held the bed covers over his chest for modesty sake, Aaron grumbled;

"What choice did we have considering that you started pounding on our bedroom door."

Pushing the long fall of loose curls over her shoulder as she sat up, Jemma rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she demanded, concern making her voice sound harsh;

"What's the matter; are Amie and Jacob alright?"

Having followed Lottie into the room, Allyn raised her hands to stall the concern she saw so clearly written on Jemma's face;

"Calm down, I just examined Amie and, I promise, she is just fine and I even took a look at Jacob and he seems just fine and perfectly healthy. Grant, you Amie has just a tiny bit of a rattle in her chest, but nothing near what I was expecting considering what I was told of her condition twenty-four hours ago. I can assure you, aside from seeming tired and weak, your daughter is almost back to normal."

Placing her hand over her chest as she exhaled a sigh of relief, Jemma offered;

"Thank God."

Aaron took her hand in his as he reminded;

"You see, love? I told you that, once her fever broke, she would be just fine, she just needs some rest and she'll be back to normal in no time."

Lottie clasped her hands in delight as she ventured gleefully;

"I'm so glad that you're

in that frame of mind, Aaron, especially since Allyn is up here to look you two over and make sure that you'll be alright after what, we understand, you subjected yourselves to trying to break your daughter's fever."

Shaking his head as he jerked it in his wife's direction, Aaron declared;

"I think it would be a good idea for you to make sure that Jemma's alright, I know she had heat exhaustion but after a little more sleep I'll be just fine."

Snatching her hand out of her husband's grasp, Jemma crossed her arms over her middle in that, all too familiar, Bolt way that Aaron had come to recognize as a warning sign that she was going to dig her heels in and not budge. Any doubts that he had to just how stubborn she was about to prove herself to be were soon eliminated as she shook her head vehemently;

"NO! You seem to think that just because you're a man and bigger than I am that you're invulnerable to what, you think, would bring me to my knees."

Trying to douse the sparks of her irritation before they fully ignited into a flame of anger, Aaron tried to take her hand in his as he coaxed;

"But, Jemma darlin..."

Aaron found himself shrinking back somewhat as she turned the full force of her glare of agitation in his direction before admonishing;

"Don't 'Jemma darlin' me, Aaron Stemple. You want me to put your mind at rest and let Allyn examine me? Well, fine, I'll agree to that, but only if you agree to the same. You seem to think that you have the market cornered in this marriage when it comes to worrying about your other half. I don't suppose that it's ever occurred to you that I worry about you the same way that you worry about me; has it?"

He knew that, to anyone else, the tone of her voice sounded normal, but Aaron could hear the subtle strains of concern in her words; something that he knew would find him agreeing to her demand, even had she not offered a deceptively sweet smile as she leaned close to place a kiss on his cheek before bringing her lips close to his ear to remind him in a whisper;

"Besides, it's really not like you have much choice since you can't exactly get up out of the bed and leave the room, at least not unless you'd like to solve the mystery of what you wear, or rather what you DON'T wear when you sleep."

Clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment, Aaron suggested;

"On second thought, I think that it might not be such a bad idea, just to make sure that I'm not underestimating how much all that heat took out of me. Besides, if it will put Jemma's mind at ease then that alone makes it more than worth it."

Half an hour later and much to Aaron's relief, Allyn settled herself in the rocking chair to address the findings of her examinations;

"Alright, you first Jemma; first, Benjamin Pruitt was right, you did suffer from heat exhaustion but you're going to be just fine. You can certainly thank Benjamin and Clancey for the orange juice, which seems to have helped a great deal, but you're still tired. So, I want you to stay in bed, at least, until tomorrow; you should be good as new by then."

Seeing the unspoken concern in her eyes, Allyn nodded;

"I already know what you're about to say; yes, you can still nurse Amie and Jacob. And, until she is fully recovered, I think that giving her diluted orange juice, as long as it's fresh-squeezed, is a good idea. Given all of the heat that she was subjected to trying to break up the congestion and her fever she'll benefit from it, just like you will."

Noticing the look of satisfaction in Aaron's eyes, Allyn turned her attention in his direction as she found delight in offering her diagnosis with somewhat of a smirk of satisfaction;

"And as far as you're concerned, Mr. Stempel, you might be interested to know that, based on my findings, you were just short of heat exhaustion yourself. The only reason that Jemma's case was worse than yours is that, since she's nursing twins, her body was much more depleted. However, I'm prescribing the same treatment for you that I did for your wife; you are to stay in bed until tomorrow."

Letting her eyes slide in Jemma's direction, Allyn couldn't help but offer cheekily;

"And given your obvious affection for each other, I don't imagine that particular course of treatment will prove difficult or unpleasant for either one of you."

Placing her hands on her hips as the mask of motherly sternness that Jemma was all too familiar with slipped into place on her face, Lottie challenged;

"They'll stay in that bed if I have to tie them to it; BOTH of them."

Staring at the two women in disbelief, Jemma argued;

"But, Allyn, Lottie, I have two children who..."

Crossing her arms stubbornly across her middle, Allyn's voice had an air of admonishment as she finished the statement;

"Are being very well cared for and taken care of by, at least, half a dozen people who have absolutely no qualms about doing so just to get a chance to spoil those two little darlings of yours."

Casting a look that left no room for argument, Allyn advised;

"Jemma, you do realize that if you don't get some rest and push yourself more then what you've already done, you're running the serious risk of not being able to nurse your children anymore. Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't believe that's what you really want, is it?"

Despite his own frustration with his wife's stubbornness, when she dropped her head in regret, the shame that she felt over her rashness evident as she muttered, her voice full of embarrassment and self-frustration;

"No, I don't want that to happen. I just wanted to make sure that Amie got well and I just want to make sure that she and Jacob are well cared for."

Deciding to save her any further self-reproach, Aaron placed his arm around her shoulders as he settled the matter;

"Sweetheart, you're just trying to be a good mother and there isn't anyone who can fault you for that, or for trying to make sure our children are taken care of."

Turning his attention to Lottie and Allyn he assured;

"We won't give you any argument, Allyn; you're right, we BOTH need some rest."

Glancing down at Jemma, the love he felt for her evident in his eyes, he offered softly;

"Besides, we're not much good to Amie or Jacob if we're not at our best, are we, love."

Satisfied, Lottie decided to set the expectations of what was to come;

"Now, I don't know why you didn't ask any of the girls to help you, Little Miss Jemma but, as of right now, I'm taking matters into my own hands. Now that Candy and Jeremy are back and Molly is no longer your houseguest, I'll be staying, at least for tonight. Candy and Julie are downstairs making a nice hearty stew for everyone for supper and I don't know how much you ate over the past couple of days, but you WILL eat, at least, a full bowl and NO ARGUMENTS. Once you're done and those two angels are settled I expect you two to rest; do I make myself clear?"

Unwilling to incur her wrath, Jemma and Aaron looked at each other wide-eyed before muttering sheepishly, in unison;

"Yes, ma'am."

Satisfied that she would have no arguments, Lottie nodded in satisfaction, certain that her dictate would be followed she advised her two charges;

"Good! Now, I expect the two of you to get some rest."

Pinning Aaron with her eyes, Lottie challenged;

"Actual rest, not the recreational kind either. I'm going to go see about something for the two of you to eat and by the time you're finished I'm sure the two little ones will be looking for their supper as well."

With that, Lottie turned on her heel to leave the room as Allyn hid an amused laugh behind her hand before venturing;

"And you two thought that I was the tough one."

Once Allyn had pulled the door closed behind her as she left the room and despite her husband's mask of aggravation, Jemma found herself fighting, and losing, the urge to giggle as she ventured;

"'Poor Lottie, if she only knew that she was too late in issuing THAT particular order."

Placing her hand on his chest she asked innocently;

"But is spending the rest of the day in bed with me really THAT much torture?"

Chuckling at her question, Aaron shook his head as he kissed her forehead;

"Yes and no; being near you is hardly torture, except when I know I can't follow my instincts when the opportunity presents itself, such as now."

Using her fingers to fluff at the edge of the bedclothes, Jemma led her eyes slide pointedly downwards as she suggested;

"Perhaps you should dress a bit, uh, 'more' appropriately given the full house we seem to have; maybe that will help you to better fight temptation, honey."

Deciding to heed her advice, Aaron threw the covers aside and hurriedly located a pair of sleep pants, something he'd never bothered with unless he was traveling on business, before donning them as he reclaimed his place in their bed. Although they were in their own home, Aaron noticed that he and Jemma both breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that he was back in bed before the door opened to admit Lottie carrying a tray, followed by Julie, almost as if they were afraid of being chastised for misbehaving. Making herself comfortable in the rocker, Lottie nodded in satisfaction as both ate the bowls of stew that she brought them eagerly, neither aware of just how truly hungry they were. Offering both a motherly smile, Lottie demanded;

"Given how fast you two got to the bottom of those bowls, I'm guessing that you might still be hungry."

Furrowing her brow in consideration, Lottie pondered;

"Just when was the last time that the two of you ate an ACTUAL meal?"

Glancing at each other, as if the thought was suddenly a new one, Aaron confessed;

"The breakfast you cooked the day Amie got sick, just before I left for Tacoma."

Nodding, Jemma admitted;

"I think that was the last real meal I had as well, although

Julie and Josh kept making me eat a little something here and there, but I don't really remember an actual meal other than that."

Shaking her head, Julie admonished;

"That's because you didn't, it was all Josh and I could do to get you to eat what little you did and if we didn't keep reminding you that you needed to eat something so you could nurse the babies and keep your strength up, I don't know if you would have eaten at all."

Seeing the silent look of reproach that she was receiving from her husband, Jemma found herself shocked, not by the fact that he said something, but by WHAT he said;

"Jemma Elysia, I should turn you over my knee."

Staring at him in disbelief, Jemma chastised;

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Aaron George, but did you, or did you not, just say that YOU did the EXACT same thing yourself? Well, what's good for the goose is good for the gander, you know?"

Shaking his head in frustration, Aaron chastised;

"Not in the case, love; I'm not nursing two babies, YOU are."

Taking their bowls, Lottie admonished;

"That will be enough of that you two. You should both be turned over someone's knee, but since we know that's not going to happen, I'm just going to have to make sure MYSELF that doesn't happen again; won't I?"

Cupping Jemma's chin in her hand, Lottie offered a motherly smile;

"Besides, I've invested almost twenty-one years in you, I have to make sure my efforts didn't go to waste you know."

Lifting one eyebrow in amusement at Aaron, she quipped;

"Given just how fond of you she is, not to mention those two little bundles downstairs, I guess that I'm gonna have to make sure you're taken care of as well, in spite of yourself."

Watching as she glided out the door in that way that only Lottie seemed to possess, Julie couldn't help but laugh as she nodded in satisfaction;

"I can't believe that there is someone, other than Jemma, that you don't try to argue with, big brother."

Glaring at his sister in irritation, Aaron quipped;

"Very funny, little sister."

Crossing her arms over her middle, Julie smirked in amused satisfaction as she let her eyes glide from her brother to her sister in law as she threatened;

"Be grateful, I could tell Lottie about all the rather 'strange' noises I heard coming from in here a while ago when you two were SUPPOSED to be resting."

Seeing his wife's blush of embarrassment, Aaron shrugged nonchalantly as he challenged;

"We were resting in a way that we thought we'd enjoy the most."

Jemma stared in disbelief, shocked by her husband's statement as she exclaimed;

"AARON!"

Offering her a look full of innocence, Aaron spread his hands wide in a placating gesture;

"What, sweetheart? Julie's a married woman and I'm quite certain that she's not unfamiliar with the sounds that can be heard in a married couple, especially a happily married couple's bedroom."

A knowing grin slowly lifting the corners of his mouth, Aaron ventured;

"Of course if you hear those same sounds coming from, oh say, a barn, like what I heard a few days ago when I happened to be passing by her and Jason's place, that might strike people as more than just a little strange."

Seeing his sister's blue eyes widen in shock as her face took on a crimson hue, Aaron laughed heartily as he suggested;

"You know it could just be possible that you and I might have been mistaken about what we heard; don't you think, Julie?"

Nodding eagerly, Julie hurried from the room, brushing past Lottie so quickly that she stared after her in puzzlement before demanding;

"What in the world's the matter with Julie? She acts like someone just lit a fire under her skirt."

Jemma couldn't help but giggle as Aaron's expression remained impassive as he shrugged;

"I'm not really sure, Lottie, we were just discussing hearing strange noises in some of the strangest places."

Rolling her eyes, as she set the tray on the bedside table, Lottie declared;

"I'm sure that there's more to it than that, Aaron, but since we have more immediate concerns,"

Handing Jemma her bowl, she ordered;

"I expect you to eat every bite of that, young lady."

Staring at the heaping bowl of stew in trepidation, Jemma began;

"But, Lottie, you know that I've never eaten this much..."

Lottie simply shook her head as she handed Aaron his bowl before turning to Jemma as she ordered;

"You will this time, young lady, you heard what Allyn said NOW EAT!"

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, Jemma's eyes widened as she hurriedly spooned a heaping helping of stew into her mouth as Lottie issued;

"I'll be back in a bit once you've finished to collect your dishes and to bring Amie and Jacob up for their supper."

Noticing the look of amusement that Aaron wore as Lottie left the room, Jemma threatened;

"Aaron, I swear, if you so much as grin you're going to find out just how cold this bed can get with another person in it."

His visage reflecting just how serious he took her statement, Aaron stammered;

"Jemma, darlin, I swear I wasn't going to say a word."

Nodding her head in satisfaction, Jemma issued;

"Just see to it that you don't."

Although she had still been somewhat hungry when she began on her second bowl, Jemma soon found herself turning to her husband in dismay;

"I know what she said, but I swear, I don't believe that I can eat another bite, but I also don't want another tongue lashing."

Taking matters in his hands, Aaron took her bowl before shoving his empty one in her hands as he offered;

"Here, she won't know the difference and she won't fuss as me if I don't finish everything."

The look in her eyes reflecting her skepticism, Aaron chuckled;

"Darlin, what's the worst that she can do to me; send me to bed without dessert? I'm already halfway there as it is."

Heaving a sigh of trepidation, Jemma ventured;

"If you're lucky, This IS Lottie we're talking about you know?

As if summoned, Lottie opened the door followed by Holly to greet eagerly;

"Here we are now you two, I'm sure that Mommy and Daddy are just as anxious to see you as you are to see them."

Holding her arms out eagerly as Aaron took the bowls and set them on the bedside table before following her lead, Jemma smiled brightly as Holly offered;

"I think she's been a might anxious to see her ma."

before placing Amie in her mother's arms. All thoughts of the trials, fear, and worry of the days prior were lost as Jemma smiled down at her daughter. Lottie couldn't help but marvel at just how much Jemma reminded her of her mother as she held her child in her arms. Placing Jacob in his father's arms, she was about to speak when Aaron, noticing just as Lottie did that his wife's sole focus was on their children, offered quietly;

"Lottie, why don't you and Holly go on. We can handle it from here, just give us a little while and then they should be settled."

Offering a silent nod as she gathered their dishes, Lottie motioned to Holly as they made their way to the door, turning to witness such a warm and loving family moment as Jemma and Aaron held their children close to them. Pulling the door closed behind them, Holly gave a slight shake of her head;

"Well, one thing fer sure. Can't nobody ever say that them two don't love them younguns."

A look of firm determination fixed on her features, Lottie challenged;

"And nobody better EVER say that at least not and let me hear it."

Once the door was closed, Jemma began nursing their daughter as she turned to Aaron;

"I'm glad that she's nursing so much better, she's almost back to normal, I'm guessing that if she weren't taking the orange juice she just might be there already."

Once she was certain that Amie's hunger was satisfied, she handed the infant to her father as she eagerly took Jacob;

"Hi there, little boy. I'm sorry Mommy's been neglecting you, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Aaron couldn't help the smile of contentment that lifted the corners of his mouth as he glanced down at his daughter as he encouraged;

"Come on, princess, we don't need your tummy acting up now that we have you on the road to mending."

Hearing the slight gurgle, he praised;

"That's Daddy's little girl."

Shifting her to cradle her in his arms, Aaron couldn't help but smile as she wrapped her small fist around his finger before offering him a lopsided grin as she held his finger tightly to wave her fist up and down in excitement. He couldn't help but chuckle;

"Mommy and Daddy definitely prefer seeing our baby girl like this as opposed to how you were such a short time ago."

Seeing the contented look her husband wore, Jemma couldn't help but feel a peaceful happiness in the presence of her husband and children; a feeling that increased as she contemplated just how blessed they were to be part of such a loving family. Everyone had readily jumped in, to volunteer, when they had learned of the crisis with Amie, even Josh, despite the tension between them. Aaron could sense the slight shift in her mood as she laid Jacob against her shoulder and began to gently pat his back; lifting an eyebrow in consideration, he ventured;

"I'm pretty sure I know WHAT you're thinking about doing, my question is WHEN are you thinking about doing it."

Shaking her head as she emitted a deep sigh, Jemma placed her hand on her husband's arm;

"My love, you know me too well; you know that, don't you?"

Before he could respond, Candy and Lottie entered as Lottie bestowed a motherly smile on her self-appointed charges;

"So did those two little angels have their supper?"

Holding her son cradled in her arms as she cuddled him closer, Jemma nodded;

"They certainly did, Amie's appetite is picking back up; thank goodness. And, considering the voracious appetite that he has Jacob definitely takes after his father in that regard, he certainly didn't get it from me."

Placing a gentle kiss on Jacob's forehead, Jemma laid him in Candy's arms;

"Mommy and Daddy love you, sweetie, you be a good boy for Aunt Candy and Grammy Lottie."

Leaning over to place a kiss on her daughter's head Jemma couldn't help but smile tenderly as her fingers gently brushed the wisps of hair that were already showing the promise of imitating Jemma's own curling and waving locks;

"And you, little miss, you keep getting better."

Holding her arms out expectantly as Aaron laid Amie in them, Lottie offered;

"Well, from what I understand she's already improved by leaps and bounds."

Straightening, she fixed Jemma and Aaron with a stern look as she issued;

"I meant what I said earlier, I expect you two to get some rest, ACTUAL rest, so that you're good as new by tomorrow and everything around here can get back to normal."

With that, she turned on her heel to leave, followed closely by Candy, once the door closed behind them Aaron sighed in relief as he placed his arm around Jemma to pull him close against his side;

"Now, back to our earlier conversation; when are you planning on talking to Josh?"

Sighing heavily as she curled herself closer to her husband's side;

"I think tomorrow should be soon enough; don't you?"

Nodding as he made himself more comfortable, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle as he observed;

"Do you want to hear something funny, sweetheart? I know that we've had some sleep but I swear I'm still tired."

Sighing contentedly as she hid a yawn behind her hand Jemma agreed;

"I know, me too."

Pulling her close, Aaron dropped a kiss on the top of her head, as he chuckled;

"Then I think we should both follow Lottie's advice and get some sleep, love; sweet dreams."

Stretching her arm across his chest, Jemma mumbled, already half asleep;

"You too, love."

Holly stood at the sink in Jemma's kitchen, washing the supper dishes from earlier while Candy and Lottie were settling Amie and Jacob for their bedtime, mulling over the evening's events in her mind. Jason had returned, but Lottie could see that he, as well as Julie still looked tired, although Allyn was certain that they had escaped the more serious side effects of the heat in their efforts to help Jemma and Aaron break Amie's fever. Exerting her authority and leaving no room for any argument, once the couple had finished with their meal as Julie began to gather the dishes, Lottie shook her head as she took the bowl from the girl's hands;

"Nope, you've done more than enough, young lady."

Seeing the look of puzzlement on Jason's features, Lottie waved her hand towards the door as she ordered;

"I want the two of you to go home and get some rest. I know that you two were there every step of the way helping Jemma and Aaron and, quite frankly, you two STILL look exhausted."

Seeing that, both, Jason and Julie were about to argue, Lottie decreed;

"Look, you two, Amie is well on her way to being on the mend, so the crisis is now over. Consider yourselves lucky that I don't make the two of you occupy the guest room upstairs so I can make certain that you're getting the rest you should; just like I'm doing with Aaron and Jemma, I'm willing to TRUST the two of you that you'll ACTUALLY rest."

Taking his wife's arm, Jason looked down to venture;

"Come along, darling, let's do as Lottie suggests. Considering that she and Allyn are back as well as Holly, Candy, Jeremy, and Uncle Duncan, I'm sure that the twins, Pixie, and Aaron are all in good hands. Let's enjoy a good night's sleep in our own bed tonight."

Pressing her cheek against Lottie's, Julie offered the woman a hug as Jason offered;

"If you need anything or..."

Waving her hand towards the door, Lottie huffed;

"There's not going to be anything that anyone will need, we have it all well in hand, Jason. Now, take your wife home and get some rest and don't you dare show up here until sometime tomorrow afternoon."

Turning on her heel to carry the dishes to the sink, Lottie glanced over her shoulder;

"Oh, and Jason, I meant what I said; REST."

Jason couldn't help but shake his head in amusement of the fact that Lottie was in her element as her maternal nature was allowed to run rampant in the current situation; Jemma had always been subjected to it, as had Jeremy, to a great degree, however, given that she was now playing mother hen to, not just the youngest Bolt siblings but to the Bolt spouses and Josh as well found the woman basking in her natural tendencies. An amused grin gracing his handsome features, Jason offered a wave of his hand in farewell;

"Just as you say, Lottie"

Once the door was closed, Jason turned to his wife as he placed his hands on her shoulders;

"You know, sweetheart, I believe that Lottie's right, a good night's sleep would do us a world of good. However, I think that there might be something else that would also do us a world of good as well."

Letting her fingers linger at the open collar of his shirt, Julie offered her husband a look of coyness before asking innocently;

"Really, darling, and just what might that be?"

Holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Jason lowered his head to claim her mouth in a kiss that communicated the love they shared between them as well as the thickening current of desire that was growing ever stronger. Raising his head, Jason placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he offered, his rising desire making his deep voice even huskier;

"I think that given just how much we love each other and just how much we've missed each other, a little indulgence in some 'recreational relaxation' before we settle down to go to sleep tonight would do wonders for us both."

Although he noticed that Julie's smile turned impish, Jason found himself somewhat surprised as she placed her hands against his chest before taking a slight step backward to advise;

"I don't think that sounds like a bad idea, love, of course, there is one slight catch to that."

Jason's brow furrowed in puzzlement as she walked slowly off the porch before making her way to the gate that led to the path between the two houses. Pushing the wooden portal open, she offered her husband a mischievous smile as she tilted her head to the side;

"The catch, my love, is that you have to catch me if you want me."

With that she lifted the hem of her skirt and took off at a sprint down the path leaving Jason to stare after her, the look he wore reflecting his shock before it turned to amusement as he took off at a run to claim his prize. Holly had been busy washing the dishes when she happened to glance out the window in front of the sink and found herself shaking her head as she demanded;

"What in tarnation are those two doin?"

Turning from the cupboard where he had been putting away the dishes he had dried, Josh craned his neck to see what Holly was referring to when he caught sight of his older brother giving chase to his wife. Shaking his head, Josh offered in amusement;

"I think that they're just being newlyweds, Holly."

Huffing a bit, Holly grumbled;

"And here I thought them two were just plain tuckered out."

Josh couldn't help but offer a short laugh as he ventured;

"Oh don't worry, if they're not, they soon will be."

Given the tension of the past couple of days, since Amie had become so seriously ill, and then the tension he felt once Jeremy and Candy had learned of the incident at their wedding reception between him and Jemma, Josh found himself glad of the respite in Holly's company, especially since Lottie had volunteered him to dry the dishes while she and Candy tended to the babies. He had become so comfortable in Holly's company that he couldn't help but stare in shock when she suddenly demanded;

"So, just when you planning on havin a heart to heart with that sister of yours and get things set straight between the two of ya?"

Sighing in frustration, Josh frowned sharply;

"You two, Holly?"

Rinsing the last dish, Holly finished with the dishpans before turning to pin the middle Bolt brother with her eyes as she challenged;

"Well, I hardly think that's fair, Josh. I mean considering that I ain't even crawled on your case yet and here you are fussing to get me off it."

Remaining silent until he placed the last dish in the cupboard, Josh let his eyes slide in Holly's direction before shaking his head as he ventured, already knowing the answer;

"There's no getting around you; is there Holly?"

Shaking her head as she poured them both a cup of coffee from the last of what was left on the stove she motioned to the table;

"Have yerself a cup of coffee and let's have us a talk."

Once she had settled herself in a chair to face him across the table, Holly brought the cups to her lips before issuing;

"Alright, speak yer peace, Josh."

The wheels of his mind turning, Josh considered just what had prompted him to speak the words that he knew had wounded his sister so desperately. Although his words were halting at first, Josh found that they were coming more easily as he began pouring out what he had been keeping inside since the incident; even when he had tried to talk to Jason about what had taken place he couldn't find just the right words to help explain the turmoil that he had been dealing with for the past months. Finally, when he had everything out in the open, he couldn't help but feel as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders and heart as he reached across the table to place his hand over Holly's as he admitted;

"Holly, you must be some miracle worker, I tried talking to Jason about this and just couldn't find the words I needed. But, I sit down and start talking to you and everything seems so simple and so easy to fix, I don't know how you manage it."

Pulling her hand from under his, she patted his hand;

"Aw shoot, I didn't do nothin, Josh, cept listen to ya. I think ya just needed to hear it all out in the open so ya could make it make sense fer yerself, that's all."

Narrowing her eyes a bit she demanded;

"Now that it does make sense, just what you aim to do about it to set it all right again?"

Sliding the palms of his hands back and forth over each other, Josh sighed in resignation;

"I plan on talking to my sister and apologizing for being such an ass to her and for insulting her, husband, and her children."

Nodding as she picked up her cup to finish its contents, Holly issued;

"Sounds like a good plan to me, just see to it that ya do it or I'll kick your tail up to the top of that there mountain of yers and back down again."

Josh couldn't help but stare at her in shock, his eyes wide in disbelief that she would say such a thing. Then, when he thought about the fact that this was Holly Houston and NOTHING that she said at this point should be considered a surprise, his mouth began curling upward in an amused grin as he shook his head before lifting his cup to finish the contents;

"Yes, ma'am. I will.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Jemma sank into her favorite chair in the living room, a little tired but in a good way. Allyn had made her rounds earlier that morning and, much to their relief, decreed how quickly their daughter was recovering and agreed that she and Aaron were sufficiently recovered enough to leave their bed. Jemma had felt slightly guilty as they were dressing when Aaron, jokingly, ventured;

"I guess a day and a half stuck in bed with me has made you eager to get back to a normal routine, hasn't it, sweetheart?"

Aaron couldn't help but feel remorse at his attempt at humor when she turned to face him, after having finished pinning her hair into place, her face a mask of guilt as she closed the distance between them to wrap her arms around his waist as she shook her head vehemently before denying;

"NO! Any time spent with you is the furthest thing from torture that I could ever imagine; in bed or out, darling. But, well it's just that..."

Grasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Aaron tilted her head back enough to lift her eyes to meet his as he speculated;

"You want to try and get things back to normal, and, just maybe, try and forget the fact of just how seriously sick our baby girl was?"

Huffing slightly, Jemma couldn't help but tilt her head to the side;

"I really can't hide anything from you, can I, honey?"

Chuckling slightly, Aaron shook his head as he brushed his lips against hers before agreeing;

"No, Jemma darlin, you really cant."

Taking the glass of lemonade that she had fixed herself as a reward for the chores she had accomplished, Jemma's thoughts were brought back to the present as she heard a slight knock at the front door. Sighing in slight aggravation, Jemma couldn't help but grumble a bit;

"Somehow, I don't think it's meant for me to enjoy a nice glass of lemonade today."

Setting the glass on the table she hurried to the door to find herself facing her middle brother, something that didn't fully surprise her as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back, rocking slightly on his heels as he bit lightly at his bottom lip in nervousness;

"I, uh, I just thought that I'd come by to see how you, Aaron, and Amie are doing."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Jemma couldn't help but shake her head slightly as a slight smile of amusement lifted the corners of her mouth;

"That's not the ONLY reason you came by and we both know it, Joshua."

Making a sweeping gesture with her hand, she invited;

"I think that we need to talk, don't you, Josh?"

Once she had fixed her brother a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it, and they had made themselves comfortable in the living room, Jemma, determined, took a sip of her lemonade before offering her brother a sheepish smile, she admitted;

"I'm sorry but I've tried to enjoy a glass of lemonade for the last couple of hours with no luck."

Nodding his head in understanding as he took a sip from his own cup, Josh wasn't surprised when his sister sat her glass on the table beside her chair before bracing her elbow on the arm of her chair before resting her chin in her hand to look at her brother pointedly as she began;

"Since I get the feeling that you're not quite sure how to start this discussion, I will. First of all, thank you for what you did when Amie was so sick, you'll never know how grateful I am to you and Julie, to everybody, but you and she have no idea just what a blessing you were and I thank you for that."

Setting his cup on the table, Josh leaned forward on the sofa to place his hand over the one his sister had laying on the arm of the chair as he faced her with a look of sincere emotion in his blue eyes;

"Pixie, I did what I did because I love Amie and Jacob, very much. Not to mention, you're my baby sister and I love you and I know how much your babies and your husband mean to you. I couldn't sit by and not help, not when I knew that you needed my help and not when I knew how scared you would be without Aaron, Jason, or Jeremy here, especially Aaron."

Leveling her eyes with her brother's the look in their emerald depths reflecting her pain and confusion, Jemma pleaded;

"Then why in the name of heaven above, if you know how much my children and husband mean to me, would you say what you did to me at Jeremy and Candy's wedding reception?"

Josh bit at his lower lip, he knew that, given how stubbornly she had dug her heels in before Amie fell so ill, that he had wounded his sister deeply with his careless words. However, he wasn't prepared for the shock of just how deeply those wounds ran as he caught a glimpse of the depths of sorrow deepen in the emerald pools of her eyes as she rose from her chair to cross over to the living room window. He could tell by the way she crossed her arms as if trying to hug herself for comfort, a habit she seemed to have acquired when she was an infant, just after their mother's death, as well as the sharp rise and fall of her chest, that she was fighting hard to contain her tears. Finally, when, Josh assumed, she had her tears in check she spoke;

"Josh, do you know what one of the happiest days, before Aaron and I were married and Jacob and Amie were born, was?"

Before he could offer a response she continued;

"The day that Aaron told me he loved me and the day he asked me to marry him, the first time. Up until our wedding day and the day our children were born, those were two of the happiest days in my life."

Shaking her head, Jemma couldn't seem to stop herself from sharing with her brother what only she and Aaron had known before;

"You asked me one time and I never answered you, when did I realize that I fell in love with Aaron; I think I can explain it to you now. Do you remember when I found Windy?"

Glancing over her shoulder and accepting his slight, silent nod as a positive answer, shaking her head she couldn't help but find amusement as she admitted;

"You know it's funny, Aaron asked me just before Jason and Julie were married when I knew I wanted to marry him. I remember, the night we saved Windy, thinking that when I grew up I wanted to marry a man like him."

Quietly, Josh asked;

"And when did you know you wanted to marry HIM?"

A slight smile crossing her features as she recalled the memory, Jemma sighed;

"Truthfully? When I was sixteen and he took me in his arms for the first time to teach me how to dance; thanks to Lottie and Miss Essie's insistence that I learn. I was scared to death, not because he intimidated me, although I let him think that for a little while, but because of what he made me feel. I had never experienced those types of feelings before and I knew that I couldn't discuss them with anyone, not even you."

Josh sat, mulling over his sister's words as he realized that, some of what she was sharing with him, he might well be the only person, save herself, who knew these details of the relationship between her and Aaron. Remaining quiet, he allowed her to continue baring her soul as she picked up her tale;

"After the first lesson, I remember considering the idea of trying to find excuses not to continue the lessons. But, no sooner had the idea occurred to me then I found myself on the verge of tears at the thought of not being able to spend the time with Aaron. I knew that Aaron had feelings for me, he admitted that to me just after he was shot, but as happy as it made me, learning that was the case, the day that he told me that he was in love with me all I could think about was how happy and relieved I was to find out that I had not managed to fall in love with a man who didn't return the feeling."

Shaking his head, Josh admitted;

"No, there's definitely no denying the fact that Aaron loves you, especially. considering that he's never made any bones about it or tried hiding the fact. Well, except for when you two were trying to hide your courtship during the bet over the mountain."

Returning to her chair, the look of joy that she wore changed as she recalled;

"Josh, Aaron proposed to me a few days after he told me that he was in love with me. It was just shortly after my eighteenth birthday, but I knew how you, Jason, and Jeremy felt about him at the time and I wanted your blessings. I didn't want to be forced into trading my brothers for the man that I loved and wanted to share my life with, so I asked Aaron to give me time to make the three of you understand how we felt for each other and to get your blessings. But, that would be when Jason had his stroke of brilliance to bring back the brides and..."

Hanging his head in shame for the part that he played in an event that had stalled his sister's happiness, Josh sighed in self aggravation;

"The bet."

Nodding as she leaned back in her chair, Jemma confirmed;

"The bet. You see, I had not given Aaron my answer at that point, but I had made my mind up the night before you four decided to make that bet that I was going to tell Aaron that I would marry him so that he could talk to Jason; however, as I was making my way to the mill, I heard the news."

Spreading his hands in a pleading manner, Josh demanded;

"Pixie, why didn't you say something? You had a say in that bet just a much as we four did and if you had told us, Jason, Jeremy, and I would have backed out of it and I know that Aaron would have, especially considering that YOU were his motivation for making it in the first place."

Noticing how she primly folded her hands in her lap before pinning him with the searching look in her eyes, Josh wasn't surprised as she asked calmly;

"Did I, Josh, I mean, did I really have any say in what you four decided?"

Unsure of the right answer, Josh chose to remain silent as she ventured;

"With Aaron, yes, I might have had a say. But, despite having always said that everything was equal between the four of us, you three were always making the decisions. If the three of you agreed then you just went ahead and assumed I was in full agreement, think about it; I know had I said something Aaron would have insisted on my agreement, but not even he questioned it when you three agreed to that bet, because it was what everyone had come to accept and expect. Even I was guilty of the logic, it was easier to let you three, especially Jason, make my decisions. Grant you, I know there were times I was stubborn, but I never questioned the major decisions, at least not until the bet came up."

His curiosity pushing him, Josh asked;

"Did you ever tell Aaron how you felt about the bet?"

Josh could see by the way her eyes clouded slightly just how that particular discussion must have gone. His theory was confirmed as she offered a humorless chuckle;

"Oh yes, I told him. I made a slight detour on my way to the mill to stop and think, and the more I thought the more I realized I was in a no-win situation. Seattle needed the brides if it was going to keep living and growing, Jason, Aaron, and everyone else was right about that. I had no doubts that if I had asked him to, Aaron would call off the bet and still agreed to help finance the expenses for the trip, but I also knew that, given his stubbornness, just how Jason would react to that, especially when he learned that Aaron wanted to marry me."

Shaking her head, Jemma gave her brother a beseeching look;

"You and I both know just what Jason's reaction would have been had Aaron asked for my hand and I agreed, mind you after he called off the bet and was still willing to back the trip."

The dawn of understanding dawning in his eyes as they widened, Josh surmised;

"You thought that everyone, even us, would think that either, Aaron blackmailed you, or you sold yourself into marriage with him. Not to mention, Jason would have seen it as your lack of faith in him to do what he sets out to do."

Jemma nodded slowly as she lowered her head to confess;

"All I could do was cry. Can you imagine; the man I gave my heart to when I was sixteen feels the same about me as I do him and asked me to become his wife and share his life with him and, no matter how badly I wanted to do otherwise, the only answer I could give him, at least then, was 'NO'."

Furrowing his brow, Josh asked quietly;

"What happened when you told Aaron?"

Sighing heavily, as if trying to brace herself for the memory, Jemma swallowed hard as she began speaking;

"When I got to the mill, he could see I was upset and wanted to know why. I told him that I had heard about the bet and he tried shrugging it off by saying it was just a good-natured bet between him and Jason. I told him that it wasn't, it was a good deal more."

Josh knew that, even though she brushed them from her cheeks, she didn't realize that tears had begun running from her eyes as she continued;

"I told him that I was on my way to see him when I heard what happened and the reason was that I was going to give him my answer; I'll never forget the look on his face. In the space of just a few seconds, I had managed to make the man I love, both, the happiest and the saddest man I had ever seen by what I said. I told him that I had made up my mind to marry him, to let him go ahead and speak to Jason and that, even if Jason refused his blessing or permission, I was willing to elope. You can't imagine how overjoyed he looked when I said that, Josh, but then I told him that there was no way we could be married, at least not right then because of the bet; I had to stop him from walking out the door to find Jason to call the bet off. All I could tell him was that, even if you were all in agreement, we still couldn't be married, that we were going to have to let the bet go on as it was and that we'd have to wait until it was over with before we could consider being married."

The look on his face reflecting just how seriously he took his sister's confidences, Josh tilted his head to the side to venture;

"Considering just how much Aaron loves you I can't imagine that he took that very well."

Shivering slightly at the recollection of the frenzied look that she saw in her husband's dark eyes that day, Jemma shook her head slightly;

"Decidedly not. When I was about to leave, he grabbed me to him and begged to know why we couldn't go ahead and get married, I told him because Jason, you, and Jeremy would think that I sold myself into marriage because of the bet because I didn't have faith that you three could meet the terms and that, even if the bet were called off, everyone would still think I sold myself so that he would agree to do so."

Softly, he asked;

"What did Aaron say when you told him that?"

Lowering her eyes to her clasped hands in her lap, she explained;

"He became angry; he told me that he didn't give a damn what anyone else thought because we knew the truth and that if I was worried about what gossips thought I was worried about the wrong thing. I became so angry with him, Josh, I really had no right to be, because he had no way of knowing why the idea of anyone thinking such a thing would bother me. Truth be told, I didn't fully understand the reason behind it myself either, at least not at that time. I just knew that I never wanted there to be a doubt in, either, his or our children's minds as to just WHY I wanted to marry Aaron; I never wanted there to be a doubt that love was the foundation and not some ulterior motive."

Kicking himself mentally, Josh huffed in frustration;

"And I go and make a stupid comment about your selling yourself into marriage, not to mention, turning yourself into a broodmare because you happened to give birth to a set of twins."

Josh felt a stab of pain and regret in his heart for the look of misery and betrayal he saw in his sister's eyes as she offered softly;

"You were the last person on this earth that I would have ever thought would have said something like that to me, Joshua. It would have hurt had Jason, Jeremy, or Aaron said it, but, outside of my husband, I thought that you were the one person who knew me better than anyone else. I NEVER thought that I would have heard you say ANYTHING like what you said that day; especially knowing just how much my husband and children mean to me, Josh."

Leaning forward to take his sister's hands in his, Josh pleaded;

"Pixie, I am so sorry, sweetie, you have no idea just how sorry I truly am. I knew I was wrong to have said it before I even said it."

Her eyes reflecting the dam of tears that were threatening to break, Jemma begged;

"Then why, Josh, why would you, of all people, have said what you did to me that day?"

Furious with himself for the pain he had caused his sister, Josh jumped up from the sofa to cross to the window as he ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture before turning to face his sister as he confessed;

"Because I wanted to hurt you the way that I thought you had hurt me, except there's was a huge difference; I KNEW what you had been through and how you felt and why you had absolutely no idea of what I felt or why I felt it."

He could see by the look of frustration and confusion in her eyes that his sister was having trouble fathoming his statement. Given the knowledge he had of just how tender-hearted she was, Josh wasn't surprised when she rose from her chair to approach him before taking his hand to lead him to the sofa. Once she had lowered herself to sit she waved her hand in invitation and waited until he was seated next to her before taking his hand in hers as she smiled sadly;

"Josh, the four of us have always been very close and able to talk to each other, but you and I have always been close in a different way. I mean, Jason, well he's always been more like a father to me then a big brother, and Jeremy, well he was always sort of my partner in crime and protector. But you, the first real memory I have is of you holding my hand when we'd walk to the schoolhouse to get Jeremy and so you could do your lessons. You've always been a little bit of everything to me growing up; part father, part big brother, part protector, but you were always my confidant and my best friend and you and I have always been able to tell each other everything, even when we couldn't tell Jason or Jeremy."

Shaking her head slightly she theorized;

"But, it seems as if something has changed between us and unless I miss my guess, it changed about the time Jason and Julie got married and just before Jacob and Amie were born, it got even worse when it came time for Jeremy and Candy to get married. I understand the when, just not the how or what, but I'd like to think that there's enough of our bond intact that we can still talk to each other about anything."

Heeding the advice that Holly had given him the evening before, Josh brought his hand up to cup his sister's cheek;

"We will ALWAYS have that bond, Pixie, you're always going to be my baby Pixie doll."

Offering a warm smile at the old nickname that her brother used for her when she was a small girl, Jemma placed her hand over his before pleading;

"Then tell me what's going on, Josh, just talk to me, big brother."

Sighing in resignation Josh began;

"It didn't bother me when you and Aaron got married, as a matter of fact, I was relieved. I knew that the man you married would have to be a stubborn and determined one, just to get past Jason, me, and Jeremy if for no other reason, and Aaron certainly fit that description. Once I had no doubt as to just how much the two of you loved each other, and despite your age difference, I had no doubts that you would be happy, and that was what I wanted the most in the world for you, Pixie."

Quietly, Jemma prompted;

"What changed?"

Taking a sip of coffee, Josh continued;

"The idea of you marrying wasn't something that ever bothered me; I mean, I knew that you would probably want a husband, children, and a home of your own so when you got married I didn't think anything about it. But then, before we knew it, out of the blue, Jason and Julie were getting married, you were a wife AND a mother, and then, even though we knew it would happen someday, Jeremy and Candy were no longer engaged but married and Jeremy was a family man."

Jemma found her heart aching for the agony that she saw in her brother's vivid blue eyes as he began unburdening his soul to her;

"I knew that, eventually, Jeremy and Candy would get married, even though it seemed like it took them decades to do it. But, when Jason got married like he did, it just seemed as if everything was changing; I mean, it used to be just the four of us, we had each other. Then, suddenly, I realized that things were changing; it wasn't just the four of us anymore, I know that we've always accepted Candy in our family since we realized that she and Jeremy were in love..."

Finishing his statement, Jemma tilted her head to the side to observe:

"But it wasn't the same as being married, was it?"

Josh shook his head slowly;

"No, it's definitely not the same. Like I said, when you and Aaron got married I didn't think much about it, I guess that, since you spent so much time in town with Lottie, it just didn't seem that much different to me, aside from the fact that when we saw you, more times then not, we saw Aaron too. But then when Jason married Julie I realized that he wasn't our big brother anymore."

Her face a mask of disbelief, Jemma spread her hands wide in an offering gesture;

"But, Josh, Jason will always be our big brother, just like I'll always be your, Jason, and Jeremy's baby sister and Jeremy will be our brother and you'll be mine, Jason, and Jeremy's brother."

Seeing the frustration in her brother's eyes, Jemma suddenly realized what her brother was trying to explain;

"Josh, was it because suddenly I wasn't just the Bolt brothers' baby sister and there was a Mrs. Jason Bolt?"

Josh nodded in relief that she was grasping his angst;

"Yes, suddenly you weren't just Pixie, our baby sister, you were Mrs. Aaron Stempel and you were about to become a mother. Then, it was no longer just Jason Bolt, it was Mr. and Mrs. Jason Bolt, and then it wasn't just Jeremy and Candy, they were Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Bolt."

Staring at the pattern of the area rug under his feet, Josh shamefully admitted;

"When I said what I did to you, I was mad at you, I felt like you let me down and I wanted to hurt you."

The disbelief she felt evident on her face, Jemma demanded;

"Mad at me; but why? What did I do to let you down and why didn't you say anything?"  
Clearing his throat in embarrassment, Josh admitted;

"I know that it doesn't make sense, but that's how I felt."

The look he wore reflecting his frustration, Josh confided;

"Pixie, everyone keeps pushing at me about it 'being my turn', but I don't know if I want to get married, at least right now I know it wasn't fair but I was mad at Jason and Jeremy too, you see, you, Jason, Jeremy all found what everyone hopes for and it was a stroke of luck that the three of you did."

Shaking his head, Josh lamented;

"Every time I've thought that I might have been so lucky something happens to prove me wrong."

Seeing that she was about to offer an argument, Josh held his hand up to stop her;

"No, Pixie, even you can't put a positive spin on this. Think about it; Luann, Peggy, Bridget, and that disaster with Valerie, I don't know if it's ever meant for me to find someone to settle down with. And, to be honest, at this point, I don't know if I want to, at least not for some time to come, but no one wants to hear that."

Realization dawning, Jemma ventured;

"And when I said what I did about it being your turn soon..."

Nodding, Josh supplied;

"I was already irritated because here you had Aaron and the twins, Jason had Julie, Jeremy finally had Candy, and I have no one, at least no one that I can imagine spending my life with. When you said what you did all I could think, right then, was how it was your fault because you got the whole thing started by getting married first, and because, stupidly, I felt like you should have known how I felt, even though there's no way you could have."

Hanging his head in disgust at his own actions, Josh admitted;

"What's worse is that, at the time, I didn't realize that was why I lashed out at you the way I did. I mean, deep down inside, I knew what the problem was I just didn't know how to explain it, to put it into words, at least not until I had a long talk with Holly last night."

Jemma couldn't help but emit a small laugh of amusement as she shook her head before pointing out;

"You know, it's really rather amusing when you think about it, isn't it? I mean, when we first met Holly all we could do was associate the word 'trouble' with her; and now, she's turned into an important part of all of our lives."

Josh couldn't help but praise;

"She certainly helped me understand and all she did was just let me talk it out."

Placing his hand over his sister's Josh offered her a look that, he hoped, conveyed his feelings;

"Pixie, I really am sorry for what I said to you, I was wrong to blame you when I didn't even know what the problem was myself."

Jemma gently squeezed his fingers affectionately as she tried to console;

"But, Josh, you weren't doing it intentionally, you just said that you didn't even realize yourself EXACTLY what was wrong, you just knew that you were angry, frustrated, and in pain, but not the reason behind it."

Josh heaved a deep sigh of self exasperation;

"Regardless, Pixie, you did nothing to deserve what I said to you, or how I hurt you."

Jemma couldn't help but feel the strings of her heart tug a little at the look of deep regret, sorrow, and pain in her brother's eyes as he begged;

"I swear, Pixie, what I said, I didn't mean one word of it. I know that the only reason you married Aaron is that you love each and those two little miracles are just that; little miracles and blessings. Can you ever forgive me?"

Josh closed his eyes in gratitude and relief as she wrapped her arms around him to hug him tight to offer, calling him by the childhood nickname she had for him;

"Always! I love you, Jubber."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders before placing a kiss on the top her head, Josh smiled as he echoed her sentiment;

"And I love you too, Pixie doll."

Hearing the grandfather clock chime, Jemma pulled back to wipe the tears from her eyes before offering her brother a tender smile;

"I have to fix Aaron something for lunch, would you like to stay? I think there might be a few popovers in the pantry for dessert."

Taking her hand in his, Josh nodded eagerly;

"You're offering to feed me, AND some of your popovers? Now I know you still love me and forgive me."

Laughing as she rose from the sofa, Jemma quipped;

"Of course, but I had better get to work or it will be Aaron's forgiveness that we'll BOTH be begging for if that appetite of his gets out of control."

Josh shook his head as he joined in her laughter as she pulled at his hand, encouraging him to rise and follow her to the kitchen. They were still laughing as the kitchen door swung closed, neither realizing that the four walls of the living room were not the only witness to the siblings' earlier confidences to each other as Aaron made his way quietly back to his study. Pushing the door closed, he lowered himself into his desk chair before bracing his elbows on the arms of the chair as he folded his hands together in contemplation.

He had not known that Josh and Jemma were in the living room talking when he ventured from his office in the hopes of a fresh cup of coffee. He was about to call out in search of his wife when he heard the voices in the living room, realizing that what was taking place between them was the much-needed discussion between his wife and her brother, he was about to return to his office when he heard Jemma sharing with her brother, what he didn't even know, how she had felt when she realized that she was falling in love with him. He sat for a while longer processing what he had heard; although logically, he knew that the rift that had taken place between him and Jemma after he had proposed have been hard on her as well as himself, he had never contemplated the level of pain that she had suffered, or what it had cost her to make the decision that she had. Knowing now what he didn't know at the time, what she had suffered at the hands of Helen Dalton's vicious tongue, he felt a sharp dagger of guilt pierce his heart at the realization that her concern over accepting his first proposal had not been fear over what the gossips would say for her own sake, but the backlash that he and their children might have suffered over such gossip. Even worse, at least in her mind, the worry that he might question whether she married him out of love, or for some ulterior motive.

Replaying Josh's part of the conversation through his mind, Aaron suddenly struck on the thought that, just perhaps, he might understand his brother in law's problem a bit better then he understood it himself. Glancing at the pile of contracts on his desk that he had been going over, before discussing them with Jason, Aaron began formulating a plan that just might, both, help solve Josh's problem and prove a mutual benefit to the Bolt-Stempel family. With that course of action firmly laid out in his mind, Aaron went to the small safe that was hidden behind a row of books on the large bookshelf; once he had the small metal box open he quickly located the small box he had been saving and slipped it in his hip pocket. He had just finished sliding the books back in place in front of the bookshelf when he heard a short knock on the door before Josh opened it to peep around the corner before advising;

"Aaron, Pixie said lunch is ready if you are."

Nodding, Aaron motioned towards the hallway;

"I'm always ready for anything my wife cooks, Josh; let's go."

Jemma emerged from the washroom, after a relaxing bath, bristling her long tresses with a towel as she sat at her dressing table before she began combing through the waves and curls to rid them of any possible tangles. Returning her comb to its place in the drawer as she lifted her head Jemma caught sight of her husband standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded over his broad chest. She could tell by the look in his dark eyes that he had been watching her for a while as if studying her. Curiosity filling the depths of her own emerald green eyes, She turned in her chair, her face a mask of perplexity as she asked softly;

"Aaron, darling, is there something wrong?"

Her confusion grew as, wordlessly, her husband swiftly closed the distance from the doorway to where she sat to take her hand in his as he pulled her up from her chair before leading her to the rocking chair. Frowning slightly, her concern growing, Jemma asked hesitantly;

"Aaron? Honey?"

Before she could say more, Aaron settled himself in the rocker and pulled his wife onto his lap before placing his fingers against her lips as he shook his head;

"No questions, I want you to just sit here and let me say my piece and then you can say whatever you'd like; fair enough?"

Resigning herself to silence, Jemma offered a slight nod and let her eyes rest on her hands, which she had folded primly in her lap. Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Aaron brought her eyes up to meet his, something that found Jemma on the verge of panic at the look she saw in her husband's dark eyes; a look that she could only associate with a cross between sorrow and regret.

Seeing the rising panic in the look she wore, Aaron hastened to calm the fear he saw reflected in the bright green sparks in her emerald eyes;

"Calm down, love, just hear me out."

Placing his hand against her cheek as he searched her face, relieved to see the fear in her eyes ebbing away, he began;

"I think that there are some things that you and I should discuss, sweetheart; actually, I think that THIS particular discussion is one that is long overdue."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Aaron drew her close against his chest as she curled her legs beneath her as if laying in his lap, before laying her head against his chest as he took her hand in his;

"I owe you an apology for something, love. I said something to you shortly after the first time that I proposed, when you found out that Jason and I had made that damnable bet when you came to the mill to give me your answer. I was wrong for losing my temper with you that day and I'm sorry, darlin; you have no idea just how sorry. Jemma darlin, do you have any idea when I fell in love with you?"

Lifting her head from his chest she looked into his dark eyes as she stammered softly;

"I, I'm really not sure. I just always thought that it started just before you offered to teach me bookkeeping."

Lifting his hand to push the thick mass of her hair over her shoulder before he noticed the silken feel of the strands as they slid through his fingers. Aaron heaved a deep sigh as he diverted his mind back to his original intentions, as he brushed the backs of his fingers across the pale, soft skin of her cheek;

"You're partially right, love. Actually, I could almost tell you just EXACTLY when I realized I was falling in love with you."

Jemma couldn't help but notice the wistful look that came into her husband's eyes just before he pulled her closer to lay her head against his chest as he held her possessively as Aaron let his mind wander back to, what he considered, one of the most important days of his life as he remembered;

"Lottie and Miss Essie had been at me about your education, they felt that, despite how intelligent and smart you were, and still are for that matter, that you also needed to learn some of the more 'social' aspects of being a lady."

Shaking his head, he admitted;

"I remember laughing when they said that because all that came to my mind was this little wisp of a girl standing in a raging current up to her waist, trying to rescue a wild colt as big as she was. Not to mention that little girl who scared the daylights out of her brother by climbing to the top of a tree to top it,"

Jemma could feel the touch of his hand against her hair as he issued a slight laugh;

"The little nature girl with a glorious mane of dark red auburn hair with all its wild curls and waves, not to mention the Bolt brothers' baby sister, and me, of all people, was being asked to help further her social education. Finally, I gave in to Lottie and Miss Essie's nagging and agreed; to be honest I thought that I would give you a couple of lessons in dancing and then become 'too busy' to be available for anything more."

Although she didn't show the fact, Jemma was shocked by his admission as she asked quietly;

"What changed your mind?"

Jemma could feel the heavy rise and fall of his chest against her cheek as he answered;

"When I showed up for your first lesson I was expecting to find this wild little creature who would probably have to be forced into paying attention. I remember when I walked in the door and saw that you were not there yet, I began to say something to Lottie about how frustrating it was that I could take time out of my busy schedule to do her and you such a favor, and how you could at least be punctual, but I never said a word to her. Instead, just as I was about to open my mouth to speak I happened to look up and saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; you."

Jemma remained quiet as he continued;

"There are a lot of things that I will never forget as long as I live, sweetheart, and the sight of you standing at the top of Lottie's staircase in that green dress that you were wearing that day, with your hair pulled back to fall down your back; all I could do was stare. But as surprised as I was, it was nothing compared to how shocked I was when I took your hand in mine and took you in my arms. I remember thinking that night that I must have been losing my mind; I was thirty-two years old and this sixteen-year-old girl was having such an effect on me. I almost kept to my plan of 'being too busy', but I thought that if I did that then I was admitting that I wasn't strong enough to resist you, to control my own feelings"

Shaking his head, Aaron confessed;

"I was lying to myself."

Lifting her head to search his eyes, her own reflecting her puzzlement at her statement, Jemma couldn't help but ask;

"Lying to yourself how? I don't quite understand, honey."

Jemma found her eyes widening in surprise as he admitted;

"I was lying to myself, sweetheart because my refusal to back out of teaching you how to dance wasn't because I wanted to prove to myself that I could resist how you made me feel, it was because, deep down inside, the idea of never feeling what I felt the first time that I held you in my arms wasn't a thought that I could bear contemplating. Jemma darlin, by your second lesson there were two things that I was more than certain of; one, you were and still are one of the smartest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, considering that it was quite obvious that you were a naturally quick learner since you were such a natural at dancing."

Huffing somewhat in amused agitation, Jemma pointed out;

"But, you kept telling Lottie that I needed more lessons. If I was such a natural why would you insist..."

As if lightning had struck to illuminate the answer, the light in Jemma's eyes suddenly changed from perplexity to understanding as her husband nodded;

"That's right, love; I told Lottie you needed more lessons so that I had a legitimate excuse to be near you, not to mention hold you. I knew by your second lesson that there just no way around it, I was in love with you, but, fool that I am at times, I kept kicking myself because, as much as I loved and wanted you, I couldn't get the thought out of my mind about the difference in our ages."

Shaking his head in frustration, Aaron admitted;

"I even tried convincing myself that you just had the qualities that I wanted in a woman and that it was just a case of finding someone like you. But, as we're both reminded by the scar from a bullet, that particular plan proved rather futile."

Biting at her bottom lip in trepidation, Jemma ventured hesitantly;

"Darling, please don't think that I'm being insensitive, but I don't understand why you're apologizing."

Cupping her face in his hands, Aaron drew a deep breath as he confessed;

"Because, my love, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I heard your and Josh's discussion earlier today; the reason for the apology, darlin is because I was a very selfish man. You see, all I thought about at that time, and even up until today, was the pain that I felt that day. I knew you were upset that day, but it never occurred to me just how much pain that it cost YOU to give me that answer, even when I found out about everything that you had been through, thanks to Helen Dalton, I still never considered just what the implications were on that particular decision."

Aaron felt her go completely still in his arms as if she had suddenly become frozen, just before he felt her small frame shudder slightly as she lifted her head from his chest to face him as she begged, her voice breaking slightly;

"Aaron, darling, it, it really doesn't matter anymore. I mean we got past it, we're married now and we have our children, you don't have to do.."

Placing his fingers against her lips to silence her protest, Aaron shook his head vehemently;

"Yes, sweetheart, it DOES matter; I wronged you out of selfishness because of my own pain. I should have realized that you said what you did, not because you were worried about how people would gossip, but because of how it might affect me and, later on, our children. You put yourself through a great deal of pain because you wanted to try and spare me pain and doubt, something that you could have just ignored in pursuit of your own happiness."

Placing his hand against her cheek, Aaron gazed lovingly into her eyes;

"And there are three things that I want to make very clear to you, Jemma Elysia; first, NEVER, EVER doubt how much I love you and never think that I don't know just how blessed I am by the fact that you love me, and never think that I doubt that fact for one second. And last, but not least, I promise you that I will never take your feelings for granted again, sweetheart."

Never breaking his gaze with his wife's eyes, Aaron cupped her face in his hands as he gently brushed the tears that began trickling down her cheeks as he shook his head before softly admonishing;

"No, Jemma love, I didn't say all of this to see tears in those beautiful emerald eyes of yours, I said it because I was wrong to have said what I said to you that day, to have only thought of myself and what I was feeling, rather than considering what price it was that you might be paying and because that type of inattention to you and your feelings will never happen again, that, I promise you."

Jemma sat for a moment before taking a deep breath as she placed her hands over her husband's before meeting his gaze as she swallowed back the emotions that were overwhelming her as she admitted;

"Aaron, love, I'm sorry too. I knew how much pain I caused you that day, I could see it in your eyes, but I didn't know what else to do, honey, I wanted so badly that day to ask you to take me to Clearwater, or even Tacoma so that we could just go ahead and be married But, I was so afraid that, had we eloped, everyone would say I sold myself into marriage with you because of that stupid bet, but I was more afraid that you might question whether or not I married you for love or because of Bridal Veil Mountain."

Lowering her eyes slightly, Jemma took her husband's hand in both of hers before holding it against her breast;

"My biggest fear, at that time, was that there would come a point in time when I would say; 'I love you' and then look into your eyes and see even the slightest bit of doubt in them as to whether I was telling you the truth."

Shaking her head, she stated sadly;

"Darling, I couldn't live with that fear and I didn't want you to live with that doubt."

Holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Aaron sighed heavily as he offered her a slight smile;

"I'll tell you what, how about if we just forgive each other? Although I have nothing to forgive you for; what you did was out of love and concern, not selfishness like mine was. But, if it makes you feel better, I'll gladly forgive you, on one condition."

Jemma's relief showed in her eyes as she asked;

"Just what 'condition' might that be?"

Slipping his arm around her waist to pull her slightly closer, Aaron brushed his lips against hers; when he ended the kiss the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile that found Jemma sighing contentedly as she laid her head against her husband's shoulder before lifting her eyes;

"Am I forgiven?"

Wrapping his arms about her as he cradled her in his lap, Aaron chuckled slightly;

"As I said I have nothing to forgive you for, sweetheart, but how about me; am I forgiven?"

Using the tip of her finger to trace an imaginary heart in the center of his chest, Jemma offered;

"Aaron love, I never felt there was anything to forgive you for, but, for what it's worth, you have my forgiveness."

Lifting her head from his shoulder she looked into his eyes before a coy, loving smile appeared on her lips as she slid her fingers into the thickness of his dark hair before placing her lips against his right cheek before vowing;

"You also have my adoration and devotion."

Shifting slightly, she kissed his left cheek;

"And all my love."

Bringing her lips against his, she kissed him in a way that conveyed all of the emotions she felt for her husband before pulling back slightly to place her hand against his cheek to gaze into his eyes as she ventured;

"And of course you have my heart; let's face it, love you have all of me."

Jemma couldn't help but feel her heart swell and her spirits lift at the sight of the look in her husband's eyes and the smile of genuine love and happiness that graced her husband's handsome face just before he wrapped his arms about her to pull her against his chest in a tight embrace as his voice deepened with the emotions that his wife's declaration had evoked;

"Do you know something, love? You're a blessing that I don't deserve and was afraid to hope for, but I'm very grateful for, my sweet Jemma."

Tilting her head to meet his gaze, Jemma shook her head slightly;

"I'm no more of a blessing to you than what you are to me, my darling heart."

Giving in to the temptation she presented as he held her tightly in his arms, her face tilted as she looked up at him with a look of such love, adoration, and trust gracing her beautiful face, Aaron lowered his head and captured her mouth in a kiss filled with his love, devotion, and adoration for her, but also tinged with the desire that was always present where his wife was concerned. It never ceased to amaze him that the desire and passion that he felt for his wife was something that never seemed to ebb, even more amazing was the fact that she felt the same way for him; a fact, even now, evidenced by how eagerly she accepted and responded to his kiss and the feel of his arms holding her tightly. Aaron realized that both, he and Jemma, were on the verge of giving themselves up to the rising tides of their passion and desire, however, both soon found it necessary to control those tides as the unmistakable sound of their children's cries of hunger and frustration broke the mood; Aaron felt his wife's lips turn up in a slight smiled as she sighed in resignation before lifting her head as she placed the flats of her hands against his chest before venturing;

"I'm sorry, darling, no matter how much we may not want to, we can wait, but Amie and Jacob can't."

Giving her a gentle push to help her up from his lap, Aaron shook his head;

"No need to apologize, Jemma love, we knew this was an inevitability when we found out we were going to be parents. Go ahead and I'll be in to help in just a minute."

Jemma nodded as she leaned over to place a quick kiss on her husband's mouth before brushing her fingers against his cheek;

"Alright, honey."

Aaron found himself amused as she hurried to the doorway before turning to look at him over her shoulder;

"Oh, by the way."

Offering her a questioning glance, he asked;

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Aaron could only grin in loving amusement as a bright smile lifted the corners of his wife's mouth as she replied;

"I love you, very VERY much; and don't you EVER forget that."

With that she hurried out the door as she called out;

"Mommy's coming, angels."

Aaron sat for a moment longer before taking a heavy breath as he ventured softly;

"I sure hope that YOU remember that, Jemma darlin after I talk with Jason and then, hopefully, Joshua."

With that, he braced his hands on the arms of the rocking chair to push himself up to help see to his children.

Jason sat in the office tent, going over the requirements that the latest contract that he and Aaron had acquired when he heard his brother in law call out;

"Jason, are you in there?"

Turning to face the tent entrance, Jason invited;

"Come on in, Aaron."

Lifting the tent flap as he bent low to enter, Aaron glanced at the pile of papers on the makeshift desk in front of Jason before raising an eyebrow in question;

"I'm not distracting you from your work, am I, Jason?"

Rising from his chair to pour him and his brother in law a cup of coffee before offering it to Aaron;

"A distraction, Aaron? Yes, however, you're a welcome one, my eyes were beginning to blur with the words and numbers, so thank you, dear brother in law."

Reclaiming his chair as Aaron took the chair opposite, Jason took a sip from his cup before questioning;

"So what brings you away from the mill and out to see me today, Aaron, something to do with my baby sister, or my niece and nephew?"

Taking a sip from his own cup, Aaron considered the best way to proceed before beginning;

"No, Jason, Jemma, Amie, and Jacob are all just fine; other than a little cough now and then you'd never even know that Amie had been so seriously ill. No, it's not Jemma or the babies I came to talk to you about, Jason actually, it's Josh I'd like to discuss."

His face reflecting his perplexity, Jason frowned slightly;

"Josh? Why on earth would you want to discuss Josh, Aaron? I mean, he and Pixie have worked everything out between them and seem even closer than before, so what could you want to discuss about Josh?"

Reaching inside his jacket, Aaron pulled out a cigar before offering;

"Do you mind?"

Jason shook his head;

"No, go right ahead."

Chuckling somewhat, Jason reminded;

"Especially since I know you don't indulge in them as much as you once did."

Snipping the end of the cigar, Aaron lit the tip before inhaling deeply, blowing the puff of smoke, he nodded;

"You're right I don't, but I get much more satisfaction from my wife and children's company then what I ever did from these things."

Jason gave him another moment to enjoy his cigar before demanding;

"Alright, Aaron, now what is it about Joshua that has you concerned?"

Resigned to his purpose, Aaron launched in;

"Jason, I overheard Josh and Jemma's discussion."

Seeing the shocked look on his brother in law's face, Aaron raised his hands in a pleading gesture as he spoke around the cigar;

"It wasn't intentional, Jason, I swear."

Removing the cigar from his lips he continued;

"I didn't know that Josh was there and I left my study to get a cup of coffee when I heard the two of them in the living room talking."

Shaking his head, he confessed;

"I was about to go back to my study when Jemma began telling Josh about the reasons why she felt she had to turn down my first marriage proposal, I couldn't walk away. Jason, I felt so ashamed, all I thought about when she told me she couldn't marry me was my pain and that she was worried about what people would think. Do you know it wasn't worry for herself in that regard but the backlash I or our children might suffer because of it; again, thanks to our benevolent Helen Dalton."

Stubbing out his cigar as he gained control of his emotions, Aaron continued;

"She and I discussed it at length after their discussion so that's behind us now, but as I was listening, well, Jason, I think I know what's the matter with Josh and I think I might have an answer to help him. But the thing is, I need your help and your backing if it's to work, especially where Jemma is concerned and definitely before I make such a proposal to Josh."

Stretching his long legs out in front of him, Jason leaned back a bit in his chair as he waved his hand;

"Go on, Aaron, I'm listening."

Jason sat as Aaron began explaining his theory behind the shift of Josh's behavior over the past months and realized that, everything his brother in law was describing was things that he had seen for himself, he simply had not connected the dots as Aaron had. What Jason found even more disturbing was that some of what Aaron was describing, Jason realized that he had seen for himself and had even identified with before his engagement to Julie, if he were honest with himself. Resting his elbow on the table as he stroked his chin, Jason sat for a moment after Aaron had finished proposing his theories regarding Josh's behavior, absorbing everything that had been said, Jason finally leaned forward to rest his arms on the table;

"So what you're saying, Aaron, is that you believe that what's really bothering Josh is that, he needs to find his OWN way?"

Nodding as he took another sip from his cup, Aaron theorized;

"Yes! Jason, I think that what the problem is, is that Josh feels lost right now; I mean think about it. First, Jemma and I get married, and while I know that you three expected her to do get married someday, and it was something she and I had wanted for a long time, even I have to admit that it did come as a surprise, I'm sure, to everyone, except maybe Lottie. Not to mention, I'm quite certain that the idea of your baby sister marrying wasn't something you hadn't thought about but I'm sure the idea of her marrying me was another story."

Jason chuckled slightly;

"I can't say that we weren't taken by surprise, although, in retrospect, I suppose I shouldn't have been."

His curiosity reflected in his dark eyes, Aaron demanded;

"And just what makes you say that you shouldn't have been taken by surprise, Jason?"

A knowing smile crossing his face, Jason offered in amusement;

"Because, dear brother in law, thinking back on it when Joshua and Jeremy were shanghaied and we went to Port Angeles to find them, when I said something about coming across Candy, Biddie, and Pixie in the saloon, I seem to recall a rather curious look that you wore."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jason nodded as his grin widened before teasing;

"Come to think of it, Aaron, the second you heard me mention Jemma's name and the word 'saloon', you looked as if you would have liked nothing better than to go drag her out of there by the hand, of course, I found it confusing at the time because you also looked as if you were torn between turning her over your knee for being so foolish, or taking her in your arms because you were relieved that she was alright."

His features taking on a decidedly defensive glare, Aaron challenged;

"Fine, Jason, find humor in it, but tell me this; what would you have done if you had been told that about Julie?"

Seeing the amusement leave his face, Aaron wasn't surprised when Jason nodded slightly;

"Touche, Aaron."

Aaron huffed in frustration;

"As I was trying to explain before you decided to find amusement at my expense; there were a lot of changes in a short time. Jemma went from being your baby sister to my wife and then a mother, you and Julie got married, then Jeremy and Candy; Jason, Josh suddenly finds himself the minority and feels left out. The thing is that's it's not just because you, Jeremy, and Jemma are married and he isn't, it's because he isn't interested in settling down right now, if ever; what Josh wants is to find a place in this world where he feels he belongs, a place that he forges for himself, at least that's what I think."

Nodding, Jason agreed;

"I think you're right, Aaron, and I think that what you're proposing might be just the thing to help Josh make that place for himself."

Rising from his chair to make his way to the opening of the tent to look out over the mountain, Aaron sighed, resigned to what he knew would prove to be best for Josh, yet what he knew would prove difficult, and that was putting it lightly, for his wife. Glancing over his shoulder to his brother in law, Aaron pleaded;

"I'm glad that you see it that way, now would you mind helping me in convincing your sister of that? At the very least could you at least convince her not to strangle me when she finds out just who came up with the idea just how to go about helping Josh?"

Joining Aaron at the tent opening, Jason placed his hand on his brother in law's shoulder;  
"Aaron, Pixie knows that Josh hasn't been happy for a while and if this will make him happy then she'll be just fine with it."

Leveling his eyes with Jason's, Aaron gave a slight shake of his head as he pointed out;

"Jason, you, of all people, know how close those two are and the reason for it. Jemma is NOT going to be happy about this plan, and you and I both know it."

Furrowing his brow slightly as he recalled something he heard his wife say, Aaron couldn't help but ask;

"By the way, there's something I'm curious about, that I wanted to ask you about. I heard Jemma refer to Josh as 'Jubber'; why is that?"

A light of recollection began gleaming in Jason's blue eyes as he offered a slight laugh before recalling fondly;

"When Pixie was learning to talk and Josh began spending so much time with her, he would try everything possible to get her to either say 'Josh' or 'brother'; the problem was that he kept running them together when he would try. I'll never forget the look of excitement on his face when, finally, one evening when he was trying to get her to say either 'Josh' or 'brother' and it looked as if she were about to do just that. She looked up at him in all innocence and smiles and started going; 'ju, ju, ju' as if she were going to say his name, except instead of 'Josh' what came out was 'Jubber', that was her nickname for him when she was very little. Later, she would call him that now and again, especially if she was sad or upset about something."

Shaking his head in contemplation, Jason admitted;

"I haven't heard her use that nickname in quite some time."

Considering the close relationship that they shared, Jason knew that Aaron's concerns over Jemma's reaction if Josh were to accept the proposal that Aaron had suggested offering him; something that Jason felt was a foregone conclusion, may well prove valid. Deciding that what was right for Josh was more important than concern over Jemma's reaction at the moment, Jason made up his mind to their definite course of action as he noticed Jeremy approaching and decided that there was no time like the present as he summoned Jeremy to join them. Once they explained their theory of Josh's angst over the past months as well as Aaron's suggestion of just what might help the middle Bolt brother the most at the moment, Jeremy was in full agreement, although he shared his brother in law's opinion as to just how their sister would receive the suggestion. Thinning his lips in consideration, of the best way to approach the issue, Jason ventured;

"I say we discuss this with Josh and see if he is even interested in the idea, then, if he is, we'll break the news to Pixie. Hopefully, if she sees that Josh is all for it then she'll resign herself to it and we may well be worried about her reaction for nothing."

Jeremy hurried from the tent in search of their middle brother, a task that only took a few minutes and found the two middle Bolts hurrying into the office tent almost breathless as Josh collapsed into a chair, trying hard to catch his breath, as he demanded;

"Alright, Jason, Aaron, Jeremy said you wanted to see me about something; what is it?"

Both, Jason and Jeremy turned to Aaron expectantly as Jason reminded;

"Your theory, your idea, so it's your show Aaron, go right ahead."

Huffing in thinly veiled frustration as he gave a slight shake of his head, Aaron grumbled;

"Fine, implicate me even deeper with my wife. Thanks a lot, Jason."

Seeing the slight confusion on Josh's face, Aaron began explaining this theory behind Josh's moods for the past few months, something that found Josh's brow furrowing in consideration as he turned to his brothers to nod as the curious look he wore changed to one of apology and sadness as he admitted;

"He's right, I had a hard time understanding it myself until I talked to Holly and then

Pixie, but Aaron's right. Please don't think that I wasn't happy for all of you, or that I wasn't happy when Amie and Jacob were born because I was, but I just felt like I was odd man out and the fact that I don't see me 'settling down' anytime soon, or that I really want to at the moment, I'm just not sure where I fit in or belong."

Jason placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he offered quietly;

"We know that you're happy for us, Josh, and we want you to be happy as well. Aaron has an idea that he thinks would be good for you, our businesses, and the whole family."

Turning to his brother in law expectantly, Josh's face reflected his curiosity as he encouraged;

"Well, Aaron, let's hear it."

Once Aaron had outlined his idea, it wasn't hard to miss just how much the thought of what Aaron was proposing lifted Josh's spirits, a fact easily noted by the excitement that filled his bright blue eyes as he nodded eagerly before smiling broadly;

"Aaron, you're a genius, but I knew that when you wanted to marry Pixie so badly."

Frowning slightly, Josh reminded;

"But Jason, Aaron, you realize that, if we follow tradition, that means that this is going to call for a family vote; right? At the very least it's going to call for a business vote and we all know that either way there's a certain little spitfire who might well not be inclined to agree with the four of us."

Turning to Aaron, Josh pointed out;

"And you realize that YOU'RE the one who has to live with the repercussions if that temper of hers gets riled over this; don't you?"

Tilting his head to the side slightly, Aaron replied, his face full of sarcasm;

"Why don't you tell me something I DON'T know."

The sarcasm was soon replaced with determination as Aaron declared;

"But I also know that what's most important in this is what's right for you and the family as a whole. I also know my wife, once she gets past her irritation she'll come to that same conclusion, so if I have to live with her anger till then, then so be it."

Touched by his brother in law's concern, Josh placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder;

"Thank you for making the suggestion, Aaron, I appreciate your concern."

Clearing his throat to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable at his brother in law's show of appreciation, Aaron issued brusquely;

"Just see to it that you do a good job so that I don't regret making the suggestion."

Jeremy couldn't help but offer his boyish grin at the prospect of his brother finding an end to his unhappiness. However, his grin thinned out to a slight grimace as he reminded;

"Now we just have to figure out how to get this past certain little sister."

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle humorlessly as he pulled his gloves out of his pocket before standing as he prepared to leave as he turned to his youngest brother in law;

"THAT, Jeremy, is going to be the trick."


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Julie stood in front of the mirror in her and Jason's bedroom as she fastened her earrings, letting her eyes slide to look at her husband's reflection;

"Jason, I can certainly see the validity of what Aaron's proposing and just how much it will benefit all of us, especially Josh. But, you and I both know that your sister won't be nearly as 'receptive and accepting' of the idea as the rest of us are."

Seeing that he was having trouble adjusting his tie Julie turned once she had her earring secured to brush his hands aside as she pointed out in amusement;

"Here, let me do this. I swear, I think there's something about slipping a wedding ring on a girl's finger that makes the male species lose their capability to tie a tie properly."

His chin lifted high as his wife tied the piece of silk and straightened his collar before brushing at the front of his jacket as she stated proudly;

"There! Perfect!"

Glancing in the mirror and finding no fault with her handwork, Jason nodded in satisfaction as he turned to place his hands on her shoulders before agreeing;

"Yes, it is, but not as perfect as you, my love."

Bending his head he placed his lips against hers in a kiss full of love and appreciation as he took the necklace she had been holding and motioned for her to turn around as he offered;

"Here, let me, darling."

As he fastened the silver locket about her neck, Jason ventured;

"As far as a certain baby sister of mine goes, I happen to be very much aware that she'll be upset. However, I hope that when she realizes that this is what's best for Josh and what HE wants, she'll resign herself to it and accept it."

Turning to place her hands against his chest, Julie looked up into his eyes, concern filling her own;

"Jason, darling, don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way, but I feel like this is going to be hard on Jemma. I mean, I know she sees you more as a father figure, and Jeremy as more of a big brother, but Josh fits into a totally different category because he's the one constant that has ALWAYS been there. You were working and Jeremy was in school but, until she was at an age where she didn't need someone constantly with her, Jemma's always had Josh. She has no memories of your mother and little to none of your father, her first memories are of Josh. I mean, think about it, love; he was the one who she learned most of the things that small children need to know from; walking, talking, practically everything."

Wrapping his arms about her waist, Jason nodded his agreement;

"Julie sweet, I know, I've thought of little else since all of this was discussed. However, Pixie is a grown woman, not just because she's now twenty-one, mind you that's aside from the fact she's a mother of two children and wife, and she has to understand that we gave her our blessing to find her happiness with Aaron, something she was willing to take if she had to. Now, it's Josh's turn to find his happiness and she is going to have to accept that, I know it may well be difficult for her, but I have faith she'll do as Jeremy and I are; accept the fact that we're going to miss him but glad that he has this opportunity, especially since it seems to have given him new purpose."

Shaking her head, the dismay that she felt evident on her face, Julie sighed;

"I know, it's just that, well, I wish that the three of you had chosen a different time to tell her about this. I mean, this party is supposed to be to celebrate her birthday and her and Aaron's anniversary, it just seems like she's being ambushed in a way."

Placing his hand against her cheek, Jason offered in a pleading tone;

"Sweetheart, I know that it seems like that, and I hate that it seems that way, but I promise you it's a coincidence. When we found out that the arrangements that Aaron and I put into place for this deal were finalized before we had a chance to tell her, Pixie found out too and insisted that we celebrate the deal as well. Josh feels that she'll be alright with all of it and wanted to surprise her, given that this is his call to make there really wasn't much that we could say. He feels she'll be happy for him and see it as the wonderful opportunity that it's meant to be."

Her eyes reflecting her sentiment, Julie nodded;

"I certainly hope so, love, for all of your sake's, especially my brother's. Because if she learns that this was his idea she may well make him regret having even contemplated the thought."

Glancing at the clock on their dresser, she advised;

"We had better hurry if we're going to help Lottie."

Grabbing her wrap from the end of the bed, Jason draped it over his wife's shoulders as he silently hoped that his middle brother's theory of just how their sister was going to take his announcement would be an accurate one, for all of their sake's.

Jeremy finished helping Christopher with his tie as Candy finished fashioning the ribbon in Molly's hair into a bow as she asked;

"Jeremy, are you sure that it was such a good idea NOT to tell Jemma about Josh's decision before the party tonight? You know she's not going to be very happy about this, and to be honest, I'm not sure that I can blame her. I mean, it's like you all are blindsiding her and doing it in such a way she won't say or do anything accept agree, or at least so you think."

Jeremy couldn't help but sigh in frustration; he had voiced his opinion that Jemma should have been told what was taking place, but Josh had been firm in his decision that until the proposal Aaron had made became firm and certain, that nothing should be said. The proposal became a deal the day before, something that found Josh eager to celebrate, which happened to coincide with the party for Jemma's birthday and her and Aaron's wedding anniversary. Given that her birthday was just a couple of weeks within her anniversary she had stubbornly insisted that there could only be one party, and when the news was confirmed regarding the deal that Jason and Aaron had brokered would indeed be taking place, the celebration grew to include the deal's success. Finishing with Christopher's tie, Jeremy turned to face his wife as Molly asked;

"Candy, since we're all dressed should we go and offer to help Aunt Lottie or Aunt Jemma with the twins?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Candy tilted her head to the side as she lightly warned;

"Alright, you may go and see if Aunt Lottie could use your help and if not then see if Aunt Jemma might need it, but don't you two dare get dirty, and Christopher, remember our deal; you have to keep that tie and jacket on until the cake is cut."

Nodding Christopher agreed;

"I remember, I won't get dirty, Candy, I promise."

Placing his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder, Benjamin offered;

"Don't worry, Poppet, I was heading to Miss Lottie's myself to see if I could offer her any help, I'll keep an eye out for them."

Nodding as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, Candy offered a warm smile of affection;

"Thank you, Grandpa."

Once the door had closed behind them, Jeremy faced Candy;

"Candy heart, listen if I had my way I would have told her already, but it's Josh's decision to make, not mine. We didn't find out that the deal was for certain until the day before yesterday and Josh decided to 'surprise' her and that we'd tell her then."

Her hands on her hips, Candy shook her head;

"I have the feeling that it's going to be you four who find yourselves 'surprised'. You know she's going to be furious."

Heaving a deep breath of frustration, Jeremy nodded;

"I'm aware of that, I just hope that Aaron enjoyed his sleep last night."

Shocked by his concern over such a trivial matter, Candy demanded;

"Why in heaven's name would you be concerned about how Aaron slept last night?"

Taking the lace shawl from the back of the chair where she had placed it earlier, Jeremy placed it over his wife's shoulders as he kissed her cheek before holding her close as he ventured;

"Because, when Pixie finds out just who came up with this idea and just who proposed it to Josh in the first place, last night might very well be the last time he'll see his own bed for a while."

Motioning to the door he observed;

"We had better go or we're going to be late."

Aaron stood in front of the mirror in the washroom as he finished shaving for the party. Despite the joy he felt at celebrating, not just Jemma's twenty-first birthday, but their wedding anniversary as well, he couldn't help the trepidation that he felt over the idea of the announcement that would be taking place later that evening. Although he had been the one to formulate the idea and construct the proposal with Josh in mind, he had never contemplated the idea of breaking the news to Jemma the way that Josh had insisted; just after the party, something that found Aaron more than a bit frustrated, yet unable to express his frustration else he give what was going on away to his wife. He found his thoughts brought back to the present as he flinched slightly as he nicked himself, shaking his head he stared at his reflection as he chastised himself in the mirror;

"Serves you right for getting yourself into this damn mess, to begin with, not to mention just what your wife is going to do when she finds out that you're the one behind this."

Wiping away the last of the shaving soap, Aaron hurried to finish dressing, leaving his tie and suit jacket for last as he opened the door to the bedroom. His head bent as he was placing the thin piece of silk around his neck and under his collar, Aaron began;

"Darlin, I know it's a pain, but would you..."

He found himself speechless as he stopped short to stare as his wife as she turned from the dresser mirror, where she had been fastening the pearl earrings that he had given her for her birthday a couple of weeks prior, to face him. Aaron's breath caught in his throat as he stared at her in awe. The gown she wore was a combination of blue and green in color, much like the color of the sea, with a sweetheart neckline that gave a modest view of her cleavage, the sleeves were made of a silver lace that matched the hint of silver in the gown's color, they went to her elbows before flaring out like butterfly wings to fall midway between her elbows and wrists, the center of the bodice and skirt appeared to be a lace insert to match the sleeves. She had arranged her hair by coiling it atop her head, somewhat similar to a crown, with loose tendrils and curls framing her face. Aaron found himself beyond words until he saw the concerned look on his wife's face as she asked timidly;

"Do I look alright? I can change..."

Shaking his head vehemently as he closed the distance between them to take her hands in his before exclaiming;

"Don't you dare, Jemma Elysia! You look absolutely beautiful, sweetheart, it's just, you're a beautiful woman regardless, but you never fail to surprise me or take my breath away. And to be bluntly honest with you; that dress is amazing, grant you I don't think it would look nearly as beautiful on anyone else as what it does on you, love."

Jemma couldn't help but giggle a little as she replied pertly;

"I hope you'll still think that when Ben sends us the bill for the material it took to make this dress."

Chuckling slightly, Aaron reminded;

"Jemma love, considering that you NEVER indulge yourself and NEVER waste money, there is no way in the world that I would ever fuss at you for what you spend for clothes, especially not considering how wondrous the end result turns out."

Offering him a wry look of amusement, Jemma quipped;

"Why in the world would I indulge or spoil myself when you do such a wonderful job of it for me, love?"

Studying her for a moment, the realization suddenly hit Aaron as he placed his hand against her cheek as, the look in his eyes turning slightly nostalgic, he realized that he had been given a very rare gift that very few men were lucky enough to receive. Seeing the curious look in his wife's eyes, he offered;

"I know that we're celebrating your birthday, as well as our anniversary, sweetheart, but I just realized that I'm the one that received a gift."

Puzzled, Jemma shrugged;

"I don't quite understand, honey."

Brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek, he explained;

"Darlin, I remember the first time that I ever laid eyes on you, you were about four years old and it was when Jason came to the mill to negotiate a contract with me. I remember thinking that you were such a pretty little thing and that, when you grew up, I just knew that there were going to be men falling in love with you right and left."

Shaking his head ruefully, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle;

"I just didn't know that it was going to be me. But the gift that I'm talking about is the fact that not many men get the privilege of seeing the woman they love grow from a little girl into such a beautiful and amazing woman."

Cupping her face in his hands, Aaron lowered his head to place his lips against hers in a kiss full of love and adoration before looking into her eyes as he pleaded, unable to help himself as the thought of what could happen later crossed his mind;

"Jemma darlin, I want you to promise me something; promise me that, if you never remember anything else, you remember that I love you and our children more than anything else in this world."

Pulling her to him in a fierce embrace, he begged;

"Promise me, love."

Although concerned, Jemma wrapped her arms around him as she complied;

"I promise, but..."

Pushing away slightly so she could look up at him, Jemma placed her hand against his cheek as she vowed;

"Aaron, darling, I know that you love me and you know that I love you just as much, and nothing is ever going to change that, I promise. You don't have to be so afraid that I'll forget how much we love each other."

Reaching up she offered a tender smile as her fingers made quick work of his tie as she offered;

"I believe that you were about to ask me to help you with your tie."

Laughing softly, Jemma ventured;

"I think I know one of the reasons that you wanted to marry me, my love."

Still holding her shoulders, his head held high as she finished with his tie, Aaron questioned;

"And just what 'reason' would that be, sweetheart?"

Giggling slightly, Jemma ventured;

"So that you'd have someone to make sure your tie was straight."

Straightening his collar she nodded in satisfaction;

"There! I think you'll do, my love."

Taking a glance in the mirror, Aaron offered his appreciation;

"Thank you, but just so you know, darlin, I had a LOT of reasons for wanting to marry you. Finding out that you could do such a wonderful job on my ties was just a bonus."

Leaning down, Aaron kissed her forehead as she looked up at him quizzically to chastise laughingly;

"Aaron, darling, you're acting as if you think some disaster if about to take place rather than a party for my birthday, and..."

Wrapping her arms around his waist as she lifted her face to meet the worried look in his eyes with a joy-filled one in hers as she reminded;

"The new contract, not to mention we're also celebrating the fact that, as of midnight tonight, we, Mr. Stempel, have been married for a year and, I, for one, believe that we have been VERY blessed to enjoy more happiness in that time then what I thought I'd experience in my life's entirety. And I have you and our beautiful children to thank for that fact, my darling husband."

Lowering his head, Aaron kissed her soundly before noticing the time as he took the lace wrap that matched the lace of her dress to place about her shoulders as he hurried to don his own jacket before advising;

"I think we had better gather our son and daughter and make our way to Lottie's, or we're going to be late to our own party."

Holding the door open to let her precede him, once she entered the nursery, Aaron shook his head as he muttered quietly to himself;

"I sure hope that you keep everything you just said in mind, Jemma love, at least for my sake."

With that, he hurried to help gather their son and daughter before leaving to make their way to the party.

Clancey rushed through the doors of Lottie's, worried that the party had begun without him when Lottie issued;

"Slow down, Fish Face, you're going to give yourself a conniption before the celebration starts. Besides, the birthday girl and her husband haven't arrived yet, so you have time to catch your breath."

Once he got closer she asked conspiratorially in a low whisper;

"Did you take care of it, everything that we talked about?"

Glancing about the room covertly, Clancey hurried to the doorway to make sure that no one, especially the guests of honor, was coming before waving his hand frantically as four of his crewmen hurried across the square as Clancey ordered in a hushed voice;

"Hurry up ya scurrilous dogs ya. We got to get that there package hid right good and proper for the happy couple gets here."

Turning to Lottie he demanded;

"Lottie, me love, where do ya want the big present?"

Waving her hand towards the piano, Lottie advised;

"CAREFULLY, slide it behind the piano that way it's handy, but they won't see it and it's protected."

Holding out her arms, she ordered;

"Hand me those smaller ones."

Taking the packages in hand, she turned to Clancey in suspicion to demand;

"Fish Face, are you SURE that you got the right thing, the one that Aaron told you."

Shaking his head as he rolled his eyes in frustration, Clancey chastised;

"Lottie, me dear. I went to the EXACT address that Aaron gave me, I asked for the very man that he told me to ask for, THEN I gave him the slip of paper with the name written on it in Aaron's own hand and when the man handed me the bottle he opened it so's that I could take a sniff. I promise ya on me ship, I've been close enough to the little darlin to recognize the scent of that there perfume that she wears and that prettily wrapped package that ye be holding in yer own delicate little hand there be just what our little darlin wears."

Placing the wrapped gifts under the counter of the bar, Lottie raised her hand as she shrugged slightly;

"Alright, alright, alright, it's just that this is their first anniversary and Aaron wants everything to go just right, and since it's for Jemma's birthday too, I just want it to be nice for them."

Casting her a wry look of slight irritation, Clancey reminded;

"Darlin, I know it's their first anniversary; I'm the one that spoke the words over the two of em; remember? I want things to be just as nice as everyone else."

Before he could say anything more, the doors opened as Molly and Christopher rushed in, followed at a slower pace by Benjamin as the children rushed to greet in unison just before taking turns throwing their arms around Lottie and Clancey;

"Hi, Aunt Lottie, hi Uncle Clancey."

Happily accepting the affection, Lottie smiled tenderly as she greeted;

"Well, hello you two and my but don't you look nice. That's a pretty dress, Molly."

Giving a slight spin to make the skirt twirl out, Molly giggled;

"Candy, Aunt Jemma, and Aunt Julie made it for me, Aunt Lottie. They each had some material left over from their dresses so they made me a new one. See?"

Pointing to each part she explained;

"Candy had enough from the blue dress she made herself to make me a top, and Aunt Julie's dress has this material with the pink that has blue roses so she made the sleeve and skirt part, and Aunt Jemma had that pretty lace so she put the ruffles on my skirt and sleeves, and the sash. Isn't it pretty?"

Clancey patted the young girl's head as he nodded eagerly;

"I think it's the prettiest frock that I've ever seen, Molly me girl."

Frowning slightly as he shook his head, Christopher rolled his eyes as he griped;

"GIRLS! They're all silly."

Placing his hand on his grandson's shoulder, Benjamin chuckled;

"Just wait, Hoppy, one day you won't think they're so silly."

Glancing over his shoulder to look up at his grandfather, Christopher shook his head as he vowed;

"Oh yes, I will!"

Huffing as she placed her hands on her hips in a perfect imitation of her older sister, Molly shook her head as she retorted;

"We're no sillier then you boys are, so just behave Christopher Andrew Pruitt."

Turning to Lottie she offered;

"Aunt Lottie, should I go make sure the bassinets are ready for Amie and Jacob?"

Lottie couldn't help but laugh at the children's exchange as she nodded towards the door to the back parlor;

"Thank you, Molly, that would be very nice of you and a very big help, today is special for Aunt Jemma and Uncle Aaron and you wanting to help is one of the best presents you can give them."

Smiling brightly she hurried in the direction of the parlor followed by Christopher, eager to do his part as well. Hearing the unmistakable sounds of Jason's booming voice, Lottie wasn't surprised as the doors opened as Jason and Julie entered followed closely by Jeremy, Candy, and Josh, who had met the foursome as he entered the town square. Noticing how she was studying her and Candy's new dresses, Julie laughed as she approached to hug Lottie;

"I can see by the way you're looking at our dresses that Molly was showing off her new dress?"

Tilting her head slightly Lottie smiled as she defended;

"Well, it is a pretty dress and I think it was more for the fact that three of her favorite people each helped make it; however,"

Studying the two women, Lottie couldn't help but be impressed by Candy's periwinkle blue dress with its square neckline, short puffed sleeves, and full pleated skirt. Turning to Julie she took in the rose-colored gown with the scattering of periwinkle blue roses that matched the color of Candy's dress as did the full pleated skirt. The rounded neckline trimmed in blue lace with the puffy short capped sleeves that were also trimmed in the same blue lace as the neckline was truly becoming to Julie's blond fairness. Nodding her approval, Lottie praised;

"Your dresses are absolutely beautiful, girls."

Placing his arm about his wife's waist, Jason pulled her close against his side as he glanced down, his eyes alight with the adoration he felt for her to offer;

"Not nearly as beautiful as the women wearing them, Lottie. But I must admit that they give a touch of elegance that I can't possibly see anyone else gracing those frocks with."

Her eyes widening as she gave a slight shake of her head, Candy ventured;

"But you haven't seen Jemma's new dress yet, Jason."

Nodding her agreement, Julie offered;

"She's right, darling, Jemma's dress is an absolute wonder."

Hiding a slight giggle behind her hand as she lowered her voice, Julie confided;

"Poor Ben, when we went to see about the material for our dresses he was so nervous"

Furrowing his brow in amusement and curiosity, Jeremy questioned;

"Nervous? Ben? About dress material, why?"

Turning her face into her husband's shoulder as she sought to gain her composure, Candy remarked;

"You'll see when she gets here, honey. But, well, the fabric was sent by mistake it seems that when it was being dyed there was some sort of strange mix up of two colors. Apparently, the bolt of fabric was placed in the shipment coming here by mistake, Ben was planning on sending it back, but when Jemma saw it she talked him into selling it to her."

His confusion showing in his face, Jason gave a slight shake of his head;

"If Pixie talked him into it then why was he so nervous?"

Julie did her best to hid her amusement, but her attempt proved to be in vain as she laughed softly before offering;

"Ben said that he was worried that if Aaron found out that he sold his wife material that he knew was a mistake that he'd have to deal with his temper."

Her curiosity piqued, Lottie couldn't help but ask;

"What did Jemma say when he told her that?"

Glancing at each other as if sharing a conspiracy, Julie and Candy laughed in unison as Candy quoted;

"She told him that since Aaron wasn't the one that would have to wear the dress she was making with the material she felt that he was more than safe from Aaron's anger."

Unable to contain their laughter, Jason, Jeremy, and Josh burst out in laughter as Josh shook his head;

"That sounds like Pixie."

As the saloon doors opened to admit the very subject of their discussion, everyone's laughter stopped as their eyes widened in amazement as Josh's mouth lifted in a slow smile of pride;

"Leave it to Pixie doll to turn a mistake into a triumph."

Nudging her husband, Candy reminded;

"I told you, that her dress was a wonder."

Turning to face his wife, Jeremy clasped her hand in his as he begged;

"Candy heart, please don't take this the wrong way because you know you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me, but it's not the dress that's the wonder it's the girl whose wearing it."

Seeing the look of consent in his wife's eyes, Jason nodded;

"Here, here."

Hurrying forward to beat everyone else in their haste, Biddie clasped her hands together, her anxiousness showing on her face as she lightly admonished;

"Oh my heavens, we were all beginning to worry, I mean it is your party."

Sensing his wife's intention, Aaron took Amie in his free arm as Jemma sought to calm her;

"Biddie, I'm sorry, but it just took us a few minutes longer than we thought it would. It felt like there might be a chill tonight and we wanted to make certain that the twins would be warm enough After all it hasn't been that long since Amie recovered from pneumonia and we don't want to risk her getting sick again."

Her face reflecting her chagrin, Biddie rushed to apologize;

"Oh dearie me no of course not. I just didn't think about that, Jemma I'm sorry."

Embracing her friend briefly, Biddie offered;

"Happy birthday and happy anniversary"

Jemma nodded as she offered her a warm smile;

"Thank you, Biddie and thank you for planning this party for us. But if you'll excuse us, we need to get Amie and Jacob settled."

After placing their daughter in his wife's arms, Aaron took her elbow to lead her to Lottie's back parlor before leaning near her ear to quietly offer;

"One of these days, sweetheart, you're going to have to tell me how you manage to do that with Biddie."

Huffing in frustration, Jemma fussed;

"I swear, everyone says that but I don't understand why. I don't do anything but talk to her calmly and rationally."

Given that Amie and Jacob had been fed and changed before leaving for the party, neither Jemma or Aaron was surprised that their children were soon sound asleep as Molly and Christopher offered;

"We'll sit with them for you Aunt Jemma so you and Uncle Aaron can have some fun."

Leaning down slightly, Jemma placed a kiss on the girl's cheek;

"Thank you, Molly."

Before he could object, Jemma moved quickly to give Christopher a peck on the cheek as she laughed;

"You too, Christopher."

Rubbing at his cheek as he blushed in embarrassment, the youngster fussed;

"Aunt Jemma! How come ladies always wanna kiss a fella?"

Laughing, Aaron placed his hand on the boy's shoulder;

"Believe me, Christopher when you get a little older you're going to be more than happy when a lady, especially one as beautiful as your Aunt Jemma, volunteers to kiss you."

A vexed look on his young face as he addressed his uncle, Christopher pointed out;

"I know YOU don't mind when Aunt Jemma kisses you Uncle Aaron, but that's kinda your job since she's married to you. But all I need is for Charlie Bates to find out that I let a lady kiss me and I'd never hear the end of it from the other fellas."

Knowing just how seriously Christopher thought the matter was, Jemma nudged her husband slightly as she noticed him beginning to shake somewhat as he tried to contain his laughter. Fighting her own urge to giggle, Jemma offered;

"Well, Christopher, I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation, so I'll tell you what, if it will help you out I'll tell you a secret, it just so happens that I changed Charlie's very first diaper when he was born, not to mention, I'll make sure that you won't have to worry about him giving you a hard time or the other 'fellas' either."

Although he had no clue as to just how she planned on securing Christopher's 'reputation', Aaron didn't doubt that it was going to prove amusing, especially when she advised;

"Alright you two, give me about ten or fifteen minutes and then you two come out and join us; alright?"

Taking their nods as their agreement, Jemma and Aaron turned towards the door when Aaron, recalling Christopher's earlier comment glanced over his shoulder;

"And by the way: Christopher?"

His head lifting slightly to indicate that he was paying attention, Christopher acknowledged;

"Yes, Sir?"

Placing his arm around his wife's shoulders to turn him towards her, he bent his head to give her a sound kiss before turning to Christopher;

"Just so you know, kissing your Aunt Jemma isn't a job for me; it's a pleasure."

Aaron couldn't help but emit a short laugh as Christopher and Molly's mouths hung open in shock as he held the door open for his wife. Once he had pulled the door closed behind them, Jemma laughingly chastised;

"Aaron Stempel! What will those children think?"

Shrugging, he replied nonchalantly;

"Well, at least we know they WON'T think that kissing you is a 'job' for me."

Shaking her head in amused frustration, Jemma demanded;

"What in heaven's name am I going to do with you?"

Catching sight of Josh out of the corner of his eyes and finding himself reminded of what was yet to come that evening, Aaron grasped her upper arms to turn her to face him before bringing his mouth against hers in a deep kiss that Jemma couldn't help but feel was filled with a tinge of desperation as he lifted his head before pulling her against him fiercely to bring his lips near her ear as his tone of voice matched the tone of his kiss;

"Just remember your promise to remember that I love you and your promise to never stop loving me, no matter what."

Before she could question his actions they found themselves set upon by their family and friends as everyone was eager to bestow their love and well wishes on the couple for their anniversary and Jemma, in particular, for her birthday. Seeing that her attention was diverted, for the time being, Aaron pushed his trepidation to the back of his mind and threw himself into enjoying the evening with his wife. After a few minutes had gone by, Aaron noticed Christopher and Molly as they closed the door to the back parlor, glancing at his watch he placed his hand on his wife's arm as he motioned towards the children and pointed out;

"I have to hand it to those two, they're prompt."

His curiosity piqued, Aaron furrowed his brow as he asked;

"Sweetheart, just how are you going to help protect Christopher's reputation?"

Placing her hand against his cheek, Jemma offered him a smile that reminded Aaron of the impish side of her nature as she turned to move away from him, but not before throwing over her shoulder;

"You'll see, love, just try to contain your jealousy please."

Aaron's brow furrowed in question as he wondered just what his wife meant by her comment as she walked away in the direction of where Charlie Bates was gathered with some of his, and Christopher's, friends from school. His thoughts intent on trying to solve the mystery, Aaron started just a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder before turning and finding his brother in law standing next to him to offer him a beer as he nodded in his sister's direction as he brought his own mug to his lips before asking;

"What in the world is Pixie up to, Aaron?"

Giving a slight shake of his head as his face reflected his own perplexity with the situation, Aaron admitted;

"I'm not sure, Jason. I know that, when she kissed Christopher on the cheek earlier to thank him for helping Molly with Jacob and Amie, he fussed about getting grief from his friends if they found out some lady kissed him and Jemma told him not to worry about it she'd make sure that his 'reputation' was protected."

Before Jason could say anything else, Aaron felt an urgent tug on his sleeve as he found Christopher at his side, his young face full of worry as was his voice as he demanded;

"Uncle Aaron, what's Aunt Jemma gonna do? Why's she headin over there to Charlie and the guys?"

Offering the boy a sympathetic look, Aaron explained;

"I'm afraid that I have no idea, Christopher."

Turning to Jason he admitted;

"Although she did say something about 'controlling my jealousy."

Given that the rest of the family had gathered around Aaron and Jason, their curiosity piqued, Jeremy had managed to catch Aaron's statement, something that found him furrowing his brow in consideration as he narrowed his eyes in recollection before he began chuckling to relieve his urge to burst out in full-blown laughter. Seeing the strange looks that he was receiving from his family, Jeremy cleared his throat as he offered in, as serious, a voice as he could manage;

"Don't worry, Aaron. If she's about to do what I THINK she's about to do, I'm sure that you won't have to worry too much about your 'competition'."

Hearing the half dozen or so boys eagerly greet his wife, something unsurprising given that she had often helped Miss Essie teach these same boys and had quickly found herself an object of their admiration once they learned that she was just as capable of climbing a tree as they were, Aaron watched in amusement as she returned the greeting, just loudly enough to be overheard, given that the music had not started as of yet;

"Hi, boys; Charlie, Pauly, Jimmy, Andy, Ricky"

Reaching over she ruffled one of the younger boy's hair as she singled him out, something that found the boy blushing as he grinned broadly as the special attention;

"And of course I can't forget you, Danny"

Glancing down at the floor as he scuffed his shoe against the wood, Danny fussed;

"Ah, Miss Jemma..."

Glancing up a moment and noticing Aaron, the boy quickly stammered;

"I'm sorry, I, I mean, Mrs. Stempel."

Shaking her head as she held the boy's chin in her hand, Jemma ordered;

"That's alright, Danny."

Turning to address all the boys, Jemma continued;

"This goes for all of you boys; I'm still Miss Jemma; alright?"

Looking at each other incredulously, Charlie asked excitedly;

"You mean, we don't have ta call ya 'Mrs. Stempel', we can still call ya 'Miss Jemma'?"

Nodding, she confirmed;

"Yes, and I'll be sure to let your parents know that I told you to do so."

Noticing how Danny had turned a chair for her to sit, she accepted graciously;

"Thank you, Danny."

Folding her hands in her lap she addressed her young admirers;

"I don't know about all of you, but I certainly miss seeing you boys at school."

Nodding, Pauly agreed;

"Yeah, Miss Essie's really nice and everything, but she just can't climb a tree like you can, Miss Jemma, especially now that she's gonna have a baby."

Smiling at the boy's logic, Jemma reminded;

"You boys know why we're having this party; don't you?"

Usually the spokesperson for the group, Charlie, happy to know the answer, proudly announced;

"Yes, ma'am, I heard Ma say it was because your birthday was a week or so ago and because you and Mr. Stempel got married a year ago and it's your anniversary."

Offering the boy a bright smile as a reward, Jemma nodded;

"That's right, Charlie."

Seeing the boys lower their heads, she felt her heart go out to them as Andy apologized;

"We were gonna pick some flowers for ya, Miss Jemma. You know, as a present, but, well we didn't get a chance to; we're sorry but we don't have a present for ya."

Touching the boy's cheek, her smile still in place, Jemma ventured;

"Well, flowers would have been a very lovely present, but you know what I think I would really rather have for a present?"

Their curiosity showing in their wide eyes, Charlie eagerly asked;

"Just name it, Miss Jemma and if we can get it for ya then it's yours."

Clasping her hands together, as if excited at the prospect, she explained;

"Well, you boys remember when we talked about twenty-one gun salutes in school?"

At their nods of agreement, she continued;

"Since it's my twenty-first birthday, I think I'd like twenty-one kisses for a present."

His eyes narrowing for a moment before they fell on Christopher, Charlie motioned for him to join them as they huddled in a conference for a second before they all seemed to nod in agreement as Andy offered;

"Miss Jemma, is it okay if we kiss ya on the cheek? There's seven of us including Christopher so we could kiss ya three times each on your cheek and that'd be twenty-one, right?"

Taking the boy's hand in hers, Jemma praised;

"Why, Andy, I think that would be a wonderful idea, but are you sure you boys don't mind since I'm a girl?"

Shrugging, Pauly offered;

"Well, you're not really a girl, girl, Miss Jemma. You're sorta like one of the fellas cause ya climb trees and don't mind getting dirty having fun; cept you're prettier and wear dresses."

Although they would never let her know it because she was one of their most favorite people in their small world, none of the boys were exactly looking forward to publicly kissing a female. However, Jemma fit in a different category in each boy's book, and aside from knowing that it was, not only her birthday, but her anniversary as well, and the fact that what they were doing was something that would please her made each boy happy. Lining up, much to their parents' surprise, each boy placed a kiss upon her cheek before running to the back of the line to take another turn until each boy had met their quota of placing three kisses apiece on her cheek. Once they were finished they rushed to offer;

"Happy birthday and anniversary, Miss Jemma."

Touched by the fact that the boys were willing to do what was asked of them to please her, Jemma stood to place a kiss on each boy's cheek to show her gratitude;

"Thank you, boys. I think that's the nicest present that you could have given me."

Blushing all the boys nodded as they offered her slight smiles as Charlie begged;

"Miss Jemma, uh, if it's okay we'd like to go wash our hands before we eat anything."

Waving her hand towards the back of the saloon, Jemma offered;

"The washroom is in the back, boys."

Jemma watched in amusement as the boys broke and ran. Christopher, holding back slightly until the boys were out of earshot, whispered;

"Thanks, Aunt Jemma."

With that he hurried to catch up to his friends for appearance's sake as Aaron came up behind his wife to hold her chair as he leaned down near her ear;

"Sweetheart, that was an absolute masterstroke of genius."

Glancing up to meet his look of amazed appreciation, Jemma admitted softly;

"I have to admit that I'm a little disappointed though."

His eyes reflecting his surprise of her statement, Aaron demanded;

"Why are you disappointed, love? You accomplished just what you set out to do, didn't you?"

Nodding, Jemma admitted;

"Yes, but I thought that, surely, you'd be just a little jealous. I mean, it's not every day that a girl has seven young men kiss her at the same time you know."

Laughing at her statement, Aaron offered her his hand to help her rise from her chair before rejoining their family. Seeing her brothers trying to contain their amusement, especially Jeremy, Jemma crossed her arms over her middle to demand;

"And just what is it that you three find so funny?"

Offering a slight shrug, Josh ventured;

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you're the only female, except maybe their mothers, in all of Seattle who can get away with what you just did, you know that don't you, Pixie?"

Chuckling as he brought his mug of beer to his mouth, Jeremy quipped;

"Although I guarantee that when those seven boys come out of Lottie's washroom, they're going to have the cleanest hands and faces that we've ever seen."

True to his prediction they watched as the seven boys emerged and it was more than obvious that each boy had washed their faces and hands more than enough to impress the most finicky of physicians' sterile requirements. Glancing at each other, before focusing their attention on Jemma as she defended;

"Well, at least I made certain Christopher won't have to worry about getting picked on now."

Unable to contain their amusement everyone laughed as Lottie noticed Duncan and Holly's arrival and declared;

"I think that, now that Duncan and Holly have arrived, we should have a round of drinks since this IS a celebration after all."

Taking the opportunity presented, Jemma motioned for her husband to lean closer to her as she placed a kiss on his cheek before informing him;

"I'm going to go check on the babies, honey, I just want to make sure they're alright."

Turning quickly, Aaron brushed his lips against hers;

"Hurry back, love."

Aaron couldn't help but stare after her as she made her way to the back parlor; he still found himself having a hard time believing that his hopes and prayers had come true, more so then what he had ever thought possible. Irritated, Aaron found himself surprised by his oldest brother in law for the second time that night as Jason nudged him before asking;

"Aaron, when do you think we should..."

Shaking his head, Aaron gave his brother in law a sharp look;

"Not until after the party, Jason. I want her to enjoy herself and have some good memories of our first anniversary; at least let me have that much."

The look in his eyes reflecting his concern, Jason ventured;

"Aaron, you do realize that she may not take this very well; don't you?"

Sarcastically raising an eyebrow, Aaron couldn't help but quip;

"Really, Jason? No, I've not given any consideration whatsoever to the idea that my wife may well find the news that the brother, who she has considered to be her best friend her entire life, is leaving upsetting. Oh, and by the way, the guest room at your house is available isn't it? I may well need it when she finds out just who this idea originated with."

Seeing the door to the back parlor open, and hearing the music beginning, Aaron offered;

"Now if you'll excuse me, Jason, I'd like to go enjoy a dance or two with my wife, while I'm still able to do so that is."

Jason couldn't help but feel sympathy for his brother in law as Julie looped her arm through his;

"Jason, darling what are you thinking?"

Pulling her arm through his to hold her hand in his, Jason sighed;

"Honestly, sweet? I was just thinking that the baby I helped raise is now a grown woman with babies of her own. And, admittedly, I'm praying that she will also remember that, just as we gave her our blessings for her to find her happiness with Aaron, we all, including her, need to give Josh our blessings to find his happiness in his own way."

Deciding to follow his brother in law's example, Jason offered his wife a loving smile as he suggested;

"Come on, darling, I'd like to enjoy a dance with my beautiful wife."

Glancing covertly at her sister in law from time to time, Candy leaned closer to Jeremy's ear as she speculated;

"Jeremy, don't you think that, just maybe, we're all overreacting about how Jemma is going to take all of this. I mean, she may well stay perfectly calm about everything, you know that Jemma is very level headed."

Seeing the look of disbelief regarding the last of her statement in her husband's eyes, Candy wasn't surprised when Jeremy demanded in a hushed tone;

"Candy, you do realize that Pixie is the ONLY one of us who isn't aware of what's going on, AND that was by Josh's insistence. Not to mention, do you happen to remember just who it was that came up with the idea that's led to Josh's new opportunity? Call me cynical, Candy heart, but somehow I just don't think that she's going to be very happy, especially when she finds out that her husband knew about this and SHE didn't"

Glancing past her husband to where Aaron and Jemma were dancing, Candy sighed as she shook her head;

"I can always hope, can't I?"

Standing at the bar with Lottie and Clancey, Duncan stood watching his niece as she danced with her husband. Holly, noticing the look of nostalgia in her companion's eyes couldn't help but smile;

"Whatcha thinking, big feller?"

Leaning against the bar, Duncan motioned towards Jemma as he recalled;

"I was just thinkin, lass about the first time that I laid ma eyes upon the little lass there; lookin on little Amie is just like lookin on Jemma lass when she was a wee babe. I kin hardly believe that the wee babe I remember holdin all those years ago is now a grown lass with wee babes of her own."

Tapping his shoulder, Lottie ventured;

"Duncan, why don't you go ask Jemma to dance, I'm sure that Aaron wouldn't mind you dancing with the birthday girl."

Gently slapping the back of her hand across his shoulder, Holly encouraged;

"Aw, shoot, go on, big feller and dance with yer niece."

Finishing his drink, Duncan nodded as he crossed the dance floor to tap Aaron on the shoulder. Turning to find Duncan trying to get his attention and, having a fairly accurate idea of his intention Aaron wasn't surprised when Duncan asked;

"Aaron, I know that it's yer anniversary, lad, but ifin ya wouldna mind might I dance with ma niece?"

Glancing to his wife whose smile indicated her pleasure at her uncle's request, Aaron placed her hand in Duncan's as he offered a slight bow;

"By all means, Duncan and with my blessing."

Placing a kiss on his wife's cheek, Aaron made his way to the bar as Lottie offered;

"Let me guess, Aaron, whiskey; private stock?"

Offering her a gratified smile, Aaron nodded;

"You know me too well, Lottie, you know that, don't you?"

Leaning against the bar, Aaron took a sip of his drink as he motioned towards where his wife and her uncle were waltzing before turning to Lottie;

"You know something, Lottie, I was just thinking, not too long ago, about the first time that I ever saw her. She was about four or five years old and Jason had brought her to the mill with him to negotiate a contract, it was just after I took over the mill; do you remember?"

Recalling the descriptions that she had heard of the event vividly, Lottie nodded;

"I remember, it's hard to believe that was seventeen years ago now, but I remember."

Proudly, Aaron watched as she moved gracefully across the floor, he reminisced;

"I remember thinking that she was such a beautiful little girl that, when she grew up, men would be fighting for her attention and falling in love at just the sight of her."

Turning to glance at Lottie over his shoulder, Aaron couldn't help but chuckle;

"Little did I know, all those years ago, that I'd be the man lucky enough to claim her as my wife."

Lottie found herself gratified, once more, that her instincts had been right where Aaron and Jemma were concerned, any doubts that she may have had to the contrary were soon put to rest as she pointed out;

"Well, Aaron, you're prediction was right, she is most definitely a beautiful woman."

Lottie couldn't help but notice the look of pride that lit his eyes as he offered a slight nod;

"Yes, she most definitely is, inside and out."

Noting the serene smile of contentment that his niece wore, Duncan asked;

"Judging by yer smile and the light I see in those beautiful eyes of yers, Jemma lass, I'd be guessing that yer happy?"

Nodding eagerly, Jemma offered;

"Yes, Uncle, I'm VERY happy. I have a lot to be thankful for; I have a wonderful, loving husband who loves and adores me just as much as I do him and we have two beautiful children. I would say that is something to be happy about."

As the music came to an end, Duncan led his niece to the bar to join her husband before venturing;

"Jemma lass, there's something that I've been meanin to give ya, and now seems like the most appropriate time to do so."

Reaching inside his jacket's inner pocket, Duncan withdrew a small jewel box and handed it to Jemma, explaining as he did so;

"That there belonged to yer grandmother, lass. Ya see, when we found out that ya were on the way, yer grandmother just knew that ya were gonna be a lass and had me make the trip so I could give her all the details."

Curious as to their uncle's narrative, the family gathered around as Duncan turned to Aaron;

"I bet ya had no idea, Aaron of just how truly unique and special the woman ya married was, but she is. Ya see lass, you are the first female Bolt to have been born in four generations, you're the only female Bolt, at least until one of yer brothers has a daughter."

Motioning towards the jewel box, Duncan explained;

"What's in that box, lass, that was yer grandmother's and she made me promise that, when you reached your twenty-first birthday, I'd make certain that ya got it."

Bending his head, Duncan kissed his niece's cheek;

"Happy birthday and happy anniversary, lass, and many, many more."

Stepping closer to his sister's side, Josh nodded towards the box;

"What is it, Pixie?"

Opening the box, Jemma's expression changed from one of curiosity to one of amazed awe as she stared at the contents; the ring was made of solid gold, the band appeared to be twisted before meeting at the top to form a cradle that held a round diamond. Lifting her eyes to meet her uncle's as she exclaimed in a tone of reverence;

"Oh, Uncle Duncan, it's beautiful but, are you sure?"

Nodding, he affirmed;

"Aye, lass, it was yer grandmother's dying wish that ya'd have that there ring. Ya see, it was her wedding ring and had belonged to yer great-grandmother as well."

Seeing that she was overcome with emotion at the moment, Aaron took the ring from its cushioned box before taking her hand in his to slide it onto the ring finger of her right hand. Holding her small hand in his, Aaron brought his free hand up to brush the tears from her eyes as he offered her a loving smile;

"It fits perfectly, love."

Duncan found himself touched as his niece approached him to lift her head as she looked up into his pale blue eyes before hugging him tightly;

"Thank you, Uncle Duncan."

Placing his arms around his niece's shoulders, Duncan had to clear his throat to hide his own emotions as he nodded;

"Yer more than welcome, lass."

Tightening his embrace, he acknowledged;

"Yer mother and father, they'd be very proud to see the fine lass that ya grew into, not to mention how proud they'd be of those wee babes asleep in Miss Lottie's parlor."

Glancing up to face Aaron, he offered wryly;

"I think they'd even be proud of their son in law, especially given just how happy ya make their baby girl."

Facing his nephews, Candy, and Julie, he ventured;

"I believe they woulda been proud of all of ya."

Noticing Biddie fidgeting as she consulted her pendant watch, Duncan couldn't help but chuckle;

"Now, judging by Miss Biddie, I believe that it may be time to see about cuttin that beautiful cake that Miss Lottie and the brides made far the two of ya."

Relieved to have her schedule back on track Biddie nodded;

"Yes indeedy."

Waving her hands to usher the couple towards the table that held the cake, Jason issued;

"Just a moment, Biddie, there's a little something that we need to take care of first."

Taking her cue, Lottie reached under the bar to produce a stack of gaily wrapped packages to pass across the top of the bar to Josh who set the gifts on the table in front of the couple. Their faces reflecting their disbelief, Aaron admonished;

"Jason, Lottie, everybody; we weren't expecting anything."

Aaron pulled his wife closer to his side as he glanced down at her, the love evident in his eyes;

"I received all the gifts that I'll ever need the day that Jemma became my wife and the day our children were born."

Seeing how happy his sister and the man that he had come to consider his friend was, Jason found himself grateful that he had followed his instincts in giving his consent and blessing for Jemma and Aaron to be married. Jason couldn't help but laugh heartily as he reminded;

"Well, Aaron that's a wonderful way to look at it. However, I think you forgot that it's also a certain young lady's birthday and considering that we missed your birthday as well, AND it's your anniversary, well we just couldn't let those events pass without something to commemorate the occasions."

Glancing at the carefully written name on the paper, Josh picked up one of the packages and offered it to Aaron as he smiled brightly;

"I think that since we missed your birthday,"

Nodding towards his sister, he couldn't help but joke;

"Although I think our baby sister more than made up for it a couple of weeks or so later, why don't you open your present first; this is from all of us."

Never having had much experience when it came to receiving gifts, at least until having married Jemma, Aaron was still somewhat awkward when it came to receiving a present, from everyone that was except his wife. Taking the package from his brother in law, Aaron tore at the paper before removing the top of the box to push the tissue paper aside, his hands stopping as if frozen as his eyes widened in surprise before glancing to his brothers in law before turning to Jason;

"How did you know?"

Her curiosity breaking her boundaries of self-control, Jemma demanded;

"Darling, what is it?"

Trying to get a view of the contents of the box, Jemma stood on tiptoe to look over her husband's arm before placing her hand on Aaron's arm to encourage him to lower the box so that she could see inside. Taking the hint, Aaron couldn't help the quiet, tender smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as he took the framed photo from the box to hold it for his wife's inspection, seeing the look of shock light her features as she looked up into her husband's eyes before turning to her eldest brother;

"Jason, this isn't, I mean, this can't be?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he nodded;

"Actually, Pixie, yes it can be and it is. Do you remember the last time that Aaron and I went to Tacoma?"

It came as no surprise to Aaron that her body stiffened somewhat as she retorted, somewhat, sharply;

"I don't think that I'll EVER forget that particular trip, Jason."

Understanding that she was recalling Amie's illness, everyone overlooked the sharpness in her tone, as Jason explained;

"I happened to notice, while I was waiting for Aaron to finish a transaction at the bank, a photographer's shop and I realized that it was the same photographer that had come to Seattle just after your sixteenth birthday who I hired to take that photo of you. I just didn't know that he took more than one photograph."

Meeting Lottie's look of amusement, Jason continued;

"After everything settled down and after Amie's illness, it just so happened that I had to make a trip to Tacoma, alone, which gave me the perfect opportunity to speak with the man. As it turns out,"

Pointing to the photograph in Aaron's hands, Jason continued the explanation;

"That photograph was purely accidental."

Turning to his sister, Jason asked;

"Pixie, do you happen to remember the day that photograph was taken?"

Her brow furrowing slightly just before her eyes widened in sudden realization as she looked up at her husband the memory suddenly as vivid in her mind as if it had just happened rather than a memory from five years prior. The pleasure of the memory obvious in her eyes, Jemma recalled;

"Yes, I do."

Laughing slightly, she relived the memory;

"The poor man, when he learned that Jason was having the picture taken because I had just had my birthday he wanted to take another picture, just to be on the safe side. Once he took the first one he asked would it be alright if he treated me to a lemonade while he had a beer to cool off a bit before taking the second photograph. I don't know why but he was so nervous that he ended up spilling his beer all over the skirt of my dress, just as Lottie was coming down the stairs."

Unable to contain her laughter as she pointed to Lottie, Jemma recalled;

"I can still hear Lottie fussing as she shooed me upstairs with strict orders to change my dress because to quote her; 'Aaron Stempel already thinks you're some sort of wild creature and I have no intentions of him thinking that I let you go around smelling like beer.' Then, she told the poor man that she hoped he could get whatever photograph he was after because I had a lesson that she was going to make certain I was on time for. He didn't think that he was able to get but the one photograph, but I guess this proves differently."

Pointing to the photograph that showed her arm lying on a low branch, her hands clasped with her fingers laced together, her head laying on her arm as she looked off into some far distance, a happy, wistful expression gracing her lovely face, something that the photographer had managed to capture, Jemma recalled;

"He said that he didn't have another plate for his camera and that he didn't think there would be time considering the time frame that Lottie had given him to be finished."

Nodding, Jason picked up the tale as he recounted what he had been told;

"When I went to talk to the gentleman he remembered me immediately. He explained that he had forgotten that he had put a plate in the camera before going into Lottie's and that when he was packing up his equipment, he noticed you leaning against the tree through the lens and couldn't help thinking how beautiful a picture that would have been. Apparently, he must have clicked the button and given how bright and sunny that day was there was enough light, he said that when he developed the photograph and realized what happened he decided to keep the photograph; he said it was one of the best ones he had ever taken. However, when I saw it and realized EXACTLY when that photograph was taken, I felt that the best place for it was with someone who would treasure it almost as much as he does the girl in it."

Studying each detail of the photograph, Aaron couldn't help but smile as he recalled the discussion that he and Jemma had such a short time ago as he glanced up to look at Jason as he pointed out;

"Jason, I don't know how to thank you."

Looking at each of his family members, he included;

"any of you. This was taken the day that I gave Jemma her first dancing lesson,"

Turning to gaze into his wife's eyes, he admitted;

"which also happens to be the day that I fell in love with her."

Reaching to take the frame from her brother's hands, Julie, carefully, placed it in the box with the tissue paper as she chastised lovingly;

"Come on, big brother, it's Jemma's turn."

Seeing a small specially wrapped box and knowing what it was, Aaron plucked it from the pile as he nodded;

"You're absolutely right, Julie."

Holding the gift out to his wife he couldn't help but smile;

"Here you are, sweetheart."

Taking the small package, Jemma eagerly tore into the box and found herself shaking her head in amazement at just how much attention her husband paid to the small things as she placed the box with the bottle of special perfume on the table. Meeting her husband's look of hopefulness with her own look of loving appreciation before wrapping her arms around his waist as she raised on tiptoe to place her lips against his cheek as she accused;

"You notice everything, don't you, love?"

Aaron placed a loving kiss on her forehead as he embraced her before nodding;

"About you? Yes, darlin, I most certainly do."

Stepping forward, Candy took the last two packages to hand them to Jemma as she reminded;

"Now, since you insisted that we not make a fuss on your birthday, you get two gifts and we hope you like them because we all put our heads together on one of them."

Jemma made quick work of the wrapping before searching through the tissue paper as she stopped short before exclaiming;

"Oh, my word!"

Curious, Aaron looked into the box, something that soon found him frowning as he slowly turned to cut his eyes in his sister's direction;

"I'm going to assume that I have you to thank for this, Julie."

Spreading her hands in a placating manner, Julie ventured;

"Well, Jemma was telling me one day how she could still remember the first time that she ever saw you and when Jason and I were in San Francisco and I was going through some things in Father's old desk in the attic I found that and I thought that, with Jemma's birthday and your anniversary that it would make a wonderful present for her."

Shaking his head in frustration at his sister's actions, Aaron was about to say something to that effect when he felt his wife's hand on his and turned to find the irritation he felt disappear at the sight of the pleading look in her emerald eyes. Resigned to the fact that he couldn't disappoint her, Aaron remained quiet as Jemma took the frame from the box to study a younger image of her husband as Julie explained;

"Father had that taken just before Aaron left to come to Seattle, Jemma. And, I thought you'd like it."

A slight smile gracing her features, Jemma nodded;

"I do, Julie, very much so; thank you."

Pinning her husband with her eyes, she admitted;

"I don't think I can ever explain just how much this means to me."

Carefully, she placed the frame back in its box as Jeremy moved the last gift on the table to set it between his sister and brother in law;

"This is for both of you for your anniversary."

Working together Jemma and Aaron divested the package of its wrapping as Aaron lifted the lid while Jemma dug through the tissue paper. Both stopped short as they stared in amazement before looking to each other as Aaron demanded;

"I'm not surprised that you all managed this, but I'd certainly like to know how."

Laughing lightly, Lottie waved her hand towards Duncan and Holly as she confessed;

"Do you two happen to remember, on Jemma's actual birthday, that Duncan and Holly offered to babysit the two little darlings who are now sleeping in the backroom so that you two could go riding and I 'just so happened' to have a picnic basket ready for you? Well, it just so happens that we had a photographer waiting in the wings and once the two of you were out of sight we changed the little angels into their christening gowns and voila."

Touched, more than she could express, Jemma reached to hug her uncle and Holly as she offered softly;

"Thank you, both of you, I was hoping that we would be able to have a photograph of the twins before they got much older so we have a reminder that we were blessed with such beautiful babies."

Hearing the sound of her children beginning to fuss, Jemma wasn't surprised when Molly opened the door to call out;

"Aunt Jemma, I think they're getting hungry."

Offering Biddie and apologetic look, Jemma excused herself;

"I'm sorry, Biddie, I promise as they grow I'll teach them to respect and appreciate your schedules when you organize these events."

Hearing the sounds of their children's full-blown frustration, Jemma and Aaron hurried to tend to their twins. Once the door was closed, Lottie ordered;

"Alright, Fish Face, Jason, you get the present; Jeremy, Josh, you two situate those chairs so it can be propped up against that pillar so they see it when they come out."

Although it seemed like a lifetime, but was considerably shorter, everyone waited for the Stempels to return to the festivities once their children's needs were met. Finally, the door opened as Clancey muttered;

"Well, it's about time they had them little darlins settled."

Smacking his shoulder with the back of her hand, Lottie warned;

"Fish Face!"

Holding his hand up in surrender, Clancey sighed;

"I know, I know, Lottie me love; "Shut up or you'll be cutting me off."

Waving his hand towards Jemma and Aaron he ventured;

"Carry on, you two."

Seeing the confusion in her eyes, Aaron placed his arm around his wife's shoulders as he ventured;

"Never mind, love."

Both stopped short at the sight of the large rectangular wrapped object that had been balanced between two chairs to lean against a pillar. Motioning towards the object, his face reflecting his confusion and curiosity, Aaron demanded;

"What in the world is that?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Lottie ventured;

"Well, it looks like some sort of gift and considering the reason we're all here, I'm guessing that it would be for the two of you."

Approaching the object, Aaron held it to make certain it wouldn't fall before nodding;

"Go ahead, sweetheart, I'll hold it still."

Reaching to the top corner, Jemma took hold of the paper at the corner before pulling it to expose a gap. Quickly, she removed the rest of the wrapping before stepping back, her eyes wide with surprised delight as she exclaimed;

"Dear Lord in heaven above."

Shocked by the contents, she covered her mouth with both hands. Although he had determined it to be a painting, Aaron, seeing the shock on his wife's face, asked worriedly;

"Darlin, what is..."

Moving to see the subject of the painting, Aaron found himself just as shocked as Jemma although he recovered much more quickly as he found himself venturing;

"I think we now have an explanation as to why our wedding photograph 'mysteriously' disappeared."

None, having seen the painting, save Clancey, those present couldn't help but be impressed with the artist's work as they stared at the portrait in awe. Although their wedding had been something of a 'spur of the moment' affair when Aaron had learned that a nature photographer was staying at Lottie's he had hired the man to please his bride. His hopes in that department had turned out to be well met when the man had ventured to the mill office on his way out of Seattle to deliver the results of his work. Aaron couldn't help but remember the shocked pleasure he had felt, having assumed that, given the man's age, he would be lucky to have gotten a decent image, especially considering that he couldn't really remember seeing the man on his and Jemma's wedding day, not to mention they had not been asked to pose for the photo when he opened the cardboard folder meant to protect the photograph, he could only stare in amazement. Aaron quickly realized that hiring this man had been one of his better decisions; as soon as he saw the photo he knew exactly when he had managed to capture the image; when everyone had hurried to Lottie's for their reception and he and Jemma had been left alone at the pier. The photographer had managed to capture the image of Aaron holding his bride as they looked at each other adoringly as if the world could pass the two of them by and neither would care as long as they were together; amazed by the man's obvious talent with a camera, Aaron confessed;

"I have to admit, Mr. Brady, I never expected anything like this, Jemma will be overjoyed with she sees this. I have to ask you though, I only noticed you one time how did you manage to take such a beautiful photograph?"

Aaron could still remember the strange half-smile the elder man wore as he voiced his theory;

"That's the mark of a good photographer, Mr. Stempel. We're not meant to be seen, that way we can capture what SHOULD be seen and remembered."

Waving his hand towards the cardboard folder on Aaron's desk he ventured;

"Such as the love I see in that photo. Tell me, sir, Jemma, I assume that would be the lovely young lady in that photograph with you."

Unable to hide his pleasure at claiming such a distinction, Aaron nodded;

"Yes, sir, that would be my beautiful bride."

Taking the envelope that held his fee from Aaron to tuck into his inner jacket pocket, Mr. Brady pinned Aaron with his weathered gray eyes before offering;

"Mr. Stempel, I want to thank you and that pretty girl you married."

Puzzled by the man's gratitude, Aaron couldn't help but ask;

"For what, Mr. Brady? If anything, you did me the favor and when she sees this I know that my wife will feel the same way."

Aaron couldn't help but notice the sadness that clouded the man's eyes as he explained;

"Mr. Stempel, during the war I took photos that documented nothing but death, desperation, and the violence of this country being torn apart."

Nodding towards the cardboard folder, he ventured;

"After four years of seeing nothing but THAT from behind the lens of my camera, I made my mind up to find something that reminded me that there is still beauty in this world to be found. Thanks to you and your wife, sir, I'm also reminded that there is also love to still be found in this world."

Placing his hat on his graying head, he offered a slight bow of his head before bidding;

"Have a good day, sir and please give my regards to your lovely wife."

Aaron's thoughts were brought back to the present as Jemma took his hand in hers as a hint of amusement lit her eyes as she scanned the group of family members assembled to challenge;

"So this whole time that I have been frantic and searching for our wedding picture, all of this time, you all knew where it was?"

Taking the lead, Jason stepped up to place his hands on his sister's shoulders as he offered;

"I'll take the blame, Pixie. I thought that this would be a wonderful anniversary present for you two and everyone else agreed so, just before Julie and I left for our honeymoon, I made a detour to your house and 'borrowed' your wedding photo. Julie knew an artist and on this last trip to San Francisco, Clancey picked it up so that we would have it in time for your anniversary. And..."

Extending his hand in expectation, Jason took the box from his wife as he offered in an apologetic tone;

"I know how much this means to you, Pixie and I promise it's in the same condition as it was when I 'borrowed' it."

Jemma couldn't help but feel guilty for her irritation as she saw the repentant look in her brother's bright blue eyes as he apologized. Taking the box to place it in her husband's hands, she crossed her arms stubbornly over her middle as she fussed;

"I should be furious with you Jason Bolt; you know how special that picture is to me and Aaron."

Turning her head to study the painting for a moment and seeing that the artist had paid careful attention to detail, even down to the color of her hair and eyes, she couldn't help but feel amazed by the fact that the most important detail; the love that was so obvious between her and her husband had been fully captured in the artist's brush strokes, she found she couldn't possibly hold her frustration as she faced her brother, a slow smile lifting her mouth at the corners;

"But considering the reason, I suppose I can forgive you ."

Turning to glance over her shoulder at the gift from their family, Jemma turned to offer her brother a look he recognized from when she was a small girl. Bestowing a loving smile on his youngest sibling, Jason opened his arms wide in invitation as she rushed into his embrace to be caught up and held, much as he did when she was a little girl, as she offered in a slightly teary voice;

"Thank you, big brother. I love you."

Swallowing his own emotions, Jason gave a slight nod;

"And I love you, Pixie doll."

Setting her back on her feet, he cleared his throat before noticing Biddie glancing at her pendant watch. Seeking to change the serious tone the party seemed to be taking, Jason issued;

"I think that it's time we cut this delicious cake."

Relieved, Biddie stepped forward;

"Oh, my heavens yes."

Once the cake had been cut and served, the adults enjoyed themselves for a while longer before beginning to offer their congratulations and farewells for the evening. Finally, when the only ones left at the saloon were the members of the Bolt, Stempel, and Pruitt family, which included Lottie, Clancey, and Holly, Jemma placed her hand over her husband's to suggest;

"Darling, as much as I've enjoyed this evening and as grateful as I am to everyone for everything they did to help us celebrate, not to mention the beautiful gifts they put so much effort and thought into, I think that there's a certain little boy and girl who are more than ready to be settled into their own beds."

Seeing his brother in law's look of concern, Jason rushed to offer;

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Pixie, that way you can get the twins settled and we'll bring your presents so you won't have to worry about it and maybe enjoy a nice cup of coffee with our favorite baby sister and her husband."

Although such events weren't uncommon, and Aaron took them good-naturedly, Jemma found herself a bit surprised when, before she could say anything, her husband spoke up;

"I think that sounds like a good idea, Jason. If you'd like, just go ahead and go to the house while we get Amie and Jacob and get them settled."

While she found her husband's ready agreement to an invasion of their family, especially considering that it was their anniversary, a bit surprising, Jemma merely shrugged it off, unaware of just what was about to take place.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Half an hour later, once Jacob and Amie had been nursed, changed and settled in their cribs, Aaron and Jemma joined everyone, including Lottie, Clancey, Duncan, and Holly in the kitchen as Candy finished pouring fresh coffee while everyone settled themselves around the table. Glancing at the faces surrounding her, including her husband's as she took a sip of lemonade, Jemma's face took on a look of perplexity as she found her patience at an end;

"Alright, would someone like to tell me what is going on? Earlier, we were all enjoying ourselves and celebrating my birthday and mine and Aaron's anniversary, as well as the new contract, and now, you all seem like you're waiting for lightning to strike. Now, what is going on?"

Deciding to open the line of communication on the subject, Jason began;

"Pixie we have some business that we'd like to discuss. The contract that Aaron and I went to Tacoma to negotiate has turned out to be a bit more lucrative then what we first thought it would be."

Offering a slight shrug and soft laugh, she pointed out in amusement;

"Well, isn't that good, Jason? I mean, isn't discovering that you've negotiated a better deal then what you first anticipated a bonus?"

Nodding, Jeremy offered;

"Yes, Pixie and it looks as if this is going to mean a great deal to all of us; the logging operation and the sawmill, not to mention to our family and the town in general."

Seeing the beginning of her frustration rising, Aaron took the lead as he took her hand in his;

"Sweetheart, it turns out that this contract is going to open up several opportunities for the business and the town. You see, it turns out that this contract isn't just for one job, it's for several jobs. Mr. Thorndyke's business interests are very diversified; he has construction, shipping, real estate, and even a furniture business, just to name a few, he wants us to supply the wood for ALL of his businesses, something that's going to bring in a lot of revenue for our partnership, not to mention open up more jobs, not just here but in San Francisco too."

Trying to fathom why she had such an ominous feeling when what her brothers and husband were telling her seemed like such positive news, Jemma huffed in frustration as she demanded;

"Given how you went over that contract with a fine-tooth comb, I know that if there was something negative then you would have made sure we were all aware of it. Now, just what is it that you are so reluctant to tell me?"

Leaning forward, Josh braced his arms on the table before taking his sister's hand in his as he explained;

"See, Pixie, with the amount of lumber that we're now going to be shipping to San Francisco we're going to need someone there to keep up with the supply and demand aspect of things and to keep up with the inventory and make certain that the amount of lumber required for Mr. Thorndyke's needs is on hand."

Furrowing her brow slightly in consideration, Jemma turned to her husband;

"Aaron, honey, wouldn't that mean that we'd need to see about a warehouse or, at the very least, a place to store the lumber until it's needed?"

Nodding, Aaron explained;

"That's already taken care of, love. You see, we own a warehouse in San Francisco, it was property that our father left to me and Julie, and, up until a few weeks ago, it was a rental property to a gentleman who had an import and shipping business, but the man passed and his wife sold his contracts so the business is no more, which means the warehouse is sitting there empty."

Despite her foreknowledge of the fact that her husband was a highly intelligent man, especially in business matters, Jemma couldn't help but be impressed with just how quickly everything seemed to be lining up to allow them to take advantage of the deal they had been offered. Giving voice to her opinion, Jemma ventured;

"Well, it seems that everything needed to move forward has been put into place, except for someone to manage things in San Francisco, but with all the business contacts that you and Jason know, darling, I'm sure that it won't be difficult to find someone suitable."  
Seeking to try and gloss over the news in the hopes she would accept it in stride, Jason leaned his elbow on the table before resting his chin in his hand as he advised;

"We've already found someone, Pixie. As a matter of fact, he comes highly recommended and we know that he's completely trustworthy, not to mention he sees this as a wonderful opportunity. We just need a family vote to make it official."

Tilting her head to the side Jemma demanded;

"Then what's the problem? I mean, by your own admission, you have the contract in place, there's a warehouse just waiting to be filled and you have the perfect manager lined up, so why haven't we already had a family vote?"

As if synchronized, everyone, save Jemma, Lottie, Clancey, Duncan, and Holly turned to look at Josh, something that found the realization of just what the action meant dawning on Jemma as Josh squeezed her hand before offering her a slightly embarrassed smile;

"It's me, Pixie. This is a wonderful opportunity and it just makes perfect sense; I know the business and I know what we can produce here so I know how to adjust inventory accordingly to make certain that we have what's needed on hand."

Jemma felt as if the bottom of her stomach had just been dropped from a cliff at the idea of her brother leaving Seattle, however, that was nothing compared to the shock that began to set in as it dawned on her that she had been left in the dark regarding the latest decision that would so profoundly affect the Bolt-Stempel family and their businesses. Seeing the green sparks of anger and frustration igniting in her eyes, Lottie found her own eyes widening as she muttered;

"I have the feeling that the evening is about to end with fireworks, considering that I think a fuse was just lit."

Seeing the look in his sister's eyes and knowing from experience just what that look meant, Jason sought to sidetrack her temper as he stood and announced abruptly;

"I think this calls for a family vote; all those in favor of Josh managing our business interests in San Francisco."

Extending his hand in Bolt family tradition, Jason issued;

"I vote yes!"

Lottie watched as Julie, Jeremy, Candy, Josh, and even Aaron followed Jason's example, however, when it came Jemma's turn, she wasn't shocked when the girl rose slowly and purposefully from her chair to cross her arms stubbornly across her middle before looking at each of her family members in turn, something that found each shivering slightly at the icy emerald glare that they received. Despite sympathizing with Jemma's reason for her anger, Lottie couldn't help but feel sorry for Aaron as his wife glared at him, the temperature of the ice in her eyes easily dropping to arctic level as she spoke in a deceptively calm voice;

"I do not doubt that you knew about this from the beginning, there's simply no way that you couldn't have. However, would you mind telling me the reason why you didn't feel I should be included in this little family matter? Not to mention, I'd LOVE to hear the logic that you used when you decided to keep me in the dark about all of this, especially considering a certain promise you made me a year ago."

Allowing her eyes to roam disdainfully over the circle of hands waiting for her to make it unanimous, Jemma shook her head as she mumbled;

"I guess some things will NEVER change."

Her eyes making contact with each family member in turn, she issued;

"I think you've all already made your decision and since you didn't feel the need to include me in the information beforehand then there's obviously no need for my approval, or to include me in a family vote now."

Hearing one of her children fussing upstairs, Jemma turned abruptly and left the table;

"If you'll excuse me, my children need my attention, that is of course unless all of you think that, since I'm not competent enough to be included in a basic piece of information, I might not be competent enough to care for my children."

Everyone stared in embarrassed shock at her statement as she made her way to the kitchen door where she stopped to turn;

"Oh and by the way, I'd like to thank you all for such a wonderful birthday present. Not to mention my darling husband for such a memorable anniversary."

Looking from her husband to her brother before turning to her brothers and sister in law, Julie held her head down shamefully as she turned to her husband;

"Jason, she's really upset."

Bracing his elbows on the table, Aaron held his head in his hands as he lamented;

"This is all my fault, I should have told her that I had the idea, to begin with."

Shaking his head, Jason put his hand on his brother in law's shoulder;

"No, Aaron, you didn't say anything to anyone until you were certain and that wasn't until a couple of days ago,"

Facing his brother in law, Josh sought to ease Aaron's guilt;

"No, Aaron, I made you swear not to say anything because it's my life, and ultimately my decision, if anyone is to blame it's me. I should have come and talked to her myself beforehand, just maybe I could have avoided ruining her birthday AND your anniversary."

Aaron stood as he ventured;

"I had better go talk to her and see if I..."

Before he could finish, Lottie shook her head before pointing to his chair as she ordered;

"No, Aaron, sit down."

Seeing the disbelief in his eyes, she challenged;

"That is of course unless you'd like to push her further away from you."

The look of fear that he wore was unmistakable as Aaron shook his head furiously;

"For God's sake, Lottie, you know that would be the last thing that I would want to do."

Nodding sympathetically, Lottie acknowledged;

"I know, Aaron, but you need to give her a little bit of time, besides, you're not the one who needs to go talk to her right now."

Pinning the group gathered with her pointed stare, Lottie decided to voice her opinion;

"I've tried to hold my piece because I thought I should at the time, but I think that I've done so for long enough."

Turning towards Aaron she began;

"I know that everything with this happened rather fast and that Josh made this particular call, something that, unfortunately, has backfired on you and at the worst possible time. That's why I think Josh needs to talk to her because she needs to understand that this is his decision as was the choice to keep her in the dark."

Standing to brace her hands on the tabletop, Lottie advised, before addressing all gathered;

"Now, I am going to go upstairs and see if I can calm her down, once I, hopefully, do that, I suggest that you, Joshua, have a talk with your sister. As for the rest of you, especially you Jason Bolt, I STRONGLY suggest that you remember that, just because she may be your baby sister, that does not mean that she is still a baby. She is a grown woman and you need to start treating her as such."

Once Lottie had left the room, Candy turned to her husband;

"Jeremy, sweetheart, we were wrong, we should never have kept this from her. If anyone should have been kept in the dark it's me and Julie, not Jemma; as your sister, not to mention part owner in the logging operation and mill she should have been let in on this from the beginning, even if it wasn't anything but a possibility at the time, at least she would have been able to adjust to the idea."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Aaron shook his head;

"That means its still my fault. I didn't want to say anything until I knew exactly what I was dealing with and when I found out I thought that it just made sense to discuss it with Jason first to make sure we wanted to pursue this deal and then to Josh since it's his life and his decision. I should have told her when I had the idea, to begin with."

His mouth pursed in frustration, Jason offered;

"No, Aaron, you can't shoulder this one alone. The only two who shouldn't be held accountable for this are Julie and Candy because I made Julie swear she wouldn't say anything and Jeremy did the same with Candy."

Placing his hand over his wife's, Jason offered;

"Don't worry, darling, I know she won't hold it against you and Candy, especially considering that she would do the same thing if Aaron were to ask."

Staring at the spot on the table where his hands were clasped together prayerfully, but not really noticing them, Aaron ventured;

"I seriously doubt that she'll do anything I ask again, Jason; at least not anytime in the foreseeable future."

His face reflecting his own worry, Jeremy glanced upwards before taking a deep breath;

"I wonder if Lottie's making any headway?"

Glancing about the table, Clancey voiced his own thoughts;

"I hope for yer sake's, especially you, Mr. Stempel, that Lottie can make some headway with the little darlin, but ya'd all do good to remember that, in the future, just how miserable ya feels now so ya don't go makin the same mistakes again."

Noticing their uncle's look of disapproval, Jason stated, rather than asked;

"Judging by the look on your face, Uncle, I'm guessing that you agree with Clancey and Lottie."

His chest rising and falling sharply, Duncan gave a curt nod as he issued;

"Aye, lad, that I do."

Glancing about the table, he clarified his position;

"Julie, Candy, I don't blame you two lasses, given that ya were only doing as yer husbands asked ya to. And Aaron, ya might well have run the idea past yer wife, even if ya weren't sure it would actually come to fruition, just so she could get used to the possibility. However, lad, I understand yer logic, ya deal in facts and certainties so ya's were waitin till ya knew for certain, and when she calms down she'll realize that too."

Casting his eyes towards Josh, he shook his head;

"I understand the reason, Joshua, but ya should never ave decided to hold the information from yer sister, she has as much right to know as anyone. Actually, given how close the two of ya's are she should have been told after ya made yer decision. All ya's can do now is to do yer best to make it up to her and remember Captain Clancey's advice."

Lifting his own eyes towards the second floor of his home, Aaron shook his head before challenging;

"I know what Lottie said, but, dammit, I can't let someone else fix my mistake."

Turning to Josh, Aaron issued;

"I'm sorry, Josh, you'll have to talk to her after I do, her feelings and our marriage are much too important for me to just sit here and hope for the best; I'm going to go talk to my wife."

Before anyone at the table could offer an argument to dissuade his course of action, Aaron was out the kitchen door. Seeing the concern on her face as she began to rise from her chair, Jason gave a slight shake of his head as he took his wife's hand;

"No, Julie sweet, we all have our own amends to make where Pixie is concerned and we have to do that in the way that we think best; that means Aaron too. Let him handle this how he thinks best."

Lottie stood just outside the nursery, unnoticed, as Jemma sat in the rocker nursing her son. Although she was silent at the moment, Lottie wasn't surprised when she asked her children;

"Oh, angels, I wish that you could tell me how it is that Mommy can love Daddy so much and yet be so mad at him, all at the same time."

Deciding to make her presence known, Lottie entered the room quietly, surprising her adopted daughter as she ventured;

"It's because you DO love him so much, sweetie that makes you so mad at him."

Stopping to lift Amie, who was offering her best, lopsided, grin from her crib, Lottie placed a kiss on the child's forehead as she greeted;

"How's Gammy Lottie's sweet girl?"

Laughing softly as the infant waved her fists excitedly, Lottie turned to Jemma to venture knowingly;

"Let's face it, hun, you're not just mad but you're hurt too."

Sighing, Jemma met Lottie's knowing look with a sad one of her own as she asked softly;

"Did you know about any of this?"

Tilting her head and shrugging in the way only Lottie had, she shook her head;

"No, not really, but I've been having a feeling, especially since Jason and Julie got married, that Josh was looking for some type of change."

Seeing that she had finished with Jacob she offered;

"Here, you take your little princess while I burp Jacob."

Exchanging the infants, the two women were silent for a few minutes until Jemma offered;

"Lottie, I know that Josh has to find his own way and that, even if I don't like the idea, that way may well not be in Seattle, I may not like the idea of my brother leaving, but I'm a big girl and know that change is a part of life."

Patting Jacob's back gently, Lottie's eyes widened as she heard a loud burp from the child. The look on her face almost comical, Lottie ventured;

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear that your son has been taking lessons from Clancey in the belching department."

Finding a slight bit of humor in the statement, Jemma shrugged slightly;

"Considering that he seems to have inherited his father's appetite, I'm not that surprised.

"The look in her eyes changing from slight amusement to frustrated sadness, Jemma confided;

"Oh, Lottie, I know that Josh is a grown man and I want him to be happy, whether it 's here in Seattle with the rest of us or San Francisco, I know that he has to find his own life and on his own terms."

Cuddling the child she considered a grandson, Lottie speculated;

"It's not the idea of Josh going to San Francisco that has you so upset then; is it?"

Shaking her head, Jemma admitted softly;

"No, it's not."

Lottie could tell by the look on her face that Jemma was trying to figure out just how to put her feelings into words, something that found Lottie waiting patiently as she began changing Jacob's diaper. She soon found her patience rewarded;

"Lottie, do you realize that everyone, Jason, Jeremy, and Aaron knew what was going on? Even Candy and Julie knew; so why was I not told anything."

Her frustration rising to the top, she vented;

"I know that, for Jason, it's a habit, he's made my decisions, well most of my decisions, since I was two years old and, grant you, he's gotten considerably better since Aaron and I were married, but, Lottie, he still tries to do it sometimes. I know he doesn't think I'm incompetent if he did he never would have left me in charge of the logging operation when they went to New Bedford. With Jeremy, he never kept things from me before, even if Jason said he should, he never did."

Having finished with changing Jacob's diaper, Lottie cuddled him close as her eyes met Jemma's to state knowingly;

"But those aren't the two that you're the most disappointed in; are they?"

Lottie wasn't surprised by the sadness she saw in the girl's green eyes as she lamented softly;

"Lottie, Josh and I always shared with each other, we talked about things that we didn't even share with Jeremy or Jason. Outside of you, Josh was the first to figure out what was happening between me and Aaron, I don't understand why he wouldn't tell me about this."

Seeing that Jacob was on the verge of falling asleep, Lottie laid him gently in his crib as Jemma finished burping Amie before cuddling her in her arms as she rose to see about changing her daughter. Focusing her attention on the task at hand, Jemma fell silent for a few moments until Lottie stepped up behind her to place her hand gently on her shoulder before asking softly;

"And Aaron?"

Lottie knew before she spoke just how painful Jemma found her husband's part in what had taken place, especially given how her shoulders seemed to slump somewhat as well as how she lowered her head before shaking her it;

"Lottie, of all the things that I've doubted in my life, Aaron's love for me has never been one of them."

Tilting her head to the side slightly, Lottie ventured;

"But?"

Taking a deep breath Jemma's voice conveyed her sadness and frustration as she admitted;

"I know that he didn't do this with the intention of hurting me if anything it was probably more a case of worrying how much the idea of Josh leaving would bother or hurt me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Lottie, already knowing the answer, challenged;

"Most women would be very flattered that their husband is that protective of their feelings; you know that don't you?"

Meeting Lottie's questioning gaze with a pleading one of her own;

"Lottie, I love him for wanting to protect me, I truly do, but I am not a little girl anymore. I'm sorry, but, dammit, if I'm grown enough and mature enough to be his wife and the mother of his children, not to mention, take to his bed, then I'm grown enough and mature enough to just tell me what is going on and let me deal with it for myself; good or bad."

Lottie's heart went out to her adopted daughter as she touched her arm;

"Sweetie, you have to understand something; sometimes, when you love someone as much as we all, especially Aaron, loves you, well, sometimes when you're trying to protect them, you hurt them, but it's never intentional."

Already knowing that, even though she had told him not to, it wouldn't be very long before Aaron sought out his wife to try and make amends, to that end Lottie wasn't surprised when she heard the slight creaking on the stair steps. Lottie, searching  
Jemma's eyes, couldn't help but remember the baby that she had helped bring into the world, or the little girl that she had helped to raise as she looked into the face of the woman that Jemma had become. Sighing in the hopes that her instincts were right, Lottie cleared her throat as she called softly;

"Isn't that right, Aaron?"

Noticing how she closed her eyes for a moment as if chagrined over her earlier statement, Jemma whispered for Lottie's benefit;

"That was not fair, Lottie."

Shrugging slightly as Aaron entered the room, Lottie replied pertly;

"It wasn't intended to be unfair, sweetie, but it was necessary."

Aaron knew that, despite her admission and the sadness he saw in her eyes, her anger was also just under the surface, waiting to erupt, something he desperately hoped to avoid as he begged;

"Sweetheart, can we talk; please?"

Trying to stall for a bit more time to formulate her thoughts and feelings, Jemma motioned to their daughter;

"I have to change, Amie and get her settled..."

Before she could finish her statement, Lottie placed her hands on her shoulders to turn her to face Aaron before giving her a slight push as she ordered;

"Oh no, you don't! I can take care of little miss Amie, you go and talk to your husband, Jemma Elysia."

Waving his hand towards the hallway, Aaron suggested;

"Why don't we go to our bedroom, that way we can have some privacy."

Leading the way she entered their bedroom and placed distance between herself and her husband as she settled herself in the rocking chair before resting her elbows on the arms of the chair as she clasped her hands together in her lap before placing a stubborn look, that Aaron recognized all too well, on her face before pointing out;

"Alright, I'm listening."

Unable to bear the look he saw on his wife's face, Aaron begged;

"I know that you're listening, darlin, but could you please not look as if you'd like to wring my neck while you're doing it?"

Although he didn't like seeing her upset, Aaron couldn't deny the small sense of relief that he felt as her face reflected her distaste at just the mere thought of such an idea as she defended softly;

"No matter how angry or frustrated I might be with you, I'd never want to see any harm come to you let alone at my hands, surely you must know that."

Breathing a sigh of relief as he sat on the edge of their bed, Aaron nodded;

"I'd certainly like to think so."

Leaning forward to rest his crossed arms on his knees, Aaron met his wife's gaze of sadness and frustration with one of his own that conveyed his regret and sorrow as he began;

"The first thing that I want to say is that I am VERY sorry for what happened earlier; you know that the last thing in the world I would ever want to do would be to intentionally hurt you, love."

Lowering her eyes as if she were intently studying her hands, Jemma nodded slowly before muttering softly;

"I know that you'd never do anything with the intentions of hurting me, I've never had any doubts about that."

Glad to have found a common ground to build upon in the matter, Aaron offered;

"Jemma, there's something that I want you to understand; I did not intentionally keep this from you. I suspected that this contract was going to mean more to us then what we first thought, but, to be honest, the day we signed it, it was the day that Amie became so sick and once I got that telegram the last thing on my mind was that contract. The day that you and Josh had your discussion I was going over it and the proposal that Thorndyke had made regarding supplying his other business interests I realized just what this opportunity could mean to all of us. But, I also knew we would need someone in San Francisco to look out for our interests if we were to move forward with this; I knew we had the warehouse so that part of the puzzle was solved. When I overheard your and Josh's discussion that day, it hit me just what might be going on with Josh."

Seeing that she was processing his explanation so far, Aaron continued;

"I thought that, if our taking on what was being proposed was feasible, I'd suggest the idea of Josh handling our interests in San Francisco, that way he would have a chance to do things on his own terms and find a way that was right for him. I wasn't trying to hide it from you, love, I just wanted to see if it was even feasible before I came to you with it. Then, the day before yesterday, everything just seemed to fall into place, I intended to discuss it with Josh to see if he even wanted to pursue it, but, before I knew it, he had accepted and made me swear that I wouldn't say anything because he wanted to talk to you about it himself."

Tentatively, he reached out to place his hand over hers as he shook his head;

"I should have never agreed to Josh's request and I should have told you, even when it was just a theory, but..."

Unclasping her hands, Jemma placed one on top of his as she sighed before shaking her head as she offered a slight chuckle of resigned amusement;

"I know, in your mind, you were just verifying that this was even possible."

Thankful for her understanding, he nodded;

"Yes, but I am so very sorry, sweetheart. I should have made them tell you much sooner and I'm sorry that you were upset, tonight of all nights."

As if on cue, they heard the clock downstairs strike midnight. Anxiously, Aaron engulfed her hands in his as he begged;

"Am I forgiven, Jemma darlin?"

The green depths of her eyes reflecting her feelings on the matter, at least as far as her husband was concerned, as she searched the dark depths of his, Aaron could see, much to his relief, that she would hold no grudge against him. A fact that was confirmed as she pulled her hand from his to cup his cheek as she offered, a slight smile curling the edges of her lips;

"You know you are, I'm sorry that I said what I said downstairs, at least to you. You weren't trying to intentionally hide anything from me."

Seeing the determined look in her eyes, he wasn't surprised when she ventured;

"My brothers, however, are another story."

Rising from the chair, she made her way to the bedroom door as she issued;

"And I think that I will be taking care of THAT matter right now."

Opening the door she glanced over her shoulder;

"Are you coming, darling; I have the feeling you've been waiting for quite some time to see what's about to take place."

Despite the knowledge of just how well deserved what his brothers in law were about to receive truly was, Aaron still couldn't help but feel sorry for them as he joined her at the door;

"Lead the way, love."

Pouring herself a small drink from the whiskey decanter that Jason had brought from the living room cabinet, Lottie ventured;

"Well, the roof hasn't blown off the house yet, so that's a good sign."

Before anyone could speculate further, Jemma glided into the kitchen, followed closely by Aaron, a determined look gracing her features as she launched in;

"Alright, Aaron and I have discussed things, and I've had my say with my husband and we've resolved any issues we may have had, so,"

All who had been involved earlier couldn't help but shiver slightly as they felt the emerald chill as she pinned each in turn with her eyes;

"now, my darling brothers and sisters in law, it's your turn."

Letting her eyes glide from Julie to Candy, she could see the deep sense of guilt they felt as they lowered their eyes to stare at the tabletop. However, she also knew that, just as she would have honored such a request from her husband, they too were just as honor-bound, that being the case she knew she couldn't blame them for their silence. Her face reflecting her thoughts, she shook her head as she alleviated her sisters in law's and best friends' fears;

"I can't be angry with you, Candy, or you either, Julie. I know that Jeremy and Jason make you promise not to say anything, and considering that I would do the very same thing if Aaron were to ask me, I can't fault either of you."

Offering both a smile that conveyed her sincerity, she was glad to see their fears relieved as they breathed a sigh of relief, although they couldn't

help but feel concern for their husbands as her warm smile turned almost as chilly as her eyes as she turned to face her brothers, beginning with Jason;

"Now, I do believe that brings us to you, big brother."

Folding her arms across her chest, she ordered sharply;

"Jason, I want you to take a look at me, a good long look, and tell me just what it is you see."

Somewhat puzzled, Jason did as she requested before offering a smile full of pride before stating confidently;

"I see my beautiful baby sister, Pixie; what should I see?"

Jemma gave a slight shake of her head as she sighed in frustration;

"That's what I thought and I imagine that's about the same thing that you, Jeremy, and you, Joshua see as well; or am I wrong?"

The three elder Bolt siblings turned to each other as Jeremy offered a slight shrug;

"But, Pixie you ARE our baby sister."

Aaron could understand from the earlier conversation that he had overheard between her and Lottie, how his wife felt. Normally, when it came to issues between Jemma and her brothers, he tried not to interfere, however, he couldn't hold his tongue any longer as he shook his head before addressing his youngest brother in law;

"She may well be your baby sister, Jeremy, but she's not a baby, not anymore, she's a grown woman."

Seeing they were about to offer an argument, Jemma faced her eldest brother;

"Jason, when you three went to New Bedford, why did you leave me in charge of the camp?"

Jason could only stare at her in disbelief as he admonished;

"You know good and well why, Jemma Elysia, we knew that you'd make sure everything ran just as smoothly while we were away as things did with us here."

Jason's heart lurched at the pleading look he found in his sister's eyes as she sat in the chair in front of him to place her hand on his arm as she begged;

"If you can trust me enough to have left me in charge of our family's livelihood, after having just turned eighteen, then why, three years later after becoming a wife and a mother, can't you trust to include me in making decisions that affect, not just me, but my family as well?"

Knowing how sensitive her youngest brother had always been, when it came to the idea of hurting someone's feelings, especially someone he cared about, Jemma wasn't shocked as he rushed to assure her;

"Pixie, we never meant to hurt your feelings it's just that we know how close you and Josh are, and..."

Holding up her hand to stall him, she turned her head to lock eyes with Jeremy;

"I know that you never mean to hurt me, Jeremy and that it's done with the intentions of protecting me, more often than not, but don't you all understand; rather than protecting me, you're actually hurting me?"

Turning from Jason to Jeremy, she finally settled her gaze on Joshua before pointing out;

"The three of you make me feel as if you don't trust me when you do things like this; it's just a question of whether or not it's a general trust or trust that I have enough intelligence to deal with the matter at hand, or even trust that I can handle my own emotions, I'm just not sure which one is the case."

Reaching out to take her hand in reassurance, Josh shook his head furiously;

"We have full trust in you, Pixie, you know that."

Shaking her head sadly, Jemma denied her brother's statement;

"No, Josh, I really don't, not when you leave me out of things like this."

Josh found his heart sinking at the pain he saw in her eyes as she ventured softly;

"What hurts, even more, is the idea that you wouldn't think I would want what will make you happy, Josh. Do I want you to leave? No, I don't, but I want you happy and if that means you going to San Francisco and doing what will make you happy, then that's what I want for you. I'm not going to deny that I'll be sad about your leaving, but I also know that when you come home for visits that will give me something to look forward to and an appreciation for the time we spend together."

Noticing how Jason and Jeremy matched Josh's sentiments as all three lowered their head in embarrassed shame, Aaron placed his hands on his wife's shoulders as he cleared his throat;

"And there's something that I want to be understood between all of us, Jason, Josh, Jeremy."

Meeting their looks of curiosity with a level determined one of his own, Aaron decreed;

"I know what part of the fault lies with me for this and I accept that and accept my responsibility for it. But, I don't care the reason behind it, I'm not going to keep anything from Jemma EVER again, and I won't agree to make a promise to that effect either."

Shaking his head in frustration, Josh chastised himself as he offered;

"Aaron, Pixie, I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to make Aaron promise to keep ANYTHING from you. I was just so afraid of how upset you might be over this that I didn't think it all the way through when I decided to wait to tell you. I tried telling myself that, given tonight was supposed to be a celebration, and that since I felt like this was good news, you'd see if that way. But I guess what I was really thinking was that you'd be in such a good mood and so happy, that the idea of me leaving and going to San Francisco would be one that we could just gloss over. I'm sorry Pixie doll, I guess I marred what should have been your and Aaron's night."

Taking the hand he had placed on her arm in both of hers, Jemma sought to reassure him;

"It's alright, Josh."

Casting a wry look to her other two brothers she clarified;

"As long as we all understand each other. Although, I believe I have a solution to help ensure that we don't have any more of these types of 'misunderstandings'."

Finding his curiosity piqued at his sister's statement, Jason questioned;

"And just what 'solution' would that be, Pixie? Not that we won't try harder in the future, but what did you have in mind?"

Glancing up into her husband's dark eyes as she took his hand in hers to squeeze it affectionately, Jemma ventured;

"I've decided that since you all consult each other quite regularly now as it is, that what makes the most sense is if Aaron oversees my interests in the logging operation I know that he'll discuss everything with me since he generally does now anyway. But, this way, you're not worrying yourselves over trying to make sure I'm included, but my voice is still heard. Given how the interests of, both, the camp and the mill are about to expand and how fast decisions may have to be made I'm sure that will be for the best anyway. Speaking of which, when will this with San Francisco take place?"

Seeing the looks of question on his brothers in law's faces, Aaron offered;

"Well, our contact begins in February, I thought that, after the New Year, we would ship the first load of lumber and Josh would leave then. That way he can organize the warehouse the way he thinks best and get settled. I figured that he could just live in our house there and if he finds something later then so be it but he's perfectly welcome to call that home as long as he wants."

Aaron found himself relieved to see that she was taking the information in stride, something even more evident as she turned to Jason;

"Big brother, I believe you said something about a family vote earlier?"

Glancing from Josh to Jeremy, Jason was gratified to see that both wore smiles of relief to match his as he nodded;

"Alright, on the matter of Joshua going to San Francisco to represent our family's business interests, I vote yes."

Jason extended his arm to the middle of the table before turning to Julie;

"Darling?"

Nodding, she placed her hand on top of her husband's;

"I vote yes."

Motioning towards Josh, he offered;

"Joshua?"

Laying his hand on top of his sister in law's, Josh ventured;

"I vote yes."

Casting a questioning glance to Jeremy, Josh asked;

"Jeremy?"

Grinning, happy that the issue had been resolved, Jeremy offered his hand to the group;

"I vote yes too"

Turning to his wife, Jeremy questioned;

"Candy?"

Giving a slight nod of her head as she offered her brother in law a warm smile, Candy placed her hand over her husband's;

"Me too."

Jason looked up at their brother in law before demanding;

"Aaron?"

Meeting his wife's gaze and knowing that everything would be fine, Aaron shifted his position to place his arm around her shoulders as he stood closer to the table before extending his hand;

"I vote yes."

Jason couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that he had helped raise such a remarkable woman as he offered;

"Pixie, how do you vote?"

Glancing to Josh, Jemma offered her brother a smile filled with love and adoration as she nodded before placing her hand over her husband's;

"For Josh's happiness? I vote yes."

Breathing a sigh of relief that things were now settled with his family, Duncan motioned towards his watch as he suggested;

"Well then, now that things are settled betwixt ya's, and unless there's no other business to be discussed, don't ya's think that it might be time to call it a night? Mind ya, it's after midnight now."

Shaking his head, as he reached into his hip pocket, Aaron corrected;

"Actually, Duncan, there is one other piece of business that I need to deal with."

Seeing the shock in his wife's eyes as she spun in her chair to look up at him, ignoring everyone present, Aaron caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers as he reminded;

"As your uncle said, love, it's after midnight which means that, as of today, we've been married one year. Jemma darlin, I've had more happiness and love then I thought it ever possible to have in my life and it's all thanks to you and our children."

Shaking his head, he confessed;

"After Ellen, I didn't think it was possible that I'd ever care about another woman, at least not until that day about five years ago now when I took you in my arms for the first time. I owe you a huge debt, sweetheart, because what I thought love was supposed to be is nothing compared to what I found it to truly be with you, darlin."

Unable to contain his smile, Aaron requested;

"Do me a favor, love, close your eyes for me."

Seeing the puzzlement written on her face as she began to speak, Aaron placed his finger against her lips before shaking his head;

"No questions, darlin, just humor me, please."

Taking her slight nod as her agreement Aaron waited until her eyes were closed before encircling her slender neck with both arms to fasten the clasp of the silver chain he was holding amid the wide-eyed and shocked stares of their family and friends. Satisfied that the necklace was secure, Aaron offered softly;

"Open your eyes, Jemma love."

Jemma knew as she felt her husband's hands against her neck that he had given her a piece of jewelry, but nothing could have prepared her for what she found as she opened her eyes to glance down and stare in wide-eyed amazement at just how extravagant he had truly been. Lowering himself to sit on his heels to put him on eye level with his wife, Aaron held the elegantly curved silver cross in his hand as he explained;

"I know what you're about to say; I shouldn't have done this, but this isn't something that I bought for you in a jewelry store, love; this cross belonged to my mother."

Her eyes reflecting how touched she was by the gesture, Jemma ventured softly;

"Your mother? Honey, isn't this something that..."

Shaking his head furiously, Jemma found herself even more touched as he explained;

"I know what you're going to say, sweetheart and the answer is; no. You see, just before she died, my mother gave me this and made me promise that one day, I would give this to the girl I wanted to share my life with, however, she made me promise that I wouldn't give it to her until our first wedding anniversary, which, as of midnight, is today. I did, however, want to add to it and I believe that Mother would have approved."

Pointing to each in turn, he explained the different stones that had been set into the cross;

"I had these stones added for specific reasons; the sapphire in the center is because we were married in September, the emerald at the top is for my birthday in May and the green stone at the bottom is called a Peridot, that's for you because your birthday is in August."

Understanding dawning on her, Jemma motioned towards the twin pearls; one set at each end of the crossbar before speculating;

"And the pearls are because the twins were born in June; aren't they?"

Nodding, he placed his hand against her cheek;

"I wanted you to have that, not just because of the promise I made to my mother, but because I wanted you to have something that shows just how much you and our children mean to me, that's why I had those birthstones added to it, sweetheart."

Her face lighting with realization, Holly piped up;

"Yer promise to yer ma, that's why you waited till after midnight to give it to her, ain't it? So it'd be officially yer first anniversary."

His eyes never leaving his wife's, Aaron nodded;

"Yes, Holly, that's why."

Placing her hand over his as he held the cross in his palm, Jemma laced her fingers through his as she swallowed hard, touched beyond words at just how much thoughtfulness and meaning he had put behind the gift. Before she could say anything more, Lottie cleared her throat discreetly as she rose from the table to suggest;

"Well, since it is after midnight, I think it's time that we leave these two alone and get home to find our own rest."

Candy, seconding the motion, nudged her husband as she rose to add;

"Oh my yes, I'm sure that Grandpa has Molly and Christopher all tucked in but they were so excited you just never know."

Each offering their own excuses to leave in turn, as well as their farewells and congratulations on the couple's anniversary, Jemma wasn't surprised when Josh hugged her close as he asked softly;

"Did you really mean it, Pixie, what you said about me being happy?"

Pulling away slightly, Jemma offered her brother a slight smile of sincerity as she nodded;

"Yes, Jubber, I really did mean it, just as you meant it a year ago. If this is what you want then I want it for you."

Placing a kiss on his sister's cheek as he embraced her tightly, Josh issued a quiet;

"Thank you, Pixie."

before hurrying out the door. Waiting a moment after their brother left, Jason stood for a moment studying his sister before reaching out to take the cross in his hand before turning to his brother in law to offer;

"Aaron, there's something I think I owe you; a big thank you."

Shocked, Aaron demanded;

"For what, Jason?"

Placing his hand on his sister's cheek, Jason bent to place a kiss on her forehead before answering;

"For making my baby, I mean my LITTLE sister a very happy woman and for taking such excellent care of her."

Looking into his sister's eyes, Jason vowed;

"I can't promise that I won't still want to try and protect you from time to time, Pixie, but I CAN promise you that I will try to remember that you're a grown woman with a family of your own and not a baby who needs someone to make her decisions. Fair enough?"

Jemma gave a short laugh as she hugged her brother before nodding;

"That's more than fair enough, big brother."

Finally, once the door was closed and secured, Jemma began gathering the cups from the table to place in the sink as Aaron helped set their kitchen to rights again. Jemma had just picked up the dishtowel to begin drying the, now, clean cups when, without a word, Aaron closed the distance between them to pluck the towel from her hands before shaking his head as he tossed the cloth on the counter before bending to sweep her up in his arms;

"I don't think so, not tonight, love."

They were halfway to the staircase before Jemma could offer;

"But, Aaron, honey, I never leave..."

Holding her closer against his chest, he hurried up the staircase as he stated in no uncertain terms;

"Tonight, you do, Jemma love."

Once they reached their bedroom, Aaron slowly lowered her to stand in front of him as their eyes met and they found themselves lost in each other's gaze. Seeing the combination of love and adoration shining in his wife's eyes, Aaron couldn't help but compare them to brilliantly bright emeralds as his hand seemed to move of its own volition to her cheek; something that found his chest rising and falling heavily as she closed her eyes as if savoring the feel of his caress against her cheek. Giving in to his urge, Aaron's hands quickly found the pins and combs that held her hair in place and make quick work of removing them; pulling the last pin free from her hair, he watched, transfixed as, reflexively, she gave a shake of her head to send the glorious, curling mass to fall free down her back to just above her waist as, slowly, he circled to stand behind her as he reached out to drop the pins and combs he held into the small dish on her dressing table before wrapping his arm around the front of her waist to, gently, pull her back against him before letting his fingers slide through the silken strands as he pushed her hair to the side as his mouth sought the sensitive skin at the side of her slender neck.

Jemma couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that ran through her as she felt her husband's warm breath flowing over her skin as his mouth caressed the side of her neck, leaving her pliant in his arms. Lifting her hand to begin removing her jewelry, she found it soon stayed as Aaron placed his over top of hers;

"No, Jemma love, let me."

With that, he slowly and methodically began by gently removing her earrings before claiming the tender and sensitive flesh of the lobes of her shell-like ears between his lips as he gently tugged, letting his teeth gently graze the soft skin, a sensation that found Jemma growing weak with desire, a fact not lost on Aaron as he felt her leaning against his chest and into his embrace. Placing a gentle, lingering kiss on the graceful curve of her neck, Aaron offered;

"It's like history repeating itself, isn't it, love? Would you like me to help you with your gown?"

Sighing in contentment, Jemma simply nodded as Aaron brushed his lips against her cheek before turning her to face him as he wrapped his arm around her waist as his hand began slipping the hooks free that held the bodice of her gown together, exposing the pale skin of her chest. Freeing the last hook, Aaron slid the flat of his hand inside her bodice to slide his palm upwards from the flat of her stomach towards her breasts, lingering momentarily in a loving caress before continuing on its path before finally pushing the gown from her shoulders to collapse at her feet. Jemma couldn't help but comply as she felt the slight gentle pressure of her husband's arm at her back as Aaron gently pulled her closer to him as his fingers slid in a gentle caress to trace the path of a journey that, no matter how many times traveled, seemed just as new and wondrous every time it was taken.

Giving herself up to the swelling flood of desire rising from the center of her being, Jemma gave free rein to her instincts as they dictated how she responded to her husband, something not lost on Aaron as he felt the touch of her delicate fingers spreading over the top of his shoulder as her other hand went to work freeing the buttons of his shirt until he felt the soft whisper of her fingers against the solid flesh of his chest as she pushed the fabric down his arms and away from his body. Lifting her eyes to meet his, Jemma could see that he was just as overcome by the desire and passion that he felt by the brilliant glow in his dark eyes, which reminded Jemma of smoldering embers of coal. Curving her arm about his neck as she enjoyed the feel of the warm skin of his chest beneath her palm, Jemma wet her lips before reminding her husband;

"You told me on our wedding night to always follow my instincts and just act naturally when I responded to you."

Giving a slight shake of her head as the thought curved her lips in a seductive smile, she confessed;

"I can't imagine responding to you in any other way, my love. You asked me once if I had any idea what I do to you; the question should really be, do you have any idea of what you do to me, my darling heart?"

Although the power that came from their love, desire, and passion for each other was something held mutually between them, Aaron still couldn't help but feel in awe of her admission regarding the effect he had over her. Although his logical mind knew that it was somewhat arrogant, he couldn't help the sense of pleasure that it gave him to realize the power the feel of his touch had over his wife as his fingers glided over the soft skin of her brow before tracing the curve of her cheek to the line of her mouth. Spreading his fingers across her cheek he watched, fascinated, as her eyes, glowing brilliantly from the passion he had roused in her, closed in ecstasy as he gently swept the pad of his thumb back and forth across her soft lips. Aaron found himself hard put to control the heavy rise and fall of his chest at the sight of his wife, so enraptured by the passion and want that he was arousing within her, as she stretched her body in ecstasy, brushing against his before arching in pleasure as she sighed in delight, her warm breath rushing from between her slightly parted lips, something that reminded Aaron of a breathy caress as she moaned in pleasure;

"Oh, Aaron, my darling, you have no idea just what it is that you do to me."

Aaron let the hand against her cheek glide lightly down the delicate skin of her neck before the back of his fingers grazed lightly over the skin of her left shoulder to brush the lace strap of her chemise down the pale skin of her arm before lowering his arm to wrap around her waist as he slid the palm of his right hand over her waist to begin its journey upwards until it reached the pale smoothness of her right shoulder to slide under the strap of her chemise before dragging it down her arm, sending the garment to float softly before landing on top of gown, exposing her body to his gaze. Pulling her closer Aaron brushed his cheek against hers before brushing a whisper-soft kiss near her ear as he slid the palm of his hand over the soft flesh of her breast before commanding softly;

"Tell me, sweet Jemma, tell me what it is I do to you, my little love."

Her breathing rushed, Jemma savored the feel of the muscle and flesh she felt beneath her hands as she caressed her husband's back and shoulders while enjoying the flame of sensations that he was igniting in her as his hands played masterfully over her body. Turning her head slightly to look into his eyes as she placed her hand against his cheek, breathless, Jemma confessed;

"You make me melt, that's what you do to me. All it takes is the feel of your touch, your hands on my body, the feel of your mouth on mine, the way you look at me, just even the sound of your voice when you say my name, let alone when you take me in your arms, and that's all it takes. I want to give everything I have to you and even when I don't think it's possible, I want to find a way to give you more THAT'S what you do to me, Aaron love."

Aaron wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he wrapped his other arm about her waist to cradle her against his chest. Lowering his head, his voice rough with the desire and passion he felt for the woman in his arms, Aaron offered;

"That's why we're so perfect for each other, Jemma love because we can't get enough of each other, we both want to give as much as we take and neither of us can ever get our fill of the other."

Covering her mouth with his, Aaron demonstrated his theory of their need as he drank his fill from her eager lips, both giving as much as they took from the other. His breathing labored with the efforts to contain his passion, Aaron slid his lips from hers as he caressed her cheek with his; his control almost spent, he found himself infinitely relieved as he felt the touch of his wife's soft lips against his ear as she begged;

"Aaron, darling, please."

Needing no further encouragement, Aaron swept her up into his arms as he crossed the space between where they stood and their bed in quick strides to lay her gently in the middle before he quickly removed the last of his clothing before stretching out next to her as they came together, both eager to lose themselves in the other's embrace. In the afterglow of their lovemaking, Jemma laid contentedly in her husband's arms, grazing her fingers lightly back and forth over the smooth, tanned skin beneath her hand as her head lay on his broad chest. Hearing the soft sound of her sighs, Aaron let his fingers play over the pale softness of the skin of her shoulder and arm as he chuckled slightly, something that drew his wife's attention as she felt the slight shake and heard the deep rumble of his chest. Shifting slightly, Jemma crossed her arms over his chest to rest her head upon them as she looked up at her husband;

"And just what's so amusing, my love?"

Pushing her hair over her shoulder, Aaron let his hand linger near her cheek as he studied the picture she made; laying on his chest, her eyes filled with love and contentment, a lazy smile curling the corners of her soft full lips. Giving in to the temptation she presented, Aaron ran the tip of his finger lightly against her lips;

"What I find amusing, my sweet angel is that, when you sigh with contentment and satisfaction that way, you remind me of a purring kitten."

Enjoying the intimacy they shared, Jemma closed her eyes as she confessed;

"I have to admit, love that happens to be what I feel like at this moment."

Letting his fingers brush through her hair, Aaron used the arm across her back to push her up slightly as he raised his head to meet her soft lips with his in a lingering kiss before lifting his head to notice the wide-eyed look of concern in her eyes as she lamented;

"Oh, Aaron, I'm so sorry, honey, I didn't get you anything for our anniversary."

Disbelief showing in his eyes, Aaron demanded;

"Jemma sweetheart, are you serious?"

Cupping her face with his hands, he reminded;

"Darlin, aside from that copy of Great Expectations that you gave me for my birthday, do you happen to remember the little boy and girl sleeping in the next room that you gave birth to about three weeks later? As far as our anniversary, what you just 'gave' me was something that many men would count themselves lucky to have just once in their lifetime, I'm blessed to be able to spend the rest of my life receiving that 'gift' from you. I meant what I said earlier, Jemma love; the day you gave me your heart and married me, you gave me a 'gift' that nothing else could compare to."

Sliding his hand under the chain of her necklace to lay the cross pendant in his palm, Aaron's tone softened;

"And as if that weren't enough, you gave me the opportunity to keep the promise that I made to my mother by being the type of woman that you are; one who I have no doubts deserves to wear this. Not to mention, five years ago I dreamed of the day that I could fasten this around that beautiful neck of yours; so you, my sweet love, have given me a gift that I waited a long time for."

Brushing his lips across her brow, he offered;

"So thank you, my sweet, darling wife."

Capturing his hand, Jemma brought it to her lips before holding it against her cheek as she offered softly;

"Oh, Aaron, you treat me like I'm a queen, but you act as if the smallest thing that I do is the greatest gift that you've ever received."

Squeezing her fingers before easing his hand from their grasp, Aaron stroked her hair from her face as he offered, his voice full of love and adoration;

"Jemma, angel, you may not be a queen, but let me assure you that you are most definitely MY queen. Why do you think I call Amie 'my princess'?"

Touching the tip of her nose with his finger, he chuckled in amusement;

"And don't you ever forget it either."

Aaron could see the love and tenderness in his wife's eyes at his declaration, he could also see the fatigue of the day showing, something that prompted;

"And now, my little love, I think that you and I have had a full day, you especially, and I know that I could use some rest and if I could then I know you can too."

Shifting her so that she was curled against his side, Aaron dimmed the lamp and quickly realized the truth of his observation as he soon noticed the change in her breathing and realized that she had fallen asleep. Aaron laid awake considering just how thankful he was; thankful that Jemma was fine with what was taking place in the family's business, thankful that she was glad for the opportunities that Josh was able to seize thanks to those business opportunities, and most especially, thankful for the woman sleeping securely in his arms. Studying her face, relaxed in sleep with a slight smile gracing her lovely face, Aaron found the corners of his own mouth turning up as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on her cheek as he whispered in a tone of full of adoration, tinged with amusement;

"Good night, my queen."

Holding her closer, Aaron shifted slightly before closing his eyes to follow his wife to find his rest for the night.

** EPILOGUE**

Candy watched in amusement as Christopher called excitedly;

"NO, JACOB! GIVE ME THAT!"

just before hurrying to catch up as the infant quickly crawled across the floor, something that his parents and all the adults in his and his sister's life

still found astounding given that they had begun doing so just short of six months old. Looking up from the box of ornaments that she was sorting, Jemma couldn't help but smile with amused pride as she laughed;

"What's the matter, Christopher, is he getting faster?"

Christopher huffed slightly as Jacob stopped to roll over to plop on his bottom as he looked up at the boy, obviously amused given the cackle of amusement he offered as he held his hand out to offer him the string of popcorn garland that he had tried to abscond with. Unable to remain irritated with the infant, Christopher shook his head;

"Aunt Jemma, do all babies move as fast as Jacob?"

Bracing her elbow on the arm of the chair that she was sitting in, Jemma rested her chin in her hand and looked as if she were giving the matter some thought before offering;

"I'm not really sure, Christopher. I think that every baby grows and learns in their own time and in their own way."

Setting a cup of cocoa on the table next to her, Lottie ventured;

"Well, given who his mother and father are, is it any wonder that he's in such a hurry?"

Stopping near the stairs where Jacob had chosen to sit, Lottie bent to take the child in her arms before cuddling him closely, something that found Jacob giggling as he waved his arms in excitement at receiving attention from one of his favorite people. Lottie couldn't help but laugh with him as she predicted;

"Considering how eager he is to get from one place to the next, not to mention determined, I'm willing to bet that he's going to be just like his father."

Setting the box of ornaments on the table before taking up her cup of cocoa, Jemma couldn't help but smile proudly;

"I hope so, Lottie, I certainly hope so."

Securing the garland to the fireplace mantel, Molly stood back to admire her work before asking proudly;

"Does this look alright, Candy?"

Looking up from the stocking that she was sewing, Candy nodded eagerly;

"It looks beautiful, Molly. Thank you."

Noticing the distant look in her sister in law's eyes, Jemma couldn't help but ask;

"Candy, are you alright, you seem sort of faraway lately;

Dismissively waving her hand, Candy simply shook her head;

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about Jeremy's Christmas present, Jemma, that's all."

Before Jemma could give the matter any further thought they heard Julie's excited voice call from the dining room table, where she was securing the candles into their tree holders;

"Amie, no, sweetie! I don't think Mommy would appreciate it if I let you eat a candle, even if you do have your first tooth."

Jemma found herself laughing as she rose from her chair to approach her daughter, who, as soon as she saw her mother, dropped the small stick of wax before lifting her arms in expectation as her small fists opened and closed eagerly. Retrieving the candle as she took her daughter in her arms, Jemma shook her head in amusement as she laughed;

"Now look, baby girl, I know that you're curious about a lot of things, but how a candle tastes shouldn't be one of them. Besides, I saw Daddy sneaking you and your brother a bite of his eggs this morning when he didn't think that I was looking. You'll have everyone thinking that I don't feed you properly."

Placing a kiss on her daughter's cheek, Jemma laughed as Amie tried to mimic her mother's actions by placing her mouth against her cheek before opening and closing her lips in an attempt to return the kiss. Finding joy in her daughter's latest achievement, Jemma laughed as she turned to her sister in law;

"What about you, Julie, have you gotten Jason's gift yet?"

Her eyes lowered as she focused on the task at hand, Julie nodded;

"Yes, I just hope he'll be happy when I give it to him."

Lifting her head, Julie reached up to take her niece's small fingers in hers to smile happily as she tilted her head in curiosity before asking;

"What about you? Have you gotten Aaron's Christmas gift?"

Focusing her attention on entertaining her daughter, Jemma simply offered;

"Yes, I'm just not sure if he'll like it or not."

Noticing Amie's yawn Jemma glanced to where Lottie sat holding Jacob, who was fast asleep, to realize that her theory regarding her children's need for a nap was accurate. However, before she could move towards the staircase, Molly offered;

"Aunt Jemma would you like me to take Amie upstairs for her nap?"

Rising from her chair, Lottie offered;

"I'll take Jacob for you, he's sound asleep."

Handing Amie to Molly, Jemma agreed;

"Yes, Molly, thank you that would be very nice."

Glancing about, Jemma offered her gratitude;

"By the way, thank you both for suggesting that we celebrate Christmas here, not to mention, helping me decorate the house and all the cooking."

Tying off a knot on the last stocking, Candy reminded;

"Oh, Jemma, it's nothing. Besides, it's only right that we celebrate Jacob and Amie's first Christmas in their home."

Hearing the conversation as she came down the staircase, Lottie quipped;

"IF their father, uncles, and Clancey get a tree, that is."

Jemma couldn't help but laugh as she remarked;

"Lottie, considering that we sent three loggers, a lumber mill owner, and Clancey out to find one, how on earth could they not come back with a tree? I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

Waving her hands in a carefree gesture, she ventured;

"Well, considering that Clancey took a full bottle of whiskey with him, they may decide to get the tree drunk and wait for it to fall over on its own."

Jemma, Candy, and Julie met each other's looks of amusement and realized that they were all trying desperately hard to contain their laughter. However, they soon found their battle lost when Christopher demanded in disbelief;

"Candy, Jeremy, Uncle Jason, Uncle Aaron, Uncle Josh, and Uncle Clancey wouldn't REALLY get the tree drunk; would they? I mean how would we make it stands straight?"

Turning to look at the boy before turning to face each other, the three women found they could no longer contain their laughter as they imagined their husband, brothers, brothers in law, and Clancey in the woods, trying to share a bottle of whiskey with an unsuspecting tree. Gaining control of her laughter, Candy observed;

"Jemma, I have to admit the meal you planned is going to be fantastic."

Sighing in resignation, having made her peace sometime before with her brother's quickly approaching departure, Jemma nodded;

"Well, I wanted to make certain I fixed all of Josh's favorites."

Placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, Lottie asked sympathetically;

"So you're REALLY okay about this?"

Turning to take her adopted mother's hand in hers, Jemma offered her a genuine smile as she nodded;

"I am REALLY okay with this. I want Josh to be happy and if San Francisco is what will help make him happy then that's what I want for him. Besides, it's not really THAT far away and a certain husband of mine owes me a honeymoon."

Hearing the sound of the buckboard outside, Candy observed brightly;

"They're back! I wonder how big the tree is?"

Jemma couldn't help but offer a slight laugh;

"Well, if I know Aaron, considering it's our babies' first Christmas, we'll be lucky if the top doesn't touch the top of the roof."

Hurrying to the door, Jemma opened it as the men, having unloaded the tree, hurried inside to set it upright before Josh demanded;

"Alright, Pixie just where would you ladies like us to put the tree?"

After the placement of the tree had been decided, the ladies left the men to the task of setting up the tree as they made their way to the kitchen to see to the refreshments that they had planned for everyone's enjoyment as they decorated. Once the tree was decorated and after the evening meal had been finished, Benjamin, who, along with Duncan and Holly, had joined the festivities, turned to Candy to venture;

"You know, Poppet, I don't think I can remember a happier Christmas since the last Christmas you, me, Hoppy, and Moppet were all together. Of course, now, we have more family to celebrate with and a lot to be very thankful for."

Glancing about the room, Jeremy couldn't deny the truth of his grandfather in law's statement. Jeremy couldn't help but feel blessed as he watched Josh entertain Molly and Christopher; glad that his brother was finally getting the opportunity to spread his wings that he had always seemed to want. Turning to where his eldest brother sat with his wife, Jeremy was grateful that Jason had found Julie and for the love and happiness that they shared between them, something that he knew Jason had always dreamed of but never thought he would find. Jeremy found his attention drawn to the floor, where his sister and brother in law sat on a quilt, playing with their children, as Amie cooed and giggled as Aaron swung his daughter in the air before cuddling her close to his chest as he laughed;

"I'm guessing you think that's fun; huh, Princess?"

Jemma couldn't help but laugh lovingly at her husband and daughter's play, especially when Jacob began giggling as he held his mother's fingers tightly in his small fists before looking from his father to his mother as he bounced up and down on his bottom as if trying to propel himself to a standing position. Studying the scene in front of him and grateful that his sister had found such happiness, Jeremy, thinking on Benjamin's statement, found himself venturing;

"We definitely have more to be thankful for than most, that's for sure, especially since it's mine and Candy's, and Jason and Julie's first Christmas, married. Plus, it's Jacob and Amie's first Christmas."

Unable to help himself, Jeremy sighed longingly as he took Candy's hand in his before venturing;

"Of course what will make it even more perfect is when we're celebrating our own baby's first Christmas."

Noticing her silence, Jeremy furrowed his brow in contemplation as he asked quietly;

"Candy, honey, why aren't you saying anything?"

Leaning forward in his chair, Benjamin reached across to cup his granddaughter's chin in his hand as he studied her face before questioning;

"Poppet?"

Looking from her husband to her grandfather and then back to her husband, Candy blushed delicately as she ventured quietly;

"Well, then I guess that next Christmas will be a perfect Christmas for us."

Jeremy could only stare at his wife, his mouth hanging open in shock as he stammered;

"You mean that ya you're, gonna, gonna, we're gonna have..."

Candy couldn't help but laugh lightly;

"Yes, we're going to have a baby. Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Taking her in his arms and, oblivious to everyone else's presence, Jeremy kissed his wife before holding her close to him as he vowed;

"Oh, Candy, other than your agreeing to marry me, THIS is the BEST present I could have ever hoped for. I love you!"

Jason couldn't help but feel his heart swell with happiness for his youngest brother as he offered;

"Candy, Jeremy, congratulations. I'm happy for you both, it's a truly fortunate man who can say he's about to become a father."

Cleaning her throat, Julie glanced up at her husband to venture;

"Then I guess that you're a truly fortunate man, darling,"

Everyone present stopped short of what they were doing, although Julie's statement seemed to be lost on her husband, a fact made even more evident as he questioned;

"What was that, Julie sweet?"

Her announcement was not lost on the rest of the family, even Christopher and Molly seemed aware of the implication of Julie's words as Molly quietly asked;

"Uncle Josh, does Aunt Julie mean what I think she does?"

Glancing towards her, Josh ventured quietly;

"If you think that she means she's having a baby, Molly, I'm not exactly sure myself, sweetie."

Turning to face her husband, Julie took his hand in hers as she clarified;

"You said that any man that is about to become a father is a fortunate man; I said that you are a fortunate man."

His eyes widening in shock, Jason sat, as if frozen, for a moment before his face broke out in a broad smile;

"Julie, are you saying that...?"

Unable to contain her smile of happiness and joy, Julie wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she looked into his eyes;

"Jeremy and Candy won't be the only ones celebrating their baby's first Christmas next year since it will be our baby's first Christmas too."

Happy for his sister's news, Aaron rose from his place on the floor with Amie in his arms to place a kiss on her cheek as he offered;

"Congratulations, Julie, Jason."

Turning to face his youngest brother in law and his wife, Aaron offered;

"To you too, Jeremy and Candy."

Noticing their children's crankiness, Jemma suggested;

"Aaron, honey I think these two are ready to call it a night."

Before she could rise, Duncan motioned to Holly before offering;

"Why don't ya give the wee ones to me and Holly, Jemma lass and we'll be more than happy to settle em down for the night for ya's."

Accepting the offer, Aaron nodded;

"Thank you, Duncan, that would be nice of you and Holly."

Turning his attention to his daughter, Aaron hugged her close;

"Good night, princess, Mommy and Daddy will be up in a bit to finish tucking you in."

Once they had gotten their hugs and kisses from their parents, aunts, and uncles, as well as Molly, Christopher, Lottie, and Clancey, Duncan and Holly took them upstairs to settle them for the night. Noticing the strange look that Lottie wore, Clancey touched her hand;

"Lottie darlin, are ya alright?"

Patting his hand fondly, she nodded;

"Of course, Fish Face, I was just thinking about how exciting it's going to be with so many babies. Not to mention the thought of Jason AND Jeremy becoming fathers simply boggles the mind."

Nodding his understanding, Clancey rubbed his hands together in glee as he suggested;

"I think given the joyful nature of the two lovely Mrs. Bolts' news that it only proper for us to celebrate with a drink."

Shaking his head in amusement at Clancey's logic, Aaron made his way to the liquor cabinet, he wasn't surprised when he found himself joined by his wife to help pour drinks for everyone to celebrate Candy and Julie's news. Once the drinks had been handed out, Lottie offered;

"Alright, I propose a toast; to Candy and Julie and the future additions to the Bolt-Stempel family."

Taking a sip from his glass, Aaron found himself laughing, something that found Jemma asking;

"Aaron, honey, why are you laughing?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Aaron explained;

"I'm sorry love, but I was just thinking about all the jokes that your brothers made at my expense when we were expecting Jacob and Amie. You know, about how nervous I was, how overprotective they thought I was. Well, now they're in that club and it's my turn to crack the jokes."

Seeing the look on her face, Aaron rushed to assure her;

"Don't worry, Jemma love, I promise I won't give them too hard of a time."

Aaron couldn't help but wonder at the strange, secretive look on his wife's face; he couldn't help but find himself wondering even more as she sighed forlornly, something that found him concerned as he put his arm around her shoulders before demanding worriedly;

"Jemma, love, what's the matter? If the idea of me giving your brothers a hard time about their impending fatherhood bothers you so much then I won't do it; I'm sorry if I upset you."

Jemma drew closer to her husband's side to place her hand against his chest as she lifted her eyes to meet his;

"Oh, it's not that I'm upset at the idea of you finding amusement at Jeremy and Jason's impending fatherhood, especially given that they did the same with you before our babies were born, but I just don't see you wanting to do so when you're in that same situation yourself."

Amused, Aaron chuckled as he began to lift his glass to his lips as his wife stood, waiting for the implication of what she had just said to sink in. Sure enough, his brow furrowed in puzzlement as he took a sip before lowering the glass to cast a questioning glance at his wife;

"Jemma, sweetheart, don't you mean 'a situation that I WAS in'?"

Searching her eyes, the hope and shock brimming in his own, Aaron placed his glass on a nearby table as everyone turned to focus their attention on the couple as Aaron placed his hands on his wife's shoulders to turn her to face him as he prompted;

"Jemma?"

Aaron found his heart swell with love and happiness, something he didn't think possible given just how much of both he knew he already had inside of him where his wife and children were concerned, as he watched the smile filled with love, happiness, and joy grace her beautiful features and the delicate shade of pink that brought a natural blush to her cheeks as she placed her hands against his chest;

"No, my darling husband, I mean a situation that you are currently in, along with your brothers in law."

His eyes widening, Aaron cupped her face before clarifying;

"Jemma darlin, are you saying that we're going...?"

Giving a slight nod, she placed her hands over his;

"We're going to have another baby, Merry Christmas, love."

Ignoring everyone else's presence, Aaron lowered his head to claim his wife's mouth in a kiss filled with love, adoration, and appreciation before lifting his head to gaze into her eyes;

"Jemma love, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Although she wasn't surprised by her husband's reaction, Jemma couldn't help but ask;

"Aaron, love, I didn't doubt that you would be happy, but you do realize that this means we will have three children; don't you?"

Hugging her close to him, Aaron laughed as he nodded eagerly;

"Yes, my sweet Jemma, I'm fully aware that we will have three blessings and I'm very happy about it, my little love."

Candy and Julie glanced at each other, their eyes wide in surprise at their sister in law's news. Realizing just what the announcement meant, Candy began waving her hands excitedly;

"Do you all realize what this means?"

As if the realization suddenly struck all three, Jeremy, Jason, and Aaron turned to each other as Jason, still in shock, ventured;

"It means that by this time next year there will be three new members of our family"

His eyes resting on the photograph of Amie and Jacob on the fireplace mantel, his eyes widened as he turned to his wife;

"Maybe more."

Unable to hide his amusement, Josh laughed;

"I can only imagine just how interesting things are about to become in Seattle with all three of you expecting at the same time."

Shaking his head, Josh, still laughing turned to Clancey and Lottie;

"Clancey, you're going to have to make sure to get all the latest gossip from Lottie between trips so that you can I can keep up with just how interesting things get."

Lottie sat silent, a look of quiet contemplation on her face as she watched her family celebrating the happy news of, not just one but, the three new lives they were going to be blessed with. Noticing the thoughtful look she wore, Clancey leaned closer to inquire;

"I sees that ya got somethin on yer mind, Lottie me dear; just what might that be, ifin I might ask?"

Waving towards the group in front of her, she offered thoughtfully;

"I was just remembering, Clancey; I was remembering a seventeen-year-old young man with a very heavy load on his shoulders, although to look at him now you would never have thought it possible that Jason Bolt was ever a scared young man. Or course it's also hard to believe that Josh was a skinny little boy who kept up with his baby brother and sister. Looking at Jeremy now I can hardly believe that he was ever such a shy withdrawn little boy, we have Candy to thank for that."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Clancey nodded towards Jemma;

"And our little darlin there?"

It wasn't hard to see the pride she felt as Lottie smiled lovingly at her adopted daughter;

"I can hardly believe that the tiny baby I held all those years ago grew up to be the girl who ended up becoming Aaron Stempel's wife, not to mention the mother of his children, but she did."

Leaning closer, Clancey ventured;

"I'll tell ya's the part that I can hardly believe, Lottie me love, that those three little darlin's are ALL expectin a baby at the same time."

Giggling as she thought of Josh's earlier observation, Lottie couldn't help but speculate;

"I think Josh was right, Clancey, things are about to get very interesting in Seattle."

Nodding as he clinked his glass against hers, Clancey chuckled;

"Aye, that they are, Lottie me darlin, that they are."


End file.
